


The Tedious Adventures of Teaching

by modernlaurens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Everyone works in the same school lmao, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humour, M/M, Multi, Teacher AU, a LOT of dirty jokes, bc gay, but - Freeform, hercules is a huge flirt, i cant fit this in the relationships tag, john alex laf hercules thomas and james all date, polyamoury, sexual content i guess, so ya, teachers who try to relate to the hashtag youth, there might me future smut we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 96,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernlaurens/pseuds/modernlaurens
Summary: When John Laurens finally becomes a teacher, he's swept into a brand new family full of love, admiration, and acceptance that he was never given as a child. He finds comfort in Eliza's words, humour in Aaron's irritation, and love in the Poly Triad.(Alternate Explanation: Adults try to understand the #youth. A lot of outdated memes, a lot of love, and for some reason Alexander and Thomas end up in the office more than any other people in the whole school)





	1. CHAPTER ONE

“And this is your classroom. It’s not the biggest but it does suffice and holds everything you should need for your classes. If not, you can ask myself or Vice Principal Angelica Schuyler. Any questions?” John looked up at his new boss, Mr. Washington as they walked into what appears to be John’s new classroom – his own fucking classroom.

Years of schooling to become an art teacher could never really prepare him for the moment of happiness and relief he felt when seeing a desk – his own fucking desk! In his own fucking classroom! Oh my God!

“No. No, I’m good.” John grinned excitedly, holding his bag close to his chest. “Thank you for the tour.”

“Of course.” Mr. Washington said, standing proud. “I have to warn you right now that Monsieur Lafayette’s classroom is right across from yours. I have gotten a lot of complaints from other teachers who used to have this room because his classes are usually loud.”

“That’s fine.” John shrugged, bouncing on his heels. “I guess my classes will have to drown them out by being louder.”

Mr. Washington laughed in amusement, nodding. “As much as I wish to condone that, I’m sure the other teachers and classes surrounding will not be very happy with your decision.”

John laughed as well, “Guess not.”

Mr. Washington nodded, “Well, if you have no questions I’ll be on my way. Do you remember where my office is?”

John nodded, watching as Mr. Washington began to make his way out of the room. “Wait!” John exclaimed. Mr. Washington stopped and turned around. “Am I allowed to play music for my class whilst they’re doing work? It won’t be too loud.”

“Of course. What happens inside your classrooms, as long as it’s legal, you’re teaching, and it doesn’t disrupt another teacher’s class, you’re good to go.” Mr. Washington nodded.

“Okay! Good. Thank you.” John bit down on his lip as Mr. Washington fully left the room, making his way down the hallway. John grinned widely, walking more into the room and spinning around a little bit.

All of the chairs are on the desks, waiting to be put down for tomorrow’s classes. The room is clean and bare. So far, there’s nothing on the walls. John has to change that.

He makes a mental note to ask Mr. Washington if his class is able to paint on the walls.

John walked over to his desk, opening his bag as he began to lay some things down. He put a small picture of his pet dog, Max, on the edge of his desk, along with a pretty-looking cup and put a bunch of pencils in them.

He laid a gigantic calendar/planner on his desk as well, wrapped up in his head as he decorated and organized _his space_. He doesn’t want to do anything with walls until he has his students approval. He wants to involve them as much as possible.

“You seem delighted to be starting work again.”

John jumped, eyes widening as he flipped around to see a man who’s way taller than him. He’s leaning against the doorway, eyebrow raised and a small smirk on his face. His hair is put up into a tiny ponytail and he’s...lovely.

“It’s...my first job as an actual teacher.” John admitted, releasing a deep breath. “I’m pretty excited, yeah! Nervous, though.”

“Hm. I was the same way. It has been a while since I have felt the ‘first day on the job’ jitters.” This person has an extremely visible French accent. He made his way into John’s classroom (eee!) more, holding his hand out. “I am Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette.”

John’s eyes widened as he blinked. “However, you can call me Lafayette.” _Lafayette_ smiled brightly as John took his hand, shaking it slowly. “I am the French teacher if you could not tell.”

“I didn’t want to stereotype but...yeah.” John laughed. “I’m John Laurens. Not as impressive as your name, I’ll admit.”

“The French are very...” Lafayette paused, “How the kids say ‘extra’.”

John snorted loudly, shaking his head. A stray piece of hair fell in front of his face. He pushed it away slowly when releasing Lafayette’s hand. “I think that’s the word, yeah.”

Lafayette smiled more, leaning his hands on John’s desk as he watched him. “Have you met any other teachers yet?”

“I’ve met Mr. Washington.” John responded, “And I said hi to Vice Principal Schuyler. That’s...it.”

“Ah,” Lafayette nodded. “I can introduce you to a few people today. Most of my friends. If you would like that.”

John smiled shyly, biting on his lip as he nodded, “I would! Can you – wait for a second? I have to just...put everything away really quickly.”

“Oui.” Lafayette nodded towards John as he stood up and began walking around the room, hands behind his back. He has a little bounce in his step. John began to lay more things on his desk. A small apple with a dumb teacher pun, he put a few things inside his desk as well. “Your classroom is very plain. Are you not going to decorate? Or are you not planning on staying?”

John looked up at Lafayette, “Oh, uh,” He said quickly, closing one of the drawers. “I’m waiting for my students – I want our first project together t-to be decorating. I’m going to ask Principal Washington if I can paint on the walls.”

“You are allowed.” Lafayette said, “But oui, it is best to ask Gwash.”

“Gwash?”

“Principal Washington is too formal, no?” Lafayette grinned.

“It is...but he’s your boss. Shouldn’t you, like, be a bit more respectful?” John asked hesitantly, “Sorry if that came off as rude! I just—,”

“It did not.” Lafayette smiled. John finished putting everything he wanted on and inside his desk, standing up fully to watch as Lafayette spoke. “I have been here for around five years now. All of the teachers here are like family, almost. We are all very close. That includes Gwash.”

John nodded slowly, “You guys are?”

“Oui.” Lafayette grinned, “We fight like family, too. Especially Thomas and Alexander. You will meet them today I am sure.”

“Okay...well, I’m ready.” John said, patting his hands off in his jeans. He’s super nervous right now but he doesn’t want to show it. He wants to come off as more confident in himself than he actually is. Lafayette can probably sense the small amount of anxiety, though.

“Splendid!” Lafayette clapped. “We are going to go to the teacher’s lounge first. Most of us are finished putting everything away so we usually go there. I wanted to say hello to my new neighbour, however.”

John looked at the ground, a smile still on his face as he trailed after Lafayette. The man continued to talk about the school as they did so. About how friendly and close the teachers are to each other and to the students and that it has one of the lowest bullying rates in all of America.

John doubts the last one – most teachers, he confesses, hardly know about bullying going on. John used to be a victim – he knows.

But still, John nods and listens until they get to the teacher’s lounge. He looked through the window, “Good, there are actually people here.” He laughed, opening the door. “Bonjour!” He exclaimed loudly. John stayed trailing behind him awkwardly.

Everyone’s head turned to face him, beaming brightly. A man, slightly taller than John, rushed forward. His black hair is pulled into a ponytail and he looks fairly kind. “Laf!” He exclaimed, hugging Lafayette tightly. “I haven’t seen you all fucking week! Jesus, asshole!”

“I am sorry.” Lafayette laughed, hugging the man back. “I was very busy. As were you.”

“Still! A call would’ve been nice. Or coming home!” The man grinned, stepping away from Lafayette. He turned to face John. “Oh! Hi, you must be the new teacher, John Laurens was it? I’m Alexander Hamilton. Pleasure to meet you.” The man – Alexander – grabbed John’s hand and shook it quickly, leaving John shocked for a second before he laughed a little bit.

“Pleasure to meet you, too.” He said slowly. John can already tell that this Alexander is a character.

“You do art, right?” Alexander asked. John barely got a nod in before Alexander continued speaking again. “Awesome! I’m English. We’re on the same wing so we might be seeing a lot of each other.”

“Guess so.” John laughed a little bit. Alexander grabbed his arm slightly, pulling him towards the other teachers who didn’t blink an eye at Alexander’s behaviour. Is he always this...outgoing? Lafayette followed behind them but didn’t speak.

“Okay, so this is Eliza Schuyler.” Alexander pointed to a woman with sleek black hair and a soft smile. She waved softly, raising an eyebrow at Alexander but she didn’t speak. “She’s the guidance consoler _and_ sex ed teacher.”

“Sex ed?” John asked. He wanted to speak at least slightly. “I wouldn’t be able to do that. E-especially not in a room full of teenagers.”

“It’s not easy.” Eliza said. Her voice is soft and sweet. “Trust me.”

John smiled at her as Alexander continued, “This is Aaron Burr. He’s a substitute for nearly every goddamn subject – can’t make up his mind.” Alexander joked – well, John assumes so – and Aaron rolled his eyes, smiling. “But he’s officially a History teacher.”

John nodded, biting his lip. “And then we have his wife, Theodosia. She’s a math teacher.”

“Hi. I’m John. If...you didn’t know.” John laughed a little bit.

“He is nervous. Take it easy on him.” Lafayette spoke up, patting Alexander’s back gently.

“Is it your first gig?” Theodosia asked, “Like, teaching job?”

“Uh, yeah.” John laughed a little. “It’s...kinda wild. Never had my own classroom before.”

“I still don’t.” Aaron rolled his eyes jokingly.

“He has to share with James Madison. I’m sure you’ll meet him soon. Poor guy is a real pushover.” Alexander explained, sitting down on one of the sofas, next to Eliza. “Most teachers here are pretty cool, though.”

“Most?” John asked slowly. He sat down as well, on a sofa no one else was sitting on. Lafayette sat next to John.

“Please. Don’t ask.” Aaron rolled his eyes, leaning back. “He’s going to start talking about Thomas fucking Jefferson.”

John nodded slowly however he still had a lot of questions. Why does Alexander hate him so much? Is he, like, a sex offender? Crazy ex?

“I can see the wheels turning in your brain.” Alexander commented. Aaron groaned dramatically. “You see, Thomas Jefferson is wrong about everything. He’s loud, opinionated, speaks his mind too often, he’s a _**fucking drama teacher**_! And it suits him, too. The asshole is a drama queen.”

“Ah!” John’s head turned towards the door quickly, “I heard my name. I’m so glad I could be greeted back after a long summer this way.”

A man stands at the door. Big hair, wearing a purple coat. His eyebrow is raised and he looks fairly similar to Lafayette. Alexander rolled his eyes in annoyance. Thomas pointed towards John instantly. “You. You’re the newbie, right?”

John nodded hesitantly. So far so good. 

“I see. Eliza, Theo, Aaron, Laf,” Thomas nodded at each of them. He looked at Alexander, “Satan.”

“Jackass.”

Lafayette leaned towards John, “They fight a lot as you can tell. Usually nothing too hardcore. However they end up in the office more than any students in this school.”

John giggled, watching Thomas and Alexander glare at each other in pure spite. Thomas sat down across from Alexander. He then turned to John, “Be careful around him. He’ll saw your body up and put it in a fucking blender if you disagree with him.”

“So dramatic!” Alexander pointed, “See!?”

“I’m not being dramatic. I’m telling the truth.” Thomas rolled his eyes, crossing his legs over the other as he leaned back in the chair. 

“Wonderful to be back.” John looked back at the door again – he swears, today will be the day that his head breaks off from turning too much. A woman with tanned skin stood there wearing a red dress. She has curly dark hair.

“Maria!” Eliza beamed, making grabby hands towards her. She turned to John quickly. “She teaches Home Economics. She’s also my wife.”

John nodded slowly. So...it’s good to know that these teachers aren’t homophobic. And if they are they aren’t showing it.

“My love! We saw each other this morning.” Maria giggled, rushing towards Eliza and standing where Eliza sits. She kissed her cheek gently. “I missed you.”

“Gag.” Thomas rolled his eyes.

“Shut up! Just because you and James haven’t had sex in a month doesn’t mean you can take it out on Eliza and Maria.” Alexander muttered.

“What, this doesn’t make you uncomfortable Mr. We-Were-So-Close-To-Being-Married?” 

“No. Obviously not. Eliza and I have _both_ moved on, thank you very much.”

John’s head kept going back and forth, trying his hardest to keep up with this ongoing conversation. It’s pretty difficult when you’re hearing things people have probably already heard 100 times but John is hearing for the first.

“Do you guys have to have this argument every time Eliza and Maria so much as breath next to each other?” Aaron asked. 

“Clearly! I was fine with it. Fucking Thomas however—,”

“Yeah, well if you didn’t bring James into this—,”

“Guys!” Theodosia exclaimed, rolling her eyes. “My gosh! School hasn’t even officially started and you’re at it like cats and dogs. Poor John is probably absolutely terrified. We’re sorry, darling.”

John laughed a little bit. “It’s fine!”

“Get used to it.” Aaron muttered and Theodosia flicked his forehead gently. “Sorry. But seriously.”

John snorted – he can tell that he’s going to be pretty fucking comfortable here, already. People are super nice and friendly and even when they aren’t (Thomas and Alexander-ish) they’re still super funny and entertaining.

“I hope you know that I literally only hemmed Peggy’s jeans because she’s Angelica’s sister and I need a raise.” John watched as a man walked in, buff and he looks pretty stern, eyebrows furrowed. “And, yeah, Eliza’s sister, but Eliza can’t give me a rais—oh, hi!”

The man looked at John, smiling brightly at him as he walked over. He held his hand out, not as eager as Alexander. A bit more patient. “I’m Hercules Mulligan. You’re the new teacher, right?”

“Yeah. John Laurens. Art.” John shook his hand softly. Hercules’ hand is way, way bigger than his.

“Home Economics and Fashion Design.” Hercules grinned at him charmingly and John blushed, biting his lip.

“Flirting with the newbies won’t get you anywhere, Herc.” Soon, a familiar voice flooded the room and in walked Vice Principal Angelica. She holds herself highly – she knows that she’s important to this school and you can tell it. 

“I wasn’t flirting.” Hercules rolled his eyes, bending down to kiss John’s hand softly. He winked and then stood up, turning to Angelica. “Okay, I just flirted.”

Angelica laughed and rolled her eyes, walking towards the coffee machine. She turned her head to look back at the group, “John Laurens, I hope they’re giving you a warm welcome.”

“They are!”

“They are?” Angelica didn’t seem to believe it. She turned around as her coffee brewed, looking suspiciously between Alexander and Thomas. “Including those two?”

“Well...they were nice to me.” John giggled a little.

“Not to each other. That is not unusual.” Lafayette spoke. Hercules sat down next to John, putting John between him and Lafayette.

“I swear you two,” Angelica rolled her eyes. “If Gwash didn’t care so much for you both, you would’ve been fired long ago.”

“They take poor Gwash’s love for granted.” Maria said, rubbing Eliza’s shoulders gently, still standing up behind her wife. 

“He’s too kind! Not my fault.” Alexander smiled, looking over at John and then quickly at Thomas. “Oh, and I know I shouldn’t mention James around the fucking canon over there, but where is he?”

“He’s here. Saw him walk in.” Angelica responded. She stood up next to Maria, a cup of coffee in her hands. “He came with Thomas.”

“Are you guys talking again?” Eliza asked, voice still soft.

Thomas shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest, “Does angry sex count as talking?”

“Alright!” Aaron threw his hands up in the air, standing up. “I’m leaving now, I’m done here. Are you coming, Theo?”

“Mhm,” Theodosia stood up, fixing her shirt and smiling at John. “It was nice to meet you. I hope we haven’t scared you too much.”

“Not at all.” John laughed, waving goodbye as Theodosia and Aaron left the room, chatting softly to each other. 

“By the way, angry sex does count as communication.” Alexander looked over at Lafayette, winking at him in the process. Lafayette grinned and rolled his eyes, watching as Alexander stood up. “And I should be leaving, too. Herc, Laf, I’ll see you at home, yeah?”

“Mhm.” Hercules and Lafayette hummed at the same time. John cocked his head to the side.

“You guys live together? Like roommates?”

“More like boyfriends.” Alexander said, receiving a hard kick in the shin from Lafayette.

“We are sorry for Alexander. He cannot keep his mouth shut. But yes, more or less like roommates.”

“Who fuck.” Alexander muttered.

“Alexander. Go home.” Angelica said, voice stern but amused. John’s face flushed red both from confusion and embarrassment. He’s just met these people and they’re talking to him about their fucking _sex life?_

“Going.” Alexander raised his hands above his head, slowly backing out the door before turning around and making his way down the hallway.

“I have a few more things to do in my classroom before we leave.” Maria said to Eliza, “Just wanted to see you. We can leave in a little bit, alright?”

“Mhm.” Eliza looked up at Maria, puckering her lips. Maria bent down, pecking Eliza’s lips softly.

“Nice meeting you, John. I’ll see you around.” Maria grinned, turning and walking out the door.

That left John, Lafayette, Hercules, Thomas, Angelica and Eliza sitting together. John wasn’t going to be the first to speak – fuck no. Angelica walked around the sofas and sat down, laying her coffee in her lap. “Angel,” Lafayette spoke up, “My friend John here was going to ask Gwash if he could paint his walls. However, I assume that you will also suffice.”

“Oh!” Angelica nodded slowly, “Yeah. As long as it’s nothing inappropriate and stays inside your classroom.”

“Really?” John asked.

“Totally. I mean, you’re an art teacher after all and you have an art room. I’m not expecting the walls to stay perfectly clean anyways.” Angelica nodded. She turned to look at the door and John followed her view.

A man soon walked in, looking nearly identical to Hercules. This man carries himself a lot different, though. “James Madison. Pleasure for you to join us.” Angelica nodded towards the infamous James. Thomas rolled his eyes, standing up quickly.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” He said, walking out of the room, briskly walking past James who just rolled his eyes much like Thomas did.

“Drama queen.” He muttered, rubbing his face as he sat down where Thomas previously was.

“He is the drama teacher for a reason.” Lafayette pointed at James.

James snorted, rolling his eyes. “Tell me about it.” His eyes landed on John, “John, right?”

“Mhm.”

“Nice to meet you. Sorry that was my first introduction.” James laughed a little. He’s a lot chiller than Thomas. John is unsure if that’s just because Alexander isn’t here (does James hate Alexander, too?) or if James is just an all-in-all chiller person than his...

Boyfriend?

Friend?

Fuck buddy?

“It’s fine. I’ve had worse introductions in my life.” John grinned, shaking James’ hand. “I do art.”

“I know.” James laughed a bit, “Math.”

“So...You and Thomas are pretty opposite, huh?” John asked hesitantly, unsure if he should bring it up as he pulled his hand away from James. But John wants to hold conversation and not seem as awkward as he feels.

James nodded, humming. “We are.”

“That is probably the reason it is not working out, mon amie.” Lafayette brought up.

“Or the lack of communication.” Eliza raised her eyebrows, “Why do you think Alexander and I never worked out?”

“Because he was in love with two men and not you...?” James asked hesitantly. John’s eyebrows furrowed. “Anyways, I know, we have to talk it out, but my God Thomas is so fucking difficult.”

“Oh, and also, angry sex isn’t a good form of communication.” Angelica slowly stirred her coffee. James’ eyebrows furrowed. “Thomas told us...about the angry sex. Not good.”

James rolled his eyes, “I know it’s not good.”

“Well do something about it. The tension when you two are in the same room is so unbearable.” Angelica confessed as she took a slow sip of her coffee. “Hell, the whole school gets more tense when you’re in it together.”

“I know. I apologize.” James said, “We’ll try to work it out a bit easier. Or hide it better.”

“You can’t hide much with Alexander.” Hercules brought up. John assumes he’s joking. “And not with Thomas, either. The two are like bombs. If you say one thing every single secret gets spilled out. I love Alex, but...we all know it’s true.”

Everyone in the room nodded and John stayed still. He looked up at the clock, eyes widening a little. “Oh! Shit. I have to be home, like, now,” John rushed, standing up quickly.

“Why? Needy wife?” Hercules asked.

“No, needy dog.” John said, laughing a little bit, “Besides, it’d be hard for me to get a wife.”

“Why?” Lafayette asked, “Do you not like Greys Anatomy? I heard most women like Greys Anatomy.”

“No.” John laughed, “I’m gay.”

“Oh!” Lafayette exclaimed, “As is James and Hercules.”

“And most of us –,” Eliza paused, “Well, half gay.”

“Gwash and myself are, like, the only straight people out of the friendship.” Angelica joked, “We’ll see you tomorrow! Pet your dog for me.”

“Oh, me too! Tell them that I love them,” Lafayette grinned at John.

“I will,” John giggled as Hercules grabbed his hand. He kissed it again.

“See you tomorrow.” Hercules winked once more and Angelica sighed loudly.

“We’re sorry for him. He lives to flirt. Bye!”

“Bye!” John grinned, walking out as he waved to the people in the room.

This...is going to take some getting used to.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's John's first day teaching

John walked into the school, half excited and half nervous for what the day awaits him. This is his first time teaching by himself and depending on who he has in his classes can make or break this whole year for him.

He knows none of these kids yet and he has no idea if they’re bad or good. All John can hope is that they’re halfway decent and try their best to whisper when they’re not supposed to be talking in class. He just hopes they’re respectful in that sense.

“You came back!” John looked at Alexander as John walked into the teacher’s lounge. There are a few more teachers there today that John doesn’t know and doesn’t really want to know right now. He’s still trying to nail down the people’s names from yesterday.

“It’s my job.” John joked, smiling at Alexander. Despite it being early as hell, Alexander seems like an excited ray of sunshine. “I have to be here. I can’t quit before I try.”

“I just assumed we scared you off.” Alexander admitted, sitting criss-cross in the chair he’s in. He has a mug of coffee in his hand and he’s wearing a green button up shirt with black jeans. “You didn’t speak much.”

“I don’t speak much in general.” John confessed, sitting on the sofa next to the one Alexander is sitting on. “Besides, there wasn’t much time to get a word in between you and Thomas arguing and introductions.”

Alexander laughed, looking down at his mug with a soft nod. “Yeah. Hey, I hope you have a fun day.” He began, “Kids can be brutal and they will make you try to do a new dance move that I’ve never heard of before. It’s a nightmare.”

“Kids’ll be kids. I was the same way when I went to school. However,” John looked Alexander up and down and then grinned, “The Internet existed back then, so...”

“Did you just call me old?” Alexander asked. He didn’t look offended, more like amused.

“Indirectly.”

“Wow.” Alexander said sarcastically, “Bitch.”

John grinned as well. The two spoke quietly to each other as they waited for classes to begin. Alexander mostly spoke, though. John listened politely, nodded occasionally, and sometimes gave Alexander a few words.

For the most part, though, the conversation was all Alexander. John didn’t mind.

Soon, the bell rang and John sighed, standing up. “I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be. The kids’ll probably love you.” Alexander smiled, looking down at John. “Plus, you’re cute so at least they have something good to look at.”

“...Cute?” John asked, blushing a little bit.

Alexander winked, walking out of the teacher’s lounge. John stood still for a second before realizing that – oh shit – he has a class to get to.

He rushed through the hallways, not running but nearing it. The teacher’s lounge isn’t far from the art room but John still doesn’t want to be unbearably late for his first class with his first batch of students – oh my God this is wild.

When John neared his classroom he saw Lafayette standing outside of it, greeting kids as they walked inside. “I have got freshman. They are all tiny.” Lafayette said to John. John decided to wait to go inside of his class, too. Until the second bell.

“10th and 11th graders.” John said, “Tiny but not as.”

Lafayette smiled, nodding and saying ‘bonjour’ to some kids. A few teenagers seemed to swoon over the sight of Lafayette. Honestly? Relatable.

“I have to ask you a weird question.” John said, “How many kids do you get flirting with you each day?”

Lafayette shrugged and snorted. “I try to zone them out unless they are 18. Even then I try my best to ignore it.” He sighed, “And a lot? I mean, I have to be honest, most of the teachers in this school are super good looking so we get a lot of flirts here and there. I am sure you will get a lot, too.”

“Eh, I look like one of them.” John said. Lafayette watched as a kid went into John’s classroom and then snorted.

“Oh my God you do!”

“Shut up.” John smiled, pushing Lafayette softly. The second bell soon rang and John bit his lip. “Alright. Class time.”

“Good luck.” Lafayette said, “Is ‘be yourself’ too much of awkward fatherly advice?”

“Kind of.”

“Oh well. Be yourself.” Lafayette smiled, “But do not curse.”

“I’ll try. I’m bad at it.”

“I am too. However I use French. They do not know what I am saying.” Lafayette turned and walked into his class. John took a deep breath, turning to walk into his own. He waited a few more seconds for a few more kids to file in before closing the door.

John stood in front of the class, wiping his sweaty palms in his jeans and then released a deep breath, “Alright!” He called out, quieting the semi-loud class. Only a few people were speaking to each other. “Hey. So, I’m John Laurens. Mr. Laurens or Laurens to you guys, though...”

* * *

“What a Mother Fucking Rush!” Maria exclaimed, walking into the student lounge where John, Alexander, Lafayette and Hercules sat along with a few more teachers. No one seems phased. No one spoke. “First day jitters, man. I fucking love it.”

It’s currently lunch right now. John had a good time teaching as well. The two classes he had before lunch were super well behaved and all super artistically talented. There were some kids John could tell would be an issue but not too many.

He knows none of their names yet, though. So that’ll be super fun to learn...sarcasm.

“How much of a rush can teaching Home Economics give you?” Hercules asked. Alexander kept his head down and kept silent which is unusual. But he’s currently going through the names of his students so far, holding a list of their school pictures as well, trying to memorize everyone.

John’s just gonna wing it.

“Absolutely none!” Maria plopped down next to Lafayette, pulling her legs to her chest. “However, I learned a new word today! Which is...a total rush.”

“Which word?” Lafayette asked, “Because I have been teaching my classes new words all day. So.”

“Lit.” Maria wiggled her eyebrows, “It’s what the kids say when they mean that something is ‘cool’ apparently.”

“Oh God, Maria, please,” Alexander finally raised his head, “You’ve been a teacher for 3 years now. Please do not go around using ‘lit’ as if you’re 16 again.”

“I won’t! Just...I like extending my vocabulary.” Maria said.

“With slang words?” Alexander asked, eyes narrowed a little bit. John giggled. Of course Alexander’s going to be the one who gets rubbed the wrong way with all of this. He’s a fucking English teacher. “Please don’t condone them. I can already sense how many marks I knock off of student’s papers for using ‘lol’.”

“You’re no fun.” Maria pointed a finger at Alexander.

“He is just hardworking.” Lafayette defended Alexander quickly. It wasn’t a harsh defense but it was 100% there and 100% came quickly.

“AKA no fun.” Maria said. She looked up at the clock and sighed, “I have no classes after lunch.”

“I have one more class and then none for the rest of the day.” John finally spoke up. Teaching art isn’t exactly an all-around type of class to teach. Despite 9th graders being forced to take it, you’re able to choose after then and not everyone is interested in art (much to John’s disappointment.)

“Lucky.” Alexander sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m getting sick of hearing my own name come from my mouth.”

“Shocker.” John snorted as soon as he heard the slightly-familiar Virginian accent, looking up to see Thomas Jefferson. John didn’t notice this yesterday but he walks very prissily. Like a mix of a princess and a snooty king.

“Shut up. You have, like, one class every day.” Alexander rolled his eyes, “You have it easy.”

But I'm forced to stay after school until 7pm.” Thomas sat down next to John. John was now squished between Lafayette and Thomas – two men who look eerily similar. “You’re able to go home as soon as school ends.”

“I usually stay back to work anyways.” Alexander mumbled. He doesn’t take his face off of the paper but doing his job will not stop him from fighting with Thomas.

“I’m saying: you don’t have to. You choose to. Because you’re a workaholic.”

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing.” Alexander continued to mumble, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“It...is kind of a bad thing, mon chou.” Lafayette said slowly, “Please keep your promise and stop stressing yourself out as much as you do. Take a break sometimes.”

“I will...” Alexander sighed, “If I’m not overly busy.”

Hercules leaned over and grabbed Alexander’s papers from him, patting Alex’s hand as the boy looked shocked, angry, and confused. “Leave this alone for now. Memorize the classes slowly like the rest of us. Play that stupid game where you go around the classroom and guess their names and take 30 minutes off of class doing it. Kids love that shit.”

“I don’t like staring into a crowd of people I don’t know the names of.” Alexander held his hand out, “Sheets?”

“After lunch.” Hercules said. “You’ll learn their names eventually.”

“How has everyone’s day been so far?” Eliza bounded into the room, eyes bright and aura around her happy. John has no idea how she’s so kindhearted and perky (he hasn’t known her that long – it may change but John doubts it).

She sat down next to Maria, kissing her wife’s cheek and intertwining their hands together. She looked between everyone, brown eyes wide and curious.

“Same old, same old.” Hercules replied.

“It’s a new school year. How is it the same old same old?” Eliza asked, raising an eyebrow. “C’mon! That answer was boring.”

“Ooh!” Maria raised her hand a little bit, “ _I_ learned a new word.”

Alexander groaned, rolling his eyes and sliding back against the sofa. “What word?” Eliza asked, smile wide as she looked at her wife. There’s so much love in her gazes towards her that John is kind of jealous. He’s never been the type of person to crave relationships but...now that he’s out of University he should probably start looking for someone soon...right?

“Lit.” Maria repeated and Alexander groaned louder. Hercules leaned over to grab Alexander’s hand, squeezing it. John is still confused on Alexander, Hercules, and Lafayette’s relationship but he tries not to question it too hard.

“Lit?” Eliza repeated. It sounded so funny coming from her mouth. She’s the obvious ‘mother friend’. Sure, it’s weird coming from Maria’s mouth, too, but at least she isn’t as sweet or as innocent as Eliza. “I’ve never heard of it.”

“It means cool.” Lafayette butted in, causing Eliza’s head to turn. She stayed smiling.

“Oh...well, that’s lit.”

“OH MY GOD!” Alexander groaned louder, putting an arm over his eyes. “Please stop speaking as if you’re illiterate.”

“Let loose.” Maria jabbed Alexander with her elbow playfully. “It’s the first day, no need to be uptight. There’s no deadlines yet.”

“ _Yet_.” Alexander muttered.

“You know,” Eliza began. “For someone who adores working as much as you do, you sure seem to hate working.”

“I don’t hate working.” Alexander moved his arm from his face and fixed his position, now sitting upright.

“He just worries.” Lafayette pouted.

“Do you guys have to treat him as if he’s 5?” Thomas asked, looking up from his phone. John looked over at him, glancing down at Thomas’ phone for a second. Invasion of privacy? Yes. He was about to send James a text, it seems, but he quickly erased it, shoving his phone into his pocket.

“He cannot take care of himself. Of course we have to.” Lafayette joked.

“So...how’re you and Ja—,” Eliza got cut off mid-sentence by James coming into the room. He and Thomas made eye contact for a split second before Thomas stood up, leaving the room like he did yesterday. Eliza shook her head. “I guess that answers the question I didn’t even get a chance to ask.”

Maria pouted gently, squeezing Eliza’s hand.

“Did you not talk it through with Thomas?” Lafayette asked.

“That boy is so fucking stubborn. I tried.” James confessed, making some coffee. “But he just brushed me off. I tried to talk to him face-to-face, I tried to text him, I tried to call him, hell, I even wrote a goddamn letter! He’s so difficult. I gotta confess,” James released a loud breath, “Gwash did a good job with making him the drama teacher.”

Eliza frowned, standing up from the sofa and releasing Maria’s hand. She walked over to James, wrapping her thin arms around his body, “He’ll come around.”

“Will he? It’s been this way for 3 months now.” James hugged Eliza back softly, looking over at John. “Oh! Laurens, sorry. Your impression of me at this point must be ‘sulking boyfriend’.”

John giggled, “No. Honestly, I’m just curious about what’s going on. I’m not...a relationship expert so seeing it happen to other people is both amusing and kind of terrifying.”

“Can you believe this dude is lying to us?” Hercules asked, pointing at John.

“What?” John pouted, confused.

“You! Lying about not being a dating expert. I’m nearly 100% sure you’ve dated a shit load of people in your life.”

“Nah,” John shrugged, “I’m not very open so I never ask first and if someone asks me first they usually go on one date with me and then stop calling cause...well, I must admit, I’m pretty fucking awkward. Plus, I’m still not out of the closet to my dad to this day. Anyone who wanted to date me long term really didn’t accept that little fact.”

“Damn.” Lafayette wrapped an arm around John. John’s heart jumped a little bit. “We are sorry.”

“Go on a date with me.” Alexander wiggled his eyebrows, finally getting over his little fit.

“Shut up.” John laughed but still blushed a little bit. He can’t tell if Alexander is actually flirting or not – what the hell, of course he isn’t! Alexander has not only one but TWO boyfriends! He’s more than content.

The bell soon rang and James groaned into his coffee cup, rolling his eyes. “My students have done nothing but complain so far today.”

“Mine have been good.” John confessed, standing up.

“Mine also.” Lafayette stood up.

Everyone else nodded in agreement and Hercules laughed. “Math: The Cursed Subject.”

“Sadly.” James put his coffee cup down, sighing. “Well, wish me luck. I wish I was able to act scary or some shit. Do you know how well Theodosia’s class behaves because she looks like a fucking witch? Very well, is the answer! Her class behaves very fucking well.”

“Start acting spooky.” John advised. He giggled a little bit.

“Spoopy! Kids use spoopy.” Maria chirped. She got a fond smile from Eliza and John didn’t see the fond smile that was given to him by Alexander, Lafayette and Hercules.

“The kids call him a teddy bear.” Eliza brought up, tearing her eyes away from her wife. “I don’t think he’s going to scare anyone anytime soon.”

“Aw!” John laughed, “Alright, I have to go now. Maria! Where’re you going to be next period?”

“Here.” Maria shrugged, “See you then?”

“Yeah!” John turned away, walking out of the room.

* * *

John finished his classes for the day, a skip in his step as he walked towards the teacher’s lounge. He’s excited to start this year and so far his classes have been nothing but respectful. Sure, that may change as the year progresses, but right now he’s in bliss.

It’s not as scary as John originally thought, too. He hasn’t stumbled over his words too much or said too many dumb things. Plus, he’s going to put up a sheet inside his room tomorrow so people who want to help decorate it are able to.

“John! You look happy.” Maria greeted him, smiling widely. She has a few papers on her lap, a pen in her hand. “I’m guessing nothing bad happened yet.”

“Yet.” John laughed, shaking his head. “No, so far so good.”

“Same!” She exclaimed, “And good. You deserve well behaved classes.”

“They’re well behaved right now. They don’t know me yet.” John reminded Maria, sitting on the sofa opposite of her.

“I feel like if a kid is going to act up or be mean to you, they would’ve done it already.” John looked over at Thomas, who John didn’t even notice. He’s sitting at a table, reading some papers. John looked at him in confusion. “What I mean is that you actually look like a child, John.”

“Lafayette said that today, too.” John rolled his eyes, “Do I actually look that young?”

“Some 7th graders are taller than you.” Maria said, “That being said, at least you aren’t shorter than me.”

“You’re not even that short.” John huffed dramatically.

“Maria is tall for a women,” Thomas said. Maria rolled her eyes a little bit. “But you, John, are short for a man. If you’re shorter than Alexander fucking Hamilton, you’re super damn short. And at least Alexander has a beard to try to act older with. You have baby face.”

“I...look ugly with a beard.” John reached into his bag and grabbed a small stack of papers. He made his last class draw one thing that represents them. Mostly everyone got them finished (there were a few people who didn’t finish. They sadly got homework on the first day of school.)

“You’d look pretty odd, yeah.” Maria snorted, “The freckles would throw everything off.”

Thomas hummed and nodded slowly, agreeing with Maria’s words. Thomas acts a little bit differently when he isn’t around Alexander, Hercules, or Lafayette. He seems a little more comfortable and at ease. Maria craned her neck to look at Thomas as John began to flick slowly through the drawings.

“Hey! T,” Thomas looked up from the paper, raising an eyebrow. “James told us that you’re being a little brat.”

“He said that?” Thomas asked, eyes narrowing.

Maria was about to nod but John spoke up quickly, “No!” He squeaked. He doesn’t want Maria to drag James under the bus or something. Or ruin their relationship more. John just met these men yesterday but...c’mon, they deserve better. “He said that he was trying to talk it out with you but you’re being stubborn.”

“Brat. Stubborn. Same thing.” Maria waved her hand gently. Thomas snorted.

“Listen,” He began. “I appreciate your guys effort and concerns with _my_ relationship but please stay out of it. James and I are...complicated right now. We’re trying – ish – and if we don’t work out, we don’t work out. That’s...all I can say.”

“You’re risking a relationship you’ve been in for 5 years just because of one dumb thing James’ mom said.” Maria frowned. John looked back and forth, curious. “You can’t...throw away something as precious as love just because of that.”

“Maria,” Thomas tugged at his hair gently. “Just because you’re in a relationship with absolutely no flaws or hardships doesn’t mean that everyone’s relationships are going to turn out that way. Look at Eliza and Alexander, for fuck sakes. You’re dating Alexander’s ex fiancee! Not everything works.”

“Do you really want to compare yours and James’ relationship to Alexander’s and Eliza’s?” Maria asked. She stood up from the sofa, walking over to Thomas. She wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind, squeezing him. “Work it out.”

Thomas sighed, “Why do you care so much?”

“Because we’re friends, T.” Maria responded. She looked over at John and sighed. “I know you assume that you have none in this world, but we all care about you. Even Alexander,” Thomas snorted. “And he shows it in his own ways.”

“Maybe.” Thomas paused, “Thank-You.”

Maria smiled, squeezing Thomas one more time before stepping back, “Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LLLOL.  
> Okay, so I don't wanna make Thomas the bad guy (or a bad guy in general) in my fan fiction bc!! i love him (well, not irl thomas jefferson,,,obviously) but i keep seeing daveed and *tears up* i cant  
> so he's gna fight w/ alex (obviously,,) but i care too much. Too Much.  
> OH AND COMMENTS N KUDOS R COOL


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Thomas have an argument over Romeo and Juliet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {There is some talk of suicide in this chapter because of Romeo and Juliet so just a warning <33}

“ _ **THAT IS QUITE LITERALLY THE DUMBEST FUCKING SHIT I HAVE EVER HEARD!**_ ”

John’s eyes widened as he slowly walked into the teacher’s lounge, eyes landing upon Alexander and Thomas. The two are standing up, glaring at each other. If looks could kill, both of them would probably drop dead at the same time.

Theodosia and Aaron sat on the sofa and James was sat at a table. Aaron was ignoring the argument as best as he can, Theodosia is sitting on her knees on the sofa as she watches it all unfold. James slowly and cautiously put down his pen when he heard the yelling, trying to not add to anything.

“REALLY? THE DUMBEST?” Thomas yelled. John slowly sat down next to Theodosia, lips pursed as he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“What is going on?”

“Uh,” Theodosia looked down at John. She kept her voice low. “Thomas said that they’re doing the play Romeo and Juliet this year.” She replied, “Alexander...isn’t taking it well.”

John’s eyebrows furrowed. Is an opinion over a musical really worth yelling this much?

“YES!” Alexander exclaimed. “Ooh, let’s teach our children to romanticize suicide! Let’s kill ourselves because we can’t be with the person we love!” He mocked, prancing around. “Let’s – not only condone suicide – _SHOW IT_!”

“You’re being over dramatic.” Thomas rolled his eyes.

“Me!? Suicide is a growing problem with youth. Every day children die because they think they’re not good enough and showing potentially triggering content? Really, Jefferson?”

“It’s a beautifully tragic musical, Alexander.”

“SEE! Beautiful is not a word I’d apply to their situation!” Alexander pointed a finger, “Tragic? Yes. And also dumb! Showing it would also make _you_ dumb! Why can’t you put on a play that instead of romanticize suicide, brings awareness and tells you to not do it?”

Thomas rolled his eyes, “We’ve already told Gwash what we’re doing.”

“Did he agree?”

“He did.”

“UGH!” Alexander exclaimed. He began storming towards the front door, “Hi John. Bye John.” He muttered, storming out with Thomas on his heel. John can only assume that they’re both going to talk George’s ear off.

There was a looming silence in the room for a little while before Theo snorted, “Well I’ll be damned.”

“I have to agree with Alexander for once in my lifetime.” Aaron said, “He could’ve gotten his point across in a quieter manner, however.”

“It’s an amusing way to start the day.” John laughed.

“Get used to it,” James spoke. “That’s not the last argument you’ll be hearing between them.”

John laughed. He’s been in this school teaching for a week. He knows good enough that Thomas and Alexander do not get along with anything. They can go a few minutes without bickering until someone does something the other disagrees with.

Never anything so loud, though.

It was kind of amusing.

“And also, I agree with Alexander as well.” James said.

From what John knows, James and Thomas hadn’t really ‘talked it out’ yet. They’re able to stay in the same room together, though, but Thomas still isn’t able to look at James without rolling his eyes. Maria has somewhat given up on trying to help. She does occasionally give James or Thomas (depending on who’s in the room) the typical ‘go talk it out!’ speech.

John nodded in agreement and as did Theodosia. “Romeo and Juliet is dumb anyways.” Theodosia said, sitting down properly now. “I don’t understand a word they say.”

“You’re a math teacher. No one would expect you to know.” Aaron said. Theodosia made a face, turning to look at Aaron.

“Excuse me?”

Aaron snorted, “ _I mean—,”_

“Can someone tell me why Alexander and Thomas just ran down the hallway yelling about whether or not ‘Juliet’s actions were justified’?” Angelica walked into the room, cutting Aaron off.

John doesn’t see very much of her – she spends a lot of time in her office.

“Thomas is showing Romeo and Juliet.” Theodosia responded, “Alexander does not agree.”

“Of course he doesn’t.” Angelica’s eyebrows furrowed. She grabbed a doughnut from next to the coffee machine. “His cousin killed himself a few years ago, right? Doubtful Alexander will allow someone to put Romeo and Juliet on here. It’s never been played since Alexander began working at this school.”

John pouted. John has no reason to know that Alexander’s cousin killed himself (they’ve only known each other for a week and only speak in the teacher’s lounge) but it’s still...really fucking sad.

“Besides,” Angelica continued, biting into her doughnut, “Romeo and Juliet is fucking stupid.”

“That’s what I said!” Theodosia raised her hand, “With less cursing but that’s what I said!”

“Why’re Mr. Hamilton and Mr. Jefferson screaming at each other in the hallway?” John’s eyebrows furrowed as he heard an unfamiliar voice. He looked towards the door, seeing a girl with curly hair and dark skin. She’s a student, that’s all John is able to tell. Why is she here?

“Because Jefferson is being dumb.” Angelica replied, looking at the girl. She began to walk inside the lounge, grabbing the doughnut that Angelica was eating from her hands. John’s eyebrows shot up – who the fuck is this kid?

“He’s always dumb,” She said, biting into the doughnut and smiling.

Angelica nodded and then looked over at John. No one else seemed phased, “Oh!” Angelia exclaimed, “John, this is Peggy, my little sister. She’s...very open with the teachers around here.”

Peggy smiled, covering her mouth with her hand as she spoke, “Hi! Mr. Laurens, right?”  
“That’s me...” John laughed a little bit.

“Cool,” She raised an eyebrow, “You have more freckles than I thought.”

“W...what?”

“Kids’re talking about you. You are cute, though.” Peggy grinned. Angelica scoffed, turning around to grab another doughnut since hers was taken.

“Cute?” John spluttered, then blushed, “What?”

Angelica shoved her sister, “Sorry. She’s got a big mouth.”

“Wonder where I get that from?”

“Do I have to suspend you?”

Peggy snorted as Angelica continued, “Like I said, sorry. Big mouthed child with no shame.”

“It’s okay...” John giggled a little bit, blushing more. Since he’s gotten here he’s never had anyone call him cute. He doesn’t want students calling him cute (obviously) but it still makes him flustered to know that people’re literally gossiping about their teachers like this.

“Jefferson is still the cutest.” Peggy wiggled her eyebrows.

John snorted, “Nah. Lafayette.”

“They’re basically identical.” Peggy responded, raising her eyebrow at John, amused.

“But the accent.” John pointed his finger at Peggy. “The accent seals the deal.”

“Hm,” Peggy thought for a second, “What about Mr. Mulligan?”

“Ah.” John laughed, “He’s a good one, too.”

“Mr. Madison!” Peggy squealed, snapping James out of his grading trance. He looked confused for a second, landing his eyes on Peggy. He rolled his eyes and snorted as she continued. “Mr. Laurens indirectly called you cute!”

“What?” James laughed.

“What!?” John exclaimed, “Did not!”

“Yes you did.” Peggy pointed a finger, “Mr. Mulligan and Mr. Madison are also very similar-looking. So...ha!”

“Go to class.” Angelica laughed, shoving her sister playfully. Peggy grinned wider, nodding once at her sister and then at John, turning to walk out of the room. John snorted, face growing hot again.

“Thanks for the indirect compliment.” James teased.

John groaned loudly, “There’s no trouble to tell she’s related to you, Angelica. But are you sure she’s related to Eliza?”

“Eliza has a tiny demon on her shoulder, too, Laurens.” Angelica snorted. “Just gotta find it.”

“Hm. Well I like her. However, I’ve got a bone to pick,” Angelica raised her eyebrow at John’s words. Her expression says ‘watch yourself’. “She left Alexander out of her tiny list. That can never be forgiven.”

“Ah!” Theodosia laughed, poking John, “You find Alex hot?”

“I find most teachers here hot.” John rolled his eyes, blushing a bit more. “But Alexander? Yes.”

“You find all of the triad hot. Indirectly James and Thomas.” Theodosia brought up. She wiggled her eyebrows, “Maybe if you’re luck you can jump into their relationship.”

John laughed.

A few days ago he managed to finally seal the deal and realize that Hercules, Lafayette and Alexander are, in fact, in a relationship. All three of them live together. It confused John at first (how could more than two people be in a relationship?) so instead of going around earth blind with that mindset he decided to educate himself.

Honestly? It seems kind of cool.

* * *

“So, did you get your own way?” John asked. He walked into the computer room (he has to print off a few things) to see Alexander walking back and forth between rows of students. He isn’t speaking, just seeing if they’re actually doing their work.

Alexander looked over at John, eyes focusing on him as he smiled widely. Alexander took off his glasses (he only wears them when he has to read things, John realized) and beamed, “I did!” He exclaimed, voice soft. “I’m Gwash’s favourite, so.”

“Plus, you had the better argument from what I heard.” John said, walking to the printer. Alexander followed after him.

“Thomas held a compelling one, too.” Alexander laughed, “I never complimented him by the way. Never tell him I did that. But...he’s good with words and holding himself as if he knows what he’s talking about.”

John nodded gently, grabbing the paper. “Angelica agreed with you, too. As did everyone else in the room at the time. If Washington decided to keep on with the play I’m sure we all could’ve banded together.”

“If Washington agreed to the play then my argument was not valid enough.” Alexander patted John’s arm gently as John turned around, the papers in his hands. He doesn’t have a class for another 15 minutes so he has time to spare. “Whoever won had a more compelling argument.”

“I guess so. I’m not a fighting kind of guy.”

“Not arguing. Debating. There’s a difference.”

“Is there? You were screaming.” John laughed a little.

“Yeah...I get loud sometimes.” Alexander shrugged, turning to look at his class. A girl raised her hand. “I’ll be back in a second.”

John nodded, watching as the man made his way over to the student. He bent down, asking what she wanted and she asked her question, pointing at the screen. John leaned back against a desk, smiling a little bit as he watched Alexander.

You have to be dumb to say that the man isn’t cute. He’s absolutely adorable especially with the kids. He looks actually interested in what he’s doing and John knows for a fact that he enjoys his job so much.

Alexander nodded, explaining something that John couldn’t hear. He soon smiled, read something on the screen, nodded again and stood up. He patted the girl’s shoulder softly, “Macy, stop sending Jenny salty messages via Google Classrooms, by the way. I see everything.”

“Did you just say salty?” A random boy asked. He snorted.

“I did.” Alexander nodded, turning away as the class snickered.

“Salty? I thought you had a thing against slang?” John asked. He raised an eyebrow at Alexander and then smiled.

“I do.” Alexander paused, “Shut up.”

John laughed again and Alexander smiled gently at the art teacher. “Do you not have class right now?”

“No. Free period.” John responded, “So I decided to do some prep for tomorrow. I usually leave everything until the last minute so I’m proud of myself.”

“That’s where we’re different. I have my classes prep done up to next month.”

“Wow. Outshine me, much?” John smiled widely, joking.

“Well, if I’m not working I feel gross.” Alexander shrugged, and then said quickly. “That sounds weird. But, like, there’s always work that has to be done, y’know? If I’m not working I’m not sure what to be doing with myself.”

“You have two boyfriends, I’m sure you could find something to do with yourself.” John snorted. Alexander winked and then John’s eyes widened, “No! I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Sure you didn’t.” Alexander laughed, poking John’s side. “And don’t you worry, our sex life is very frequent.”

“I was _not_ worrying at all!” John exclaimed quietly, brightly blushing. “I don’t need to know about three of my friends—,”

“Well, now you do. Do with the information what you will.” Alexander bit his lip softly as he smiled some more, looking back at his class and seeing another student with their hand up, “I have to go get that, too.”

“I have to get running anyways.” John smiled. Alexander nodded, “I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah!” Alexander turned away and John made his way out of the room, making his way slowly down the hallway. He could hear some chatter inside classrooms as he passed them, sighing to himself. He smiled gently. He really does enjoy working for this school. He was worried that maybe he wouldn’t enjoy this. A lot of his old teachers seemed miserable with their lives.

John? So far, not at all.

“Oh!” John heard someone exclaim, “John, there you are. I just checked your classroom but you weren’t there!”

Eliza made her way over to John, a skip in her step. She smiled. “Oh. Sorry, I was printing something off. What is it?” John asked gently, stopping in the hallway to speak to her.

“So, Maria and I are having a sort of...back to school party. We were going to have it earlier but we were busy with...well, back to school stuff.” Eliza laughed, “This Friday we were going to have it. It’s not going to be too extreme – I’m not inviting all the teachers, only a few of us. James, Thomas, my sister, the triad, Aaron, and those people.”

“Uh,” John nodded gently, “Yeah! Sure, I can go.”

“Awesome!” Eliza exclaimed, excited. “I’ll text you where I live, alright? On Friday, of course. There’s gonna be drinking and stuff so if you want to crash at my house to avoid...well, crashing, you’re completely welcomed to.”

“If I drink I would very much appreciate that.” John laughed, smiling at Eliza. “Thanks for the invite.”

“Of course! You’re a part of the Teacher Squad now.”

“Teacher squad?” John asked.

“Yeah! Kids call their friend groups squads now, right?” Eliza asked. John shrugged softly. “Ah, well, I’m calling it a squad. See you later!”

“You too.” John waved as Eliza skipped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ngl I'm probably gna make the polysquad's relationship develop (sort of) quickly?  
> I'm not sure?? We'll see.  
> ANYWAYS DID U LIKE IT?  
> ARE U ON TJEFF'S SIDE OR ALEXANDER'S?  
> (I'm on Alexander's side.)


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time.  
> And Lafayette is a cute drunk.

“Are you going to the party tonight?” Hercules asked John gently, sitting down next to him. John was sitting cross legged and grading a few sketches by himself. There are a few more people in the room grading things as well. Mostly everyone is silent, though.

John nodded, “I am.” He said, clicking his pen and laying it down on the stacks of drawings. “Are you, Lafayette and Alexander? Eliza said you were a few days ago but I want to actually know.”

“Yeah.” Hercules said, leaning back against the sofa as his eyes flickered over John’s face. “We’re going. Do you need a ride to Eliza’s or anything like that?”

“I’ll probably take the subway.” John replied. He doesn’t have a car, never felt the need to have one. He’s perfectly content with using the subway/his legs to get everywhere he needs to go. Hercules snorted at John.

“Shut up,” He said. “We’ll come pick you up before we go to Eliza and Maria’s.”

“What if it’s too far out of your way?” John shook his head, “No.”

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Hercules laid his hand softly on John’s shoulder, near his neck. He squeezed it gently and then smiled. John had to hold his breath. “Seriously. It’d be our pleasure to pick up the princess.”

“Princess?” John laughed, “Really?”

“Well,” Hercules removed his hand and John was finally able to breath properly. “You’re beautiful like one.”

" _Beautiful?_ ” John’s face flushed red without him even trying to stop it. He rolled his eyes, turning his face away from Hercules, “Shut up.”

“I’m just being honest.” Hercules smiled softly.

“Flirt with your other two boyfriends.” John said, trying to keep his voice from wavering. Hercules has been flirting with him a lot frequently, ever since they’ve met. It’s not a shock to hear flirtatious things come from the man but oh my God does it still make him embarrassed.

“I would,” Hercules paused, “They’re in class, though...tragic. Plus, they don’t have your freckles.”

John raised his eyebrow, “Do your boyfriends mind you flirting with me like this? I’d imagine they’d be pissed.”

Listen, there’s a reason John isn’t allowing himself to get a crush on Hercules: it’s because he’s taken by two of John’s friends. Flirting usually makes John instantly throw around the ‘L’ word because he’s sensitive. He’s sensitive with love, especially.

John isn’t a home wrecker, y’know?

“Not at all.” Hercules responded, confusing John. Why wouldn’t Lafayette and Alexander be upset even slightly? If John’s partners were flirting with random people he’d get a bit pissed.

John gets jealous easily, though.

“Why? Open relationship?” John asked.

He read that a lot of Poly relationships are open – some aren’t, some are closed, but they’re also frequently open, too.

“Oh, god, no. Lafayette could never.” Hercules chuckled, shaking his head as he slowly stood up. “Anyways, I’ll see you tonight. Text me where you live so we can come pick you up, no excuses. We’re not letting you ride the subway.”

“I ride it every day, Herc.”

“ _No excuses, Laurens_.”

“Fine!”

* * *

It took John way too long to figure out what to wear.

He kept holding up random shirts to his dog, hoping and praying that he was smart enough to walk to the shirt he lied. However all Max did was yawn, walk away and go lay down on the floor. So, there goes that fucking idea.

He eventually settled on wearing a blue button-up shirt and black jeans, though. He wasn’t sure how formal or casual he was supposed to be so he settled on doing both. That makes sense, right? Maybe?

John isn’t sure.

He knows everyone at this party pretty well – for two weeks, anyways. But this is the first time he’s seeing them outside of school and the thought of it is kind of scary. John doesn’t have many friends besides...well, these guys now.

He has to get used to it.

It’ll be the same as school except...at Eliza and Maria’s with drinks. That’s all it is. That’s all it’s going to be. No need to panic.

John can stand up in front of students all day but when it comes to going to a small party with a few of his friends he gets anxious...like, what’s up with that shit?

“Okay, boy, be good.” John lectured his dog softly, fiddling with his fingers. Hercules just texted him and told him that he’s on his way. John filled his dog’s food and water bowl, made sure the garbage was sealed (so Max didn’t fucking get into the garbage like the fatty he is.) “I’ll be back...maybe tomorrow? Only if I drink, though...so, yeah, okay...”

He kept walking back and forth, taking deep breaths. This is going to be good for him! He needs human friends. If he holds one more conversation with a dog who has no idea what he’s saying he might actually very well go insane.

John jumped when hearing a loud horn beep, followed up by a text. John assumes it’s either Hercules, Lafayette or Alexander telling him that they’re there so he doesn’t check his phone, walking outside and shivering.

Fall is quickly approaching.

John isn’t too found of that.

Or the cold in general, really.

“John Laurens!” John heard the unmistakable French accent yell from a black car and a hand reach out of the back window, waving at him. Lafayette’s head peeked out, “Come! We have to go now!”

“Laf is drunk,” Hercules said from the drivers seat. John giggled, opening the back door.

“Already?” He asked. Hercules waited to respond to John until he was in the car, sitting next to Lafayette.

“If he has an excuse to get drunk, he takes it.” Alexander said, looking at John through the mirror. He knows that if he looks back he’ll...probably stare too much because, fuck, John looks super fucking good right now. “Don’t be scared, though. He’s a lovable drunk.”

Lafayette grinned at John and John grinned back at him. His smile is absolutely contagious.

“John!” Lafayette gasped in exclamation, “You look _super_ hot.”

John’s eyes widened and he blushed – okay, well. So far he’s been left the house for a few seconds and he’s already gotten hit on by a drunk person. Not only that, but one of his super hot friends who...at the moment, just happens to be a drunk person.

“Uh,” John giggled awkwardly. He adverted his eyes, “Thank you.”

“Laf is right,” Alexander pointed his finger.

Hercules hummed, looking back as he pulled out of John’s driveway. Hercules gave John a once over, “He is _very_ right.”

“Okay!” John exclaimed, face bright red at this point, “Enough of the compliments!”

“But you deserve all of them, John~.” Lafayette laid his head on John’s shoulder gently. “You’re so pretty.”  
“Thank you, Laf,” John is still blushing and if Lafayette keeps these compliments up all night then it’s just going to stay this way. “You’re pretty, too.”

What else do you say to a drunk person when they call you pretty? So John decided to call him it back and...well, listen, John isn’t wrong. Lafayette is one of the prettiest (/hottest) people he has ever laid eyes on in his entire fucking life.

Of course, John has to add Alexander and Hercules to that list, too.

He wouldn’t say that out loud when the three of them are sober, though. Never.

Hercules chuckled lowly to himself as they began to drive and Alexander looked back at John, “Are you drinking tonight? Herc doesn’t drink for, like, personal reasons and stuff so he’s always designated driver.”

“I...I’m not. But I was planning on just walking home or whatever,” John said, “Or staying at Eliza’s. She offered.”

“See,” Alexander sighed loudly, “We could let you stay on Eliza’s sofa or we could bring you home.”

“Where do you guys...live?” John’s eyebrows furrowed. He doesn’t want to inconvenience them any more than he already managed to tonight. Sure, Hercules asked (demanded) to give him a ride but...still. John doesn’t feel right about it.

“Uh,” Alexander chuckled, “Around 15 minutes away?”

“Do you guys...have to drive out of your way to bring me home?”

Alexander pursed his lips.

Hercules was about to speak, “n—,”

Alexander cut him off fairly quickly, “Yes!” Hercules sent Alexander a look. “What? I’m not made of steel!”

“Well no! Eliza’s sofa will suffice, thank you very much.” John refused, trying to ignore Lafayette as the man picked up his hands and began to play with his fingers softly. John swears that Lafayette is a 100% different man whilst drunk.

“No! No way. Just...” Hercules shrugged, “Stay at our place for the night? Then it won’t ‘inconvenience’ us – as _if_ you could be an inconvenience.”

John rolled his eyes, “Am I going to be able to get out of this? The subway is a thing, y’know!”

“Late at night with someone as small and adorable as you? Nuhuh.” Hercules disagreed. John tried to ignore the ‘adorable’ comment as much as he can.

“UGH!” He said loudly, startling Lafayette a little bit. “Sorry,” He whispered quickly, “and fine.”

“Good! Sleepover.” Alexander clapped his hands, “Drunk sleepover.”

“Minus Hercules.” Hercules said, jokingly scoffing.

“Minus Hercules.” Alexander looked over at him, smiling fondly. John was too caught up in wanting what they have to notice Lafayette giving John the same exact look.

* * *

“You came!” Eliza exclaimed, rushing up to John and hugging him tightly, a beer in her hand. John hugged her back, holding her close.

“I came!” He exclaimed back, giggling once Eliza pulled away, hugging Lafayette, Hercules, and Alexander as well. She doesn’t seem surprised that Lafayette is already absolutely fucking pissed and he’ll probably just get worse from here on out.

“Drinks are in the kitchen and so is, like, pizza and stuff. I don’t know if Thomas and Maria both managed to eat it already – they probably have. But you can try,” Eliza grinned. “Most people are in the living room and...yeah!”

“Liza,” Hercules chuckled, “Relax. We got John under control.”

“I just want him to have a good time!” Eliza kicked Hercules playfully. She’s already slightly tipsy, too. The beer probably wasn’t the only drink she had tonight.

“He will.” Alexander snorted, turning Eliza around and pushing her gently into the direction of – John guesses – the living room. Alexander turned to John, jumping up and down in excitement, “Now! The drinks!” He exclaimed, grabbing both Lafayette and John with his hands, pulling them along. Hercules followed behind all of them slowly, watching.

Half of John wants to know why Hercules doesn’t drink. When you hear all this stuff that everyone else knows, it really puts into perspective how long John’s been around. Not that long at all. Sure, an emotional connection has developed with these people but...he knows almost nothing about them.

Despite the fact that they’re, like, really nice and...really fucking cute.

“Bitches!” Alexander exclaimed. Maria and Thomas looked up, Maria having a pizza halfway in her mouth when Alexander yelled out. She bit a piece of it off, choking for a second and then covering her mouth, grinning.

“Hi!” She exclaimed, “I’m glad you could make it!”

“We are, too!” Hercules beamed.

Lafayette gasped, walking over to Thomas and wrapping his arms around his neck, “My twin.”

John’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked around the room in confusion – so...this is Lafayette drunk, huh? It isn’t just John that he’s lovey dovey towards? It’s...everyone? It’s kind of cute, sure, but...Thomas?

Alexander snorted. John was halfway expecting him to start some shit as soon as he saw Thomas. John really doesn’t think too much of his friends, huh?

Besides, Thomas seems drunk, too.

“My twin!” Thomas exclaimed back, hugging Lafayette as well. It’s...kind of odd to see the similarities between them. Sure, they carry themselves differently and talk differently but that’s about fucking it.

“I’ll warn you,” Alexander leaned in to whisper to John, “Thomas is an emotional drunk. He’s happy right now but I bet you in any second he’ll be crying over something. Then he’ll get angry over something. Not aggressively, just...passively angry. Then he’ll be happy again.”

“Can you inform me of your drunk since you’re so fond of judging other people’s?” John shot, scrunching up his nose as he looked up at Alexander.

Hercules leaned down, whispering between the two, “Alexander is a horny drunk. Beware.”

John’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He can’t tell if the two are joking or not but honestly it wouldn’t surprise John in the slightest. Alexander is an open guy. There are a lot of things that John doesn’t know, sure, and there are things that Alexander keeps hidden, sure, but when it comes to his sex life with his boyfriends? Yeah...John already knows too much.

“Shut up, Herc.” Alexander grabbed a random drink off of the table and handed it to John. “Here. I don’t know what’s in it. Probably vodka and something to make it sweet. Are...you allergic to anything? I should ask that first.”

“Uh, no,” John shook his head. “I don’t think. We might have to go to the hospital tonight, though.”

“Goodie. Alexander’s favourite place.” Hercules patted Alexander and John’s back gently, rubbing John’s back for a second too long. “I’ll be in the living room if you need me. I can trust I won’t walk into you guys mid-fuck?”

“No promises,” Alexander winked.

_Dammit. Just as John managed to get his blush to leave._

Hercules chuckled, kissing Alexander on the cheek as he left the room.

“So, what’s Maria’s drunk?” John asked, leaning close to Alexander as John sipped at his drink. It’s a bit too strong for his liking (he likes sweet drinks. Sue him) but it’s alright.

“She can mix between completely zoning out or being a total party girl,” Alexander responded, “She’s not drunk yet, though.”

“Listen!” Maria pointed her finger at Alexander and John, “If you guys’re going to talk about me, do it quieter.”

Alexander laughed, nodding his head at Maria. John looked over at Lafayette and Thomas, quietly discussing which hair products they use.

This is...going to be a very interesting night.

* * *

Maria is currently ‘Party Girl Drunk’.

John only saw Thomas cry once because Lafayette was being really nice to him (and it was kind of fucking adorable, honestly. John has never seen Thomas let his guard down. Not once. So this is a new experience.)

Eliza is also a ‘Party Girl Drunk’ but a little bit more tame than Maria. She also follows everyone around to make sure they’re having a good time.

Angelica is...fucking wild, John’s gotta admit. She’s super hardcore, loud, and screaming everything possible at the top of her lungs. He did not expect Angelica of all people – highly respected vice president – to be this intense.

Aaron, Hercules, and James all decided to not drink. Either because they’re the designated driver, don’t drink, or...well, that’s it.

Theodosia is fairly quiet. She’s sitting down next to Aaron and she laughs and speaks loudly but she’s nowhere near as loud/intense as Maria, Angelica and Eliza. John isn’t sure if anyone could manage to top that.

Washington couldn’t make it – his wife had fallen ill so he had to stay home to take care of her. Upon hearing the news, Alexander just screamed ‘DAD’S OUT FOR THE NIGHT’ and...well, yeah.

Alexander drunk?

Hercules was right.

Very, very horny and very, very touchy.

He hasn’t tried to make any moves on John (thankfully. John wouldn’t know what to do with himself) but he’s been grinding against Lafayette. John isn’t sure if Lafayette knows that it’s an attempt at seducing him because, well, he’s taking it as a joke.

John’s whole life feels like a joke right now.

He’s only slightly tipsy but he never drinks anymore (no one to do it with, always too busy, seems like a waste of time) so just the slight tipsiness is enough to make John sit down next to Theodosia and lay his head on her shoulder.

Theo hummed. She didn’t say anything, she didn’t question the action, just raised her hand to pet John’s head softly as they watched the party unfold in front of them.

Aaron, Hercules and James all spoke about random things. Drifting from The Thomas Situation to how hilarious it is that Alexander is trying _so hard_ and Lafayette is having absolutely none of it.

Honestly? All-in-all it’s kind of nice.

“OKAY, PUSSIES!” Angelica screamed, startling John. He’s tired right now, too. It just reached 3am and John is so used to going to bed at, like, 10 that this is just...too much for him to handle right now. “SHOTS!”

“Uh,” Hercules stood up quickly, gripping onto Lafayette’s arm as the man instantly walked over to Angelica, ready for whatever she was going to give, “No thank you! We are leaving now. Alex, John, c’mon.”

Alexander groaned dramatically, clinging onto Hercules side. He mumbled something in Hercules’ ear then pouted, “Do we have to go?”

“John is sleeping over,” Hercules responded, rolling his eyes. He looked back at John who stood up slowly rubbing his eyes. “Right?”

“Hm? Yeah.” John yawned more – what a fucking pussy.

“Losers,” Angelica stuck her tongue out and grinned, “See you on Monday!”

“Ew. Monday.” John heard Maria say from a distance and snorted. Alexander perked up when seeing John, poking John’s side gently with his finger.

“You’re sleeping over.”

John laughed, “I am.”

“That’s cool. I like you.” Alexander continued. John didn’t think much of it because (1) he doesn’t think straight when any sort of alcohol is in his system and (2) Alexander is a fucking horny drunk. Anything he says right now he’s probably hoping will benefit his dick.

“Okay. Enough flirting. Wait until home.” Hercules rolled his eyes. He’s acting like a dad with two toddlers right now and it’s kind of amusing. John’s glad he’s sober enough to actually remember this scene.

“And then at home we can fuu—,” Hercules put his hand over Alexander’s mouth, walking out the door. Lafayette is trailing behind them closely and John is a few steps behind them, shaking his head. It’s a mess but...

God, how John envies their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just,,,,wanted to make Laf rlly soft.  
> Bc he IS rlly soft.  
> So here is his softness.  
> THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS ILYSM UR ALL THE CUTEST  
> If you've gotten drunk before, what's your type of drunk? I space out a lot.  
> (comments me ,,, so happy)


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which James is a fucking dumbass and John is basically a teenager again.

John woke up in a random bed with a slight headache, narrowing his eyes and blinking them slowly as he tried to adjust his eyes to the surroundings. He sat in this bed (slightly uncomfortable, John’s not gonna lie), trying to remember how exactly he got here.

Oh, right.

Eliza’s party.

Shaking his head, John sat up in the bed and yawned. He remembers last night pretty clearly since he was hardly drunk. He also remembers hearing Hercules, Lafayette and Alexander doing...things through the walls and...well, listen, that’s kind of awkward.

He’d rather not think of it.

John shook his head and got out of the bed. He’s currently wearing Alexander’s pajama pants and one of his shirts since he was the closest fit. The clothes are just a bit too big but it’s not a big deal. He was only going to sleep.

John opened the bedroom door, breathing in and smelling – what John assumes to be – breakfast. He followed the quiet voices, not really knowing his way around their apartment and hoping that he won’t run into anything terrible.

Thankfully he didn’t.

Well...er...

Lafayette and Hercules stood next to each other, both shirtless and chatting quietly. Lafayette looks absolutely wrecked, under eyes purple and his hair isn’t up. John blinked a few more times, staring at their chests and stomachs for a few more seconds before awkwardly clearing his throat.

_Don’t stare, don’t stare._

“Oh!” Hercules exclaimed, causing Lafayette to flinch. Poor guy. “Sorry. You’re awake. How’re you feeling?”

“Uh, better than Laf.” John joked, keeping his voice soft. “My head kinda hurts, though.”

“Do you need any medicine?” Hercules asked. John still tried to force himself to not check his friends out. It’s kind of a hard thing, John has to admit, because _oh my God, they’re already hot but John has never, ever seen them without a shirt on._

“I...that’d be appreciated.” John nodded. Hercules turned around and Lafayette continued to watch John. John, with much hesitation, gave in and ran his eyes down Lafayette’s chest, taking a quick once-over of the Frenchman.

Yeah. Worth it.

The mother fucker is fit as hell and clearly works out pretty frequently. He’s absolutely gorgeous. Alexander and Hercules are beyond lucky.

Hell, all of them are lucky.

Bastards.

“Alexander is asleep. Try to stay quiet, he doesn’t sleep very much.” Hercules mentioned, handing John a small pill and water. “He’s also going to be very, very moody when he wakes up. So...warning you for that.”

“Oh, I can’t,” John sighed, “I can’t stay. My dog is home alone so I have to get back as soon as possible.”

“Oh.” Lafayette spoke, pouting. “Damn. We were hoping you were able to stay for a little while.”

“Sorry,” John shook his head. He didn’t realize how bad he probably looks and how untamed his hair probably is until now. “Duty calls.”

“I can drive you.” Lafayette offered, turning his body to grab his mug off coffee and bringing it to his lips.

“No.” Hercules said instantly, “You’re probably still drunk. No, absolutely not. I will, though.”

“No.” John disagreed quickly. “You guys already helped me enough last night. I can get myself home.”

“John,” Hercules spoke gently, “No way. We have a car and I’m able to bring you home in said car. Got it? And don’t say no because I’ll lift you up and carry you to the car myself.”

John rolled his eyes and then nodded once, “ _Fine!_ ”

Hercules smiled at John, raising his arms above his head to yawn. John stared at the floor. He shouldn’t be feeling so many emotions over seeing two men with no shirt on. It’s not like he’s a teenager anymore. This shouldn’t be effecting him, dammit!

“Do you need to go home now?” Hercules asked.

“I...whenever you’re ready.”

“Now it is.” He said, “Let me just go put a shirt on, okay?”

“Okay,” John paused, “I have to go get my phone and clothes anyways. Er...where do I put Alex’s clothes?”

“Keep them.” Lafayette said. John raised his eyes to look at Laf. “Bring them to school on Monday or something. He will not miss them.”

“Are you sure?” John asked, “I...I can just change into my clothes from yesterday again.”

“No, Laf is right.” Hercules laid his hand on John’s shoulder, squeezing it. “Keep them. Bring them Monday,” Hercules leaned down, whispering in John’s ear, “Besides, you look adorable in them.”

“I—,” John squeaked, flushing as Hercules walked away from him and down the hallway. Lafayette snorted.

“He is a charmer.” He said.

“Yeah,” John bit his lip and giggled, “I’m gonna...get my phone.”

Lafayette chuckled, nodding at John as he rushed down the hallway. So, apparently Lafayette gets jealous easily according to Hercules. Well, they wouldn’t be able to haven an open relationship because ‘Lafayette wouldn’t be able to handle it’ but why is Hercules able to flirt with John without Lafayette minding it?

John doesn’t understand.

He walked into the spare room, grabbing his phone off of the bed and rubbing his forehead. He’s only been working at the school for two weeks but he’s already got so many questions about everything that it’s kind of unreal.

Whenever he’s around Hercules, Lafayette or Alexander he feels kind of like a giddy teenager again, crushing on the cool kids in school.

John shouldn’t be crushing, though. He’s a grown ass man.

But how could you not like the triad?

They’re all attractive, all smart, all adorable. It’s unfair!

John clutched his phone in his hand, checking the percentage. 9%. At least he’s going home now.

John went back to the kitchen where Lafayette now has his back turned, cooking some sort of breakfast that was already cooking. John stared at Lafayette for an uncomfortable amount of time. Hercules walked up behind John, whispering, “My boyfriend is hot, isn’t he?”

“Shit—,” John squeaked, looking back at Hercules. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I agree.” Hercules squeezed John’s hips, “C’mon.”

John blushed brightly and cleared his throat, “I...you’re having breakfast. I don’t want to, like, pull you away.”

“Ah! It will not be done for a little while yet, mon ami. Allow Hercules to bring you home.”

“I—,” John nodded, heart pounding from being caught staring. He has to get out of this house asap. “Okay.”

* * *

“I feel as if I still have a hangover.” Maria hissed as she walked into the teacher’s lounge, followed suite by Eliza who looks as chipper as she usually does. Hair done, makeup done, looking radiant and happy to be there.

Maria, on the other hand, has her hair shoved up into a messy bun, she’s wearing torn, light-washed jeans and a jumper that probably belongs to Eliza since it’s a teal colour. She’s not wearing makeup (from what John can tell. He’s not exactly good with makeup, anyways) and...yeah, she doesn’t look the best.

This is Maria, though, and even when she looks bad she looks good.

“You didn’t drink as much as Angelica. You should _see_ her. Ha!” Thomas laughed loudly. He’s laying across the large sofa, his legs on John’s lap. John doesn’t really care, to be honest. They’re not in his way.

John snorted and gently nodded at Thomas’ words. Poor Angelica.

“I...hangover Angelica scares me.” Eliza said slowly, walking over to the coffee machine as Maria fell down on the same sofa Thomas and John are both sitting on. There’s no room so Maria just laid on Thomas’ body, using John’s lap as a foot rest, too.

“Never met her. Don’t want to.” John said, snorting.

It’s kind of amusing to see how alcohol effects certain people. John feels fine, so does Thomas and Eliza. Some people just...go more hard than others. Maria and Angelica, for example. Monday morning probably isn’t helping.

“She’s terrifying.” Thomas muttered. He’s doing something on his phone, laying his hand on Maria’s waist. Maria and Thomas are super close. John could tell that the first few days he met them.

“Who is?” Lafayette walked into the room, skipping a little bit. He looked over at Eliza, then John, and then at Maria and Thomas. Lafayette raised an eyebrow. He seems pretty cured from his hangover, too.

“Angelica.” Maria said, voice muffled by Thomas’ chest.

“Ah,” Lafayette hummed. He sat on the sofa across from John (thank God. This sofa cannot hold anymore people). “Oui.”

“You don’t even know what we’re talking about, Laf.” Thomas looked up from his phone.

“No. However, Angelica is very scary.”

John giggled at Lafayette’s words, biting down on his lip. He just giggled. He fucking giggled.

He, a grown man, giggled.

John blushed, overthinking his actions as Eliza walked over to them, “Darling, sit up. I have some coffee for you.” She said to Maria.

Maria groaned.

“I’m 100% sure you’re cured from your hangover and now you’re just being...well, you.” Eliza huffed, “C’mon, babe. Sit up.”

“I want to die.”

“Yeah, we get it.” Eliza chuckled a little bit as Maria sat up, not minding that she’s still on Thomas as she sat on his chest. Maria is small, anyways. Height-wise and weight-wise. Thomas didn’t seem to care – no one did.

“We can’t all be morning people like you, Liza.” Maria stuck her tongue out at her wife, grabbing the coffee and bringing it close to her face. She didn’t sip yet, knowing it’ll be too hot.

“I am a morning person!” Lafayette chirped.

“Shut up, Laf. You’re an everything-person.” Maria grinned, “You love everything.”

“Oui. The world is a beautiful place, non?”

“NO!” Alexander walked into the room dramatically, James following after him with his eyes down. James walked towards the table in the room, not looking up as he sat down, taking out his laptop to do, John assumes, some sort of work. “The world is _not_ a beautiful place! At all!”

“What is wrong?” Lafayette asked. He pouted. “You were happy this morning!”

“That’s because you woke me up with a bl—,” Alexander took a deep breath and stopped himself, sitting down next to Lafayette and curling into his boyfriend’s side without hesitation, laying his head on his chest. “Anyways, you know that new intern? Charles Lee?”

“Oui.” Lafayette nodded. John’s gotta admit, he’s never heard of Charles Lee before. However, John doesn’t really know any other teachers besides the ones he met the first day of school. These are the people he kept himself surrounded around. “He is a nice fellow.”

“Nope! He is not!” Alexander’s eyes narrowed at the ground.

“Why not?” Eliza asked as she sat down. Maria soon got off of Thomas, padding over to her wife to lay her head on Eliza’s chest as well. Lafayette and Alexander’s position is nearly the same as Maria and Eliza’s.

Yeah...John needs a boyfriend. ASAP.

“He’s talking shit about Gwash! Well, also me, but mostly George!” Alexander hissed, eyes narrowing in anger. “He seriously has the audacity – **THE AUDACITY** – to say that he’s running this place poorly.”

“He is a dumbass, mon chou.” Lafayette hummed, rubbing Alexander’s side with his thumb. “Do not get yourself in trouble, please.”

“Why not?” Alexander pouted. “I hate Charles so much. So much! He’s such a dick. To me, to Washingto—,”

“I think you should do something.” John brought up. Lafayette looked up at John and shot him a look as if to say ‘you are not helping this situation’. “He shouldn’t be talking shit about this school if he’s going to be interning here. Gwash deserves to know.”

“He agrees with me!” Alexander pointed a finger at John, “You, come with me.”

“What?” John blinked once.

“What?” Thomas looked up, “No, you can’t take him. My feet need support.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Alexander waved his hand, “I need him.”

“I’m using him.”

“Oh my god.” John snorted, “Why do you need me? For moral support? Alex, I don’t wanna piss George off within my first few weeks.”

Alexander scowled, “Fine.” He paused. “But if Charles starts anything else I’m finishing it.”

“Oh my.” Lafayette shook his head, pulling Alexander closer to him, “Calm down, mon chou. Gwash is a strong man and he does not care what people say about him.”

“I care! He’s like my dad.” Alexander puffed out his cheeks. He kind of looks like an angry chipmunk.

“Does anyone know where Theo is?” James finally spoke for the first time this morning, looking at the group. Everyone turned to look at him at the same time, “Bad timing?”

“No.” Lafayette spoke before Alexander could, “However I do not know where Theo is. Does anyone?”

Everyone in the room shook their head. Thomas kept his eyes glued to his phone, eyebrows furrowed once James spoke. John assumes that he and James aren’t speaking again. Damn.

“Aaron might.” Eliza beamed.

“Oh! Yeah. Where’s Aaron?”

The room fell silent.

Maria snorted, “Dunno.”

“Welp,” James laughed a little bit (slightly forced) and stood up. “I have to go find her.”

“Why?” Thomas asked. His voice is sour, irritated. “Gonna fuck her to—,”

“Thomas.” James cut him off, “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Thomas sent James an extremely sarcastic smile, standing up and walking out of the room without another word.

It took everyone a few seconds to process what had happened and Alexander was the first person to process it.

“Did you cheat?” Alexander stood up, staring at James.

James rolled his eyes and sighed, “It wasn’t cheating. We were on a bre—,”

“Were you broken up!?” Alexander demanded. The fact that he went from pouting to fuming (over Thomas) in a matter of seconds is...actually not shocking at all.

“That’s what ‘taking a break’ implies, right?” James asked, “Listen, Alex, I’m not in the mood for this talk right no—,”

“No, taking a break is not ‘breaking up!’” Alexander exclaimed.

“Alexander, please,” Lafayette grabbed Alex’s hand, “Now isn’t the time for th—,”

“No! Listen,” Alexander stomped up to James, staring up at him with cold eyes. “I hate Jefferson. I disagree with everything he says, he’s always wrong, he’s super fucking annoying, but the man loves you! He adores every bone in your mother fucking body, James! EVERY SINGLE BONE! Taking a break implies getting back together. It doesn’t give you permission to fuck other people! Dammit!”

“Well, I didn’t know that.” James sighed, “I need to find Theo.”

"You're not even going to try to fix this? You're not even gonna act like you regret what you did?"

"I do regret it, Alex. I just can't deal with Thomas right now." James rolled his eyes, trying to push past Alexander. Alexander, despite being strong, stood his ground.

“Did you at least...do it outside of your house?” Maria asked. Her eyes are angry and narrowed at the ground.

Silence.

“Oh my God.” Alexander shook his head, “ _You fucked up big time._ ”

With that, Alexander turned on his heel and walked out, rushing down the hallway in the same direction Thomas went. Maria stood up soon after, shooting James a glare as she followed after Alexander and Thomas.

James walked out and went the other way.

“My God.” Lafayette whispered.

John slowly nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To me, 'taking a break' in a relationship just means Time Apart.   
> It implies that you'll get back together once you've had time to think (and if you don't want to get back together, you officially break up.)  
> So,,,yeah, James fucked up.  
> And in the same house as Thomas, too.  
> Poor bb. Just wanna hug u.  
> ALSO I LOVE THOMAS' AND MARIA'S FRIENDSHIP IN THIS FAN FICTION I just needed Thomas to have a rlly close friend (that wasn't James obv) so here is my bb Maria to the rescue.  
> So,,, did u like it?  
> ((Sorry for the late update btw im the worst))


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Maria try to give the best advice they can to Thomas.  
> \+ a little bit of fluff between the triad and John.

“Alex, wait,” Maria caught up with Alexander, rushing up to him and grabbing his arm to slow him down. She’s lucky that today she decided to not wear heels. Monday morning is good for something after all.

“What?” Alexander sighed, looking down at Maria.

“What if Thomas doesn’t want to see you?” She asked, voice timid.

“If he doesn’t, I’ll leave. I can’t let him go through this alone. I know I say I hate him but—,”

“I know. I’m coming with you, though. Thomas is literally my best friend aside from Eliza.” Maria lowered her arm from Alexander’s shoulder, “But try to act a little more cool than you are. The students might suspect something’s wrong.”

With a sigh, Alexander nodded and began to walk a little bit slower through the hallways. Maria and Alexander alike aren’t too sure where Thomas could be but they both have a semi good idea. There isn’t many places teachers can hide beside the teacher’s bathroom.

“Did you know?” Alexander asked. He still looks fairly angry. Cheating has never been something Alexander has taken lightly.

“No.” Maria shook her head, “Not at all. You’d think Thomas would tell me, right?”

“Yeah.” Alexander sighed, “It’s not often he keeps his mouth shut.”

“He’s hurt. He gets quiet when he’s hurt.” Maria shook her head and looked at her feet as she walked, “I should’ve noticed.”

“It isn’t your fault.” Alexander soothed instantly, “Thomas is more guarded than any of us think. He may be loud but he isn’t very in tune with his emotions.”

“You either.”

Alexander nodded, “Yeah. Guess that’s where we’re alike in that regard.”

Maria and Alexander soon got to the teacher’s bathroom and opened the door. The teacher’s bathrooms thankfully aren’t split by sex and even if they were, Maria would still enter no matter what. “T?” Maria spoke out, not sure if Thomas would answer if he heard Alexander.

There was silence for a few seconds. Thomas and Maria shared concerned looks. Then, “What?”

He doesn’t seem to be crying. He seems angry, more or less. That’s Thomas for you, though. He gets so angry until he begins to cry. Thomas hates crying around people, though. The first time he cried around someone whilst not being an actual baby was Maria and that was years ago (aside from him being drunk.)

“Come out. I wanna talk to you.” Maria spoke gently. She didn’t bother asking what was wrong – she knows what’s wrong. “Alex is here, too.”

“Why?” Thomas asked instantly, “I mean, why is Alex here?”

“I know it seems like I hate you but I’m not a complete asshole, Jefferson.” Alexander responded. He ran a hand through his hair.

“Really?” Thomas snorted, “Right.”

“T,” Maria rolled her eyes, “Come out so we can talk face-to-face. Alexander fucking drilled James with words when he found out. Not with his fists. He’s too tiny for that.” Alexander rolled his eyes. “But he would’ve.”

“I can deal with this alone, Ria.” Thomas hissed.

“Maybe,” Maria made her way closer to the stalls. Alexander stood back. He doesn’t want to overstep boundaries. He just wants Thomas to know he’s here. Even if they’re supposed to ‘hate’ each other. “But you don’t have to deal with it alone.”

Thomas stayed silent. Maria and Alexander alike could practically see Thomas rolling his eyes and biting harshly on the inside of his lip. He does so when he’s upset.

Thomas sighed loudly, unlocking the door and stepping out. His eyes are a bit red but Alexander didn’t comment on it. Maria didn’t either. She wrapped her arms around Thomas’ waist. “You deserve so much better.”

“I don’t want better.” Thomas bent down so he was able to hug Maria properly, “I want James.”

“I know.” Maria murmured against Thomas’ chest, squeezing him tighter and sighing. “But...he’s not worth the heartache, baby.”

“When it’s good it’s so good, Ria.” Thomas squeezed his eyes shut. Alexander still stood off to the side.

“But when it’s bad, it’s bad. And it’s more bad than good.” Maria spoke back. She kept her voice soft and calm. “He’s just using you. He’s always been this way.”

“That isn’t true.” Thomas shot back defensively. It’s sad to see someone broken and angry over someone they love but still defend their every movement. Alexander leaned on the door before locking it. “James used to do everything for me, Ria, you know this.”

“I do.” Maria pulled away a little bit. She looked up at Thomas, pouting. “But he’s changed. He ch—,”

“We were on a break.” Thomas shook his head. “I’m over exaggerating.”

“A break...isn’t a break up.” Alexander finally spoke, catching the attention of Thomas. Thomas opened his eyes, looking at Alexander. For once, Alex saw sadness in the older man’s eyes instead of pure hated/anger. “He had no right to do what he did to you. Especially not in the same house.”

Thomas released a shaky breath. He clenched his fists and Maria stepped back a little bit. “I don’t want to lose him.”

“There’s always better people in the world, T.”

“Maybe. But there’s no other James.” Thomas pulled on his hair a little bit, scoffing. “I shouldn’t be having a melt down during school hours.”

“You’re allowed to be sad,” Alexander spoke up again. He licked his bottom lip. “You don’t always have to shield your emotions behind anger, Thomas.”

“Says you.” Thomas rolled his eyes.

Alexander nodded slowly, “Touche. But, listen,” Alexander walked up to Thomas. The both of them kept their fair distance as they looked at each other. “Despite my intense hatred for you,” Thomas rolled his eyes, “You do deserve someone who cares about you as much as you do them.”

“James...” Thomas paused. He squeezed his eyes shut again. “James does care about me.”

“Does he?” Maria asked.

“He did,” Thomas gulped. “I—,”

“Maria,” Alexander looked at Maria and Maria looked at Alexander, “Just...give it a second to set in, yeah?”

Maria slowly nodded, sighing. “Sorry, T. I love you. I want you to be happy. James has done nothing but drag you down for about a year now. It isn’t healthy. Both if you don’t communicate, you hurt each other...”

“I know, I know.” Thomas muttered. “But there is literally no one else who will be able to carry my emotional baggage and...erm, terrible anger issues. No one. James...he...he tried for me. He tried until he...stopped caring.”

Alexander looked down at the floor, “Leave him, Thomas.”

“Alexander, no offence, but I agree with literally nothing you ever say so this will make me want to stay with James mo—,”

“Leave him.” Maria repeated. She licked her bottom lip. “You’re more than him.”

“He’s...all I have.”

Thomas seems so weak and vulnerable. His usual stance is completely gone, replaced. He’s curled into himself, eyes watering just a little bit. He doesn’t seem strong anymore.

“You have me,” Maria reminded Thomas. She took his hand. “Me, Eliza, the triad, Angelica, Gwash, Theo, Aaron, John...you like John right?”

Thomas nodded slowly. Alexander’s eyebrows furrowed and Thomas rushed quickly, “as a friend.”

“Alex, hold onto your jealousy for a second.”

“Sorry.”

“Anyways,” Maria shook her head, “You have more people than just James. We deal with you just as much – if not more – than that bastard does. And, yeah, sure, James and I used to be friends but...how can I forgive him for hurting you the way he has?”

“I’ve hurt him back.” Thomas whispered. Still defending James. “I—it isn’t just James. He wanted to talk it out but I refused.”

“And then he cheated.” Alexander said. Maria sent him a glare. “Sorry! But I’m telling the truth. James started this to begin with and he...does this. He ruined your relationship so many times. Plus, if you guys can’t sit down and have a chat about your feelings, you aren’t in a very healthy relationship to begin with.”

Thomas rubbed his eyes harshly, turning away from Alexander and Maria. He forced his shoulders back up, cleared his throat, and took the stance Alexander knows well. He’s hiding everything he’s feeling and replacing it with faux anger. “You guys have class now.”

“T—,” Maria began.

“Ria.” Thomas turned to her, “I’ve got this.”

Maria frowned, nodding. “Alright, Thomas. But I’m always here.”

“So am I,” Alexander said slowly, “Even if we’re always at each others throats.”

Thomas forced a smile before allowing it to drop, “Thanks. Seriously, though, you guys are going to be late.”

* * *

“THIS IS BASICALLY ILLEGAL!” John squealed, hiding behind a wall as he peeked out, watching Hercules and Lafayette roll down the hallway on chairs, spinning around as they raced to see who could get to the end.

School hours are over and it’s nearing 6pm. The only other people in the school are Gwash, Thomas, Thomas’ theatre kids, and janitors. Otherwise, everyone else went home hours ago. To kids, family, pets, their own quiet apartments, whatever.

Hercules and Lafayette stayed because Alexander is currently grading a few papers and refused to leave the school until they were finished. John lied and said that he had some things to grade too and that he ‘finished’. He wanted to stay to hang out with the triad, though.

“Suck my French ass, Hercules!” Lafayette exclaimed, jumping off of the chairs once he got to the end of the hallway, winning the dumb little race.

“I mean,” Hercules wiggled his eyebrows, “if you insist.”

“This is also illegal.” John deadpanned, snorting as Hercules turned around and wiggled his eyebrows more at John.

“Eating ass is not illegal, Laurens.”

“Inside school? Yes.”

“Hm,” Hercules nodded once, “Touche.”

“At home,” Lafayette winked. John rolled his eyes at their flirting but it didn’t stop him from blushing.

_Don’t imagine it._

“Why are we talking about ass eating and why am I not part of this conversation?” Alexander walked down the hallway, putting his hair up as he did so, raising his eyebrow at his boyfriends and then at John.

“Laf wants me to eat his ass when we get home.” Hercules laughed, walking up to Alexander and kissed his cheek, “Are you finished?”

“I am.” Alexander nodded. He then hummed. “And Laf; thought you weren’t into butt stuff.”

“I am into anything Hercules wants me to be into.” Lafayette walked up behind Hercules, laying his hand on his hips.

“Alright, so,” John cleared his throat, “Sorry for interrupting the beginning of a threesome or something but I have to go home to my dog so. Thanks for the mental image. I appreciate it. Really do,” He rushed.

“Ah, any time mon ami!” Lafayette beamed. “We are always here to give you masturbation material!”

“Laf,” Alexander deadpanned. He blinked softly. “Seriously?”

“Oui!”

John gave Lafayette a weird double-chinned smile and then gave him a curt nod. “Welp, I’ll hold you up on your offer.”

“Nudes are just 10 dollars!”

“10 dollars? Please, you’re worth 20.” Hercules hummed.

“20? For a nude? I’d pay.” Alexander laughed, “Would you, John?”

“I am leaving now!” John instantly walked away at that question, turning around a corner, leaving the triad giggling softly.

“You know we’re torturing him, right?” Alexander asked, watching as John walked away before turning back to his boyfriends. “Poor guy.”

“It is fun to see him blush.” Lafayette said.

“I agree.” Hercules murmured. Lafayette kissed Hercules’ neck before backing away. “Why do you think I flirt with him as much as physically possible?”

“Because you want him to fall in love with us?” Alexander guessed, “I mean, that’s what I assumed we were doing.”

“Well, yeah,” Hercules grabbed Lafayette’s hand and then Alexander’s. “But the blushing is an added bonus.”

Alexander nodded. Lafayette held his finger up, releasing Hercules hand and grabbing the two chairs they left out int he middle of the hallway. He pushed them into two separate rooms (where they don’t belong) before grabbing Hercules’ hand again. The three walked for a little while, chatting quietly about random things.

They soon got to the room where Thomas is working with the theatre kids, “Hey, I have to go talk to Thomas for a second.” He dropped Hercules hand. “You guys can wait in the car if you want.”

“We will wait here.” Lafayette said.  
Hercules nodded, “Yeah. Also, how is Thomas?”

“Torn up,” Alexander frowned. “He would never admit it, though.”

“Poor guy.” Hercules murmured.

“You know he is a poor guy when Alexander feels pity for him.” Lafayette joked a little bit. Alexander smiled and shook his head.

“Well, I’ll be right back.

Hercules and Lafayette nodded as Alexander turned around, walking into the room. There are a few kids up on stage, including Peggy Schuyler, speaking lines loudly. Thomas turned his head when the door slammed, furrowing his eyebrows when seeing Alexander.

“Uh, you guys can continue on with your lines! I’ll be back in a second.” He waved his hand, standing up quickly and walking over to Alexander, eyebrows furrowed. “What’s wrong?”

“With me? Nothing. How’re you feeling?”

Thomas sent Alexander a look. His lips pressed tightly together. “Why?”

“Thomas,” Alexander sighed, “Seriously?”

“I’m fine, Alexander.” Thomas looked down. He shook his head. “I’ll deal with it, y’know? I’ll...I...” He huffed, “I’m fine.”

“I...you’re such a bad liar.”

Thomas snorted.

“Well, you have my number. Laf and Herc are waiting for me so I can’t stay for too long but texting me to not just fight with me is always welcomed. We’re frenemies. Remember?”

“Yeah.” Thomas chuckled. He shoved Alexander’s arm, “Now go! You’re interrupting my teaching.”

“Let the poor kids leave soon. It’s almost 6.” Alexander grinned.

“Eh.” Thomas smiled a little bit as well, turning back around.

Alexander walked out of the room, seeing both of his boyfriends. They sent him a questioning look. Alexander shrugged, “He’s a brick wall.”

“Mmm.” Hercules kissed Alexander’s forehead, “Let’s go home and watch bad romcoms.”

“Uh, I’d love to but—,”

“No buts, Alex.” Hercules grabbed Alexander’s hand and squeezed it.

Alexander sighed. He slowly nodded, “Fine. One movie. Then I’m working.”

“Okay.” Hercules said, “But you’re going to sleep earlier than 3am.”

“You aren’t my dad, Herc.”

Hercules had to press his lips into a thin line to try to not say any sort of dirty joke. Lafayette snorted, however.

“I hate both of you.” Alexander deadpanned.

“Of course you do, mon chou.” Lafayette teased, kissing Alexander’s cheek. “Now, let us go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *starts shaking because 98% of my body wants to add Thomas into the relationship, too.*  
> So!!!!!!! here is Alexander’s POV-ish aside from John’s.,.,.,.,,,,,,so u guys know a lil more abt their plans with John :^)  
> Anyways, I won't add Thomas to the polysquad unless u guys want me to (i totally did this to myself btw i shouldnt have made alexander CARE SO MUCH) so,, just tell me if you want it or don't want it.  
> Anyways, comments and kudos are always appreciated.  
> You guys are peaches.  
> Have a fantastic day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some triad fluff, really

“Baby,” Lafayette whispered gently in Alexander’s ear, pushing some hair out of his boyfriend’s face as he looked down at him with a fond expression, “Baby, wake up, it is 6:30. We have to go to work.”

Alexander made a small noise of protest, shaking his head against the pillow as he yawned loudly. He didn’t go to sleep until 4am (despite Hercules’ protests), determined to grade every single one of his tests. He managed to get through them all but it really kicked him in the ass this morning.

“I’m tired.” Alexander spoke against the white pillow, voice muffled. Lafayette shook his head, smiling gently. Alexander doesn’t sleep often but when he does he’s extremely difficult to wake up, “Just...I’ll be up. Soon.”

“Okay, mon chou.” Lafayette kissed Alexander’s forehead, sitting up on the bed. Lafayette woke up at 6am like he usually does. He’s already showered and dressed. He just has to put his hair up (like he usually does) and he’s good to go.

He also has to eat, obviously.

“If you are not up by 7am I will get Hercules up here.” With that, Lafayette walked out of the bedroom.

Hercules is more brutal when it comes to waking Alexander up. Once, when Lafayette went back to France for Christmas one year, he got an angry call from Alexander because Hercules had poured ice cold water over him to wake him up.

Lafayette didn’t leave the two alone after that.

“Is he awake?” Hercules asked as Lafayette walked into the kitchen. Hercules, without fail, wakes up every single morning at 5-fucking-am. Lafayette does love the morning but he’s not sure how Hercules is able to do it.

It’s not like Hercules even goes to sleep early, either. He just always manages to wake up at 5 so he can go to the gym in their building, “Nope. He deserves the few minutes of sleep, though.” Lafayette murmured, kissing Hercules’ cheek.

“Not on a Tuesday morning, Laf.” Hercules laughed gently, shaking his head with a large sigh, “So, I have a question.”

“Is it about John Laurens?” Lafayette asked, raising an eyebrow. There’s a playful grin on Lafayette’s face.

The triad are not secretive with each other about their crush on John. They all like him a lot and, honestly, would be more than happy to accept John into their little group. However, it has been hard to get through to the shy man.

“It’s always about John Laurens.” Hercules joked. He grinned widely and shook his head, “So, I was thinking that we invite him over on Friday for, like, some movies or whatever? Maybe ask him to stay the night?”

“That would be very nice, however mon ami has a dog.” Lafayette brought up, “He would have to leave very early in the morning again.”

Hercules nodded, tapping his fingers against the kitchen counter. He’s holding one coffee in his hand, sipping at it occasionally. “Yeah,” He paused. “What if we tell John he can bring the dog, too? I mean, Alex loves animals so we could just say...I dunno, something.”

“I do not think John would be very keen on bringing his dog into our car.” Lafayette laughed, “His dog is very big, mon cher. It is a...erm, German dog?”

“German Shepard?” Hercules asked, smiling fondly.

“Oui!” Lafayette exclaimed, “I saw it in a picture in his classroom. It is very big.”

“Well, we can just invite him out for, like, ice cream or something. Is that what people do?”

“As adults? Non.” Lafayette smiled, “However, John might be up for it.”

“You think?” Hercules asked, “Maybe pizza?”

“Oh! Alexander would like that.” Lafayette nodded.

“Alexander would like what?” Lafayette and Hercules looked over to see Alexander walking into the kitchen, their large duvet wrapped around his head and body. There’s purple underneath his eyes which are hardly open.

“Pizza.” Hercules responded, walking over to Alexander and wrapping his arms around the Blanket Bundle. He hummed, “With John.”

“Oh.” Alexander nodded once, “That would be nice.”

“We know.” Hercules teased, kissing the top of Alexander’s head. “Do you want your coffee?”

“Please.” Alexander whispered, raising one of his hands to rub his eyes. “D’you think John likes any of us?”

“I am not sure.” Lafayette answered as Hercules released Alexander, beginning to make coffee. Alexander trotted over to Lafayette and Lafayette easily wrapped his arms around Alexander, taking Hercules’ place. “John is very hard to tell. We had just met him recently.”

Alexander nodded. Lafayette could practically see his pout.

Whenever Alexander is sleepy, he becomes a huge cuddly mess. He demands to be held, babied, and kissed as much as possible. When Alexander is tired, however (big difference) he shuts himself off from the world, demanding no one touch him.

He’s just sleepy now, though. Thankfully.

“Why is he so hard to get through to?” Alexander huffed.

“We have not been trying all that hard, mon chou.” Lafayette squeezed Alexander gently. “But don’t worry, we’ll try harder. For you.”

Alexander was the first person to bring up how much he likes John. Alexander has never been shy with expressing who he finds hot to his boyfriends and his boyfriends don’t mind listening to it. Alexander would never actually cheat on them, they know this.

But when Alexander started expressing his attraction to John, realization dawned on the triad: they really, really like this man.

Like, a lot.

“Okay.” Alexander wiggled his nose, pressing it against Lafayette’s collarbone.

“You are freezing.” Lafayette mentioned, “Are you wearing clothes?”

“No.”

Hercules snorted, shaking his head once he finished preparing Alexander’s coffee, “Of course you’re not. Do you ever?”

Alexander paused, raising his head off of Lafayette’s chest to grab the coffee Hercules is now holding out for him. He then shook his head, “No. Not to bed. Uncomfortable.”

Lafayette and Hercules both rolled their eyes fondly and Lafayette reached down, pinching Alexander’s ass playfully through the blankets. Alexander squeaked, sending Laf a tired glare, “Hurry up or else we’re going to be late.”

* * *

John Laurens walked into the teacher’s lounge in a large sweater, rubbing his eyes and sighing. Lafayette raised an eyebrow as he saw him. He doesn’t usually see John wearing anything that isn’t slightly tight-fitted. This is rare. He looks adorable.

“Mon ami!” Lafayette greeted, cutting the silence in the lounge. Everyone is off into their own little words, grading papers and figuring things out for the day. “How are you?”

“Uh, good.” John smiled tiredly, “My dog kept me up all night though. Think she’s getting sick.”

“Oh no.” Lafayette pouted. He patted the empty spot next to him and John sat there, releasing a deep breath. Their shoulders are touching and Lafayette had to remind himself to not pull John closer, “I am sorry.”

“Eh,” John shrugged. “He’s a tough dog. Gotta find the money to bring him to the vet soon, s’all.”

“Ah,” Lafayette nodded. There was some silence for a few seconds and John took his phone out, beginning to play some game Lafayette has never seen before, “Oh! Mon ami!”

“Huh?” John looked up at Lafayette. He didn’t mind that Laf made him close the game he was just playing.

“I have an idea!” Lafayette exclaimed, voice loud and excited. He’s always so...happy in the morning. No matter what, “I can pay for your dog!”

“Excuse me?” John shook his head slowly, “No. No, Laf, no way.”

“Why not? I have the money.” Lafayette grabbed John’s hand gently. Both of their hearts skipped.

“So do I. Well,” John paused, “My dad does. But I’ll just get the money off of him. Seriously, that’s nice of you and all but I can’t do that.”

“And why not? I am offering.”

“I hate taking people’s money, Laf.”

“Ah. You and Alexander are very alike.” Lafayette shook his head. He squeezed John’s hand, “Let me pay.”

“No.” John said, sternly. “No, Laf, really.”

“C’mon, mon am—,”

“Laf!” John stopped him, taking his hand away from Lafayette’s. Lafayette halted his words, knowing that John never interrupts anyone and when he does he really, really means it. John took a gentle breath, shaking his head, “No, okay? Thank you for the offer but I’ve got this.”

Lafayette licked his bottom lip, looking down at John. “Of course, mon ami. I am sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” John smiled softly.

“Can someone please tell Alexander to fucking _stop asking me if I’m okay?_ ” Thomas hissed, walking into the lounge with Alexander on his heels. Alexander looks a lot more awake than he did earlier thanks to the three cups of coffee he already had.

“He’s worried!” Maria chirped from where she’s sitting. She raised her eyes up from grading some papers. “So am I. Are you okay?”

“Oh my God! Yes. I’m fine.” Thomas rolled his eyes, laying down on one of the sofas opposite of Lafayette and John. “Please, drop it.”

“Did you kick James out of your home yet?” Lafayette asked. Alexander sat next to John, squishing the man between Lafayette and Alexander. John didn’t mind. He felt at ease despite his slight worry over Max.

“Of course not.” Thomas rolled his eyes as if it were obvious.

“Did he apologize?” Alexander drilled. His eyes narrowed just a bit. Curious. Concerned.

It’s so odd to see Alexander display those emotions towards Thomas. Even Lafayette seems a little bit at shock.

“No. Didn’t see him aside from our run in yesterday.” Thomas said. He scoffed, “Alright! No more talking about me.”

“Fine!” Alexander said. He pursed his lips, succeeding in staying silent for around 10 seconds, “If you want me to punch James in the face I will be wi—,”

“Hamilton!” Thomas sat up, eyes narrowed a little bit at Alexander. He doesn’t seem angry, more like very fed up with Alexander’s looming. Thomas has never been used to people caring like this. “Shut up now.”

“Fine.” Alexander huffed. Thomas sighed thankfully, dropping back onto the sofa. Alexander turned to John. He poked his side, “John, did Laf ask you?”

John sent a confused look to Lafayette and Lafayette shook his head. John then turned back to Alex, “No.”  
“Well,” Alexander leaned against the sofa, “We were wondering. Me, Laf, and Hercules, if you wanted to go get pizza with us today?”

“Uh,” John paused, “How about tomorrow?”

“Why tomorrow?” Alexander asked. He pouted a little bit.

Declined.

“’Cause there’s no school tomorrow.” John laughed. He shook his head.

“Hm.” Alexander paused. He raised an eyebrow, “Better idea! You sleep over our house tonight. We watch bad horror movies. Then we go get pizza tomorrow.”

“Uh, I’d agree to that, but I have to watch my dog. He’s sick.” John shook his head, sending Alexander a sad smile, “Sorry.”

It kind of hurt John to disagree to the invitation, honestly. He wishes he could go and have a dumb sleepover at the triad’s. However, John has responsibilities. That, and John becomes a flushed teenager around his friends. He can’t even look at them shirtless, for fuck sakes.

“Oh, mon ami, you can bring your chien!” Lafayette exclaimed, wrapping an arm around John’s shoulder. It was a playful action but it didn’t stop John’s heart from flipping. Lafayette’s did, too. Lafayette knows that this morning he wasn’t very keen on the idea of a giant German Shephard being in their apartment but...he kind of wants to try his best to move this relationship with John along as quickly as possible.

John paused, “Really?”

“Oui!” Lafayette nodded quickly, “It would be an honour to have a cute dog in our home.”

“He’s big.” John said hesitantly, “Like, he might be bigger than Alexander.”

“Was that just a zing on my height?” Alexander asked, snorting. Hesitantly, Alexander also wrapped his arm around John’s shoulder. John was now closer to Lafayette and Alexander than before and...honestly? It feels nice.

“Of course.” John’s face is flushed gently with red as he looked over at Alexander.

Alexander rolled his eyes as Lafayette laughed, “So?”

“Will Hercules mind?” John asked hesitantly, “Wait, I’m not sure if this’ll work anyways. Are dogs even allowed on the Subway?”

“Shut up, John,” Alexander snorted, “We’ll bring you to our house. It’s finally on the way to our apartment from school. We can just come in or something.”

John released a loud breath as Lafayette answered John’s first question. “And Hercules will not mind. He loves animals.”  
“Well, fine? I guess?” John squeaked, “Sure.”

How can he say no to the cutest/hottest people (plus Hercules) on the face of the earth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update yesterday. I had to watch my sister lmao.  
> Anyways, I was thinking of the Thomas/Polysquad thing and I have two (2) ideas so I need u guys to vote on which one you want!!  
> 1\. Alexander/Thomas/James and also Alexander/John/Laf/Hercules (so...,,,..,.,Alexander is a part of the Polysquad and also in a relationship w/ thomas and james (consensually. Obv.)  
> or  
> 2\. Thomas join the Polysquad. Screw James.  
> Obv if it’s the first one I’ll have James redeem himself the best iiii can. The second one will have James redeemed slowly but not in a romantic way,, obviously.   
> AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BACK TO JOHN’S POV lmao sorry i just rlly wanted to do alex’s and then laf’s and i’ll do hercules’.....eventually.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, Lafayette is a dog whisperer. Cool.  
> Other things happen, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't read through this/edit this (^:

“Can we come inside?”

John looked over at Hercules who’s currently driving. He took his eyes off of the road for a second before looking back at it. John paused, “Uh,” He said, “I guess? I haven’t cleaned much yet, though. So...sorry.”

“That is fine, mon ami.” Lafayette spoke from the backseat. He’s sitting next to Alexander. “Besides, I want to meet your chien before we are forced to sit with it for a little while.”

“He’s pretty chill,” John bit his lip and played with his fingers, “He’s not used to random people being around, though. So...take it slow with him. He won’t bite, just bark. He’s all talk.” John turned around to look at Alexander and Lafayette, “His name is Max.”

“Okay...so there’s no possibility he’ll bite me?” Alexander asked slowly.

“Erm, if you provoke him he might.” John said, “But if you don’t piss him off you should be fine. He’s pretty mellow. Hyper, though.”

Alexander nodded, then grinned. “I’m excited! I love animals.”

“No you don’t.” Hercules said. John looked at him, cocked his head to the side.

Alexander sent Hercules a glare, as if to say ‘roll with it, I’m trying to impress John’. Lafayette snorted, kissing Alexander’s temple gently, “Well, sometimes I do! I don’t like hair getting everywhere, yeah, but I’ll live with it.”

“Weird. I’d assume that you liked animals.” John said.

“Why?” Alexander’s eyebrows furrowed, confused.

“’Cause you can speak to them without them talking back to you.”

Lafayette instantly let out a loud laugh, slapping his hand over his mouth. John grinned brightly at the laugh. He’s heard Lafayette release a few chuckles here and there but...not a sudden, loud laugh like this. It’s pretty fucking adorable.

“Wow!” Alexander exclaimed dramatically, “I see how it is!”

John giggled, shaking his head, “C’mon, you know I’m right.”

“He is right.” Hercules said, looking at Lafayette and Alexander through the mirror. There’s a fond smile on Hercules’ face, “Plus, I feel like you and Max might get along well. He’s all talk and no bite, apparently.”

“This is _bullying_.” Alexander pointed a finger between Hercules and John. Lafayette was still laughing, hand over his mouth, heaving. “I’m calling Gwash to get both of you suspended.”

“Oh, mon chou,” Lafayette continued to laugh, taking his hand away from his mouth. He wrapped one of his arms around Alexander’s waist, pulling him closer. Still smiling, he placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, “They are not wrong.”

Alexander’s mouth fell open. He glared playfully at Lafayette, “Why don’t you date John instead of me, then?”

There was silence for a few seconds until Hercules got to a red light. Humming, Hercules turned and grabbed John’s hand, placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles. Hercules looked over at Alexander, still holding John’s hand. “If you insist.”

Alexander released a soft laugh, one that John never heard before. It’s almost fond. He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head slowly, “Shut up.” His voice was a lot softer now. John blushed, taking his hand back.

After a few moments of silence, Lafayette finally spoke. “Anyways!” He clapped his hands together, “How will Max react to a new space?”

“He’ll probably just sniff around a lot.” John cleared his throat. He looked down at his lap. “He’ll just be confused for a little while. He should get used to it fairly quickly, though. Max went through a lot of moves,” John’s eyes widened a bit and he said frantically, “I mean, this isn’t a move, obviously, but...you know what I mean.”

Hercules chuckled, “We know, John.”

John shook his head and smiled a little bit, blush still visible. It’s not his fault that these men make him feel like a 16-year-old pining after his best friends again.

Because, well, now he’s a 25-year-old pining after his best friends. Time is odd.

“We are here! Time to meet Max!” Lafayette exclaimed, snapping John out of his thoughts. He looked up at his apartment complex. Nothing fancy, nothing ugly, either. It does its purpose.

John opened the car door, stepping out and shivering. Winter is approaching quickly and he hates it. John has always been more of a summer/spring type of person. He hates the cold so fucking much. He also hates snow – it’s such an inconvenience.

Plus, cold weather equals sickness. John fucking hates sickness.

Hercules, Lafayette and Alexander exited the car, too, following after John as he made his way into the building, “I would pretend like I use the stairs to get to my floor,” John began as he walked over to the elevator, “To seem fit, or whatever, but I don’t. So.”

“Psh,” Alexander wrapped an arm around John’s shoulders, “The only fit people here are Lafayette and Herc. Losers, am I right?”

John smiled, pressing the button to call the elevator, “Yeah. Fuckin’ weirdos.”

“Excuse us for caring about our bodies, mon ami.” Lafayette leaned against the wall as they waited.

“I care about my body,” Alexander kept his arm wrapped around John’s shoulders. John didn’t mind at all.

Hercules raised an eyebrow. “Babe, drinking 10 cups of coffee a day and getting 3 hours of sleep is not healthy.”

“Don’t expose me.” Alexander stuck out his tongue, moving away from John when the elevator got down. The four of them stepped inside, John quickly pressing the 5th floor, keeping his distance from the triad. He doesn’t want to seem, well, too eager.

“How many people live in this complex?” Hercules asked.

John shrugged, “Dunno. I mean, there’s 6 floors so probably a lot? I don’t really talk to my neighbours. They’re kinda assholes. Loud.”

“Loud as in music or loud as in,” Alexander poked John in the side, raising his eyebrows up and down rapidly.

“Ew!” John scoffed, shoving Alexander playfully. They got to John’s floor, “Loud as in talking loudly. My God.”

Alexander laughed at his own joke as they exited the elevator, making their way to John’s apartment. John grabbed the key from his jacket pocket, opening up the door, “Be quiet and don’t startle him too much, I guess? I don’t know. I don’t usually introduce people to my dog.”

“Please. I am a dog whisperer.” Lafayette said dramatically. John raised an eyebrow and nodded, pushing his way into the apartment.

It’s pretty simple. Not much decoration, just a small painting up the wall above his sofa. “Max?” John called out.

With that, you could hear loud clicking coming from a bedroom, introducing a large dog, his tongue stuck out in excitement. Max paused, looked between Lafayette, Hercules, and Alexander and then trotted over to Lafayette, jumping up on the Frenchman’s chest.

“Max!” John scolded, “Down.”

“No, mon ami, this is okay. I told you I was a dog whisperer.” Lafayette scrunched his nose as Max licked his face, “Okay, that is disgusting. Please, take him.”

John grinned, grabbing Max’s collar and pulling him off of Lafayette, “Go lay down.”

Max listened but only after sniffing Hercules and Alexander quickly. He licked Lafayette’s hand before walking away and laying down on his dog bed. John smiled sheepishly at Laf, who rubbed his hand in his jeans, “Well...he likes you.”

“Do we have competition?” Hercules joked, kissing Lafayette’s forehead softly.

“Non.” Lafayette looked at John, “I like him. But if he licks my face one more time I will cry.”

“You’re weak.” John joked, walking into his apartment, “Uh, you guys can sit on the sofa or something if you want? I just have to get clothes and stuff for Max. Are you sure you want him to come to your house? He’s a big dog, it’ll be annoying. We can just go out tomorrow?”

“I did not come all the way here and get licked by a dog for us to back out now.” Lafayette shook his head, “Go, mon ami! Get your clothes and your chien’s things.”

John sent Lafayette, Hercules and Alexander a soft smile, nodding as he disappeared down a hallway and into his bedroom.

* * *

The four of them finally made it to the Triad’s apartment. On the way there was a lot of complaining – from Lafayette, specifically – because Max sat in the back with Alexander and himself. There was a lot of licking (that Laf finds absolutely disgusting) and quiet screams of pain from Alexander whenever Max would walk literally anywhere.

Lafayette threw the car door open, holding onto Max’s leash tightly so the dog won’t run away, taking in a deep breath of air, “Freedom!” He exclaimed, “No more confined spaces with dogs! Huzzah!”

“Did you just say ‘huzzah’?” Alexander blinked, stepping out after Lafayette, a lot less dramatic.

“Oui.” Lafayette raised an eyebrow, “I heard it from Peggy.”

“ _Peggy_ ,” Alexander snorted. The girl is always trying to ruin their lives in the best possible way. The amount of embarrassing things she’s gotten her sisters, Maria and Lafayette to say (since they’re the most gullible) is ridiculous. “Of course.”

John and Hercules stepped out soon after, John taking his hair down quickly before throwing it back up again, tightening the ponytail. “Let’s get inside, it’s freezing.” Hercules said, “And, of course, Alexander isn’t wearing a jacket. Just...get inside. All of you.”

“Yes, dad!” Alexander winked dramatically at Hercules and John blushed, looking down at the ground and shaking his head as everyone made their way into the apartment. The person at the front desk raised their eyebrow.

“Uh,” She said slowly. Her hair is black, straight and long, “Did you guys...adopt a dog?”

“Non,” Lafayette handed the leash to Hercules. He walked up to the woman, laying his chin on his hand, “It is my friend John Lauren’s. He is staying tonight. Poor chien is too sick to be left all alone. It is okay, oui?”

She blinked. Pursed her lips, “Erm...well, animals aren’t allowed—,”

“Really?” John asked. His eyes widened in panic, “Oh my God, we’re so sorry. I had no ide—,”

“Well, it is only for one night. We are not keeping him.”

She stared down at the dog, then at Lafayette, and then at the dog again, “Fine!” She exclaimed, “I’ll allow it for tonight. If the dog ruins anything, my father will murder you. Got me?”

“Oui! Thank-You very much.” Lafayette tapped his hands on the counter a few times before turning around, bowing at Hercules, Alexander and John, “I am the best, non?”

“I feel bad.” John said, blinking. “I should go – bring him home.”

“How will you do that?” Alexander asked, “She said it’s fine, John.”

“But it isn’t allowed.” John played with his fingers, “I don’t—,”

“Mon ami,” Lafayette laid his hand on John’s shoulders and squeezed it softly, “It is okay. Just for tonight.”

John nodded, biting down on his lip. He released a huge sigh, “Fine.”

Lafayette grinned and without thinking, pressed a soft kiss to John’s cheek. John’s eyes widened at the simple action and Lafayette skipped away. John didn’t see the panicked look Hercules sent Lafayette and Lafayette biting his lip to hide a huge smile.

Alexander was too busy petting Max to see what happened.

“To our apartment!” Lafayette exclaimed. Max jumped around in surprise/excitement upon hearing Lafayette’s excitement. John slowly raised his hand up to touch the spot Lafayette kissed, heart pounding.

He really does feel like a teenager again.

John followed behind the triad. Hercules is holding a bag that has a bit of food for Max and some clothes/other things he needed (like a toothbrush, etc). They got to the boy’s apartment, Lafayette unlocking the door and stepping inside.

The apartment is...a lot more decorated than John’s.

John didn’t realize it when he was last here but there’s pictures everywhere. Of the triad together to them separate. There’s a lot of photos of all of their friends together, some with them as kids. There’s none of Alexander as a kid, though.

“Now, I want to watch any Disney movie,” Lafayette paused, “By any Disney movie I mean Moana.”

“Now?” Hercules asked slowly. John bent down and grabbed Max by his collar, whispering ‘sit down’ and unhooked the leash. He doesn’t want Max to go haywire and ruin everything in their apartment. “It’s, like, 5pm.”

“Oui.” Lafayette blinked, “ _So_?”

“Shouldn’t we have dinner first?” Hercules raised an eyebrow, “And then we can figure out the movie situation.”

“There is nothing to figure out. We are watching Moana,” Lafayette bounced on his heel, looked at Alexander, “But oui, we could have dinner. Hercules, help me cook.”

“Laf, I can’t—,”

“Shut up!” Lafayette snapped his fingers, smiling at Alexander, “Alex, mon chou, please help John to his room.”

“Oh, that’s alright. If it’s the same room as before I can get the—,” John began, petting Max’s head as he released his collar. Max stood up instantly, thankfully not running around the house but he did make sure to sniff everything.

“No! It’ll show you.” Alexander smiled, grabbing John’s hand and pulling him up from where he was kneeled on the floor. John grabbed the bag from Hercules’ hands.

“Alright?” John laughed a little bit, fixing his shirt, “Let’s go then.”

Alexander nodded quickly, still holding John’s hand as the two made their way towards the bedroom John’s going to be staying in tonight. The walk there was silent and Alexander was thinking if he should just...go for it or not.

He wants to kiss John really bad. They’ve only known each other for a few weeks, though, and John hasn’t really given any hints that he likes anyone at all from the triad. Sure, he blushes a lot but...John has always blushed a lot.

They walked into the bedroom – the same room John previously stayed in, mind you – and John looked around, “I could’ve shown myself this room.”

“I know. Wanted to be polite.” Alexander watched as John laid the bag on the bed, biting down on his lip. Alexander just watched him, still having an internal battle with himself.

_Just go for it. You only live once._

_Hell, YOLO as the kids say._

_Never think that again, brain._

“Alex?” John spoke softly, “You good?”

Alexander flinched for a second, looking at John and nodding slowly, “Yeah. Why?”

“You’re just standing there.” John scrunched his nose up a little bit and giggled.

“Just a bit tired, I guess? Guess that equals coffee time,” Alexander said, shaking the thoughts from his head.

_Not yet_ .

John smiled at Alexander, nodding gently. The two walked out of the spare bedroom, “I’m gonna go make sure Max isn’t ruining everything...is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Alexander chuckled, “Make sure he doesn’t chew up the pillows on the sofa – the red velvet one, at least. It’s one of Lafayette’s and, well, the boy lusts over anything that looks expensive. He grew up in a castle, though, what can you expect?”

John paused, “He what?”

“Yeah!” Alexander grinned, “We’ll save the story for dinner.”

“No! You can’t—,” John paused, “Hold on, Marquis is, like, a title isn’t it?”

John can recall – just slightly – from the beginning of the year when Lafayette introduced himself. He didn’t really piece it together back then – or care that much, really. Why would he? There was an extremely attractive man in front of him. Dwelling on his very long name wouldn’t help.

Alexander nodded gently at John, “There’s a lot of things you have to learn about us, John.”

“I know.” John whispered, eyebrows furrowing as Alexander turned to walk into the kitchen.

John’s shoulders dropped, rubbing his eyes softly as he found Max, laying down in front of the sofa. John bent down, mood suddenly dragged slightly down. He pet Max’s head, “I have no chance.” He murmured. “They know each other so well...why was I dumb enough to let myself fall for them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns*  
> next chapter'll be their lil Moana Watchin Party (I FUCKIN LOVE MOANA JEEEUUSUSU) and their pizza date,.,., (^:  
> I needed to make Max love Lafayette bc,,,I feel like Laf would be kinda disgusted by dog licks idk it's,.,.just so cute. It makes me soft.  
> how'd u like it?  
> comments give me Happiness and ily all vvvvv much.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They cook dinner, John learns some stuff about their past, movie watching, and this is really soft.

“Mon ami?” John looked up from where he was petting Max and sulking, seeing Lafayette standing there with a raised eyebrow. “Are you okay?”

“Huh? Yeah,” John nodded softly. “I was just...seeing how Max is holding up.”

John wasn’t lying 100% -- his dog is pretty ill, but he’s been doing a bit better since last night. He’s been moving a lot more. John isn’t sure if that’s due to the excitement of being around new people or if he’s actually getting better, though.

“Any idea what is wrong with him?” Lafayette asked, kneeling down next to John. John licked his bottom lip, still combing his hands through Max’s fur. Lafayette laid his hand on Max, too, petting the dog softly, keeping his eyes on John’s face.

“No.” John looked down. Anywhere but Lafayette’s face. “He should be okay, though. I don’t think it’s anything severe. He seems a lot better than yesterday.”

“Well, that is good.” Lafayette continued looking at John. He reached out to grab the hand that John isn’t using to pet Max. John gulped, “Come out into the kitchen with us. I have left Alexander and Hercules with the food and it is a fire hazard for us all.”

John laughed softly, finally raising his eyes to look at Lafayette.

The man looks slightly concerned, whether that be because John’s mood declined (and it’s visible), Max is sick or something else John is not sure. “Okay.” John nodded, petting Max one more time. Lafayette stood up first, pulling John onto his feet.

The two walked into the kitchen where Hercules and Alexander are bickering quietly, looming over the stove.

“You two are going to burn yourself.” Lafayette commented as he leaned against the counter, watching his two boyfriends.

“We aren’t _touching_ the stove, Laf.” Alexander looked back at Lafayette, sending John a quick grin. John smiled back, standing next to Lafayette.

“That is true. However, you and Hercules are rather careless.”

“That...is not true.” Alexander pursed his lips. He stuck his tongue out at Lafayette, stepping away from the stove, “I’m gonna go get my laptop.”

“Non.” Lafayette shook his head, “You are not allowed to work today. We have a guest. Be kind.”

“Laf.” Alexander sent Lafayette an annoyed look, “Only until dinner.”

“I do not believe a word that comes out of your mouth, mon chou.” Lafayette deadpanned.

“Ugh!” Alexander said dramatically. He turned to John, “Do you see what I have to deal with?”

“I agree with Laf,” John raised his hand a little bit. He grinned as Alexander’s mouth fell open. “You said that you had all your classroom planning done for a month, you also said that you didn’t do anything in any of your classes today besides notes. No work has to be done, Alex.”

“Oh my God.” Alexander stared between John and Lafayette, “You’re turning him into a shorter, less French you.”  
“Did you have to use my height?”

“Yes. You use mine against me and I’m taller than you.”  
“But you slouch so I’m taller in that regard.”

“That’s not how heights work, Joh—,”

“Boys.” Hercules turned away from the stove – finally. “You’re bickering like an old couple.”  
“I think they are more like children.” Lafayette commented, raising his hand to ruffle Alexander’s hair softly. Alexander glared at Laf.

“Yeah,” Hercules chuckled, shaking his head, “Laf, the meat isn’t red anymore. Dunno what to do now.”

“My God.” Lafayette walked over to the stove, turning back to look at John quickly. “I live with two grown men who do not even know how to make spaghetti.”

“You guys don’t know how to make spaghetti?” John looked between Hercules and Alexander, “Oh my God.”

“I know how to make breakfast!” Hercules said quickly, “And Alexander knows absolutely nothing.”

“Uh...” Alexander paused, “I can make Mac n Cheese.” He pursed his lips, “Sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” John raised his eyebrow.

“He occasionally burns the noodles.” Hercules explained, walking over to Alexander and wrapping his arms around his waist, swaying Alexander softly.

“You burn the noodles?” John blinked. He tried to not feel a surge of envy whilst seeing Alexander and Hercules so close. _He wants that_.

“Only sometimes!” Alexander exclaimed, “I didn’t really have much time to learn how to cook ever. When I was younger I wasn’t really allowed in any kitchens, in Uni I lived off of Chinese takeout and the coffee shop that was across the street, and outside of Uni I lived with Eliza until I moved in here. No need for me to cook ever.”

“It’s still a handy skill to know...” John paused, “Would you guys even survive without Laf?”

“Non!” Lafayette said in a sing-song voice, “I once left for a week to go to France for Christmas and Alexander had called me the next day because Hercules was mean to him. I am the glue, I tell you.”

“He poured water over my head!” Alexander pouted.

“You wouldn’t wake up.”  
“It was a holiday!”

“I was lonely.”

Alexander blushed, turning his head to look back at Hercules. John lowered his eyes when Alexander and Hercules kissed softly, “Aw~”

“Alexander, Hercules, can you stop making out and please set the table?” Lafayette asked. He didn’t turn away from the stove, he just must’ve...known.

“Ugh,” Alexander sighed dramatically, pulling away from Hercules and stepping away from him. John released a breath, finally looking up as Alexander walked towards the cupboards, grabbing four plates and handing them to Hercules so Hercules, really, could set the table.

“Hey, so,” John spoke up, “Laf, I realized that Marquis is a title.”

“Oui,” Lafayette looked back at John.

“So...” John dragged of, “You’re royalty?”

“Eh,” Lafayette shook his head, “Non. I left France, I am now just like any of you.”

“Except people love him when he goes back to France!” Alexander chirped, proud.

“Well,” Lafayette shook his head, “We are just wealthy now...since France has no more monarchy.”  
John nodded slowly, “And...you’re a teacher?”

“Oui,” Lafayette grinned, “Is that weird? Alexander reacted the same way when he found out.”  
“Well...you’re wealthy...”

“Oui.”

“And you’re royalty...”

“Somewhat.”

“But you’re a high school teacher.”

Lafayette shrugged and nodded, “Guess it does seem weird. I like America, though, and I enjoy living here and I wanted to also keep in touch with France. So teaching other people about France and the language seemed like a good enough option for me. Besides, if I have not become a teacher I would not have met Alexander.”

“So...you knew Hercules beforehand?” John asked, and then rushed, “Sorry if I’m being too nosy. I’m just curious.”

Lafayette smiled, draining the water from the noodles. John’s eyes followed Lafayette everywhere he walked. Alexander and Hercules continued to set the table, both of them silent as they listened to Lafayette.

“We did,” Lafayette nodded. “The two of us had met in University.”

“I hated him at first.” Hercules confessed quickly, butting in. “He was so annoying, oh my God you have no idea.”

Lafayette rolled his eyes, “I was very annoying, oui. But I also had a huge crush on Hercules so I feel as if I was allowed to be weird and annoying around him.”

John laughed a little, looking down.

“Anyways, Hercules and I hooked up one night after a party. The rest is history.”

John raised an eyebrow, “You guys are together...because you had sex whilst drunk?”

“Oui.” Lafayette grinned, “That is one for the grand children, non?”

“I think you should stick with a ‘he knocked into me on the first day of University and helped me pick up my books when they fell’ story, actually.” John snorted.

“Probably.” Lafayette nodded in agreement.

* * *

“Moana, Moana, Moana, Moana.” Lafayette chanted, plopping down on the sofa. They finished dinner a while ago and to pass the time Lafayette hand-washed every single dish. By every single dish he doesn’t mean just the ones they used...he means the whole cupboard.

Hercules, Alexander and John just...stood and watched, really. Lafayette was persistent on doing it and by the time he finished it was around 7pm. Lafayette deemed that as ‘late enough’ so Alexander popped some popcorn (he burned it slightly) and they all piled into the living room.

John made sure to feed Max beforehand, though.

Lafayette, Hercules and Alexander all sat together on the same sofa. John was about to sit alone on one of the love seats before Lafayette scoffed, patting a spot next to him, “Come sit, mon ami. Do not be shy.”

“I’ll ruin your guys, like, romantic vibe.” John scrunched his nose.

“Did you just call...” Alexander paused. “Never mind. I won’t ask. Sit down, Laurens.”  
John nodded slowly, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Lafayette. There isn’t much room (Lafayette does that annoying dude thing where he takes up as much room with his legs as possible) but John doesn’t mind.

“Also, how can you have a romantic vibe whilst watching a Disney movie?” Hercules asked slowly, laying his head on Lafayette’s shoulder. Alexander laid his head on Hercules’ chest. John curled into himself next to the side, not wanting to overstep boundaries.

“I dunno,” John pouted. “People are weird.”  
“That is true.” Lafayette agreed as he pressed play on the movie. He put it up on the screen after dinner (before he cleaned everything.)

The movie began and John released a soft breath, peeking over at the Triad.

They’re all cuddled together, Lafayette tracing soft patterns into Hercules’ exposed side where his shirt had ridden up. John tapped his thigh gently, removing his eyes from the three of them.

* * *

After Moana, they kept going with watching Disney movies.

Moana, to Frozen, took a break to allow John to bring Max outside, to Tangled, and Beauty and the Beast is currently on quietly in the background, Alexander’s eyes drooping from tiredness and Hercules watching the screen in wide-eyed awe. Lafayette’s arm went dead a while ago, but it’s still wrapped around Hercules’ waist.

Lafayette looked over to his side, seeing John asleep with his head in an uncomfortable position, curled into himself, “Mon ami will have a bad neck if he sleeps like that.” Lafayette commented. Hercules looked away from the TV, peeking at John. He nodded.

“He will,” Hercules rubbed his eyes.

Alexander looked up, too, squeezing his tired eyes shut. “Should we go to bed?” He asked, looking at John.

“Non,” Lafayette shook his head, “Mon cher is enjoying the movie too much.”

“But John’s neck is about to snap off, Laf.”

Lafayette shook his head, taking his arm out from underneath Hercules. Hercules sat up slightly, Alexander’s head falling into Hercules laugh with an annoyed hiss of protest. “What’re you doing?” Alexander muttered.

“Shush.” Lafayette rolled his eyes, gently grabbing John’s shoulders and turning his body. John’s eyes squeezed tightly together, but he stayed asleep. Lafayette laid John’s head on his shoulder, running a hand gently through John’s hair. He sighed, “Tada.”

“He looks cute,” Hercules commented, looking at John. Some of the man’s hair is across his face now. He’s still dead asleep, though. “When he sleeps. Well, always—,”

“That’s creepy, Herc.” Alexander commented, finally opening his eyes and looking up at John leaning against Lafayette. His heart swelled, “Oh.”

Hercules looked down at Alexander, watching as his boyfriend’s annoyance instantly turned into the softest expression ever, “Told you.”

“Please, do not talk so openly. He could be awake.” Lafayette said, continuing to comb his fingers through John’s curls. After a few seconds of doing so he forced himself to stop and sigh, “Continue watching the movie now.”

Alexander and Hercules nodded, Hercules positioning himself so he’s laying the same way that John is. Alexander is still laying on Hercules’ lap with no intent to move, still looking up at Lafayette and John.

“Staring is creepy, mon chou.” Lafayette commented softly. He moved one of his hands to run his fingers through Alexander’s hair, deciding that would be a bit better than doing it to John.

Alexander bit his lip and pouted, “I know. But...I just hope he likes us.”

Lafayette nodded softly in agreement, “As do I, mon chou.”

Alexander looked at John for a few more seconds, admiring his freckles and peaceful expression before adverting his eyes, trying his best to focus on the film. Lafayette continued playing with his hair, Hercules drew patterns in one of Alexander’s arms.

He tried to be as satisfied as possible but _God_ he wants John to be theirs, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't let me write when I'm in desperate need for a relationship because it turns into *frantic waving motions* THIS.  
> My boys are so in love with Laurens. How cute.  
> ANYWAYS comments and kudos keep me going bbs<3  
> Good luck on your finals (and if you already took them, I hope you did well)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Laurens is royally fucked.  
> Theoretically.  
> He is not getting fucked by royalty,,,, yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any errors keep in mind that I wrote this at 5am whilst surviving on 2 cups of coffee.

John woke up on the sofa, back pressed against someone’s chest, hand dangling off of the sofa. He couldn’t tell who exactly he was pressed against but whoever it is has their hand wrapped softly around John’s waist, spooning him.

“Are you ridiculous? We only met him a few weeks ago, Alex.” The person behind him spoke in a hushed voice – _Lafayette_. John kept his eyes shut, pretending to sleep.

“I know.” Alexander spoke next. He’s a bit farther away. He sighed, “But...it’s killing me, Laf. I didn’t realize how much I liked him until, well, last night. I mean, I always knew, but seeing him then – and now – it’s just...”

“I know, mon chou.” Laf sighed. John listened closely – who’re they talking about. “But he has not shown any sign—,”

“Well, we could bring it up!” Alexander’s voice raised a little bit. Lafayette shushed him.

“Non.” Lafayette disagreed. “We cannot.”

“Ugh, Laf, we’re adults!” Alexander exclaimed, voice raising once again. “We can’t pine after him as if – as if we’re teenagers. We have to move on with our lives – with him in it, preferably.”

“Be quiet, Alexander.” Lafayette spoke sternly. John shivered a little bit (mainly because Lafayette sighed loudly and breathed down John’s neck). Soon a blanket was pulled up to John’s shoulders. “We will talk about this later.”  
“What if there is no later? What if we lose him later? What if he finds someone better later? What i—,” Alexander listed off. John could basically hear him gulp from where he’s laying.

“Do not worry too much.” Lafayette’s stern tone turned soft. “Go out and help Hercules. I will wake John.”

“Alright.” There was silence for a few seconds, “I’m sorry.”

“Non. I am sorry. You are just worried. I know.” Lafayette said, “We will tell him eventually but I do not feel like now is a good time.”

“I know. I just...really like him, Laf.”

“We all do.”

Alexander sighed and stood up. John heard him walking away, still keeping his eyes shut, heart pounding. Are they talking about John? They have to be, right? Is there anyone else? John doesn’t want to toot his own horn or get his hopes up or anything like that but...is there a possibility that the three of them – THREE – all like him?  
Lafayette is currently spooning him right now, for fuck sakes!

Besides, unless Lafayette, Hercules and Alexander all collectively met someone a few weeks ago who they all like now...it’s John.

Well, John hopes it is, anyways.

How would he bring it up, though?

‘Hey guys I was pretending to sleep to listen to your private conversation and I think that, maybe, you guys like me which is pretty dope because I like you guys, too’.

No.

“John, mon ami,” Lafayette shook John’s shoulders gently.

John waited a few seconds before slowly opening his eyes, looking around the room and blinking them to adjust. John turned his head, holding his breath when seeing how close Lafayette actually is to him.

Their noses are almost touching.

“You are awake,” Lafayette beamed. John nodded slowly, flicking his eyes around Lafayette’s face. He looks...really fucking cute right now, “Good. Hercules brought Max out for a walk this morning so do not worry about that. He is currently cooking breakfast, too. The only thing he is capable of.”

John giggled, blushing softly, “Nice.”

“Nice indeed.” Lafayette agreed, stretching one of his arms out. John didn’t realize he was shirtless until that moment. John gulped. Great.

The last time he saw Lafayette shirtless he literally had to leave their whole house. If Hercules and Alexander aren’t wearing shirts too, John is completely fucked.

“Can you get up? My arm is trapped.” Lafayette grinned, staring down at John with a raised eyebrow. John looked down at one of Lafayette’s arms, blushing brightly when seeing Lafayette’s arm under his neck. John nodded quickly, sitting up.

John is still wearing his shirt (thank God) so when Lafayette decided to take off his last night John is unsure of. He doesn’t remember it. Then again, he did manage to fall asleep halfway through ‘Let It Go’ in Frozen.

“Sorry.” John laughed awkwardly, “If I fell asleep on you last night or something.”

“You did not.” Lafayette sat up, shaking his arm that’s probably dead right now. “Your neck was basically about to break. I made you more comfortable, I hope. We all fell asleep on the sofa last night.”

John blushed, looking down at his lap and nodded, “Oh.”

Lafayette smiled, standing up slowly and ruffling John’s hair. John scoffed playfully, looking up at Lafayette. He made sure to allow himself to look at the man’s chest before focusing on his face. Lafayette threw his hair up into a bun, sending John a crooked smile, “To the kitchen?”

John nodded softly, following Lafayette out into the kitchen. Alexander sat at the table, one knee drawn up to his chest, biting down on the pad of one of his thumbs as he stared at a computer screen, eyes slightly narrowed.

He’s not shirtless but he _is_ wearing a large jumper (maybe Hercules’?) and from what John can tell, either shorts or no pants at all. He bit his lip, gulping as Lafayette sighed, “Mon chou, I told you to help Hercules, not work.”  
“It’s just a little bit.” Alexander muttered, keeping his gaze on the screen.

“You’re stopping when breakfast is ready.” Lafayette said, walking up to Hercules. He kissed the man’s cheek softly, “Why did you allow him to work?”

“’Cause he...” Hercules looked back at Alexander who 100% isn’t paying attention to anything besides his screen and his work right now, “He looks so cute.”

John ran his teeth over his bottom lip, speaking softly, “Where’s Max?”

Hercules looked back at John. He smiled at the smaller, “He should be in our room or the spare room, I think. That’s the last place I saw him.”

“Okay.” John played with his fingers, “Was he good? When I was asleep?”

“He puked outside.” Hercules replied, “I didn’t know what to do so I just allowed it to happen. Eh...that’s it, though.”

John licked his bottom lip, pouted. “Alright.”  
“Can you try to distract Alexander?” Lafayette asked, turning to face John. “He will throw a fit if any of us do it. I feel like he will not mind if you do.”

“Why?” John asked, blushing.

“Because...” Lafayette paused and hesitated, “Take my word for it.”

John nodded, yawning softly as he padded over to the table. He grabbed a chair and pulled it next to Alexander. He didn’t look up to see what was going on, eyes stayed glued to the screen.

John sat on the chair, looking at the screen.

He’s just going through a bunch of emails – John can recognize them as student emails that the school gives to all of the kids for work purposes. John hesitated for a second before laying his head on Alexander’s shoulder.

Alexander’s eyebrows furrowed, turning his head to look down at John. Alexander halfway expected to see Lafayette or Hercules – not John.

“W...” Alexander gulped, “Hi?”

“Hi.” John murmured. He probably wouldn’t have done this yesterday but he has to show the triad that he likes them at least slightly. If Lafayette and Alexander were talking about him this morning, John doesn’t want to risk anything. “Why’re you working so early?”

“I have some student’s things to read. It was due yesterday. I...didn’t have time to do work yesterday, since, y’know,” Alexander replied. His sentences are a bit choppy and he forced his eyes away from John who’s staring lazily at the laptop screen.

“Hm,” John hummed. “Well, we have a day planned, don’t we? Save the work for tonight.”

“John, I can’t. I have to get these graded by Monday.”

“It’s Friday.” John reminded Alexander, looking up at him through his eyelashes. Alexander looked back down, heart beating quickly at the sight of the freckled man. They have a day off today (thank God) it’s some sort of holiday or something along those lines. “You have the whole weekend.”

Alexander’s eyes drifted over John’s face, taking in nearly every single detail he could. The countless amount of freckles, acne scars, a little bit of acne that isn’t gone yet, his lips that turn up at one corner every-so-slightly, tired eyes from waking up a few minutes ago...

Beautiful.

He’s so beautiful.

“You’re beautiful.” Alexander accidentally said. His eyes widened instantly and John blushed brightly, “I mean—I—I didn’t mea—,”

“So are you.” John said, face practically a flame right now.

Lafayette walked over slowly. John and Alexander didn’t realize, the two looking in each others’ eyes, both of them debating what to do. Lafayette grabbed Alexander’s laptop, closing it and pulling it off of the table.

That caught Alexander’s attention. He snapped his eyes away from John’s. John sat up quickly, clearing his throat, looking down at the ground with a red face. Alexander’s is red, too. “Laf!” Alexander exclaimed, “What the hell, dude?”

“No work.” Lafayette held Alexander’s laptop close to his chest. He then looked between Alexander and John. John refused to lift his eyes, heart pounding too much and too embarrassed to face Alexander – or any of the triad – right now. That was the closest he’d ever gotten to any of them (well, besides Lafayette who he literally cuddled unknowingly last night.)

Lafayette sent a wink to Alexander who blushed more, scoffing as he stood up, “I hate you.”

“Of course you do, mon chou.” Lafayette teased, kissing the top of Alexander’s head. He leaned down to whisper in his ear, “I think we have him.”

Alexander peeked back at John, “Y’think? He could’ve just been being nice.”  
Lafayette shook his head fondly, “I do not think so.”

* * *

“Holy fuck I love pizza.” Alexander said for what had to be the 10th time today. The four of them walked into a small pizzeria. They brought Max back to John’s house before they got here, not wanting to deal with that later.

“We know.” Hercules squeezed Alexander’s hand.

“Good. You should know.” Alexander bounced on his heels. He looked back at John, who’s standing side-by-side with Lafayette. Not holding hands, sadly, but John isn’t sure if he can take any more action that he got today and all he did was compliment Alexander and look into his eyes.

Still, fuck...

“I will order.” Lafayette brought up, raising an eyebrow at the three, “Just pepperoni?”

“Yeah.” Hercules rushed.

Alexander scoffed, “What? No! Hawaiian.”

“I would, quite frankly, rather die.” Hercules deadpanned, looking at Hercules, “Pepperoni. Please.”

“First you take my work from me and then you discriminate against the absolute best pizza in the world?” Alexander muttered bitterly. Hercules fake pouted at Alexander, kissing the man’s forehead gently.

“Poor baby.” He joked, “C’mon, let’s go find a table. Pepperoni, Laf. Don’t fall into his trap.”

“I will try not to. But look at his cute face.” Lafayette cooed, grinning widely at Alexander. Alexander scoffed, pushing Lafayette gently before making his way towards a random table. Hercules followed after Alexander and so did John, staying quiet.

He didn’t really particularly realize how much he wants to be a part of this relationship until recently.

From what John could tell, they love each other more than almost anything. They’re close, happy together, content in each others’ arms. Every relationship John ever had was a secret. Panicked kisses in between classes, constant use of the ‘dad, this is my friend’ sentence when the person was so much more than that.

He’s never been in a relationship he was able to be open about.

And, sure, John still isn’t out to his dad, but he doesn’t have to completely hide anymore. He’s in a completely different city with completely different friends.

“So, John, Hawaiian pizza. Yes or no?” John blinked, looking at Alexander from across the table. Alexander and Hercules are sitting next to each other.

“Eh,” John shrugged, “Never tried it.”  
“You what?” Alexander demanded.

“God, you’re so lucky.” Hercules muttered. He scrunched his nose in disgust.

“Is it that bad?” John asked, “I don’t eat pizza that much so I usually just stick to cheese or pepperoni. I dunno.”

“You have to try it one day.” Alexander beamed, “It’s really good. Ignore Hercules, he’s too basic.”

“Just because I love my stomach and body enough to not feed it terrible things does not make me basic, Alexander.”

“Yes it does.” Alexander waved his hand.

John licked his lip and smiled gently, looking around the pizzeria. It’s October in a few days and most places in town already have Halloween decorations up, including the pizzeria. There’s a big black spider with a chef’s hat plastered on the door and a small blow-up witch holding a pizza in her hand.

“Do you guys come here often?” John asked.

“Was that a pickup line?” Alexander joked, wiggling his eyebrows at John.

John flushed – goddamn Alexander, “Shut up, Alex.”

Hercules rolled his eyes, “We don’t that much but if we want pizza we come here.”

“I see.” John tapped his fingers against his thighs, continuing to look around. There aren’t many people here – mostly, John assumes, University students and a few high school kids. He only knows they’re from high school because some he can recognize from being in his class.

God, how awkward it must be to see four teachers from your school walk in. Poor things.

After a little while, Lafayette skipped over with the pizza (yes, he skipped) a beaming smile on his face, “She called me cute!” Lafayette exclaimed in a whisper. Alexander’s eyebrows instantly furrowed. He looked up at the woman working, narrowing his eyes.

“She what?”

“She’s right,” Hercules laid a strong hand on Alexander’s shoulder, “Calm down.”

Alexander rolled his eyes, ran a tongue over his teeth and plopped back into the seat. He made sure to send the woman – who isn’t even looking their way – one more strong glare. Lafayette sat next to John, chuckling softly.

“Mon chou, she was just being nice. There is no need to be so possessive.”  
“She’s _trying_ to get with you. She’s pretty! She was probably flirting.” Alexander pouted.

Lafayette looked back at her, raised an eyebrow, and then shook his head. He stared at Alexander, opening the box of pizza (he got a whole damn box), “Not as pretty as you.”

Alexander flushed, pursed his lips, and narrowed his eyes more, “Shut up.”

“Take the compliment, Alex.” Hercules rolled his eyes, grabbing a slice of pizza. John waited for Alexander to grab a slice before John did.

“Fine! Thank you for calling me, your boyfriend, prettier than a random wo—,”

“There is no need to be jealous.” Lafayette looked extremely amused. John had never seen Alexander get jealous at all. Not even when Laf and Thomas were grinding together (playfully, but still grinding) during Eliza and Maria’s party.

Why jealous of a random woman?  
Alexander huffed, biting into the pizza bitterly.

Lafayette turned to John, “He is beautiful, non? You said that he was today.”

John, who was about to bite into his pizza, bit down and missed it by a long shot, biting into the air around him. John flushed, lowering the pizza and licking his lip, “Erm...I did. Yeah, duh.” He’s trying to play it off – play it as cool as physically possible. But that was a very, very awkward moment that John both wants to forget and wants to remember for the rest of his life.

“See?” Lafayette looked back at Alexander. He rolled his eyes but the blush was evident.

Hercules smiled, wrapping an arm around Alexander’s shoulders, kissing his boyfriend’s head, “Laf wouldn’t leave us for a random girl, baby.”

“I know.” Alexander released a loud breath, “Still.”

Lafayette laughed fondly and John curled himself next to the wall, taking up as little space as possible, giving Lafayette as much space as he needed. John finally bit into the pizza, humming (basically moaning, really) at the taste.

It’s some good fucking pizza.

Hercules eyebrows furrowed and the triad turned to look at John. John looked around awkwardly. Hercules spoke up first, “Don’t...moan.”

John blinked once, twice, then swallowed the pizza, covering his mouth, “I—it’s good!”

“It’s distracting.” Alexander blurted out, clearing his throat.

“Sorry?” John squeaked, biting down on his bottom lip.

“What my boyfriends are trying to say is that they find your moaning very attractive.” Lafayette teased – John wasn’t sure if Lafayette was joking or not. He can literally never tell if this man is joking or being honest.

“Well, everything about John turns me on.” Hercules flirted, winking at John.

John, despite being used to Hercules flirting with him, still flushed. He’s been blushing so much lately and it’s all the triad’s fault. “Fuck off.” John said, though there were no spite to his words. He bite into the pizza as Lafayette released a loud, golly laugh.

John smiled, taking a deep breath and enjoying the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s up with me never updating on Fridays??  
> Lmao, idk. Sorry. So here is somE MORE FLUFF/a lil bit of sexual tension but,,, not a lot?? idk. It’s cute. I love them. They are all my babies.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading. Comments are dope. Hope you all have/had an AMAZING day.  
> Oh, and also, follow my new Insta @modernlaurens . It’s for Hamilton fanart, really. Cause,,,I love drawing my bbs  
> (I posted a one-shot today that has to relate to a new word called, creatively, Monsters Universe. Erm,,,its abt vampires. It's Polysquad. Alexander is super touchy and it's like kinda fluffy so read that if u want.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexual tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't edit this don't bully my typos wdifewwj

Monday rolled around and John tried to force down his awkward feelings during school hours. The tension between himself, Lafayette, Alexander and Hercules is kind of overbearing him right now and John feels as if even the other teachers are able to feel it.

“He’s doing better than before. A lot better.” John said to Eliza once she had questioned John about his dog – and it’s true. Max hasn’t thrown up in around two days and if he keeps this up then John isn’t going to bring him to the vet – he might for a checkup, eventually, but not right away.

“Good!” Eliza beamed, hugging John softly as she stood up from the sofa. She’s wearing a teal dress today (she wears blue a lot. It’s 99% of her wardrobe) and she looks elegant as always. She made her way towards the coffee machine as Lafayette and Hercules walked in.

John looked at them. The two stopped right at the door, whispered something to each other, and Laf muttered something underneath his breath as he nodded, walking towards John and sitting down next to him, pinning John against the edge of the sofa. “Bonjour!” Lafayette greeted.

“Hi.” John cleared his throat and took a deep breath through his nose.

Listen, usually he’s able to keep his cool about being around Lafayette, Hercules and Alexander. John is bad at hiding his emotions but he doesn’t act – usually – like a giddy 12-year-old girl (outside, anyways. Inside he’s always screaming.)

But something that happened last night changed it.

John was home alone – as usual. He went home that Friday after they had pizza and he didn’t see or speak to the triad for a few days after that. He did have a lot of time to think about them, though which is both a good thing and a bad thing.

Good because he knows he likes them now. He is 100% sure that he adores the triad. Love? Maybe not. But like? Hell fucking yes.

Bad because sometimes his mind wanders and, if you’re catching his drift, he 110% masturbated and imagined himself and the triad together.

It was a low moment in his life.

It was super hot at the time but now John can’t stop thinking about it and he _regrets thinking about it_. These people are his friends and he imagined what they acted like during sex – how they acted towards him.

And oh my god they were _mean_.

(John didn’t even know he was into that stuff.)

“Mon ami, you look distracted.” Lafayette snapped John out of his daze. John could feel red rise up on his cheeks.

“Sorry.” John rubbed his eyes, “I’m a bit sick.”

_Yeah, love sick._

“I can see that. Your cheeks are very red.” Lafayette commented. He pressed the back of his hand against John’s cheek – that only succeeded in making him blush more because, well, he imagined Lafayette doing a lot more brutal things to his cheek with his hand and...y’know what? He’ll stop thinking about it. “Warm, too.”

John nodded, gulping and clearing his throat – he tried to look anywhere but Lafayette.

“Holy fucking shit,” Thomas cursed from the sofa opposite of them. John doesn’t know if he’s still hurting. Thomas is pretty good at hiding his emotions. John looked at him, as did Lafayette. The two furrowed their eyebrows, “The tension in this room makes me want to slit my throat.”

“What tension?” Lafayette blinked softly. His hand is still on John’s cheek. It doesn’t have to be – isn’t necessary.

“The sex—,”

“Thomas.” John cut him off, deadpanned. “Seriously?”

“Yes!” Thomas exclaimed. He dropped his head back onto the sofa and smirked, wiggled his eyebrows a few times. John scoffed, rolled his eyes and batted Lafayette’s hand away. Yeah, John wants the triad to know that he likes them but he doesn’t want to announce to the whole staff that John likes them. Jesus.

Why is everyone so observant?

“If someone sees Aaron today tell him I’m not talking to him.” Theodosia walked into the room, lips pursed and eyes narrowed slightly. She pulled her jeans up as soon as she entered. Eliza and Hercules turned to face her. Maria, who was quietly reading a book with Thomas’ legs resting on her lap looked up.

“Why?” Lafayette asked. John released a quiet breath when Lafayette leaned away from him, not touching his body anymore. Thank God. He’s not sure how much of that he can handle.

“He told me I can’t wear these jeans cause they’re too tight.” Theo snapped her tongue against the roof of her mouth in irritation. “And they show ‘too much’.”

“Ew.” John said without thinking. Maria looked over at him and John cleared his throat, “Sorry. Controlling. I don’t like that.”

“Oh! No, he doesn’t care that they’re too tight in, like, skin regard.” Theodosia said, sitting next to Lafayette. Hercules made his way over to the couches, sitting down on the chair next to John. Hercules grabbed John’s hand and without saying anything kissed it. John held his breath, both confused and not angry. Hercules didn’t seem to acknowledge that he’d done it at all. “He’s scared they’re going to stop blood supply.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Thomas asked absentmindedly.

“Losing blood supply? Yes, Thomas, that’s a bad thing.” Hercules said, eyebrows raised. John stared at Hercules for a few seconds. For someone who doesn’t really speak that much he’s extremely sassy and also...fucking flirty. So flirty that he kisses John’s hand without registering it.

“What?” Thomas blinked, “No! I meant him being worried about your health.”

Theodosia snorted, “Of course it’s a good thing. But I would prefer if he just...kept his mouth shut.”

“Hello, hello, hello!” Alexander exclaimed, walking into the lounge, skip in his step. 

“Bonjour, mon chou.” Lafayette smiled. Hercules murmured a ‘hi baby’.

“Can you guys believe...that it’s lunch already?” Alexander snapped his fingers quickly, continued to bounce on his heels, “And I have had...12 cups of coffee?”

“Dammit, Alex.” Hercules rolled his eyes, put his head in his hands.

“What? It’s a new record!” Alexander spoke fast, body movements zippy.  
“It’s not a good record to set, baby.” Hercules huffed, “You’re going to have such a bad crash later.”

“What? No. I’m on top of the world. Hi, Thomas. How’re you?” Alexander cocked his head to the side and beamed at Thomas.

Thomas raised an eyebrow, cocking his head back to look at Alexander. He snorted at Alexander’s appearance.

There are purple bags underneath his eyes, he’s wearing glasses, his hair is messily pulled up into a ponytail, his nose is red and John should probably think that Alexander looks ugly but, oh my God, he doesn’t. He never will.

Thomas didn’t comment on his appearance, though, “I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Alexander glided over to Thomas. John then realized that Alexander isn’t wearing shoes and...what is going on?

Alexander is a professional – sometimes. He’s stern and hardworking. But apparently a lot of caffeine turns Alexander into...whatever the fuck this is.

“I am sure.”

“Okay...so...you talking to James?”

“Absolutely not.”

“You guys still living together?”

“Yep.”

“Thomas!” Alexander huffed loudly, rolling his eyes and trotted over to Hercules. He sat in Hercules’ lap, nearly spilling the coffee Herc has in his hands. Hercules rolled his eyes, held the coffee up and wrapped an arm around Alexander’s waist. “You’re impossible.”

“Don’t talk about impossibility when you didn’t sleep at all last night, Alex.” Hercules spoke into Alexander’s shoulder, kissing it gently.

“I had too much work to do! Blame Laf for making me take a fucking break during Thursday and Friday.”

“I was doing it for your own good! Besides, we had guests.” Lafayette motioned towards John. Eliza walked back over, handing Maria a coffee and kissing her wife’s forehead. Maria whispered a gentle ‘thank you’, still reading her book.

“Alexander, just because Lafayette and Hercules are looking out for you doesn’t mean they hate you.” Eliza rolled her eyes, “When will you learn to just take a break and enjoy the break?”

“I did enjoy it! Now I’m back.” Alexander jumped on Hercules lap and Hercules hissed quietly, fixing Alexander’s position. Shot him a soft glare.

John turned red again – half of him really wishes he didn’t see that.

* * * 

“Dude, I don’t like being the person to say this but you really, really want to suck the triad’s dicks and it’s stressing all of us out.”

“Theo!” Maria exclaimed, eyes widening in shock as she looked over at the woman. Maria, Theodosia, Eliza, Angelica and John are currently in a coffee shop now – Maria invited him out after school for some ‘friendly talking’...not this.

“Oh my god.” John covered his face with his hands, scoffing, “Seriously?”

“Yes! They were beating around the bush.” Theodosia rolled her eyes.

Angelica sighed as she laid a hand on John’s shoulder and shook it softly, “We’re all curious and we like to insert ourselves into other people’s lives. That’s why I’m a principal and they’re teachers. We’re legally allowed to insert ourselves into people’s lives this way.”

“Not mine! Not my personal one.” John whined.

“We wanna know.” Eliza spoke softly, “You shouldn’t keep your feelings bottled up.’

“How do you know I am? I have a bunch of friends to tell my feelings to.”

Theodosia licked her bottom lip and blinked. Unconvinced. “Really?”

John paused, hesitated to speak. He groaned in annoyance, “No.”

“Well, tell us.” Maria coaxed, “We’re not here to judge. We all have been...uh, shipping it from the distance.”

“Shipping?” Angelica asked slowly.

“Even I know what shipping is, Ang.” Eliza grinned. She scrunched her nose as she raised her tea to her lips.

“I’m ancient.” Angelica pouted, “And I don’t teach children I just loom over them.”

“It means that I think they’d be cute together.” Maria informed. She always looks so proud of herself whenever she uses ‘teenager’ slang. “And they would be, right? John plus the triad.”

“It would be. I think they like you, too.” Eliza commented. She wiggled her eyebrows rapidly.

John rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. His cheeks are slightly flushed, “Well...” He paused, “Whatever I tell you guys you promise to not tell anyone else?”

“I swear.” Theodosia rushed instantly. She pressed a hand onto her heart.

“Okay,” John played with his fingers, “So, I slept at the triad’s house on Thursday and I woke up and, firstly, Lafayette was spooning me on the couch and I nearly died,” He took a deep breath, trying to force down his smile. God, he really likes this mean, “And also, Alex and Laf were talking about someone and I think it was me?”

“What were they saying?” Maria asked, leaning across the table a bit, curious.

“They were talking about how they liked someone a lot and they met them a few weeks ago. I don’t want to toot my own horn or get my hopes up but they met me a few weeks ago. I don’t know how else they’d meet someone else...unless they’re very, very social.”

“Laf is,” Eliza tapped her fingers on the table. “But only if someone speaks to him first. Laf doesn’t go out much, though. So it might be you,” Eliza gasped, “Oh my god it has to be you.”

“But why would they talk about me when I was laying right there? I mean, I was pretending to sleep but—,”

“Well, that’s why!” Theodosia clapped her hands. These girls are way too excited about this. They’re acting like teenagers.

“Oh, and also,” John cleared his throat. The three girls leaned in, “Alexander and I, like, we totally almost kissed? I mean, Lafayette asked me to distract Alexander from his work and I did and we were _so close_ and I was so sure it was going to happen.”

“Oh man this is the gayest shit ever.” Maria said giddily, bouncing on the chair. “You gonna tell ‘em?”

“Highly doubt it.” John shook his head. “I want to, don’t get me wrong. I’m 25 – an adult with a job – and I shouldn’t be pining after three men. But I don’t want to risk making our work space really awkward and tense.”

“It’s already awkward and tense. James and Thomas work together.” Angelica rolled her eyes, sighing. “I highly doubt you telling the triad you like them will make them uncomfortable – dude, they’re closer with you than anyone else.”

“What do you mean?”

“She means,” Theodosia began, “That Hercules is flirty. He flirted with all of us when he first met us despite being with Lafayette. He does it to be kind,” She cleared her throat, “She stopped flirting with all of us, obviously. But he kept at it when he met Alexander. Lafayette touches people he likes a lot. Whether it be just a finger on their skin or full-on cuddling. We know these men, John, and they don’t see you as ‘just friends’.”

“Really?” John bit his lip.

“Yes.”

“But maybe hold off for a little while longer,” Eliza chirped. “Alexander talks a lot and he might confess his attraction to you.”

“Laf might kiss you randomly.” Angelica said. She sipped her tea, “That’s what happened to Alexander.”

“I feel like a teenager again.”

Maria cooed, “That’s love, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ok im not gna put smut in here probably  
> also me: here’s some sexual tension oh and also john likes to be slapped  
> Anyways, I WANNA MAKE A daily question thing for you guys to answer so:  
> Question Of The Day: Who’s your favourite Hamilton cast member? Original and Current.  
> Answer Of The Day: Original: Daveed 10/10 Current: SOLEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's soon Halloween and it's time to decorate bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns* no editing

A week or two had passed since John had spoken with the girls about his  _situation_ . He was juggling it over constantly and decided not to tell them – not yet, anyways. He wanted to keep it to himself until he was sure that the triad was talking about him and not someone else.

John doesn’t want to just bring himself into their relationship – there’s already three people and even three is a crowd (well, that’s what John was raised to think. He was also raised to think that gay people were birthed from Satan, though.) so he wanted to hold off.

Now, it’s a Thursday night and a few teachers volunteered to stay back to help decorate for Halloween. John was one of the people to volunteer. He has nothing better to do. Max is 100% okay now. John had brought him to the vet and he must’ve just eaten something bad outside.

Jesus, John was so relieved. 

Alexander, Hercules, Lafayette, Maria, Eliza, Theodosia, and Thomas had also stayed back. Aaron refused to stay back with Theo – he hates Halloween, apparently. Doesn’t want anything to do with it. Gwash and Angelica are here, too, but they’re in their office doing work.

“What I’m saying is that I’m the best decorator,” Thomas began, grabbing a fake spider, “So I’m going to be doing 99% of this.”

“And what _I’m_ saying,” Alexander reached out for the spider and took it from Thomas, “Is that Lafayette is the best decorator so he – and I – are going to be doing 99% of the decorating.”

Thomas and Alexander, despite still arguing a lot, are getting closer. Their arguments are mostly playful now (however a few of them had resulted in Alexander and Thomas being called to the office for making a scene in the cafeteria – the security guard had assumed that Alexander and Thomas were kids. Tragic.)

“Well you’re fucking dumb.” Thomas tried to grab the spider back but Alexander zipped his hand quickly. Alexander is small, yeah, but he moves super fucking fast.

“Or, here’s a crazy idea, we can all help decorate evenly?” Theodosia asked, tone sarcastic and arms crossed over her chest. She’s leaning against a wall, watching the two men bicker like children over what they’re going to do.

“I agree with Theo!” Maria spoke, bouncing on her heels. She’s currently in her socks since she wore uncomfortable shoes to school and didn’t want it to inconvenience her ‘ability to decorate like a boss’. Eliza took off her socks too just so her wife wouldn’t be alone.

“I don’t.” Thomas and Alexander said at the same time. They shot each other a glare - more playful than anything – and Hercules spoke from where he stood behind Alexander, an arm wrapped around the man’s waist.

“How about we all split up and do a specific side of the school?” Hercules murmured, laying his head on top of Alexander’s. “It’ll take forever if we all stick to one side.”

“I like that idea!” Lafayette chirped, “Dibs on the side with my classroom!”

“Wait, dibs on my classroom, too.” John rushed. “So I’m with Laf.”

“Well, _I_ wanna be with you guys. So I’m with them,” Alexander pointed and then cocked his head to look up with Hercules, “I want you with us.”

Hercules raised an eyebrow but didn’t argue. 

“Alright. So, Thomas, Maria, Theo and I call dibs on this side of the school.” Eliza made dramatic hand motions towards the left, “You guys have the right. We agree on something?” Everyone nodded. “Good! Nothing too gorey. There are 9th graders here.”

“Please, when I was in 9th grade I was sucking dick in the school bathroom. Do you think that some blood will scar anyone?” Alexander raised an eyebrow. John choked in surprise. 

“So did I!” Thomas exclaimed dramatically. The two squealed like two teenagers who found out they like the same band.

“Oh dear.” Lafayette sighed, shaking his head as he walked towards John, “Let us go now!” Lafayette leaned down, whispering to John, “Grab that box. It is the best.”

John nodded slowly, taking one step back and grabbing onto the box Lafayette pointed at. It took Thomas, specifically, a few seconds to register what John grabbed.

“Seriously!?” He exclaimed, pointing in frustration.

John grinned, closing his eyes and scrunching up his nose. Thomas scoffed, reached out to pinch John’s nose softly. “Really?” John peeked one eye open. “Did you just pinch my nose?”

“Yes.” Thomas blinked, “What? I can’t hit you. You’re, like, basically 15 years old.”

“I’m 25, Thomas.”

“Your point?” 

“You are the youngest, mon ami.” Lafayette grinned, “It is adorable.”

“What? Isn’t Charles Lee younger than I am?” Alexander made a face without meaning to – he just really, really hates Charles-Fucking-Lee.

“No.” Eliza spoke, “He’s 27 I think. Kind of embarrassing to know that he only has a teacher assistant job at his age but...eh.”

“Wow.” John whistled, “That was the only mean thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

“I have some spite, Laurens.” Eliza giggled. She leaned down and grabbed a box of decorations. Everyone else did, too, “Alright, we’re gonna be kicked out by, like, 9pm,” Eliza looked up at the clock. It’s only 5:00. “So make quick work! Let’s do this.”

“You’re acting like this is a competition.” Theo commented.

“It is!” Maria and Thomas chorused at the same time. They sent each other a wide grin, rushing down the hallway. Everyone else left made eye contact for a second, laughed, and made their way towards their respectful destinations.

“I’m thinking just...” Alexander dragged off. He looked up at Lafayette, “I’m thinking whatever Laf is thinking.”

L afayette snorted, shaking his head softly. “I do not know yet.” He said, “But probably something not too intense. It will scare me.”

“You’re a pussy!” Alexander exclaimed, smiling playfully. John and Hercules smiled silently and John kept his eyes straight. 

“Oui.” Lafayette agreed, “I was raised on Disney, not Saw.”

“Still a pussy.” Alexander leaned up, kissing Lafayette’s cheek gently. They got to Lafayette and John’s classroom, “So...should Laf and John focus on their classrooms and you and I do the hallway? I don’t want to go inside the classrooms of other teachers and disrespect their space.”

“Oui.” Lafayette agreed, opening his classroom door. 

“Okay,” Alexander laid down his box of decorations, “Let’s do this!”

* * * 

John finished his classroom after about an hour. Halfway through the hour, a loud scream came through the intercom and then Thomas’ voice saying, “sorry, Gwash, but I need spooky music—no you are not firing me—Angie!” Then it went silent. A few minutes later a random Halloween song was going through the school.

John stepped back, admiring his room. There are small ghosts hanging from the ceiling and a few things on his walls. It isn’t anything too fancy, he didn’t want to take away from the art on the walls that his students are slowly finishing.

He stepped out of his classroom at the same time as Lafayette, the two facing each other with soft smiles. John peeked into Laf’s classroom – it’s decorated a lot better than John’s. John may be an artist but decorating has never been something he was strong with.

“Bonjour,” Lafayette smiled, “Shall we go find Hercules and Alexander?”

“We shall.” Lafayette dramatically hooked their arms together and John giggled, getting dragged along a bit with Lafayette’s long strides. It didn’t take long for them to find Hercules and Alexander. Alexander is loudly demanding Hercules to put things up high, where Alexander is 100% not able to reach.

“My boys!” Alexander smiled at Lafayette _and John_. He was referring to John when he said ‘my boys’.

Alexander stood up, wrapping his arms around both Lafayette and John, squeezing them softly, “Thank God. Hercules is a terrible decorator.”

John couldn’t help but feel his heart swell and his cheeks to flush red, hugging Alexander with one arm. He knows that it was just a friendly gesture – sarcastic, even. But John still can’t help but hope that... _maybe_ ...

“I’m not that bad.” Hercules rolled his eyes, pinning a skeleton to the wall. “Besides, I’m not even giving you any sort of input. You’re telling me where to put everything.”

“Which makes you a terrible decorator.” Alexander pulled away from Lafayette and John. He pressed a soft kiss to Laf’s lips, a kiss to John’s cheek. John gulped, looked down and unhooked his arm from Lafayette’s.

Hercules scoffed, stepping down from a small stool. “Laf, you can’t leave us alone. Please.”

“I will not anymore.” Lafayette smiled brightly. He turned to John, “See? They are terrible together! Tsk.”

“We’re not.” Alexander defended instantly, walking up to Hercules and hugging into the large man’s side. “I’m just very...me and Hercules is very...him.”

John knows, somehow, what Alexander means by that. Alex is talkative, loud, dramatic, thinks he’s always right, demands to be the centre of attention. Hercules on the other hand is quiet, mellow, goes along with whatever Alexander says just to keep the man content, and would probably die if he was even in the spotlight slightly.

Hercules kissed Alexander’s forehead.

The both are equally affectionate, though.

“Now!” Alexander said, voice loud, and it startled John. Lafayette and Hercules didn’t flinch. “Let’s mother fucking decorate.”

“We already are, mon chou.” Lafayette reminded him softly, leaning down to grab a chain of ghost-shaped lights. Lafayette lifted them up, raising an eyebrow at Hercules and Alexander and John just watched in confusion.

Alexander nodded curtly and turned away. Hercules nodded softly as well, walking over to take another decoration that has to be up high.

“Okay,” Lafayette turned to face John, “Can you help me string these up?”

“I’m fifty times shorter than you.” John said slowly, “Shouldn’t you ask Herc?”

“Non. You are the tiniest and I have to lift you.” Lafayette responded.

“You have to lift me up?” John asked and sighed loudly. 

“Oui.” Lafayette sent him a charming smile and, goddammit, John couldn’t say no to him.

“Fine!” John whined loudly, grabbing the lights from Lafayette’s hands. Lafayette beamed. John isn’t angry at the man (how could you be angry at Lafayette? He’s literally the purest soul in the world.) 

“Thank you!” Lafayette hummed, walking up behind John. He laid a hand on John’s lower back, leading him towards the end of the hallway.

“Will there be enough lights for this?” John asked. It’s a small string. John highly doubts it’ll reach the end of the hallway.

“Probably not.” Lafayette responded, “But after the ghosts end we can use the witch lights. Mon chou can you hand me the staple gun?”

“Mhm.” Alexander hummed. He bent down next to Hercules and grabbed the staple gun, skipping over to Lafayette and handing it to him. He leaned up on his tippy-toes, whispering something in his ear. Lafayette grinned.

“Oui.”

“Oh.” Alexander instantly looked nervous, “Okay.”

“Do not fret.” Lafayette murmured, “Now go! Hercules is at a loss without you expertise.” Lafayette joked, beaming at Alexander as he walked back to Hercules, instantly telling him that whatever the hell he was hanging up was crooked.

“Can I be let in on this whispering?” John asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Absolutely not.” Lafayette disagreed, “Turn around.”

“What if I’m too heavy?” John scrunched his nose, “I look tiny but I’m all muscle.”

“No you are not.” Lafayette made a motion with his fingers, “Turn.”

John sighed loudly, “Yes I am. It would probably be easier for  _me_ to lift  _yo_ -oh shit!” John squeaked. Lafayette’s  hands wrapped around John’s waist, lifting the man up off his feet.

“You have to make quick work of this. You are very light, oui, but still.” Lafayette murmured, looking down. John gulped.

(He handles John...very fucking easily.)

“Yeah, yeah.” John murmured and began to staple the lights to the wall. “You know that there’s no plug, right? Like there’s no way in hell these will glow. Ever.”  
“I know.” Lafayette spoke back, voice soft. 

John’s was slightly shaky – he doesn’t like heights he must admit. Even though he isn’t far from the ground and even though John 100% trusts Lafayette it’s still kind of freaky to be doing this. He hates it. Hates, hates, hates.

They made their way down the wall slowly. Occasionally Lafayette had to put John back down on the ground (John cherished those seconds.) to shake his arms and then John would be off of the ground again, continuing to stable.

“Done!” John announced. Lafayette laid him down on the ground and John spun to face Lafayette, looking up at him, “Sorry for your arms.”

“They are fine.” Lafayette chuckled quietly, looking down at John. John had to hold his breath upon seeing – and feeling – Lafayette’s eyes on him. John moved his eyes, clearing his throat. 

Lafayette hummed, grabbing John’s chin softly with his hand, dragging it up. He ran a finger softly over John’s lip and John’s eyes just...widened.

That’s all they could do.

_That’s all he could do._

He felt frozen in place, gulping hard as he looked up at Lafayette. Lafayette hummed and he didn’t even seem to think – or hesitate, as his lips came down to connect softly with John’s.

It was just a split second – if even – before Lafayette pulled away, leaving John with red cheeks and looking like a deer caught in headlights. He couldn’t even process what happened before Lafayette grinned, stepping away and speaking as if nothing had happened, “Now, onto the witch lights.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So  
> Yeah.  
> THEY KISSED V SOFTLY BITC!!  
> Question Of The Chapter: If you could ask Alexander Hamilton ONE THING what would it be?  
> My Answer: 'Why the fuck did you pay James when u could have just told Eliza that he's a jealous asshole who's trying to ruin you?'  
> Also I fucking ,, hate how I wrote this chapter iM SORry


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> softness

John stood frozen in place for way too long. He watched as Lafayette walked away, nudged Alexander’s arm and grinned at Hercules and John was just...confused. He didn’t expect Lafayette to kiss him.

Not so suddenly.

John slowly raised his hand up to touch his lips, face aflame as he gulped loudly. What does he say now? Of course he has to mention it – Lafayette doesn’t have the right to just kiss John and fuck with his emotions without mentioning it.

“What the hell?” John squeaked. His voice was shaky, nervous. He was always the person to be asked out/he never confronted people. He was so to himself that he refused to speak to many people at all – let alone confront them about a kiss.

Upon hearing John’s words, Alexander spun around. He looked anxious. Lafayette and Hercules looked nervous too as they turned around, “What?” Alexander spoke softly. He’s playing with the edge of his shirt, bouncing on his heels.

“You—your boyfriend just kissed me! And then walked away without explanation!” John released a shaky, awkward breath, pointing a finger at Lafayette, “You can’t do that!”

“Kiss you?” Lafayette asked. He wrapped an arm around Alexander’s waist.

“No—I—,” John released a soft breath and looked down at the ground, “No. I mean, like, you can’t turn away and act like it didn’t happen. Why’d you do it? A spurt of the moment thing? A ‘hey let’s mess with John’s emotions’ thing? Because if it was, firstly, fuck you and secondly, fuck you again.”

“Mon ami—,” Lafayette breathed. He kissed Alexander’s head, walking up to John. He hooked his finger underneath John’s chin again, lifting his head, “We like you.”

John stayed silent, sucking in one of his lips.

“All of us,” Lafayette nodded back towards Alexander and Hercules, “Like you a lot.”

“You do?” John looked at Hercules and Alexander, then at Lafayette. “Really?”

“Oui.” Lafayette hummed, “I would not kiss you if we did not like you.”

“Three of you?” John repeated. He had a suspicion but hearing it is...kind of shocking.

Someone likes him.

Not just someone, three people.

“Yeah!” Alexander chirped. He slowly walked over to John, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, “I liked you first, though.”

John giggled, lowering his head.

Hercules walked up too, but didn’t touch John. He wrapped his arms around Lafayette’s waist and looked down at the younger man. John didn’t know how to process this – he knew that eventually it had to happen. The truth was going to be exposed one way or another.

But whilst decorating a school for Halloween? That wasn’t expected.

“And this might seem a bit intense, three of us at all,” Hercules began. John looked up at him through his eyelashes and the triad felt like they were going to melt. A blushing, shy John was too much for them, “But remember you have the right to push us away and slap us for not respecting boundaries.”

“No, it’s okay!” John exclaimed, clearing his throat a bit, “I...I like you guys...too.”

Alexander’s face lit up and John confessing just then was worth it. Going through countless years of bullying, abusive behaviour from his dad, struggling through University, and becoming an art teacher was all worth it in that moment.

“You like us?” Alexander repeated, more in awe than anything. He nuzzled his nose softly against John’s cheek.

John flushed more. He felt so loved.

The only love he’s ever received in his life, really, was from his mom and then when she died from Max. Sure, there was the occasional date but John had never really felt the feeling of fire...in love. Maybe.

“Yeah.” John’s smile broadened and he giggled loudly, scrunching his nose as he hid his face in Alexander’s neck. Alexander looked as if he was on top of the world.

They all were.

“Well,” Lafayette spoke, “Before we make anything official I feel as if a date is in order.”

John peeked one eye open, still hugging into Alexander’s side. John has a feeling that the two probably will be touching more than they aren’t. “When?” John asked, “And I’ll pay.”

“No you will not.” Lafayette said, “And it is a French restaurant. You will see when we get there. Also...Saturday?”

“Saturday works.” John beamed.

Alexander groaned, “Does that mean another weekend of no work?”

John giggled, nuzzling more into Alexander’s neck. “Mon chou, please,” Lafayette rolled his eyes.

* * *

“Woah...when did this happen?” Thomas slowly pointed towards John and Alexander the next day. John was right, he and Alexander had a hard time keeping their hands off of each other. It wasn’t sexual, more like reassuring touches and ‘you like me, oh my god.’.

“Last night?” Alexander snorted. John is laying his head on Alexander’s shoulder, eyes shut slightly. He’s super tired today because he spent his whole night laying in his bed and giggling about how he’s currently doing...something with the triad now.

“Isn’t it cute?” Eliza asked. She’s been staring at them the whole morning, smile on her face never faltering.

“Yeah.” Thomas’ eyebrows furrowed, “So...four people now?”

“Mhm.” Alexander hummed. He paused, “Well, not officially. Yet.”

“That’s super fucking dumb.” Thomas sat next to Eliza, “Why do you need a label?”

Alexander shrugged, “We’re gonna go out to dinner Saturday and make it official!”

“Jesus.” Thomas cursed. Alexander snorted, tracing patterns in John’s slightly exposed side. John felt so content and at ease it was unreal. “Anyways, James and I spoke.”

“You did?” Maria perked up. She put down the book she’s slowly burning through, “About what?”

“Us.” John opened his eyes finally, squinting a little bit at the bright lights. “Our relationship.”

“Your relationship? Are you getting back with him?” Alexander asked.

Thomas nodded softly, ignoring the eyeroll from Maria. No matter the advice they give to Thomas, he refuses to take it. “I know, I know. But he completes me, guys. I literally could not feel anything but sadness since we stopped speaking. He was my best friend.”

“He cheated.” Maria reminded, tone as soft as she can make it.

“He did.” Thomas nodded, “He fucked up. He thought a break meant...just getting with other people and staying away. He didn’t know. I can’t fault him for that.”

“You can’t.” Maria nodded. She sighed, “Make sure you know what you’re getting yourself into again, Thomas. And for the love of God speak to him!”

“I will.” Thomas sighed, “I will. Don’t worry.”

“I’m gonna worry.” Maria raised an eyebrow, “It’s what I do.”

“I’m going to worry, too.” Alexander paused. Thomas raised an eyebrow, “Shut up, Thomas.”

Thomas snorted, leaning back into the sofa, closing his eyes. Lafayette skipped into the room, humming an unrecognizable tune. “Mon chou! Mon petite!” He greeted loudly, “And mes amis!”

“Did you just call John... ‘your little’?” Thomas asked slowly.

“Oui,” Lafayette paused, “It is not a kink thing, weirdos! He is small.”

“I am.” John agreed softly, blushing as Lafayette leaned over the sofa to kiss John and Alexander’s cheeks before going to make himself some coffee. John doubts he’s ever going to get used to affection from the triad.

“You sure this only happened a day ago? You guys are close as fuck for one day.” Thomas said suspiciously.

“We were flirting since we’ve known each other.” Alexander raised his hand to run his hand through John’s hair. John hummed softly. “But Laf kissed him last night and...well, feelings!”

“Did you guys kiss him?” Eliza asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

“No.” John whispered, “They didn’t! We didn’t kiss. Only Laf and I.”

“I want to make it _romantic_.” Alexander wiggled his eyebrows. John snorted. “I dunno what Hercules is waiting on, though.”

“He is shy.” Lafayette called.

“Hercules? Shy?” John shook his head, “No. I don’t believe that for a second.”

“Despite his flirtatious ways, mon cher is very awkward when it comes to kissing first. It took him five dates for him to kiss me first and even then he asked. He is adorable.”

John hummed, breathing softly through his nose, “Cute.” He agreed.

“Good news travels fast!” Angelica walked into the room, eyes gracing it for a second before they settled on John and Alexander. She beamed, walking up to John and hugging him the best she could, “Congratulations! Finally. God, the tension was overbearing.”

“I said that the other day.” Thomas commented.

Angelica laughed, standing up fully, “You guys are adorable. Ah! Laf, get over here right now. Where’s Hercules?”

“He is...” Lafayette shrugged, “His classroom?”

“Text him. I want a picture,” She demanded, snapping her fingers. John’s eyes widened a little bit, confused.

“Why?”

“Because you guys are cute and I want to post a picture on Facebook I – don’t question me.” Angelica snapped her fingers.

“She did it with Maria and I, too.” Eliza said, “and to Thomas and James, Theo and Aaron, and to the triad before you joined. Wait...what will we call you guys now?”

Alexander and John shrugged, as did Lafayette as he quickly texted Hercules.

Eliza chirped in, “Polysquad!”

“Polysquad?” Alexander snorted.

“Yeah! You guys are in a poly relationship...and you’re a squad.”

“Oh my God.” Alexander rolled his eyes.

“I like it!” Lafayette hummed, walking behind Alexander and John as he waited for Hercules.

“Of course you do.”

“I do, too!” John grinned, looking up at Alexander.

Alexander pursed his lips, looking down at the adorable creation that is in fact John Laurens. He sighed, “Fine! Fine. We’ll use that dumb title.”

“Oh, mon petite, you have Alexander wrapped around your finger.”

“No he doesn’t,” Alexander muttered – he refuses to admit that John does, in fact, have him wrapped around his finger and it’s _very embarrassing._

“Okay.” Lafayette hummed sarcastically.

Hercules and James walked into the room at the same time, Hercules looking at Lafayette, “What’s the emergency?” He asked quickly. His eyes settled on Alexander and John and he blinked, “Is the emergency seeing how cute Alex and John are because I’m sure I could’ve witnessed this later—,”

“Non! Boss Lady wanted you.” Lafayette nodded towards Angelica.

“Stand next to Laf. I want a picture.” She demanded. James walked behind Thomas, laying his hands softly on Thomas’ shoulders, leaning down to whisper something. Thomas nodded at his words and James nodded as well.

John wanted to ask what they were talking about but decided against it.

“Okay, say cheese!” Angelica exclaimed.

“Angie, we aren’t children.” Alexander murmured.

Nonetheless, John and Lafayette at the same time exclaimed ‘cheese!’ and Alexander snorted, leaning over to press a soft kiss to John’s cheek as he smiled brightly.

“Adorable.” Angelica hummed, looking down at the photo. Hercules has one arm wrapped around Lafayette’s waist, the other on Alexander’s shoulder. Lafayette is making a peace sign, sticking his tongue out. John is smiling brightly – like a little kid on picture day – and Alexander is kissing John’s cheek.

“Alright. Can I go now? I have a lot of prep to do before my exam today.” Hercules asked. He kissed Lafayette quickly as Angelica nodded, waving a dismissive hand. “Good. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Bye!” Alexander waved. John yawned, sitting up from Alexander’s gasp. Alexander pouted a little but but allowed it to happen.

“I have to figure out what I’m going to do today,” He rubbed his eyes, looking up at Angelica, “Don’t fire me because I’m under prepared.”

“I’ve been dealing with Last-Minute-Lafayette for years now. Don’t worry.” Angelica hummed, “I’m going back to the office now.”

“Bye, Boss Lady!” Lafayette smiled, waving as Angelica stepped out of the room.

As soon as she left, Alexander narrowed his eyes at James, “Madison!”

“Hamilton.” James murmured, rubbing Thomas’ shoulders softly. The two seem okay now. There’s still some tenseness in the air but it’s not nearly as bad as it was before.

“Do I have to lecture you like an angry dad?” He asked.

“You...no. You’re too small to be threatening.” James said, “Thomas and I are good now.”

“But for how long?” Alexander questioned. Thomas groaned, rolling his head back.

“Shut up, Hamilton.”

“No! I want to pick up for you.”

“I can handle my relationship.”

“Maybe, but James should know that if he hurts you I’ll murder him.”

“I’m literally more scared of Eliza.” James confessed.

“Wow.” Alexander huffed, “Did you hear that, John? Disrespect.”

“You aren’t very scary.” John agreed. He grinned brightly as Alexander’s mock-offended look turned genuinely offended.

“Wow.”

“M’sorry.” John continued smiling and laid his head on Alexander’s shoulder again.

“Only sex will make up for this.”

“Alexander Hamilton!” Lafayette scolded loudly. John’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned bright red, “Do not ever say that again! Do not force him.”

“It was a joke!” Alexander squealed.

“I do not care.”

Alexander rolled his eyes, “Fine. I guess cuddles will suffice, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, all of the couples are happy and content and TOGETHER  
> ....at the moment.  
> CaLm BeFoRe ThE sToRm  
> Idk if you could tell, but I made John v v smol. Like, he's three inches shorter than Alexander & Alex's height is true to Lin's height. i knOW that Lin and Anthony's heights r basically the same but I wanted to make John tiny so leave me alone  
> (Also, I've settled on Polysquad + Alex/James/Thomas but do not fret!!! Polysquad will still mostly be the main focus.)  
> Question of the Chapter: If you could be anyone from Hamilton (gender aside) who would you want to be?  
> My Answer: I'd either want to be Angelica or Lafayette/Thomas bc their songs are dope af.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Thomas' POV and the polysquad have a date.   
> Also, Maria is a dad.

Thomas pushed into his apartment after he finished decorating. He was honestly completely worn out and  _tired_ . Being around people drains him out more than he’d like to admit. Thomas is supposed to be the loud, outgoing drama teacher and that’s the face he tries to keep up. But God, it’s so tiring being around people all the time.

He has to be around people – it’s his job, of course. But it used to be easier to deal with when he had James with him. Now Thomas can’t even look at the man without wanting to break down into tears. Which is great because James is his roommate.

Thomas rubbed his eyes, slamming the door and dropping his keys into the bowl next to the door. He looked around his large apartment. 

It’s big, fancy, he and James together have bought probably the most expensive furniture ever but he’s not satisfied with any of it. He wants someone to lay down on the stupidly-coloured magenta sofa and watch dumb Netflix until they pass out.

He used to do that with James.

And, well, now...

Not so much.

Thomas would never admit it but he kind of envies Alexander. Alex has two boyfriends who care for him so fucking much. Thomas had one who would probably care less if he died right then and there.

Thomas loved James though.

He still does.

Thomas walked into the kitchen, pausing upon seeing James sitting at the table with his computer, eyes narrowed in concentration. James doesn’t have a desk – he used to always use Thomas’ - so now he does most of his work out here.

Shaking his head, Thomas fully walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and pouring water into it.

He was about to walk out, retire for the night and pretend that emotions aren’t real, but James spoke, “Thomas?”

Thomas’ heart rate increased – he hates being sensitive but he is. He tries so hard to pretend like he’s a wall but he’s  _not_ . Thomas has always been a crybaby in every sense of the word. “Yeah?” Thomas kept his back turned. James can read him like a book. He doesn’t want to seem vulnerable.

“We have to talk.” James responded.

“There’s nothing to talk about, James.” Thomas gulped. 

“Yes there is. We can’t stop tiptoeing around each other.” James stood up, walking over to Thomas slowly.

“Well if you’re concerned about tiptoeing I’ll just move.” Thomas spun around to face James. He didn’t realize how close the man was to him – chest-to-chest. Thomas took one step back and crossed his arms over his chest, looking away. “Not a big deal.”

“This is your apartment as much as it is mine, Thomas.” James said – his voice is always so smooth, calm, collected. 

“Doesn’t feel like it anymore.” Thomas looked down at the ground. He rolled his eyes, “Anyways, night, James.”

“Thomas, I swear to God,” James grabbed Thomas’ wrist, pulling him back, “Listen to me.”

“Listen? Why? You cheated.” Thomas finally raised his eyes, staring straight into James’. “You brought a random person to this apartment in the room right next to mine and you didn’t even _think twice_. Hell, even if you thought the break meant break up, fine, cool, but did you ever stop to think that _maybe_ your ex boyfriend of, what, five years was going to be a bit fucking wounded?”

“No. I didn’t stop to think—,” James paused. He grabbed Thomas’ hands and despite every part of Thomas that wanted to pull away, he didn’t. “I wanted to get back at you.”

“For what?” Thomas rolled his eyes, “I know that I’m annoying and hard to live with and I like pink and purples too much and, yeah, okay, I’m kind of dramatic and I fight with too many people but what did I ever do to deserve that?”

“Nothing.” James murmured, “I was hurting. I needed something to distract me and I wanted you to hurt as well and you know what?” James pulled Thomas closer, “That was dumb and abusive. Our relationship? Dumb and abusive. We both know it.”

Thomas bit his wobbling lip – he won’t cry. Not right now.

“Well, yeah.” Thomas released a weak laugh, gulping.

“But I want us to work.” James lowered his voice. It was just a soft whisper now, eyes tracing Thomas’ face. “I miss you. Okay?”

Thomas licked his bottom lip, “What if...if we got back together and everything is the same? We fight, we’re unhappy, it’s unhealthy—,”

“We’ll deal with it then.” James released one of Thomas’ hands and raised his own to wipe underneath Thomas’ eye – a tear he didn’t even know escaped. “But promise me that both of us will try. No tiptoeing around each other anymore. There’s a reason that Alexander, Lafayette, and Hercules’ relationship is so strong. They _talk_.”

“Yeah.” Thomas paused. He sniffed, “I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry over.”

“Yes there is. I try so hard to ignore my emotions around you that I refuse to speak.” Thomas rolled his eyes, rubbing one of them, “I was just so annoying as a kid, y’know? I cried so much and I was always told to shut up.”

“I know. I was there.” James kissed Thomas’ forehead softly, dragging his thumb underneath the man’s eyes. “Have you been sleeping?”

Thomas shrugged, “Alexander is a bad influence.”

“Yeah.” James nodded gently, “Let’s go to bed, alright?”

“Together?”

“If you want.”

“Please.”

* * * 

“I’m going on a date with three people who I’m, like, not too nervous around but I’m super nervous.” John is standing in the middle of Eliza’s living room, pacing back and forth quickly. Maria is there, along with Theo, Angelica, Aaron, and Angelica and Eliza’s little sister, Peggy.

“Well, this could make and break your relationship.” Theo joked – John instantly looked panicked at her words, “I’m kidding! For one, you’ve got Alexander wrapped so tightly around your finger that he isn’t budging and for two, Lafayette and Hercules are way too fond of you.”

“I haven’t dated since I was 17!” John exclaimed, bouncing on his heels as he continued to pace. He’s dressed in a red button-up shirt and black tie (Angelica demanded he do it because he looks ‘super cute’) and Peggy had done John’s hair – praise the girl.

The triad is coming to pick him up soon and he wants to scream.

He shouldn’t be nervous but...damn.

“Please, you sleeping at the triad’s house more than once counts as a date.” Maria snorted, standing up from the sofa and walking up to John. She laid her hands on his shoulders, “Stop pacing.”

“No.”

“John. You’re worrying yourself, dear.” Eliza said, “Come sit down. We’ll get you some wine.”

“I don’t want wine.”

“Alright. Water.” Eliza stood up as John sat down next to Aaron who isn’t speaking. He’s just watching everything unfold. The man practically has no emotion besides ‘fuck off’ -- John doesn’t know how Theo deals with him.

“So...” Peggy looked up from her phone, “You’re dating three people? Three teachers?”

“Pretty much.” John nodded, clearing his throat, “Adulthood is wild, kid.”

“Clearly.” She raised an eyebrow, leaning up to pat down John’s hair a little bit, “It’s already escaping the ponytail holder.”

“My hair can’t be tamed.”

Peggy snorted, relaxing back against the sofa. She’s taking up 99% of it.

“Why am I so excited for this?” Angelica asked. She’s holding some drink in her hand that she’s been taking occasional sips of since John arrived, “Like I’m super fucking pumped.”

“I am, too.” Theo said, “And so is Aaron but he pretends to not show it.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. John snorted.

“I’m excited too but I also feel like I could puke.” John said as Eliza and Maria came back again – John doesn’t know why Maria had to go with Eliza but, eh, couple things he guesses. Eliza handed the water to John.

“Puke in my house and I’ll ruin you.” Maria hissed.

“Babe.” Eliza laughed, kissing Maria’s forehead, “Chill. He’s already nervous enough without your empty threats.”

“Empty?” Maria asked, “As if.”

John shook his head, taking a slow sip of his water. His heart is pounding and his stomach feels like it may turn inside out. He’s been many places with the triad before – hell, he cuddled with Lafayette one night without meaning to.

How is a date so extreme?

Maybe because it’s a fancy restaurant? Or maybe because it’s, y’know, an actual date with three men?

_THREE MEN_ !

And people know about it!

Soon, the doorbell rang and everyone in the room – minus Aaron – shared excited looks. John’s was more nervous but...he’s still excited.

“Can I go get it?” Angelica stood up quickly. 

Eliza grabbed her sister’s arm, “Uh, no? Obviously John has to. John! Go!”

“Fuck,” John passed his glass to Eliza who took it, watching as John walked into the hallway and towards the front door. Eliza, Angelica, Maria, Peggy and Theodosia all tiptoed towards the hallway, peeking their head around the corner to watch.

Fucking weirdos.

John smoothed down his shirt before opening the door.

Lafayette was the first one he saw, standing in the middle with flowers. Hercules was standing on the left, Alexander on the right. Lafayette is full-on dressed in a black suit (John instantly felt under dressed until he saw Alexander and Hercules who are basically dressed in the same thing he is except Alexander’s shirt is green, Hercules’ is beige, and the two of them are wearing a bow tie). Lafayette is maybe over dressed.

“Mon petite!” Lafayette greeted, kissing John’s cheek softly, “You look amazing. And here. Flowers.”

“Thank you.” John squeaked, grabbing the flowers softly. He looked around, “But I’m not home so I don’t know—,”

“I’ll take them!” Eliza exclaimed, walking towards the front door, broad smile. She grabbed the flowers, “I’ll give them back to you. Maybe. Maria doesn’t get me flowers. Thanks, Laf, you’re a real doll.”

John cleared his throat and giggled as Eliza walked away.

“Erm,” John bounced on his heels.

Hercules and Alexander just...wouldn’t stop staring at him. 

“Jesus.” Alexander finally whispered. A man who never speaks at a loss for words? That’s a first. “You’re beautiful.”

“Beautiful?” John looked down, a soft blush tinting his cheeks.

“He’s right.” Hercules hummed. He looks like a nervous mess, maybe more nervous than John. It’s so funny and cute to know how the same man who shamelessly flirted with him is now this nervous.

“Thank you.” John cleared his throat, “You guys look good too. Like...really good.” He eyed the triad and he’s 100% not lying. They look great.

“Why, thank you.” Lafayette bowed before grabbing John’s hand, “Shall we leave?”

“Mhm.” John nodded. He’s a bit less nervous now that he actually has these men in front of him. It’s just a small reminder that...well, the triad are people he started to like because they’re easy to be around.

“Wait!” Maria exclaimed loudly, rushing towards the front door, “Wait.”

“What?” John faced Maria.

“I have to be your dad.” Maria replied. She grabbed a pair of heels, shoving them on her feet so she has an inch over John. She’s still shorter than the rest of the triad but oh well. “You three: bring him home before 10, be good, if you hurt my son I’ll be laughing at your funeral. Understand me?”

You gotta be honest, watching a tiny girl in heels and pointing a small finger at two big men and Alexander (he’s not big at all) is kind of funny. Still, it makes John feel nice. He’s never had a dad lecture someone he’s going on a date with.

Granted, his dad never knew that he was going on dates.

“Yes, sir.” Hercules smiled, shaking his head.

“You two?” Maria pointed her fingers between Lafayette and Alexander.

“Yes, sir.” The two said together, grinning.

“Good!” Maria took off her heels, leaning up to kiss John’s cheek, “Have fun, son!” She turned and walked away.

John raised an eyebrow at the three men, “We should go before something else happens.”

“Yes. Let’s.” Hercules held out his arm and John linked it with his, stepping out and closing the door.

* * *

John was lead into a restaurant he can’t pronounce the name of. He was ordered for by Lafayette (Laf also ordered for Hercules. Alexander was capable of doing it himself) and as they waited for their food, they chatted quietly about...a lot of things. Mostly John, though.

“So, why did you want to be a teacher?” Lafayette asked. It’s such small talk and it makes John realize how little the triad know about him.

“Erm,” John shrugged, “Wanted to be an artist, I guess? I felt like I wouldn’t be able to go far in that regard—being a starving artist wasn’t on my list if priorities.” Alexander snorted, “And I also wanted to teach kids what I loved to do...so I guess this is the middle ground.”

“Oui, it is.” Lafayette nodded. 

They kept talking about little things, big things, and things they just wanted each other to know. Weird sleeping habits (Alexander snores, Lafayette squirms a lot, Hercules apparently does nothing besides take it like a champ. John isn’t sure what he does), there was a lot of dirty jokes, and John felt so at ease.

“No, listen, I might seem like the needy one but Hercules is bad.” Alexander pointed at Hercules who rolled his eyes. Their food just arrived to them and now they’re all eating – John doesn’t know what it is but it tastes good. 

“I’m not.” Hercules scoffed.

“Yes you are, mon cher.” Lafayette laid a soft hand on Hercules’ arm. “He loves cuddles and he has to be touched when we are going to sleep otherwise he cannot sleep. If he does not have at least a finger on Alexander and I he will not go to bed.”

“Really?” John giggled, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes! It’s not strange. I had to sleep with my brother for a majority of my childhood so I grew up used to it.” Hercules muttered.

“But you’re so needy.” Alexander grinned.

“Says you.” Hercules huffed, slowly eating his food. 

“At least I admit it.”

“I’m pretty sure the last thing you’d expect out of a large, buff black guy is for him to not being able to sleep without touching someone so I try to keep it quiet. It makes me seem less intimidating.”

“You are not intimidating,” Lafayette shook his head and turned to John, “He is not intimidating. He is scared of...” Lafayette paused, eyes widened, “The female bugs.”

“Ladybugs?” John guessed.

“Oui!” Lafayette exclaimed. A few people in the restaurant looked over at him but Lafayette didn’t mind, “Ladybugs. He is scared of ladybugs.”

“And butterflies.” Alexander chimed in.

“What?” Hercules muttered, “Flying insects are terrifying.”

John smiled widely and the night continued. He feels as if he didn’t frown once. Everything felt so easy-going and he has no idea why he was even nervous in the first place. He cares a lot about these men.

They finished their f ood around 9:30 (along with dessert). Lafayette paid after John tried to pay and complained a lot and then they all exited, stepping out into the cool night.

“Damn. It’s cold.” Alexander muttered.

“Oui. It is nearly Halloween.” Lafayette nodded.

The four of them all piled into the car, Hercules driving (since he was the only one aside from John who didn’t have any wine/any alcoholic beverages tonight) and they soon got to John’s apartment complex.

“We are walking you up.” Lafayette said, “Or...elevating you up.”

“You sure? I’m sure I’m safe.” John laughed, opening the door and stepping out.

“Oui. It is a must.”

So, the four of them stepped into the elevator and it’s so funny to know that not even a week ago they were all here, about to go to the triad’s house for a fucking sleepover. Jesus, how obvious could the four of them be?

What kind of grown men have a sleepover?

They stopped outside of John’s apartment and everything instantly felt like a weird chickflick. 

Except...John was on a date with three people.

Three men.

Wow.

“So,” John cleared his throat.

“So?” Lafayette raised an eyebrow. 

“So.” John repeated, then shrugged and giggled, “I dunno.”

After a few awkward seconds, Alexander rolled his eyes. “Oh my fucking God,” He said, walking up to John and pressing his lips against the younger man’s softly, laying his hands on John’s hips.

John’s cheeks flushed, kissing Alexander back for a few seconds before he pulled away. Alexander pressed one more kiss on John’s forehead, “Goodnight.”

Lafayette stepped up, pressing a gentle kiss to John’s lips as well. It wasn’t as long as Alexander – just a peck. But it was there.

Hercules didn’t kiss his lips (John remembered Lafayette telling him that Hercules takes a while) but he did kiss his temple, whispering, “goodnight.”

“Night.” John squeaked, watching as the men turned away and walked towards the elevator. John pushed into his apartment, smiling widely and closing his door, sliding down it.

God, his life is surreal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw. Look at my grown men acting like teenagers.  
> I felt like I should add Thomas' and James' apology scene bc,,,I didn't want to confuse y'all or some shit. That happened the night of the decorating when Thomas got home.  
> QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER xx: Who has the dopest songs in Hamilton?  
> My answer: I gotta say Thomas does. His songs are fucking fire.  
> (Sorry if there are dumb errors I wrote this in under an hour lmao)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica throws a Halloween party and this is basically fluffiness w/ -10 plot.

John’s life – for the most part – has been mediocre after his date.

Not much exciting happened, besides making his relationship with Lafayette, Hercules and Alexander official. He’s been a lot happier, too. Though, John hasn’t exactly been sad since he started his job. There’s not much to be sad over.

He has amazing coworkers, the kids he teachers are well-behaved (for the most part – he had to send a 9th grader to the office last week for cutting off a girl’s hair. He swears they have the mindset of 3rd graders) and he has three boyfriends when John was convinced he was going to be alone for the rest of his life.

Tonight, Angelica is holding a Halloween party at her house. It’s Halloween (so, expected) and John was previously warned that Angelica’s parties are super intense. It’s not going to be a small get together like Eliza and Maria’s.

“Just draw cat whiskers on your face.” Hercules murmured from the sofa, looking at Lafayette who has decided to wait last minute – literally, the day of Halloween – to find a costume, “And hurry. Alexander went to pick up John a while ago so unless they’re having sex in John’s apartment, they’ll be back soon.”

“Firstly,” Lafayette stood in the doorway of the living room, in just his boxers, “I refuse to be a cat. That is too basic. Secondly, John said that he wanted his first time with us to be with _all of us_ so do not try that.”

Yeah – that’s true. John had accidentally let it slip that he wants to be with all of them when the time comes. They’re all collectively not sure when that is (they don’t want to hound John or anything) but they’re hoping it’s...eventually.

Hercules still hasn’t properly kissed John, though...so...

“I know.” Hercules raised his eyebrow at his boyfriend. Hercules has settled on being Iron Man (because why not? He’s not too big of a fan of Marvel but he had no idea what else to be) and Alexander has settled on ‘overworked gremlin’ - so he isn’t dressing up.

Apparently John is a vampire, or something.

“Also, you have to kiss mon petite.” Lafayette walked around the living room and Hercules eyes followed him, “He might get upset that you are avoiding it.”

“I will.” Hercules muttered, “I’m nervous! Also, put on clothes before John gets here. He can’t handle us with just our shirts off. Imagine this?”

Lafayette laughed loudly, “He is young.”

“Tell me about it. Makes me feel like a creep.” Hercules eyes continued to follow Lafayette until Lafayette walked out of the room. He yelled at Hercules from – Hercules assumes – the bathroom.

“You are only 29!” He called out, “He is only 4 years younger than you!”

“I’m 30 in a few months!” 

“September!” Lafayette laughed loudly, “That is nearly 11 months away!”

“Soon!”

“You are ridiculous.” 

Hercules smiled widely as Lafayette walked back into the living room, now dressed in one of Hercules’ sweater and...his jeans? “I am being you.” He deadpanned, “Where is your hat?”

“I don’t wear a hat all the time.”

“Fine. Bandana.” Lafayette looked around, “I need it.”

“Bedroom.”

“Well, yes. But where?” 

“Erm...on the dresser?” Hercules guessed.

Lafayette nodded, walking towards the bedroom.

“Also, I love you, but you look ridiculous in my jeans!”

“It is not my fault that you have thighs that are crafted from God!” Lafayette hollared, yelling a bit louder since he’s farther away. “Mine are tiny compared to!”

“Yours are amazing!” Hercules rolled his eyes.

“Well, oui,” Hercules snorted loudly, “But I like yours!”

“Thank you.” Hercules smiled, shaking his head as the front door opened.

“I have acquired a sexy – and moody – vampire!” Alexander exclaimed. John scoffed loudly as Alexander closed the door behind them.

“Moody?” Hercules asked. John walked into the living room (and he looks adorable. Hercules isn’t sure if a vampire should be adorable under any means but he’s dressed in a cape and has fake blood on his lip and it’s so fucking cute).

“Yes, moody!” John pouted, “He’s being nothing!”

“I’m being a Gremlin.” Alexander fought.

“That’s no fair! You’re already a Gremlin!” John pointed at Alexander, “Herc!”

“If he won’t listen to you, he won’t listen to me.” Hercules shook his head, “And I know that your costume’s purpose isn’t to look fucking adorable but you look fucking adorable.”

“Excuse me, are we ignoring the fact that he just called me a Gremlin?” Alexander demanded.

“Well, we are not able to feed you after Midnight or else you do not sleep. Bonjour, mon petite.” Lafayette walked out, kissing John’s forehead.

“You’re going to let him _emotionally abuse me_?” Alexander joked.

“I’m sorry.” John scrunched his nose and smiled brightly. 

Goddammit.

How can Alex stay mad at that face?

“It’s fine.” Alexander murmured. “What’re you being?” He asked Laf.

“Herc.” Lafayette responded. He posed dramatically, “Am I beautiful?”

“You’re wearing his jeans.” Alexander nodded towards Lafayette’s legs, “Why not wear your own?”

“If I have to channel my inner Herc, I am going to do it correctly.” Lafayette said. He paused, “But does anyone have a belt?”

Hercules rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked over to his boyfriends, kissing each of their foreheads, “Hurry up. Angelica doesn’t take well to late people and since she helps sign our paychecks...I wouldn’t keep her waiting.”

* * * 

“Hello!” Angelica loudly greeted as soon as the triad walked through the doors. It’s only 10pm but the music is already blaring loudly – some pop music that John has heard on the radio but he hasn’t cared enough about to learn the name of/the words to. 

“Hi!” John greeted, smiling.

She’s dressed as, from what John is able to gather, a bunny. She’s wearing a mini black dress, “You’re a vampire,” She guessed towards John – it’s obvious, “You’re Iron Man...you’re....Hercules?” She asked Lafayette slowly.

Lafayette beamed and nodded. 

“And you’re...” She dragged off, pointing towards Alexander.

“A Gremlin.” John chirped.

“So the usual?”

“Honestly? Wow.” 

John laughed loudly at Angelica’s joke, laying his forehead on Alexander’s shoulder.

“Sorry.” Angelica didn’t look sorry at all. She patted Alexander’s shoulder and turned, walking away. The group made their way inside the house more. Let’s just say for a principal, Angelica’s house is fucking huge.

“Drinks~,” Lafayette hummed. He surprisingly didn’t drink beforehand. “Where’s Thomas?”

“We know he’s your drinking buddy but spend time with us first.” Alexander wrapped his arms around Lafayette’s waist as the two walked, laying his head on Lafayette’s back. 

“I will!” Lafayette looked back at Alexander, smile bright. “But you have to keep it in your pants tonight. Mon petite is coming home with us and sleeping in the same bed with us for the first time!”

“You guys can fuck if you want me to go home or something.” John snorted, “I don’t wanna ruin the fun.”

“Nonsense! We don’t fuck Alex when he’s drunk anyways.” Hercules said. He wrapped an arm around John’s shoulders, “He whines a lot and then eventually passes out. It isn’t hot at all, honestly. Between Lafayette’s giggling and Alexander’s...horniness? I...you’ll see.”

“He is young!” Lafayette called in a sing-song voice, “He is horny, too!”

John shook his head as Lafayette grabbed a random drink from a table. He passed one to Alexander and held one out for John who shook his head, “No thanks.” He declined, “I don’t wanna drink.”

It’s mostly because, despite trusting the triad to an extreme, he doesn’t want to risk something bad happening. John doesn’t know most of the people in this party and he already feels a little bit suffocated. Risking zoning out probably won’t help his cause.

“More for us.” Lafayette and Alexander clinked their solo cups together and laughed.

John rolled his eyes and smiled. He leaned his head on Hercules’ chest, watching both of his boyfriends. He looked up at Hercules for a split second.

He really doesn’t appreciate Hercules enough.

John and Herc are hardly ever alone together and John kind of feels bad about it. Hercules is so genuine and kind and it kind of hurts John’s heart in the best way possible. John knows he’s somehow shy about literal romantic emotions (adorable) so he’s trying to give Hercules as much space as possible. 

Hercules smiled softly down at John and squeezed his shoulders gently. 

John shouldn’t worry about their time not spent together, though. John has only been dating them for around a week-ish now. There’s plenty of time.

John hopes there’s plenty of time anyways.

“Hola!” Maria walked into the kitchen, skipping a little bit. There are a few people in the room who John doesn’t know who looked at her (a random man clearly checking her out). She’s dressed in a blue body suit with ‘Thing Two’ written on it.

John can only safely assume that Eliza is Thing One.

“Bonjour.” Laf greeted.

“Uh, hi.” John paused, “I don’t know any other languages.”

“Hej.” Alexander greeted, beaming. John sent him a confused look, “Swedish. It’s the only word I know in Swedish so bare with me.”

John nodded softly, keeping his head on Hercules, “Did you guys just get here?” She asked. She doesn’t seem drunk but she’s holding some sort of drink in her hand.

“Yeah.” Hercules nodded, “The night can only get crazier from here.”

“Amen, brother.” Maria raised her cup. 

* * * 

“Marie! Gilbert! Laf! Oh my God,” Hercules cursed loudly, spewing out multiple names for Lafayette as he followed the man around the house. He’s clinging to random strangers, trying to hold the best conversation possible. John has Alexander duty which is a lot less stressful. “I’m so sorry,” Hercules apologized to a random couple that Lafayette forced apart to tell him about ‘his beautiful boyfriends’.

It’s cute, sure – but dammit.

“Baby.” Hercules grabbed Lafayette’s arm gently, stopping the man in his steps. Lafayette spun around to face Hercules and Hercules mentally thanked the world that he’s a bit stronger than Laf, “Stop running around.”

“But—,” Laf pouted, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Hercules snorted fondly, “But you don’t have to tell everyone in the world that.”

“Everyone in the world has to know.” Lafayette sent a deadpanned look towards Hercules, “I love you~ and Alex~ and John~”

“Keep the last one to yourself for now.” Hercules murmured, “One week into the relationship, dear.”

“If y’don’t love someone y’shouldn’t date them.” Lafayette licked Hercules nose and grinned. He stared at the ground for a few seconds and then gasped, “Where is Thomas?”

“No idea.” Hercules snorted, “Want me to help you find him?”

“Please!”

* * *

“How’re you doing with Alex?” Hercules asked. He can see Lafayette from across the room, dancing playfully with Thomas. James is standing next to Thomas and talking to someone who none of them really know.

“He’s a fucking machine. Figuratively and literally.” John crossed his arms over his chest and sighed loudly, “Listen, I’m 25 and I have the self control of a 16-year-old and I’m kinda stressing out about it. Cause he’s hot. Y’know?”

“Of course I know.” Hercules grinned, “And trust me, you don’t get used to it.” 

John dramatically sighed, turning to bury his face into Hercules’ chest. Hercules hummed, rubbing John’s back softly as he searched the crowd for Alexander. He rolled his eyes upon seeing him approach the both of them.

“Threesome!” He squealed, throwing himself onto John and Hercules. He looked around, “Where’s Laf? Oh! Foursome! No, orgy. Let’s invite James and Thomas.”

“No.” Hercules said simply. John peeked at Alexander.

“What’s wrong?” Alexander asked. He put his face close to John’s, “Are you sad?”

“Nope.” John replied simply, “not at all.”

He isn’t – he’s not anxious, scared, uncomfortable, or sad at the moment. Sure, he did have some moments where he panicked because he couldn’t find Alexander (the man slips away too easily) but otherwise he’s fine.

“Good. I like you. I don’t like when you’re sad.” Alexander paused, “I like all of you. Hercules?”

“Yes?”

“I’m horny~”

“Oh my fucking god.” Hercules rubbed his face softly, “Go bug Lafayette.”

“Fine.” Alexander leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on John’s lips before skipping away. John turned red (will he ever get used to Alexander’s kisses? Probably not).

“I swear, that man.” Hercules wrapped his arms around John and held him close. Out of the triad, Hercules is probably the most comfortable to cuddle. He’s bigger – makes John feel safer.

Alexander is softer (he doesn’t work out a lot) and Lafayette is clingier but Hercules just...makes John feel at ease. 

The others do, too, but...y’know.

“He’s even non-stop drunk.” John quietly commented. He’s surprised that Hercules was able to hear him over the music.

“Of course he is.” Hercules nodded, “That’s Alex for ya.”

* * *

At 3am, Hercules took notice that John was drifting off, swaying tiredly to the music. At that, he rounded up Lafayette and Alexander (who had multiple complaints) but they all eventually agreed, piling into the car.

Alexander demanded he sat on Lafayette’s lap and complained loudly until he was allowed. Lafayette complained, too – he just wants to do his best to satisfy his boyfriends. Sober and drunk.

They got to the apartment, John and Hercules helping the way-too-drunk men inside.

“Okay. Bed.” Hercules sighed, “Well, we have to change their clothes first.”

“Children.” John muttered, breathing softly. Alexander doesn’t seem too riled up right now, more so tired than anything. All of them are.

They’re teachers, okay? They go to sleep early, wake up early, and drink too much coffee, repeat. Partying hard isn’t usually on the list of activities.

“Yep.” Hercules agreed. They led them to the bedroom, sitting Alexander and Lafayette on the bed. Laf grinned up softly at John.

“You are pretty,” He said. “Hercules said that I should not love you yet.”

“What?” John laughed a little.

“He said that it is too early.” Hercules’ head snapped up.

“Shut up, Marie.”

“Non. Anyways, I do love you. I think that you should not date someone you do not love.”

John’s face flushed, “You’re drunk.” He said. However, his heart sped up.

“Oui. But I love you.” Lafayette repeated.

John didn’t want to say it back. He loves the triad, he thinks, but he doesn’t want the first time he says ‘I love you’ to Laf to be when Lafayette is drunk. So he simply nodded, kissed Lafayette’s forehead and helped Hercules change Alexander and Lafayette into sleeping clothes.

When they did that, Lafayette and Alexander laid down, Lafayette holding Alexander close to him. Lafayette is on the edge of the bed, Alexander inside.

Hercules and John exited the room to wash their face/brush their teeth.

“Sorry for what Laf said.” Hercules apologized. He sighed, “He’s...very affectionate. I feel like we’ve been over this.”

“It’s okay,” John looked in the mirror at Hercules, “I love him too, y’know?”

“You do? I think it’s too early.”

John looked down and licked his bottom lip, “Maybe. But the heart wants what it wants I guess.” He sighed, “It’s just a word.”

“Words hold a lot of meaning.” Hercules rubbed John’s back softly as the man washed the Halloween makeup off of his face. John winced in annoyance as he saw a pimple already forming from the cheap product. Great.

“Yeah.” John nodded softly. He let his hair down from its ponytail, allowing his hair to fall into his face for a quick second. Hercules watched, nearly in awe at John’s beauty.

John quickly shoved his hair back up, though.

The two brushed their teeth and made their way back to the bedroom where Lafayette and Alexander are now asleep, “He didn’t put up too much of a fight.” Hercules commented, “Alexander, I mean. Usually he whines for at least 30 minutes.”

“Maybe I have a special charm.” John grinned.

“Maybe.” Hercules hummed and began to strip out of his Iron Man costume. John paused.

He’s going to have to get changed.

Here.

“Uh, should I go to the bathroom?” John awkwardly asked.

“If you want.” Hercules looked back at John and frowned. “You don’t have to be uncomfortable around me.”

“I know,” John rushed. His lips pursed, “I think.”

“You’re beautiful.” Hercules pulled on a pair of sweatpants and walked up to John, “But if it makes you comfortable, go change in the bathroom. I don’t want to push you out of your comfort zone.”

“No. It’s fine.” John cleared his throat.

“Okay...” Hercules said slowly. He caressed the man’s face for a few seconds before pulling his hand away, “Okay.”

John cleared his throat, taking off his dumb Dracula outfit slowly, piece by piece. Hercules turned away for a few seconds, sitting on the edge of the bed. He continued to watch John, occasionally looking away.

John took off his shirt and Hercules hummed, “You have freckles everywhere, huh?”

“Yeah.” John’s body heated up, “Perks of being in the sun so much as a kid, I guess...maybe? I don’t know. My freckles are annoying.”

“They’re adorable.” Hercules said. He continued to watch John, eyes fond.

John pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms, “Do...you mind if I don’t wear a shirt?” John asked slowly, “I usually don’t at my own house. But if y—,”

“Baby. It’s okay.” Hercules assured.

“You sure?”

“Yes.” He nodded and patted the bed, “C’mere. Bedtime.”

John nodded – out of everything that happened today with the party, he’s really more anxious about cuddling in bed with his boyfriends? Really? Why does his mind have to be so odd?

John walked up to Hercules, scooting far in next to Alexander. Alexander is turned away from Lafayette so John and Alexander are face-to-face.

Hercules laid next to John, wrapping his strong arms around John’s waist. He kissed between John’s shoulders, “Goodnight.” He said.

“G’night.” John murmured.

Once he was able to get to sleep, he slept easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERCULES AND JOHN BONDING AHHH  
> I feel like I keep ignoring Hercules and I don't MEAN TO I just always make his character v quiet even tho Hercules was v loud and BRRAH BRRAH  
> Don't question their personalities. I also make John v shy.  
> He is not.  
> Anyways!! I feel like I've said this before but this story is mainly just fluffy/humour with not much angst or plot?? lmao?? idk how long it's gna go for but there's not one strict plot, rlly. It's just....,.,.,.teachers fallin in lov.  
> Question of the Chapter: What's your favourite Hamilton outtake? // what outtake do you wish they had kept in?  
> My Answer: It's so cliche to say Congratulations but CONGRATULATIONS. I rlllly fucking wish it was officially added into the musical. It adds so much more to Angelica's character. I also wish they put in the Dear Theodosia Reprise bc it adds a lot to Aaron's character rather than just the 'selfish bastard with no emotion'.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff and shit goes down.  
> Also Maria is a DEH fan.

John woke up to just Alexander in the bed with him.

Lafayette and Hercules are gone – probably in the kitchen or somewhere else – and John opened his eyes slowly, staring at Alexander with a fond expression. He knows it’s kind of creepy to watch him, but he looks absolutely stunning.

His hair is in his face, lips parted softly and he’s snoring quietly. They had mentioned Alexander’s snoring during the date and it did get so bad at one point that it woke John up but it eventually calmed down – John, surprisingly, didn’t mind though.

He raised a hand to run them through Alexander’s hair, pushing it from his face. John smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead, careful to not wake up. John knows he’s going to wake up with a fucking terrible hangover. Poor thing.

John slowly sat up, running his hand through Alexander’s hair once more before climbing out of bed. He shivered upon realizing he’s not wearing a shirt, looking around frantically for one to wear. John is insecure, it’s obvious, and he really does not want Lafayette and Alexander to see him without a shirt yet.

He hates being this way around his boyfriends. But he is.

John scoffed quietly upon not finding a shirt he could wear – did he forget to pack one?

Probably. Alexander was rushing him around.

John made his way quietly over to the dressers, opening it. His eyes landed on someone’s sweater – he doesn’t know who’s. He took it out and threw it on, sighing. It goes down to his knees.

So, not Alexander’s.

John made sweater paws and excited the bedroom, closing the door softly behind him. He padded towards the living room where he heard Hercules and Lafayette talking.

“Ah!” Lafayette spotted him instantly, “Good morning mon petite – are you wearing Hercules’ sweater?”

Hercules looked at John. A soft smile graced his face and John cleared his throat.

“Erm... _yeah_. I think I forgot to pack a shirt? I can, like, take it off and put on my dumb costume again until I get home. I dunno.” John rushed awkwardly.

“No.” Hercules shook his head, “No, it’s okay. You’re adorable. C’mere.”

John’s body flushed and he nodded, walking towards Lafayette and Hercules. Hercules patted a spot for him to sit between him and Lafayette. There’s not much room but John squeezed between them, pulling his legs towards his chest.

“How did you sleep?” Lafayette asked. His hands went up to play with John’s hair softly as soon as John sat down.

“Good.” John responded. He looked between Hercules and Lafayette, “Besides Alexander waking me up with his snoring.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Hercules assured. He traced his finger gently along the freckles on John’s shoulder that’s exposed due to the size of the sweater.

“How’s your head?” John looked up at Lafayette. He feels nice with the soft touches the two men are giving him. Lafayette laughed softly.

“It was terrible.” He said, “But I took some drugs since then and it is good now.”

“Thank God. You’re lucky you weren’t awake.” Hercules moved his position, wrapping an arm around John’s waist. “We were going to get you and Alex up for breakfast but you both looked too cute to wake up. He isn’t awake yet is he?”

“Nuh-uh.” John shook his head, “He was still snoring when I left.”

Lafayette chuckled, scooting away from John, “ are you hungry?”

“Kinda.” John nodded. Lafayette stood up.

“Alright. I would get you breakfast but it is 12pm.” John’s eyes widened a little bit. He didn’t realize he slept for that long, “And I am kind of surprised that Alexander is still asleep. Mon cher, can you go wake him?”

“But he’s actually asleep, Laf. He went to bed at 3.” 

“As did I.” Lafayette tapped his foot against the floor, raising an eyebrow. 

Hercules rolled his eyes, “Fine.” He said. He removed his arm from John’s waist and stood up, walking towards the bedroom.

“Do you want to help me?” Laf asked John.

“Sure.” John stood up slowly, “I’m not sure how to...make French foods though...if that’s what you’re making.”

“That is stereotyping, mon petite.” 

“Oh. I’m so—,”

“Non. We are making French food.” Lafayette smiled widely at John as the two of them walked into the kitchen, “It is called Chicken Cordon Bleu Skillet.” John sent him a confused look, “It is basically pasta.”

“Oh! Pasta. I can do that.” John nodded. He’s not the best cook but it’s infinitely better than Alexander and Hercules from what hes heard. 

“Good. Alexander is not able to do that.” Lafayette continued to smile and laughed fondly. He shook his head, “Can you boil the pasta for me?”

“Mhm.” John watched as Lafayette got a pot and the pasta down from the cupboards, laying the things down on the counter. John grabbed the pot and filled it up with water, laying it down on the stove. He stared at the controls, “Laf?”

“Oui?”

“I have no idea how to work your stove.”

“Ah!” Lafayette walked over to John. He did something and turned it on. John couldn’t keep up with his fast hand movements, “There you go.”

“Thanks.” John grabbed the pasta, pouring it into the water and bouncing on his heels. He rubbed his eyes softly.

“I retrieved him.” Hercules entered the kitchen, pointing back at a tired Alexander. He has a laptop in his arms and a blanket over his head and he has glasses on. “He refused to get up unless he could work, so.”

“Until dinner.” Lafayette looked back at Alexander as Hercules began to make coffee. Alexander rolled his eyes and nodded, laying his laptop on the table. He walked up to John, pressing a quick kiss to John’s lips. John smiled gently, shaking his head as he looked down. Alexander made his way to Lafayette, kissing him as well, staying silent as he walked to his computer to work.

“You’re always so affected.” Hercules looked at John, grinning widely and speaking in a teasing tone, “When Alex kisses you.”

“Shut up.” John murmured, “It hasn’t been that long. Give my poor heart a break.”

“It’s cute.” Hercules assured.

“Our John is a softie.” Lafayette said.

John bit his lip and smiled more at Lafayette saying ‘our John’. He cleared his throat, “Shut the fuck up.”

Lafayette laughed loudly.

* * * 

“Within these words I finally find you!~” Maria sang loudly, dancing around the teacher’s lounge. It’s not exactly the happiest song to be dancing around to from what John can tell but it’s still amusing to see Maria so chipper this morning.

“What the fuck are you singing?” Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow. He’s sitting next to James who isn’t paying attention in the slightest. His hand is on Thomas’ leg and he’s reading a book. 

“Requiem – why are you so angry?” Maria asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not.” He said, “I’m doing wonderfully actually. But it’s Monday morning so refrain from being annoying.”

“Suck my monster dick, Thomas.” Maria stuck her tongue out and John’s eyes widened as he laughed loudly, covering his face with his – well, actually, it’s Hercules’ - sweater. Hercules gave him the one that John wore at his house and John only took it off to wash it. He seriously fucking adores it. Makes him feel closer to Hercules.

“Real mature, Schuyler-Lewis.” 

“That’s me.” Maria winked, “The most mature.”

“Maturest,” Alexander walked into the room and sighed loudly. He removed his eyes from a piece of paper he was looking at to look at Maria, “It’s maturest. Not most mature.”

“Well, _sorry_.” She said sarcastically. Her face dropped upon seeing Alexander’s concerned look, “Wait, what’s wrong?”

“Uh,” Alexander shook his head, folding the piece of paper, “It’s not my place to say right now. Gwash wanted to tell us all at once at a meeting tonight.”

“Why’d he tell you, then?” Thomas asked.

Alexander shrugged, “Because I’m his favourite? I don’t know.”

“And fuck you.” Thomas pointed towards Alexander.

Alexander gently sighed, making his way over to John. He plopped down right next to him, laying his head on John’s chest. John pouted and began to run his fingers through Alexander’s hair.

“You aren’t very fight-y today.” Thomas commented.

“Nope.” Alexander’s eyebrows furrowed. “Sorry for ruining the moment.”

“There was no moment. They were fighting like children.” Aaron muttered from where he sat at the table, “So continue to sulk.”

“Fuck you.” Alexander hissed.

John kissed the top of Alexander’s head.

“They’re laying teachers off!” Theodosia exclaimed, tone full of venom as she walked into the teacher’s lounge. She’s holding a piece of paper as well and slammed it down on the coffee table. 

“What?” James asked quickly.

“You...weren’t supposed to say anything.” Alexander loudly sighed, sitting up.

“Hold up, you were going to keep that from us?” Thomas demanded, moving away from James and sitting up more, “Seriously, Hamilton?”

“Yes! Washington wanted to tell all of us and explain it. Jesus, Theo!”

“I can’t keep it to myself!” She hissed, “They’re laying us off because they can’t afford the amount of fucking teachers they have now.”

John’s heart race increased instantly.

Every single person in this room has been here for years. John got here nearly two months ago. There’s absolutely no way in hell that he’s going to stay if they lay teachers off. He’s going to be one of the first people gone.

“And they’re also cutting the fund for arts.” She continued, “and Home Eco.”

“What?” Thomas demanded, his eyes were like fire. John sat up more too. Even if he doesn’t get laid off, they’re cutting some funding for art? “Performing arts, too?”

“Yep. John’s art, performance art, all of it.” She ran a hand through her hair and pulled on it, “Like...what the fuck!?”

“Can they...do that? They can do that.” John whispered to himself, eyes furrowing. Alexander frowned, scooting towards John and pulled the smaller one into his chest, rubbing his side.

“Of course they can do that. The system is screwed up. Lemme guess: they’re giving more finances to sports?” Thomas growled. James grabbed his boyfriend’s arm gently, rubbing his thumb over it.

“Yeah.” Theodosia pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. Everyone in the room stared at her, “And guess who’s idea it was.”

“That’s too fucking easy to guess.” Maria scoffed. She slammed her mug down, “It was King, wasn’t it?”

“Fucking King!” Theodosia nodded.

“Wait, who’s King?” John asked gently.

“Uh, PE teacher.” Alexander ran a hand through his hair, “He doesn’t come up here – he goes to the teacher’s lounge on the other end of the school which is good. I hate fucking seeing his stupid smug face that I want to _punch right now._ ”

“George King?” Theodosia nodded at Thomas, “Of course!”

“And Seabury,” Theodosia bit the top of her lip and shook her head quickly, “And also Charles Lee.”

“Charles Lee?” Alexander asked, “How did he have any say in this? He doesn’t even have an official job!”

Theo shrugged, “I heard Adams had some say in it, too.”

“How did they even convince them?” Maria asked, “it’s a few of them against all of us.”

“They’re saying that the arts program is getting too much funding.” Theodosia shrugged, “I don’t have the full story yet but apparently they pitched to the school board that ‘arts can get you no where and neither can Home Eco. Sports can get you scholarships’ or some _white bullshit like tha—_ ,”

“Alright, Theo.” Aaron stood up and sighed loudly. Even Aaron Burr, for once in his life, seems distraught and nervous, “But why are they laying teachers off?”

“Dunno.” Theodosia nibbled on her bottom lip, “We do have financial trouble and too many teachers.”

“Well why don’t they cut the funding for sports and art, then?” James questioned.

“Because they’re fucking stupid.”

“This is ridiculous!” Thomas stood up, tearing his arm from James’ grasp. 

“There’s nothing we can do.” Theodosia’s eyes welled up with tears and she wiped at them angrily, “I don’t even know why I’m so affected by this. I’m a fucking math teacher.”

“Because you’re passionate about this goddamn job and you want students to all have an equal chance at what they do.” Aaron walked up to Theo and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her softly.

“We can’t just sit back.” Alexander said.

“We can’t.” Thomas nodded, “I actually agree with Alex.”

“Well we can’t fight either. Not as our jobs are at risk.” Maria mentioned.

John stayed silent, staring ahead as Alexander continued to rub gentle patterns in John’s side. Alexander spoke, “I can’t believe this.”

“It isn’t unusual.” John whispered. Everyone turned to look at him, “Arts are always cut – erm...” John cleared his throat, “It’s fucking stupid.”

“It is fucking stupid.” Thomas hissed, “My students have been looking forward to this and now without the proper funds –,”

“It isn’t official yet.” Maria grabbed the paper that Theodosia threw down and skimmed her eyes over it, “There’s a 98% chance but it isn’t definite.”

“So we might be able to stop this?” James pulled Thomas down again. Thomas sighed, distraught.

“Maybe.” Theodosia sighed, “We can bring it up with George and see what he says.”

“Well, what’re we waiting for?” Alexander stood up, “Let’s gather everyone and go.”

Aaron looked up at the clock, “we should wait until school ends.”

Alexander pursed his lips, “Yeah...let’s wait until then.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So...you’re gonna meet King George, Samuel Seabury, properly meet Charles Lee, and John Adams in a future chapter...I forgot that I didn’t have George, Sam & John in there so here u go!!!1!!  
> anyways, here’s some conflict, gasp.  
> Schools cut art funding so much & they’re also cutting Home Eco,, poor Eliza, Herc, Thomas and John.   
> Anyways, sorry for no update yesterday. Mother’s day and all.  
> I have two questions of the day btw so,,,answer both if u wanna:   
> First Question: Who's your favourite person from the Hamilton Chicago cast?  
> Answer: Its gotta be either Karen Olivo or Chris Lee, but I'm v protective over Hamilchi  
> Second Question: Do you listen to any other musicals? Which ones are your faves?  
> Answer: YES!! AND A FEW. I'm slowly making my way through as many as possible but Im v slow. Currently my faves are Hamilton (duh), Dear Evan Hansen, and The Addams Family.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is PANICKING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns* this kinda sucks bc i had a smol writer's block but im fine now  
> So,,,small progress on alex/thomas/james WOOOOOO  
> Okay, so recently I read a fan fiction where basically every single man in Hamilton (Aaron, Alexander, Lafayette, Thomas, John, King George, Samuel, Charles Lee, Hercules, and James) were dating and I was highkey living for it??  
> Im such a slut for poly relationships. THE BIGGER THE BETTER, I SAY!  
> Question of the Chapter: Lin said that he wouldn't mind casting females to play the Founding Fathers in Hamilton. Do you like that idea?  
> Answer: tbh?? hell yeah?? like imagine alexander played by a girl. it'd be indirectly so fuckin gay????? im down for it??? plus i fuckin love girls so anything w girls in it is my cup of Tea

“THIS IS BULLSH—,”

“WE CAN’T IGNORE TH—,”

“THIS ISN’T FAIR TO ANY OF US, GEO—,”

“ARE WE JUST GOING TO STAND BY?”

“Guys,” Washington rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, watching as a few of his teachers are yelling in his face, overlapping each other and, quite frankly, giving him a terrible headache. They didn’t stop yelling, though. The two people who stood out the most were Alexander and Thomas, not surprising.

Washington said another ‘guys’ slightly louder but there was no success with them hearing him. He rolled his eyes, looking over at Angelica who looks like she’s about to blow up any minute. They locked eyes and Angelica smirked, standing up.

“SHUT UP!” She screamed.

Silence fell over the office and they all turned to face Angelica and Washington. Angelica sat down as Washington sighed loudly, he began to speak. “I know,” He said, “That this isn’t good. I don’t want this to happen. I don’t want to lay teachers off, and I sure as hell do not want to cut funding for arts and Home Eco but there’s not much we can do besides wait.”

“How many of us are allowed to be there?” Alexander spoke up – go figure. “In the meeting when everything is decided?”

“Angelica and I.” Washington said, “I can ask if I can let in a few more teachers.”

“Okay. One more question,” Alexander raised his finger.

“Non. You can not punch them.” Lafayette answered the question before Alexander asked. All Alexander did at that was roll his eyes and sulk back, crossing his arms over his chest in irritation. This isn’t fair.

“You have to make the decision on who you’re laying off, right?” Eliza asked. Her voice is a lot calmer than everyone else. She’s so level-headed.

“I do.” Washington sighed, “And it’s not a decision I’m excited to make.”

“You’re keeping all of us, right?” Thomas spoke up.

Washington paused. His eyes flickered between everyone in the room.

Alexander, John, Lafayette, Hercules, Aaron, Theodosia, Maria, Eliza, Thomas, and James. They all look scared, confused, angry, sad. This is their school – their job, their life. They love everyone here. Except for...well, King and the others.

“We’ll see.” Is all Washington said. “This is a lot to think about.”

Hope for everyone – specifically John – plummeted as soon as he said those words.

Everyone shared a look.

“Now leave, please.” Angelica spoke up again. She frowned, “We have a lot of work to do.”

“Right.” Alexander muttered. He turned away, walking out first. Everyone followed after him quickly.

* * *

“It isn’t his fault, Alex.” Hercules said gently. He wrapped a strong arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder, handing him a coffee. Alexander, as soon as he got home, went straight to work in an attempt to drown out his panic.

“I know it isn’t.” Alexander rolled his eyes, “But he’s planning on laying some of us off – some of us including our little squad. I’m...scared.” Alexander tore his eyes away from the computer screen and he looked up at Hercules, “What if he gets rid of one of us?”

“He will not.” Lafayette assured. He’s on the other side of Alexander. “We’re his best workers. There’s no way he’s going to get rid of us. Sure, maybe other people, but I think the three of us are fine.”

Alexander looked between Hercules and Lafayette, “Sure, we may be okay,” He said, “But...what about John?”

Silence.

“We cannot say.” Lafayette finally spoke up. Now you can tell that they’re nervous, too. John has only been here for two, nearly three, months. He hasn’t spoken to Washington much and he hasn’t exactly had time to prove anything to Washington.

“Exactly.” Alexander sipped slowly from his mug. He squeezed his eyes shut, “I don’t want him to get laid off or transferred. What if he has to move when he gets into a new school? What if he breaks up with us because we won’t see each other that much anymore? What i—,”

“Baby.” Hercules whispered. He kissed Alexander’s neck gently, “Sh. Don’t worry.”

“I’m worrying! It’s what I do.” Alexander tapped his fingers on his laptop. He soon got an iMessage from it – from James. He opened it quickly. Hercules and Lafayette both laid their heads on top of Alexander’s, reading it.

_**James M: Hey, so Thomas is absolutely freaking out.** _

_**James M: & I’m not good with this sort of thing – like, panic attacks. He’s not having one exactly but you can tell he’s about to & we need to get out of our apartment so can we come visit for a little while? Eliza and Maria are going out tonight, so...** _

Alexander looked up at Hercules and Lafayette.

The two were reading the messages as well and they both nodded softly. “If you’re up for it.” Hercules said. He ran his hands up and down Alexander’s bare arm.

“I guess I am.” Alexander sighed, “I need to be surrounded by people so I stop thinking.”

“Thinking is healthy, mon chou.”

“Not this much thinking.” Alexander sighed. He quickly messaged James back, telling him that it was okay for them to come over whenever.

Lafayette kissed Alexander’s head and stood up, smoothing out his shirt. “Everything will be okay.” He said.

“I love you, Laf, but you know I prefer logical thinking over a false sense of hope and security.”

“I am not giving you a false sense of hope and security.” Lafayette assured, “Washington would never lay any of us off and since John is dating us...I am sure he would not get rid of him, either.”

“Guess you being his favourite pays off, right?” Hercules hummed. Alexander took another sip from his coffee, not caring that it’s a bit too hot, and nodded.

“Yeah.” He sighed. “Still.”

* * *

“I just really, really wish this wasn’t happening right now. I mean...we could lose our jobs. I might lose my job. Oh my God, I’m going to lose my job.” Thomas has been pacing back and forth in front of James, Lafayette, Alexander and Hercules for maybe fifteen minutes now, ranting about what’s going on and everything in between.

“That’s not a certain.” James murmured. He watched his boyfriend pace with a worried expression. Thomas, like Alexander, tends to overthink every situation until they seem fifty times worse than they actually are.

“But it should just as well be!” Thomas ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, pausing. “I hate this.”

“We all do.” Alexander murmured, “Trust me.”

“I don’t want any of us to lose our jobs.” Thomas slowly made his way towards the sofa, sitting down in James’ lap despite the obvious room. James didn’t mind, wrapping his arms around Thomas and holding him close.

“I kind of want King, Seabury, Lee and Adams to lose their job. Dunno about you.” Alexander hissed bitterly. Thomas snorted, nodding in agreement at Alexander’s words. He tucked his head underneath James’ chin, trying to make himself smaller than he is.

“We just have to keep a level head.” Lafayette spoke, “We cannot show panic.”

“How can I not show panic when that’s all I’m feeling right now?” Alexander demanded. He released a shaky breath.

“I relate to Alexander.” Thomas pointed at Alexander.

“There’s only so much we can do.” Hercules frowned.

More than anything, everyone in the room wants everyone else to feel happy and not like their job could be taken from underneath them any second. Alexander bit his lip harshly, tapping his finger against his thigh as he began to think.

Think, think, think...

Panic.

Alexander stood up abruptly, making Lafayette flinch in surprise, “What is wrong?” He questioned, frowning at Alexander as he grabbed his laptop that he discarded when Thomas and James came here just to be polite.

“I have work to do.” Alexander said simply.

With that, he left the room.

“What?” Thomas spoke slowly, confused at the sudden shift and quick movements. Lafayette and Hercules shared concerned looks.

“He works when he’s scared.” Hercules sighed, “And sad, and happy, and...well, he works a lot. But I don’t know if this is a good thing or not.” Hercules scooted over to Lafayette.

“Should I go speak to him?” Lafayette asked. He ran his hand up and down Hercules’ arm soothingly.

Hercules shook his head, “Leave him be.” He said, “For now, at least. He needs to blow off some steam.”

Silence crept into the room. Thomas stayed on James’ lap, head tucked into his neck, Thomas rubbing his boyfriend’s back softly. Hercules’ head is on Lafayette’s chest, eyes flickering around the room constantly. Worried.

“I hate waiting.” Thomas finally spoke up.

“As do I.” Lafayette bit his lip, “It is all we can do.”

“I still don’t like it.” Thomas crossed his arms over his chest.

“Just...try not to act up too much.” James said, “If you kick up a stink, the school board might throw you off instead of Washington.”

“All of this because of George fucking King.” Thomas hissed.

“Hes always been a dick.” Hercules said.

“True.” Thomas shook his head slowly and closed his eyes.

Around an hour or so passed. They managed to tear their conversation away form how bullshit the school board is and towards Thomas’ play. Hes decided to do a Musical this year rather than a normal play. They’re putting on _The Addams Family_.

And, well, money is required to pull off a successful musical.

So...

“Is he still working?” Thomas asked. He looked up at the clock – it’s about 10pm. He and James have to leave soon.

“Most likely. We mightn’t get him to stop until 5.” Hercules sighed.

“AM?” James asked.

“Yep. He’s a machine.” Hercules shook his head. “I should go get him though and see if he wants anything to eat.”

Lafayette nodded, releasing Hercules from his grasp. Hercules sat up slowly and Thomas sat up quickly, “Uh,” He said, “Can I go get him? I have to talk to him about something.”

“Erm...” Hercules hesitated.

Alexander doesn’t listen to Hercules and Lafayette at all. They highly doubt that he’ll listen to Thomas. But nothing too bad will happen besides Alexander becoming angry (it’s fine. He’s usually angry) so Hercules nodded his head slowly.

“I guess.” He said, “But try not to piss him off too much. You do that.”

“We’re getting better.” Thomas snorted, sliding off of James’ lap, “Where is his office? Or whenever he works?”

“It’s across from the bathroom – you’ll see the bathroom, the door should be open.” Hercules replied, pointing towards the hallway. Thomas gently nodded, slipping out of the room as Hercules laid back in Lafayette’s arms.

Thomas walked to Alexander’s office, seeing the bathroom across from it. He cleared his throat, knocking on it a few times, “Leave me alone.” He heard a muffled voice.

“It’s Thomas.” Thomas spoke – as if that would change his mind.

“ _Leave me alone times ten_.”

“Fuck you.” Thomas said, “I’m coming in so if by ‘blowing off steam’ they mean masturbation cover yourself up.”

“I’m not masturbating, Thomas.” Alexander spit bitterly. Thomas shook his head and smiled a bit, opening the door. Alexander is hunched over his desk, typing furiously on a computer. Thomas walked up to him.

He laid his hands on the back of Alexander’s chair, “Whatcha writing?” He asked.

“An email to the school board.” Alexander responded. He pressed backspace a few times before groaning, “But I can’t get any of my feelings to come out properly. I’m at a literal block right now and all I want to do is scream at them.”

“Scream via email.” Thomas suggested.

Alexander rolled his eyes, “I would if chances of me being laid off weren’t so high.”

“Washington isn’t going to lay you off, Alexander. My God.” Thomas read a few words on the screen, “You’re like his son.”

“Yeah.” Alexander’s eyes rolled, “I know.”

“That’s not a bad thing.” Thomas’ eyebrows furrowed, “And this sounds good so far.”

“Not good enough.” Alexander took his hands off of the keyboard and rubbed his face. He sighed, turning to face Thomas. Thomas took his hands off of Alexander’s chair when it turned around and took a step back, “Uh, what did you want?”

“Herc wanted to know if you were hungry.” Thomas responded.

Alexander rolled his eyes, “I’m not. You ruined my flow just for that?”

“Uh...no!” Thomas shook his head quickly, “I need to talk to you about something. I need to stress out about this instead of stressing out about what’s happening right now because this is about love and...it’s better to stress out about than ‘will I lose my job?’.”

“Oh.” Alexander looked up at Thomas and then looked back at his computer, “Okay. Lemme...finish this paragraph and I guess we can talk? What’s it about?”

“Relationships.”

“Obviously.”

Thomas snorted as Alexander turned around again, fingers flying across the keyboard. Thomas read bits and pieces of it but he doesn’t want to invade Alexander’s privacy too much. Alexander finished, saving his progress. He then stood up, “Sofa?”

“Hm? Yeah.” Thomas nodded. He made his way towards the sofa that’s in Alexander’s office – it isn’t as nice as the one in their lounge but it’s still pretty comfortable.

Thomas sat down and Alexander did as well.

“I’m not very good with love advice.” Alexander mentioned, “Like...at all. I’m shit with it. I don’t know why you’re coming to me when you have Maria.”

Thomas rolled his eyes, “I already went to Maria.” Alexander snorted. Of course. “But she couldn’t help me.”

“Maria couldn’t help you?” Alexander asked, “Well I highly do—,”

“It’s about polyamory, Alex.”

“Oh.” Alexander paused his words. He looked up at Thomas who’s face is slightly red, “Oh. Well...I guess that’s my field of knowledge.”

“Yeah.” Thomas rolled his eyes again.

“Well...what about polyamory?” He asked slowly, cocking his head to the side.

Thomas sighed, “James brought it up a few days ago.” He said. “It’s been haunting me a little bit, I guess. He said that he wanted to try with someone. I don’t know where he got the idea, and he was half asleep and none of us ever mentioned it since...still, I need advice.”

Alexander nodded his head slowly, “Alright...” He trailed off, “Firstly, you need to confirm if James meant what he said.”

Thomas nodded – he knows that.

“Secondly, you have to talk it through. Polyamory requires no jealousy. But there’s a few types,” He mentioned, “There’s open relationship,” Thomas made a face and Alexander chuckled, “Same. There’s also...for example, you and James dating and James dating someone else, too. So it isn’t all mutual. Just James.” Thomas made a face at that, too, “And there’s what Lafayette, John, Hercules and I have. Which is...mutual lovin’.”

“I’d prefer the last one.”

“Well, you have to talk to James about that.” Alexander pouted, “I’m sorry I can’t help you more. I’ll give you better advice once you talk it over.”

“No, it’s fine. You’re a lot better than Maria who just said, and I quote, ‘hell yeah, more dick’.”

Alexander smiled widely at Thomas, “Of course she did.”

Thomas smiled back at Alexander. His eyes flicked across the man’s face, admiring how beautiful he looks when he’s actually smiling and not stressed out.

Wait...beautiful?

_Oh no._


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas brings up 'The Thing' to James.  
> Alexander is reckless.   
> Your author doesn't proof read.

“James?” Thomas and James pushed through the front door, Thomas trailing slightly behind James in the process. They just got back from Alexander, Hercules, and Lafayette’s house and Thomas isn’t going to hold it off anymore and he’s just going to finally ask James if he meant what he said the other night.

“Hmm?” James hummed, dropping the keys into the bowl with a soft ‘clink’. He drugged his grey jacket off and Thomas shrugged off his obnoxiously magenta one. James turned to face Thomas.

“We...” Thomas paused. He thought for a moment. “I want to talk to you about something.”

James’ eyebrows furrowed a little bit in confusion. “What is it?” He asked. James and Thomas both hung their coats up. Once that was done, Thomas twiddled his thumbs softly. Who knew bringing this up could be so nerve wracking?

“Can we go to the living room?” Thomas asked. He doesn’t really want to have this conversation standing up next to the front door, honestly.

“Of course.” James nodded, sensing his boyfriend’s nervousness. James leaned down to kiss Thomas’ cheek softly before turning to walk into the living room. Thomas followed, peeking down at his phone to check the time – 10:56pm. He’ll make this as quick as possible so they can go to sleep.

James sat down and Thomas sat next to him, turning slightly to face James better. “What’s up?” James asked, eyes flickering across Thomas’ face. James is pretty nervous, he can’t lie. What if Thomas wants to break up with him or something?

James thought they were going fine ever since they got back together. But Thomas could not think that.

“So...” Thomas took a deep breath, “A few nights ago we were talking when you were almost asleep...I don’t know if you were just overly tired, or if you even remember what you said, or you didn’t mean it, or –,”

James pursed his lips and furrowed his eyes as Thomas continued, thinking of what Thomas could possibly be talking about. His eyes widened a little bit, “Oh.” He cut Thomas off. Thomas frowned. He didn’t even get to the point yet. “Are you talking about me mentioning a poly relationship?”

Thomas waited for a few seconds, silence enveloping the room (aside from an occasional loud honk outside) he then nodded, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Yes.”

James smiled softly at Thomas, “Well, I meant it. I think it’d be nice to at last try it out, y’know? But we don’t have to.” James grabbed Thomas’ hands and squeezed them softly. “I’m content with just you. Very, very content. Don’t take this as a ‘you not being enough’.”

Thomas looked at James. Thomas is pretty insecure (despite not showing it very often) and he’s especially insecure when it comes to not being enough for James. He’s always had that fear (and it kind of came true when James -somewhat- cheated). “I know.” Thomas rushed, replying to what he said last, “And...I wouldn’t mind trying it out. Like...I’m not opposed to the idea. But only if we both date whoever it is. Y’know?”

“I do.” James nodded, “And obviously I don’t want to be in any relationship without you in it.”

Thomas rolled his eyes and blushed softly. He leaned in, quickly kissing James’ lips. “Shut up, nerd.”

James smiled brightly, kissing Thomas back as he stood up, “C’mon, we have work tomorrow.”

Thomas scoffed, “Yeah. Don’t remind me.”

“Everything will be fine.” James assured. He wrapped an arm around Thomas’ thin waist.

“I hope so.”

* * *

“Mr. Alexander Hamilton come to the office, please. Mr. Alexander Hamilton.” John heard Gwash’s voice loud and clear over the intercom as he and Lafayette were walking towards the cafeteria (Laf has lunch duty and didn’t want to do it alone. So John, being the whipped bastard he is, offered to go with him).

“Mon dieu...” Lafayette whispered softly as he shook his head. The two of them looked at each other.

“Do you think it’s bad?” John asked slowly. A few students smiled and waved at him and he returned the favour before turning to look at Lafayette again.

“Honestly? Oui.” Lafayette nodded. John snorted. “He has been very tense...and when Alexander is tense or angry he tends to lash out on the person or people who have caused it – if there is a person involved, of course.”

“Jesus.” John pursed his lips, “Physically?”

“Sometimes.” Lafayette nodded as they entered the cafeteria, “The only person he punched here was a teacher who quit soon after, though. And the guy had it coming.” Lafayette turned to face John, “King, Seabury and Adams have it coming, too, though.”

“You have a lot of hope in Alex.” John joked softly. He bumped his hip with Lafayette’s.

“I do. However, mon chou is a bomb.” Lafayette said. He smiled gently. “I love him of course. Would not trade him for the world.”

John nodded in agreement, smiling as well.

Soon, Peggy walked over to both of them. She laid a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. A girl who John hasn’t seen before trailed behind her, looking awkward and embarrassed. “Why’d Mr. Hamilton get called to the office?” She asked.

“Classified information.” Lafayette responded quickly. And then, “Why do you care?”

“Curious...” Peggy murmured. She looked back at her friend quickly. She had her eyes towards the ground, face red. “And whenever he’s called down to the office he always did _something_. Trust me, I know.” She looked back at Lafayette and John.

“Oh, I know you know.” Lafayette hummed. Peggy curtly nodded at Lafayette. She then stepped to the side and grabbed her friend’s arm, pulling her forward.

“This is Sally. She’s new.” Peggy beamed, “This is Monsieur Lafayette and Mr. Laurens.” She introduced.

“Oh! Hi!” John grinned.

“Bonjour.” Lafayette said, “I hope you like it here so far. I know that moving to a new school is very difficult.”

Sally shyly nodded, “It’s nice so far. T-the teachers are, too.”

“Her favourite is Mulligan.” Peggy teased, raising her eyebrows. Sally rolled her eyes.

“He is one of my favourites, too.” Lafayette smirked softly.

“Mine, too!” John chirped, bouncing on his heels.

Peggy laughed knowingly, shaking her head, “Well, bye!” She waved her hand, dragging Sally with her as she walked away.

Lafayette smiled, “Good kid.”

“She’s not shy at all.” John commented. He turned to face Lafayette again. “When I was her age I would’ve never been able to walk up to a teacher like that. Hell, I still have trouble doing it.”

Lafayette hummed. “She is fairly used to all of us. She goes to all of the parties that Angelica, Washington and Eliza throw.” Lafayette paused, “Well, not ones like the Halloween party. Like...dinner parties, I think Americans call it. You eat. Besides, Peggy is not shy at all, anyways. She is a fair mix of both of her sisters.”

“I can see it.” John nodded. Peggy, from what he can tell, is sassy and sarcastic like Angelica but she’s...well, she’s pretty kind.

Lafayette hummed and the rest of lunch went by without a hitch. There were a few students that were super loud, Lafayette stopped a random kid from running, and that was about all the excitement of that time.

John didn’t mind, though. He was with Lafayette.

And, goddamn, John fucking adores this man so much. He can hardly believe that he’s dating him.

“Do you have class?” Lafayette asked. He raised his finger to pause John’s answer, “BELL JUST RANG! EVERYONE, TO CLASS!” He demanded to the few students who were still lingering. Then he turned to John again.

“Uh...” John thought for a second, “Is it day 3?” Lafayette nodded, “Then no. Not right now. Next period, though. Why?”

“Ah! I do not have a period right now, either. Nor does Hercules.” Lafayette laid his hand on John’s lower back, walking out of the cafeteria, “Shall we go find him and figure out what Alexander has done?”

John giggled, nodding at Lafayette. As soon as they exited the cafeteria, Laf grabbed John’s hand. John froze for a second, looking around the hallways frantically, anxious that someone would see and tell his dad _just from being used to it_.

John relaxed after a few seconds, though.

He’s 25. He’s gay. He’s in a relationship with three people who care about him and who he cares about. No one in this school will call up his father and tell him that his adult son is in a relationship. No one. He’s safe here. He’s fine.

This is a whole different place. His dad isn’t near him at all.

He’s. Okay.

“Herc will probably be in his classroom.” Lafayette squeezed John’s hand gently and John squeezed it back.

“I’ve never been to his classroom before...” John paused, “I feel like I’ve never been in anyone’s classroom besides yours and the music room.”

“You have had no reason to see any other classroom.” Lafayette said. He shrugged, “I was here for a lot longer than you, kiddo.”

“Kiddo?” John raised an eyebrow.

“Oui.” He said, “You are young. It makes Hercules feel like a pervert.”

“I’m legal and consenting.” John rolled his eyes.

“I know.” Lafayette hummed. “However, keep in mind that he used to believe that Alexander is too old for him and they are one year in difference.”

John released a breathy laugh as they made their way towards the wing of the school that John doesn’t ever go to – he has no need. The farthest he goes is the teacher’s lounge.

They got to Hercules’ room and Hercules sat at his desk, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. John and Lafayette stepped in, John instantly shivering, “Jesus Christ.” He spoke, visibly startling Hercules. His head shot up, darting towards John and Lafayette, “It’s fucking freezing.”

Hercules relaxed upon seeing it was just Laf and John. He looked at the open window, snorted, and nodded. “Yeah...it gets warm in here. Need to keep the window open sometimes.”

He stood up, making his way towards Lafayette and John. He pressed a soft kiss to Lafayette’s lips and one to John’s cheek, “What’s up?” He asked, laying one hand on John’s waist and one on Laf’s.

“We wanted to see if you wanted to see what happened to Alexander.” Lafayette responded, smiling.

“Oh.” Hercules snorted, “He probably punched someone.”

“That’s what Laf said.” John hummed, laying his head on Lafayette’s arm as they stood. “I have faith, personally. But, y’know.”

“You haven’t known him as long as we have.” Hercules grinned, “So lemme guess, we’re going to ask Gwash?”

“Of course! Alexander has class right now. We cannot ask him and I do not want to wait.”

“Alright.” Hercules stepped back from Lafayette and John, “Lemme close my window.”

Lafayette and John nodded, watching Hercules turn away and walk to his window. He’s, for once, not wearing a jacket/shirt that’s long enough to cover his ass so John too advantage of the situation, watching him walk. Lafayette looked down at John and laughed loudly.

“You are a pervert, mon petite.”

“I want you to shut up right now.” John scoffed, flushing and removing his eyes.

Hercules closed the window, turning back around and walking over to his boyfriends, “Let’s go?”

“Mhm!” Lafayette grabbed Hercules’ hand with his other hand and they walked out of the room.

* * *

“Gwash, my favourite boss, I have a qu— Alex?” Hercules paused from walking into the office fully, staring down at his boyfriend who’s sitting, like a sulky teenager, in one of the chairs. Washington isn’t anywhere to be seen. Just Alexander. By himself.

Alexander looked up at Hercules and raised an eyebrow. Hercules gasped softly and John didn’t know why until Hercules stepped slightly out of the way.

Alexander – _their_ Alexander – was sat with a forming black eye and busted lip.

“What the fuck?” John said instantly, “What the hell happened to you?” He demanded, stepping forward and bending down in front of Alexander. “Is this why you were called to the office? Did you seriously get into a fight like a teenager? Jesus...”

Alexander snorted, shaking his head slowly as Lafayette and Hercules crowded around Alexander as well, “I was called to the office for fighting with Thomas in the middle of the hallway. Like...fighting words.” He rolled his eye and then flinched a bit. John pouted. “But I walked past King and I...couldn’t hold back, to be honest. He clearly handed my ass to me.”

“You are a dumbass.” Lafayette said honestly. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Alexander’s head, “And you are also missing class.”

“Washington called a sub in.” Alexander crossed his arms over his chest as John ran his thumb softly over Alexander’s lip. The blood there is dried up but it still looks pretty bad.

“What about King? They doing anything about him handing you your ass?” Hercules asked. He tsked softly as Alexander looked up at him.

“Dunno. Gwash is talking to him right now.” Alexander closed his eyes and then smirked a little, “He’s fucked up too, though.”

“Dammit, Alex.” John shook his head, “You’re reckless.”

“That’s me.” Alexander shook his head, raising his hand to caress John’s face softly.

“I thought we agreed on hanging low? Your job is on the line.” Lafayette mentioned slowly.

“I know.” Alexander paused. He continued to rub John’s face gently. The poor man looks so concerned. “But King hit me, too. Worse. All I did was give him a bloody nose. He gave me that plus some. So...yeah.”

“Still doesn’t give you the right. No matter how big of an asshole he is.” Hercules lectured as Washington and King walked out of another section of the office. Washington raised an eyebrow.

“I can’t say I’m surprised that you’re _all_ here.” He said honestly. John stood up quickly, turning around and standing next to Lafayette.

“Great.” George released a sarcastic breath, “Can I go now?”

“Home.” Washington demanded. All King did was roll his eyes and nod. He narrowed his eyes dangerously at the quad. Hercules, before he could leave, grabbed King’s arm, pulling him towards him and whispering lowly.

“You hurt my boyfriend again and you won’t live to see the next day.” He threatened, voice nearing a growl.

George’s eyes flashed in fear for a second before smirking, “That a threat, big guy?”

“Mulligan.” Washington said loudly. Hercules scoffed, releasing George’s arm, watching as the man walked out, “Close the door.”

Hercules did as told, closing it. Washington sighed, sitting down in his chair, “I was supposed to only lecture Alexander but I guess I can’t do anything without you two...and John.”

John smiled awkwardly, standing a bit behind Lafayette.

“I’m dating him now.” Alexander said. John flushed, “Well...too.”

“Oh.” Washington said, “Okay. Congratulations. Anyways,” He crossed his arms over the other, “What did I say about punching teachers?”

Alexander pursed his lips, “That it could get me fired.”

“And what did you do, Alexander?”

Alex sunk back in his seat, “ _I punched a teacher_.”

“You punched a teacher.” Washington nodded.

“You’re not firing him, right?” Hercules spoke up quickly.

Washington shook his head, “No.” He said. “No, I’m not. But I’m suspending him for a week.”

That seemed to be a worse fate than being fired to Alexander, “What!?” He demanded, “No! He had it coming to him! Are you serious!?”

“I’m serious.” Washington shook his head, “I can’t let you off and the only reason you aren’t being fired is because there were no kids around. Trust me, the punishment would be worse. And let’s hope that George doesn’t tell the school board about this. They’re hounding us enough already.”

Alexander pushed some hair behind his ear. John laid his hand on Alexander’s shoulder.

“And another thing:,” Alexander narrowed his eyes a little bit, “Stop fighting with Jefferson for the love of god.”

“I can do a lot of things, sir,” Alexander began, “Including taking this – I’m going to call it holiday – but ending my arguing with Jefferson is not one of those things.”

Washington rolled his eyes, “Alright, son.”

“Are you still calling me son?”

“Of course I am.”

“Right.”

“Go home.” Washington raised both eyebrows, standing up from his seat, “For a week. Cool off. Relax. You two – three? -- keep an eye on him.”

“Yes, sir.” John squeaked quickly.

“Good.” Washington curtly nodded towards the quad. “Now go.”

Alexander stood up and the four of them walked out. As soon as they did, Lafayette spun to face Alexander. “Seriously?”

“What?” Alexander pouted, “It had to be done.”

“You’re stupid.” He sighed. He hooked his fingers underneath Alexander’s chin, lifting it. He ran a thumb over the wound on Alexander’s lip.

“I know.”

“Go home and clean it up.” Lafayette murmured. He kissed Alexander’s cheek and looked at John, “Do you want to come over tonight? Stay over or something?”

John bit his lip, bouncing on his heels, “Sure.” He nodded. “I...have to go to my house first. Feed Max ‘n stuff.”

“We’ll come with you. We’ll have to take the Subway, though.” Hercules crossed his arms over his chest, “Since someone got himself in trouble.”

“I was defending our honour!” Alexander exclaimed. Lafayette stepped away.

“Keep to your words, Alexander.” He poked Alex’s side softly, “Go.”

Alex rolled his eyes but nodded, turning to walk out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I want lafayette and herc to fuck the shit out of alexander and puNISH HIM SO FUCKIN HARD  
> Also me: aw good john is gonna be with them time for soft cuddles ^_~  
> Anyways,,,  
> I know Laf is younger than everyone but this is an ~Alternate Universe~ so ages aren't following the correct timeline,,,clearly.   
> SOOO COMMENTS R SUPER DOPE!  
> sorry for updating late btw? I was busy 2day & i was thinking about uploading every second day (Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday) and updating Project Alex on Monday, Wednesday and Friday and leaving Sunday open/uploading a one-shot on that day. Since I have no more chapters prewritten it'll be a lil easier on me~~  
> Question of the Chapter: Do you ship Eliza and Alexander?  
> Answer: I ship them in act 1 but after Take a Break i instantly jump off the shipping wagon. And I ship Elams too bc it's a v v pure ship. But POLYSQUAD IS NUMBER ONE ALWAYS.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are still pretty scared but it's a bit more chill now.  
> Alexander and Thomas hang out and talk for a lil.e34

“Sulking won’t get you your job back.” Hercules muttered, keeping his eyes on his phone as Alexander sulked around the house. He occasionally sighed loudly and dramatically and draped himself over his boyfriend’s laps as much as possible. He’s a wreck without work right now.

And since he’s suspended from it for a week, the substitute is taking over all of his work and, well, Alexander really is not happy about that. He’s been writing a lot, though. About his boyfriends and his emotions and how much he hates ‘Royal Squad’ (that’s what Eliza calls them)

(Alexander calls them a ‘Royal pain in his ass.')

“Ugh!” Alexander sighed louder, scooting up and laying his head on Hercules’ thigh. Hercules looked down from his phone, raising an eyebrow. “I’m so distressed, Herc!”

“Maybe if you did not...how do you say... ‘throw fists’ then this would not be an issue.” Lafayette watched Alexander, John tucked underneath his arm. John isn’t paying attention too much, too busy scrolling through Facebook for something interesting.

So far, there’s just rants from fellow coworkers about the budget cuts and the ‘laid off’ threats.

News travels fast.

“He deserved it!” Alexander squealed, “And he hurt me more, Laf! See! I’m hurt!”

Lafayette flicked his eyes around Alexander’s face and frowned. His poor baby. “I know...and it pains me to see you in pain.”

“It honestly hurts more to know that I can’t work.”

“You can.” Hercules said absentmindedly, “It wouldn’t be doing anything and you wouldn’t be able to, like, assign anything for a week but literally no one is stopping you from doing work right now.”

“Hercules.” Lafayette scoffed, “Non, mon chou. You are going to relax.”

“I relax too much!” Alexander raised his hand, running it across Hercules’ cheek and chin. He hasn’t shaved today so there’s some stubble there. Alexander scrunched his nose, “Especially with John. Aren’t we past the honeymoon phase? He can see me at my worse.”

“Absolutely not.” Lafayette pulled John closer to him, causing John to raise his head.

“Huh?”

“Alexander is being ridiculous.” Lafayette answered easily, “We will always be in the honeymoon phase, mon chou. If your relationship does not feel how it did when you first got together then it is not a good relationship.”

“Fair enough.” Alexander continued to run his hand across Hercules’ face. He smiled softly.

Yeah. Alexander is 100% still in the honeymoon phase.

“The board meeting is tomorrow, right?” John asked, voice soft as he clicked off his phone to tune into his boyfriends.

“Oui.” Lafayette frowned. Alexander narrowed his eyes.

Teachers aren’t allowed in the board meeting – just the principal and vice principal. So for a day, Alexander isn’t going to be at work and he’s also going to be living in complete stress and panic until then. Great.

“Eugh.” John closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Lafayette snorted, running his hands soothingly up and down John’s sides.

“Well!” Alexander clapped his hands together, “I don’t want to think about that and I’m _bored_.”

“We can’t do anything too wild. Unlike you, we aren’t suspended.” Hercules laid his phone down, looking at Alexander. He ran his hands through the man’s hair. “So, keeping that in mind, what do you want to do?”

Alexander shrugged, “Let’s fuck.”

“Alexander Hamilton!” Lafayette scolded loudly. John flinched at Lafayette’s sudden loud voice and then his cheeks flushed red. Lafayette looked down at John, “I am sorry for scaring you—you have made him red, Alexander! Do not suggest such things.”

“What?” Alexander muttered, “I’m bored~”

“Hercules and my dear John haven’t even kissed yet.” Lafayette reminded Alexander, causing him to continue with his dramatic sighing. “So behave.”

Alexander sent a playful glare towards Lafayette.

* * *

“I can’t believe you’re suspended for a week.”

Alexander rolled his eyes at Thomas who sat across from him, expression amused. The two of them decided to go out for coffee after school ended. They both mainly needed to get their minds off of the school board answers and since Lafayette, James, Hercules and John are staying back late, they have each other to fall back on.

“Shut up.” He pouted. His eye isn’t as bad today – it’s still blue/purple but it doesn’t hurt as much to do simple things like, for example, blink. “If you were in my position you would have done the same thing.”

“Probably.” Thomas answered honestly. Alexander smiled.

It’s nice to have someone like Thomas sometimes. The two have such similar mindsets (which makes them argue a lot) but Thomas understands the bursts of passion and anger that Alexander has. Even if they don’t always have the same opinions.

“Laf, Herc and John are livid.” Alexander scrunched his nose, rolling his eyes. He still smiled fondly, “Well, John not so much. He’s quiet...still too scared to speak up about much. Herc and Laf were lecturing me, though.”

“Go figure. They’re like dads to you.”

“Don’t say that.” Alexander cringed. Thomas laughed softly, raising his coffee cup to his lips as Alexander continued to speak. “I love them though. They just want what’s best for me.”

Thomas hummed and nodded, “I can see it. Always could. Honestly, it’s amusing and also disgusting at the same time. You’re all _so in love_.”

“Of course we are.” Alexander played with a napkin on the table, ripping it up, “You have to be in love to have a four-person relationship. It’s not a...thing you just decide over one night. Y’know? It takes a lot of trust.”

“Speaking of...” Thomas sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, “James and I talked.”

“Did you?” Alexander cocked an eyebrow, “That’s a first. You and James only have angry sex.”

“We’re trying!” Thomas exclaimed. A few people looked at him and he shook his head, “We’re getting better. We...we love each other. Like you and your boyfriends but with less foursomes.”

“We’ve never had a foursome before we’re waiting until John is ready. Plus, Hercules and John haven’t even kissed yet...Laf lectured me on suggesting that yesterday, too.”

“Anyways...” Thomas rolled his eyes and smiled a little bit at Alexander. “Like I was saying; we’re getting better. We haven’t fought since we got back together and I know it hasn’t been too long but...whenever I’m, specifically, upset I go to him. It’s a lot healthier. I feel like...like I did when I first started dating him.”

Alexander whistled, “Does it feel like the honeymoon phase?”

“Kinda.” Thomas said.

“Laf also lectured me on that yesterday.”

“Does Lafayette do anything besides lecture you?”

“Absolutely not.” Alexander paused, “Well, he gives me amazing sex, too.”

“Alright, TMI.”

“Anyways!” Alexander continued to rip up the napkin, looking at Thomas. The two stared at each other in silence for a few seconds and Alexander’s heart pounded – there’s absolutely no way in hot hell that he’s starting to like Thomas, too.

My God, how many people does he need?

“The talking between you and James. What’d he say? Did he mean it?”

“He did.” Thomas licked his bottom lip and smiled. “He assured me that I was enough but he wanted to just...try it. And I agree. I wanna give it a shot, too. Of course...we need to find someone who’s willing which means we have to step out of our friendship group. Everyone is taken.”

“That’s true. Are you both gay?”

“I am.” Thomas sipped his coffee quickly, “Jemmy is bi. But...y’know, only boys.”

“’Course. You’ll be the new triad.”

“Doubt we could take the original title.” Thomas bit the inside of his lip. “Plus, they probably won’t be in the school. Unless, of course, I decide to actually talk to the other teachers. Which is highly unlikely.”

“Everyone else is kinda unbearable, huh?”

Thomas laughed and nodded in agreement.

Their selected friend group is probably the only tolerable people in all of the school – and that includes Aaron Burr. Alexander was friends with practically everyone when he first started his job but eventually drifted off and stayed with his current friend group. Or ‘squad’.

“I hope you find someone.” Alexander pulled one leg up to his chest. “A poly relationship is literally so comforting. You have multiple partners to care for you and you them. It’s...weird to get used to at first, though. Juggling time between them if you don’t live together is sometimes tough.”

“I’d imagine. John lives pretty far, right?”

“Fifteen minute drive. Plus he has a dog so he can’t just...stay over all the time.” Alexander put his hair behind his ear. “I wish he could, obviously.”

“Mmm.” Thomas hummed and looked down at his phone quickly. He then looked back at Alexander, “So, Thanksgiving. Any plans?”

Alexander shrugged. “Laf is going back to France. I might go with Herc when he goes home. I dunno where John is going – probably back with his family.”

“I sometimes forget that Lafayette is originally from France and, like, has family there.”

“Really? His family is huge.” Alexander raised an eyebrow, “He has, like, 50 cousins.”

“50?”

“Well, a stretch. But his family is...too big. I haven’t even met anyone from his family yet.” Alexander pressed his lips softly together, looking out the window of the coffee shop. “Maybe one day.”

“Struggles with different countries.”

“Mhm. What’re you and James doing?”

“Virginia.” Thomas rolled his eyes.

“You don’t want to go?”

“I do. But...my family is big. Not 50 cousins big, of course, but it’s not small at all. And whenever I go home for any sort of holidays, the house is taken up. Plus, James is going to be staying at my house for a few days, we’re gonna have lunch there, and then dinner at Jemmy’s. It’s not that I’m not looking forward to it...” Thomas dragged off and then stopped himself. “Never mind.”

“No, you can tell me if you want.” Alexander urged softly.

“Nah. We just started to become friends. No offence, Alexander, but I can’t trust you that easily.” He winked.

“Full offence taken.”

“You’re a character.”

“Mhm.” Alexander looked down at his phone as it buzzed – a message from Lafayette asking him if he needed to be picked up from the coffee shop. Alexander shot him a quick ‘yes’. “Laf is coming to get me now. Do you need a ride?”

“Nah.” Thomas said, “I can walk home. It’s just 10 minutes.”

“Are you sure? It isn’t any trouble.”

“I’m sure.” Thomas assured.

“M’kay.” Alexander looked around for a few seconds. They two stayed in silence. Alexander didn’t notice Thomas looking at him nearly the whole time – not in a creepy way, more or less in a fond ‘I used to genuinely think that this man hates my guts but now he’s a friend who seems to actually care about my life’ sort of way.

They stayed in silence until there was a loud beep from outside the coffee shop.

Alexander looked out the window, standing up slowly and taking the ripped up napkin in his hand, “They’re here.” Alexander said to Thomas, “Thanks for, like, coming out and stuff. I was going batshit insane in the apartment by myself.”

“Its only been a day.” Thomas raised an eyebrow.

“Yes...” Alexander dragged off, “Shut up. I hate being alone.”

“So do I.” Thomas stood up as well, “I’ll see you soon, then?”

“Probably.” Alexander nodded. They stood awkwardly for a few seconds, Alexander not sure if he should hug Thomas or if that would be crossing too many lines. He decided to not hug him and walked out of the coffee shop, waving to Thomas as he began to walk down the street.

Alexander slipped into the front seat of the car, looking at Laf. “Where’s Hercules and John?”

“John went home and Hercules asked to be dropped off before I went to get you. He wanted to try to cook dinner. So...there is a small chance that we might die tonight.”

“Phew. Dying is better than being cooped up in the apartment by myself.”

“You are over dramatic.”

* * *

That night, at around 12am when Alexander was fucking around on his laptop (not doing anything particular. He was just bored. Lafayette and Hercules went to sleep ages ago and John stopped replying to his texts around 20 minutes ago. He probably went to bed.) Alexander got a notification for an email from Washington.

His eyebrows furrowed, clicking on it and waiting for it to load as he tapped his fingers anxiously against the edge of his computer. It soon loaded, and his eyes flicked across the email.

_**Dear Faculty,** _

_**I am sad to inform you that we had to let a few of our staff go today, due to the school board’s decisions. If you are receiving this email, that means that you are still a part of our staff and I (hope) that you will be a part of our staff for a long time.** _

_**We have also lost some budgeting towards the Art Programs and Physical Education programs in our school. Aside from that, however, our school will remain the same. There may be slight cutbacks, but that is all.** _

_**Thank you,** _

_**George Washington** _

Alexander’s eyes continued to flick across the screen, reading and re-reading the message. It’s short, straight to the point (George has never been the type of person to drag on a message he’s receiving) and after a few minutes he got a few texts.

**Tjeffs >:3: DID YOU HEAR? They cut back art (of course lol) but ALSO PE!!! AND ALSO IM NOT LAID OFF. THANK G O D**

**Miss Maria Schuyler: dude....dude did u get the email? I literally stayed up all night waiting. I hope you’re good? Are Laf & Herc & John good??**

**Theo-dough: Aaron and I ARE SAFE. Ik u were a lil anxious so i hope ur good?? ily!**

Alexander smiled, shooting a quick text back to everyone and telling him that he’s fine. He ranted with Thomas for a few minutes about being annoyed that they still cut back arts when they could cut back PE/sports a bit more. After a bit, he received a message from John.

**My Love #3 <3: Did you get the email?? Tbh I’m surprised that I did. It sucks that the arts got cut but I’M STILL HERE BB!! <3333~~~~~~~~**

_Thank God._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a few days I was p p busy so that’s why this absolutely sucks?? Idk if I wanna make next chapter from Thomas/Jemmy’s POV (it’s gna be Thanksgiving) bc John/Alex/Laf/Herc r gna all be separated (aside from Alex goin 2 herc’s) but idk. I might just shift between all of them for a longer (don’t quote me) chapter.  
> question of the chapter: do you ship an ‘odd’/very rare Hamilton ship?  
> Answer of the chapter: i don’t hardcore ship it or anything but i saw Aaron/Thomas/Alexander fan art the other day and idk what happened to me but i was like ‘Yes This is Good’. Idk if ill write abt them at all but it’s a guilty pleasure ship now. I also ship Philip and George Eacker (btw,,,not enough fan fiction of those two. Js.)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's mothafuckin Thanksgiving break  
> Warnings: Thomas' family is p homophobic & there's mentions of John's dumb family too

“So...are you sure that they’ll like me?”

“Alex, they’ve met you twice already.” Hercules sighed, looking over at Alexander. The two are sitting in their car outside of Hercules’ parents’ house. Alexander, like usual whenever he sees Hercules’ parents, is a nervous wreck. “They love you.”

“Yeah, but opinions _change_ , Hercules.” Alexander fiddled with his shirt, “They might...despise me now. I’ve changed, y’know? I’ve gotten suspended from my job for a week for hitting a man.”

“I know. And you feel the need to remind everyone.”

“It was pretty badass, wasn’t it?”

Hercules rolled his eyes and smiled.

Everything has went back to ease and dumb jokes since everything blew over. All of their friends were safe,  kept their job, and it was good. George King and Alexander shared occasional glares in the hallway and Alexander also managed to get into a scrap with Samuel Seabury for a few minutes before Lafayette broke it up but...yeah, pretty normal.

“Yes, it was badass. Now can we go inside? My moms are probably confused as to what we’re doing out here in a car with tinted windows.”

Alexander pursed his lips, “You know, we can do what they think we’re doi—,”

“Absolutely not.” Hercules cut Alexander off. Alexander smiled brightly as Hercules leaned in to give him a quick kiss before stepping out. Alexander opened his door, stretching.

They’ve been driving for way too long. Well, Hercules was driving. Alexander was controlling the music and playing a lot of musicals that Hercules doesn’t know the name of nor the lyrics to. Poor guy.

He also sat and texted Lafayette and John from their group chat. Lafayette is complaining about the uncomfortable plane ride and John was complaining about ‘Southern Families’. Alexander can’t exactly relate to their problems but he tried to give advice.

Lies. He made fun of them.

“Can you take this bag?”

“I can. Don’t want to.” Alexander smiled at Hercules, who rolled his eyes with a fond smile. Alexander grabbed the bag Hercules asked him to. It was the lightest one – black and only holds a few gifts that Hercules got his moms and older brother, Hugh.

“Thank-You.” Hercules kissed Alexander’s forehead and the two made their way to the front door, Hercules holding two bags (God bless his soul). They got to the front door and Alexander opened it for the both of them, allowing Hercules to step inside first.

“Hercules?” The two of them heard right away. After a few seconds, and before Hercules could answer the question, there was a soft crash and squeal as a small, white woman with bright red hair and blue eyes rushed out to see who was at the door.

Her name is Natasha – one of Hercules’ moms. She’s small, kind, and Hercules has the biggest soft spot for her (he’s a huge mommy’s boy anyways). Alexander has only seen her wear pink, yellow, white and orange and he’s only seen her frown maybe once and it’s because they were watching  _Big Hero 6_ .

“It’s him!” Natasha yelled out, probably to her wife, as she walked over to Hercules, hugging him tightly. Hercules smiled, setting the bags down and wrapping his arms around his mother. She’s around a head and shoulders shorter than him. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Hercules smiled. Alexander smiled as well – a lot brighter. Seeing Hercules with his family is so precious.

“Jesus, Hercules.” Alexander looked over to see Hercules’ other mom, Trisha.

She’s mixed, loud, and very fucking dramatic (also intimidating). Her and Natasha are so different that it honestly confused Alexander and Lafayette when they first saw them. She’s not strict, perse, but she does want what’s best for her sons.

“Hi.” Hercules shook his head, smiling softly at Trisha as he pulled away from Natasha.

Trisha raised an eyebrow, “One: I haven’t seen you since June. Two: you’ve gotten thinner. Have you been eating? Alexander, have you been feeding my son?”

“Me? No. Laf? Yes.” Alexander smiled as Natasha hugged him quickly. She kissed his cheek.

“Ah, Lafayette...” Trisha hummed. She hugged Hercules softly. She’s a bit taller than Natasha (but Hercules is still taller) and has black hair. “We have to see him sometime soon. I miss him.”

“I miss him, too.” Hercules sighed dramatically.

“Gross. Stop being sappy.” Trisha joked, slapping Hercules’ chest. “Come to the kitchen, now. Hugh is cooking apple pie.”

Hercules nodded. Natasha kissed his cheek and then grabbed Trisha’s hand, leading her away. Alexander looked up at Hercules, “I still can’t believe that Hugh can cook and bake so well and you...cannot.”

“I would be able to if I tried and...well, when we have Lafayette and now John, what’s the sense?”

“What if we’re left alone again? We can’t live off of PP&J forever, Herc.”

“How about you learn how to cook?”

“Bad idea. We all know that is a very, very bad idea.”

Hercules smiled, nodding at Alexander. “True.” He said, picking up the bags again, “I’m gonna run these upstairs. You can go to the kitchen.”

“Okay. But what if I manage to say something dumb? Trisha scares me.”

“Ma loves you.” Hercules assured, “They both do. Okay?”

“Doesn’t make her any less scary.”

“I know.” Hercules snorted, “Just go. I’ll take one second.”

Alexander rolled his eyes but still smiled and walked into the kitchen. Hugh stood humming softly to himself. He and Hercules look a lot alike. They were adopted at the same time by Trisha and Natasha. Hugh at 7, Hercules at 4. The two are close.

“Alex!” Hugh exclaimed.

He’s soft like Hercules, but...scary as hell, too. The first time they met, Hugh threatened Alexander (already threatened Lafayette before) with ‘if you hurt my brother I will tear out your tongue and feed it to my fucking dogs. Understand me?’.

So...yeah.

But otherwise, he’s pretty dope.

“Hugh!” Alexander exclaimed back. 

Hugh stepped away from the stove, walking over to Alexander. “I would hug you but...”

He motioned towards himself. He’s wearing an apron that’s full of, Alexander assumes, flour. Alexander rolled his eyes, “Shut up and hug me. I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“You’re wearing black.”

“Hugh.”

“Fine.”

Hugh pulled Alexander into a tight hug. Alex smiled, wrapping his arms around Hugh. Hugh pulled back after a few quick seconds, “Now you’re fucked.”

“Hugh Mulligan!” Natasha lectured, “Don’t swear!”

“Mom...you know I’m, like, not a kid anymore, right?”

“I know full well what you are and are not. Don’t swear.” Natasha continued to lecture but she still smiled.

“Oh my God _fine_!” Hugh exclaimed dramatically.  Alexander smiled and tried to wipe as much flour off of his clothes as possible. He knows he’ll be unsuccessful with getting it all off, though. He doesn’t mind that much.

“What did I miss? Alex, why are you covered in flour?” Hercules walked into the kitchen, leaning against the doorway. Alexander grinned, pointing to Hugh.

“He force-hugged me.”

“Oh...my God.” Hugh said sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow at Hercules, “Your boyfriend is infuriating.”

“You think I didn’t know that?”

Alexander gasped loudly. “Hercules Mulligan!”

“Don’t say such things about Alexander.” Natasha smiled, raising both of her eyebrows, “It’s not his fault that Hugh attacked him into a hug.”

“Mom!”

“Your mom is always right, Hugh.” Alexander wiggled his eyebrows, walking up to Hercules and hugging him softly. Hercules wrapped an arm around Alexander’s waist. Hugh rolled his eyes sarcastically, turning back to baking.

* * *

“I hate this house, I hate my mom, I hate my dad, I especially hate my cousins—,” Thomas ranted. James raised an eyebrow, watching as his boyfriend paced angrily back and forth in his (old) room. The two had arrived to Virginia nearly 5 hours ago and ever since then, Thomas has been more angry then content.

There’s a few reasons why he’s so angry: one, his cousins keep calling Thomas a ‘faggot’ and whilst they’re joking, they refuse to say sorry/stop despite how much Thomas tells them to. Two: his whole family is clearly uncomfortable with Thomas and James being together because they’re gay and three: Thomas is sick of seeing crosses everywhere.

“I know.” James frowned. It sucks to see Thomas so angry/upset about everything happening. Thomas forgets how much his family sucks until he comes back every year. Every year he thinks ‘maybe I was over exaggerating last year?’ and every year he was proven that he wasn’t. “C’mere, please.” James patted a place on the bed but Thomas didn’t listen.

“They’re ridiculous! All of them! They’re clearly uncomfortable whenever we do much as brush shoulders and I heard Aunt Wendy whisper a prayer when we kissed and I’m sick of this house already. I’m not going to live for another few days.”

“We can always leave.” James suggested. “We’re grown ass men with our own jobs. You don’t have to suffer.” James’ eyes continued to follow Thomas.

“Yes I do! I have siblings who I can’t just leave and never speak to again.” Thomas ran a hand through his hair and stopped pacing. “I have to deal with it.”

“Okay. Well, you aren’t alone.” James opened his arms, hoping that Thomas will cave and just lay with him for a little while. Thomas sighed, softening a little bit as he walked over to James, crawling onto the bed and into James’ lap.

“And you don’t have to stay.” Thomas reminded James softly. His head is turned towards James’ chest, mumbling against it. “I know this might make you uncomfortable, too.”

“I want to stay.” James assured, “I’m not going to leave you to deal with it yourself.”

“Well...” Thomas stopped himself, “Thank you, Jemmy.”

“Of course.” James murmured, rubbing Thomas’ back.

They sat in silence – both of them thinking for a little while. It’s odd to think that a few weeks ago, they were for sure that their relationship was finished. Clearly they can’t live without each other – they’re a  _part_ of each other. They have been since they were born.

“Thomas!”

Thomas groaned loudly upon hearing his mother’s voice.

“We should go down.” James suggested, still rubbing Thomas’ back. Thomas groaned louder. James snorted, “I know. But tonight we can talk about the relationship thing.”

Thomas stayed silent for a few seconds before nodding. “Fine.”

* * *

“Have you met anyone?” Thomas asked James. After a stressful hour of playing Wii Fit and dumb board games with his family for ‘bonding purposes’ Thomas is finally ready to go the fuck to bed with James and talk about the whole...poly thing.

“No.” James replied, “I mean, there’s this dude who owns a coffee shop down the street from us. He seems pretty cool. But otherwise there’s no one I can see both of us liking.” James’ eyes followed Thomas as he rubbed a towel on his damp hair, no shirt on and in pyjama pants (that belong to James so they’re a bit too big)

“Ah.” Thomas murmured. He bit the inside of his lip and continued to rub his hair.

“Why? Did you find anyone?” James asked.

Thomas shrugged. He looked down at the floor. “There’s someone I like, I guess?”

James raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Yep.” Thomas pressed his lips together, “But it isn’t a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“He’s taken.”

“...Oh.” James hesitated, “By who?”

“Three people.”

“ _Oh_.” James’ eyes widened, “You like...John Laurens?”

“Huh? No. Not him.” Thomas dropped the towel on the floor.

“Then...who?” James spoke slowly, eyes continuing to follow Thomas as he walked towards the bed. Thomas laid down next to him. James grabbed Thomas’ hand.

Thomas sighed. There’s no sense to keep anything from James – he promised he wouldn’t. “Alexander.”

“Alexander...” James whistled.

Thomas didn’t know when he found out he liked Alex – honestly, it was sudden and all at once. He was yelling at Alexander one day (over an opinion that Thomas is right about, by the way) and Alexander just...raised his eyebrow and suddenly Thomas’ world halted.

He didn’t like the realization – nor the feeling of it. Alexander is taken and content in a closed relationship with three men. Three! Alexander would never be willing to add two more boyfriends into the relationship or open the relationship up.

“Yeah.” Thomas rubbed his face. “Yeah, I know. It’s stupid. I don’t even know why I like him. We basically hated each other, y’know? But he’s nice to me once and suddenly he’s practically a god in my eyes.”

“He’s cute. And I’d be down.” James rubbed small circles on Thomas’ knuckles. “But Lafayette, John, and Hercules.”

“Exactly.” Thomas rolled his eyes in frustration, laying his head on James’ shoulder. “He’s taken. By three people. And he’s in a closed relationship. This would never work.”

“That’s not true, perse.”

“I’m not a homewrecker, Jemmy.”

“Neither am I.” James kissed Thomas’ head. “But we can bring it up.”

“No. Absolutely not.”

James laughed. “Why?”

“Because it’ll make things awkward? Duh?”

“Mmm.” James hummed. “Maybe. But he could also be willing.”

“After, like, years of abuse between the both of us?” Thomas raised an eyebrow.

“It wasn’t actual abuse. Just debate. You didn’t actually hate each other.” James spoke. He’s always the logical person of the relationship and Thomas hates him for it.

“But he’s not going to like me, Jemmy. Maybe you but literally the only thing I’m good for is, like, my body. My personality absolutely sucks, I’m too emotional, I’m too loud—,”

“Shut up, Thomas.” James said sternly. He held Thomas closer to him. “You’re wonderful, alright? Your personality is amazing and, sure, you’re emotional and loud but are you telling me that Alexander isn’t, too?”

Thomas paused, “That’s different.”

“No it isn’t.”

Thomas sighed, “Yes it is. It’s different because Alexander is fucking taken! Taken, taken, taken. He’s so in love with his boyfriends that it’s sickening and it kind of hurts ‘cause...well, I want that. I want him. I want all three of us.”

James nodded. He reached out to pull Thomas close to him, “Go to sleep. We’ll talk more about it tomorrow.”

* * *

“Amazing. Do you see these cookies? God bless.” Alexander spoke with another cookie already shoved in his mouth, looking at Lafayette and John through a shitty laptop screen. They’re all Skyping right now before they go to sleep.

“I want a cookie.” John sighed loudly. He recently voiced his irritation about being with his family. He didn’t go too in depth about it but the three of them could tell that John was hurting. They all wanted to go and get him and never let him back to that Religious Hellhole.

Sadly, that’s not really possible right now.

“We’ll send you some.” Alexander scrunched his nose, looking at Hercules.

He’s reading a book that Alexander suggested to him around 1 month ago. His eyebrows are furrowed, hardly paying attention to the three of them. But he knows they’re there and occasionally glances up at all of them just to see how beautiful they are (because he’s a sap.)

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” John hummed. He looked up at his ceiling.

“Oh! Herc.” Alexander poked Hercules’ side. Hercules put the book down and raised an eyebrow, “Ask Hugh to make some for Laf and John.”

“M’kay. They’re great.” Hercules looked at Lafayette and John.

Lafayette is almost asleep, you can see it. He’s laying his head on his hand, eyes slightly closed and just drifting off. He’s been travelling all day. Poor thing. “Jealous.” Lafayette rubbed his eyes softly, “Hey, does your family know ‘bout John?”

“Hm? No...” Hercules put down the book. “No. We didn’t really drift to the talk of boyfriends. I’ll probably mention it tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to. You can wait...if you want.” John spoke slowly. He’s quiet since most of his family is asleep. John is usually quiet anyways, though. “We’ve only started dating recently and you and I haven’t even...like...kissed yet. So it’s understandable to wa—,”

“Baby.” Hercules cut John off. John bit his lip to stop himself from rambling more, “I wanna tell them. Alright?”

“Okay.” John fiddled with the sweater that Hercules gave him. He put it on as soon as he can – it gives him a sense of comfort. “If you’re sure.”

“100%.”

John smiled widely.

“Well...my grandmother knows.” Lafayette said, “About John, I mean. I told her when I got here. It was kind of accidental, I was tired rambling in French about how much I adore you guys and I mentioned John.”

John scrunched his nose and smiled.

“I tired ramble in French about John sometimes, too.” Alexander mentioned.

“I know.” Lafayette grinned.

“Is that what you’re always talking about in French?” Hercules narrowed his eyes at Alexander and then raised an eyebrow. Alexander nodded.

“Yeah!”

“You guys are ridiculous.” John covered his face with his hands and yawned softly.

“Oh! I finally have someone in this relationship who doesn’t speak French, too.” Hercules exclaimed, looking at John through the screen. John moved his hands from his face and smiled.

“I can speak Spanish. That’s it. So, yay, not French-Speaking buddies.”

“I speak Spanish!” Alexander clapped his hands.

“Fuck.” Hercules hit his head against the wall.

“It is not our fault you only speak one language, mon cher.” Lafayette chuckled in amusement.

“It wasn’t my fault. My moms just...didn’t teach me and I didn’t have that much of an interest growing up. Now I have no time.” Hercules pouted.

Alexander laid a gentle hand on Hercules’ arm, smiling at him. “One day.”

“What? When I’m old and cripple?”

“Yes. Of course.”

Hercules snorted. Alexander, John and Lafayette all smiled.

There was a soft sound from the computer, causing everyone to look at their own. Except for John, who sat up quickly. “I have to go.” He said. He sent a quick smile to everyone, “G’night!” And before anyone else could get a goodnight out, he quit the call.

Everyone stayed silent for a second. Then sighed.

“I wish we could go protect him or something.” Alexander confessed, pulling his legs up to his chest. “He deserves to be somewhere he feels happy.”

Lafayette nodded in agreement. “Sadly, we cannot do that. All we can do is wait.”

“I don’t like waiting when John is forced to pretend that he’s straight – like, he’s 25 and he’s too scared to come out to his dad! I don’t know why but all I know is that I feel so, so bad.” Alexander laid his head on Hercules’ shoulder.

“We all do, mon chou.” Lafayette looked away for a second, “It is late. I think you should both get some sleep.”

“You too.” Hercules said, “I love you.”

“I love you both.” Lafayette’s eyes flickered between Alexander and Hercules quickly.

“Love you.” Alexander softly yawned, scrunching his nose and covering his mouth as he did so.

Lafayette smiled fondly and hung up.

“C’mon. Bed.” Hercules nudged Alexander off of his shoulder, stretching as he stood up. Alexander watched with tired (and slightly sad) eyes. He doesn’t do well away from Lafayette and, well, John now. He needs to be surrounded by the people he loves. All of them.

Hercules is providing the comfort and love he needs, of course. He adores Hercules to no end. But he just misses Lafayette and John, that’s all.

He has bad parting issues, anyways. Ever since he was young.

Hercules grabbed the laptop, closing it and setting it on the desk in the room. “I miss ‘em too.” Hercules leaned down and kissed Alexander’s forehead. “But it’s only a few days and they’ll be back. We’ll pepper John in so much affection that he’ll be sick of us, too.”

Alexander smiled gently, rubbing his eyes. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POOR THOMAS  
> POOR JOHN  
> POOR ALEXANDER HE JUST MISSES HIS BFS   
> This chapter is a lil longer than usual so?? Enjoy it.  
> Comments r super cool  
> Question of the Chapter: From Hamilton, what's your favourite act? 1 or 2?  
> My Answer: Literally it's so hard to choose?? I love Act 1 because it has Laf, John and Hercules (and also Eliza+Alex's relationship is so soft and pure) but ACT TWO HAS THOMAS JEFFERSON AND HIS DOPE ASS SONGS???????


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is just ready to go home.  
> (Also: I didn't edit bc I've been v v busy so there's probably gonna be 308294 spelling errors and mistakes Im sorry!!)

“Hercules! Hugh! Set the table!” Trisha yelled out from the kitchen, disturbing the comfortable and content silence between Alexander, Hercules and Hugh – also disturbing the cuddling happening between Alexander and Hercules and the video game that Hugh is playing. “You too, Alexander! You’re a part of the family now!”

Hercules was the first to sigh loudly and dramatically, hugging Alexander closest to his chest. Hugh groaned soon after, rolling his eyes as he pressed pause on the game. Alexander doesn’t know what he’s playing, all he knows is that it’s a storybased zombie game that Alexander has been very interested in.

“You’re both dramatic.” Alexander rolled his eyes fondly, pushing up and away from Hercules’ chest. Honestly, setting the table and doing ‘family chore’ type things warms Alexander’s heart. He never really had it growing up. Hercules’ family is so domestic and (even though his boyfriends and himself are pretty domestic now, too) it makes him beyond happy.

“It’s not my fault that I’m hangry.” Hercules watched as Alexander sat up, stretching.

It’s Thanksgiving day and despite a lot of typical Americans, Hercules’ moms only really only have their children and children’s significant others (if they have any). Alexander doesn’t know why but he doesn’t interrogate them.

He prefers a few people anyways.

“You should’ve eaten breakfast.” Alexander stood up.

“Absolutely not. I needed more room for dinner.” Hercules stood up as well and softly poked Alexander’s stomach, “And you didn’t eat, either.”

Alexander pursed his lips. “For the same reason.” He paused, “Shut up.”

Hercules snorted, kissing Alexander’s forehead softly. Hugh stood up soon after, crossing his arms over his chest and then making his way towards the dining room, not really saying all that much.

Alexander grabbed Hercules’ hand, walking towards the dining room as well.

“Is your girlfriend coming?” Hercules asked Hugh, watching his older brother grab five plates and began to set them out. Hugh looked at Hercules, shrugging.

“I would invite her but wouldn’t that be super awkward?” He asked, “Since...y’know...”

“I’m over Elizabeth, Hugh.” Hercules snorted. Alexander raised an eyebrow.

“Elizabeth?” He asked.

Hugh laughed, “Herc had a huge crush on her in, like, 10th grade I think. He asked her out but she rejected him.” Hercules rolled his eyes at the memory.

“Worst moment of my life.” He said.

“Yeah...well, poor guy was crushed.” Hugh cleared his throat, laying the plates down. “Fast forward a few years later, turns out she was in love with me. I rejected _her—_ ,”

Hercules interrupted, “Payback.”

“Somewhat.” Hugh continued. “Anyways, I rejected her because I didn’t want Herc to be super offended even though I kind of liked her? Well, he then introduced our family to Lafayette about a month later...and then I told Elizabeth I liked her too. But we didn’t start dating until a little while after Hercules introduced us to...you.” Hugh nodded towards Alexander.

Alex raised an eyebrow, “That’s literally  _years_ of pining.”

“Yep. Torture.” Hugh bit his lip, stepping back a bit from the table. Hercules handed Alexander a small stack of forks and knives which Alex began to put next to the plates. “It helped that Elizabeth was studying Uni in New York at the time, though.”

“Thankfully in a separate Uni.” Hercules butt in, putting some glasses on the table. “But I was over her at that point, too.”

“You didn’t fully get over her until, like, 12th grade, bud.” Hugh snorted. “You guys didn’t even date.”

“I know.” Hercules dramatically sighed, “Still.”

“Welp! Now you have me, Lafayette, _and John._ So she missed out.” Alexander smiled without thinking twice or missing a beat. If he’s able to brag about his boyfriends, he’s going to fucking brag about his boyfriends.

Hugh raised an eyebrow, “John?”

Alexander froze – he knows that Hercules was going to mention it when it came up but...he accidentally brought the situation up.

Hercules cleared his throat. He didn’t seem shaken up or anything. A little bit nervous, maybe. “John...Laurens. John Laurens. Our boyfriend.” Hercules responded. He looked at Hugh, “We started dating around a month ago, I think.”

“Great! Another person to lecture.” Hugh grinned, “Congratulations.”

Hercules’ eyes widened slightly, “Don’t lecture this one.” He begged, “He’s young and super jumpy.”

“How young?” Hugh questioned.

“25.” Alexander answered – like he said, any chance to talk about his boyfriends is a good thing for him.

“Ah.” Hugh hummed, “Well fine. I won’t lecture him. But keep in mind that Lafayette was, what, 20?”

“But Laf is made of steel.” Hercules said.

“Lies. He cried a few days ago ‘cause you wore pink.” Alexander grinned.

Hercules smiled brightly at that – yeah. It’s not often that Hercules really wears...colours. (He sticks to black, white, grey and beige, really) there’s no particular reason he just prefers to wear dull things despite being pretty good with fashion. He just doesn’t think he looks good in colours.

Lafayette, on the other hand, would beg to differ.

“He cried?” Hugh asked and laughed loudly, “Of course he did. He seems like the type of guy.”

“What does that even mean?”

“It means what I said.” Hugh smiled at Hercules, and then at Alexander.

* * *

“Oh, Thomas, dear, I’m sure if you just met Sarah you would be head over heels in love with her.” Thomas clenched his jaw and squeezed James’ hand so hard he’s sure he was cutting off the circulation in the man’s fingers.

For nearly two hours now, his aunts have been nagging him about ‘trying a woman to see if he likes it’ despite James sitting right next to him and despite Thomas repeating constantly that he’s gay. They refuse to listen.

“I’m gay. I don’t want to date a girl.” Thomas pursed his lips. James frowned and eyebrows furrowed.

“I know, dear. You’ve said that repeatedly. But listen: no one can satisfy you better than a woman can.” His aunt said, raising an eyebrow and smirking a little.

He felt sick.

He was about to say something else – another remark. Another repeat of ‘I don’t want a woman’ but James stood up before he could say anything, grabbed Thomas’ hand tightly, and dragged him out of the living room, leaving both of Thomas’ aunts in shock and confusion.

“Jemmy?” Thomas asked, stumbling a bit to catch up with James. Despite Thomas’ legs being a lot longer, James moves fast when he’s pissed off. “Jem, what’s wrong?”

“Baby...” James ran his free hand through his hair as he walked, “We aren’t staying here any longer.”

“It’s literally just until dinner. We can stick it out.” Thomas finally stopped stumbling, walking quickly alongside James. Thomas bit onto the top of his thumb, looking down at James as they turned into Thomas’ old room.

“I don’t want to stick it out. You don’t deserve this...fucking abuse, Thomas.”

“Abuse?” Thomas shook his head softly, watching James as he began to pack away the things they came with. More of Thomas’ things than any. James is a light packer. “No, no. They’re just being stupid. They aren’t...abusing me.”

“They aren’t _not_ abusing you.”

Thomas looked down at the ground, kicking his feet softly against the carpet. “We’re from...here. What did you expect? A great warm welcome? I’m dating a man – you. I’m dating a buff black man. You can’t expect them to exactly be completely welcoming, right?”

“You’re black too, Thomas.” James rolled his eyes. He sighed, “And that’s beyond the point. They’re harassing you, telling you to date a woman. Find a woman. I use the term lightly, baby, but I fucking hate your family.”

It’s...really rare to see James angry. He’s the collected one in the relationship. Thomas is a loud, dramatic, emotional crybaby and James is always the one who follows along and cleans up after Thomas’ mess. He’s genuinely upset now and it’s heart breaking.

“I...” Thomas sighed, “We’ve both dealt with this before—,”

“I know.” James spoke aggressively for a second and Thomas flinched back. James took a deep breath and released it slowly. He turned to face Thomas, throwing one of Thomas’ shirt on top of the suit case to put in later. He walked up to Thomas and grabbed his hands softly. “I know.” He spoke softer. “But each year I get more and more fed up with it and each year they get more and more desperate to...make you straight, or whatever.”

“Yeah. Well, each year is farther from me actually marrying a woman.” Thomas joked a little bit. He sighed. James’ face is still concerned, angry. “Sorry...I know. I know, they’re ridiculous. But they’re my family.”

“And I know that.” James kissed Thomas’ forehead. “But we’ve been here for nearly a week now. Both of us are fed up – we can go to mine for dinner and head to New York tomorrow.”

Thomas took a while to respond. He was beyond hesitant. Sure, his family is homophobic and sure 99% of them are racist (his dad’s side is white and since his mom is dead none of her side of the family really comes around anymore) but they’re his  _family_ .

No matter how much he dislikes it.

But the more he thought about it, the more he came to terms with James actually being right. Thomas shouldn’t have to just...suffer. Not through the awkward sexualization ( women these days love chocolate men like you), not through the forcing of heterosexuality, not through the mind numbing sexism coming from his uncle’s mouths – none of it.

“Fine.” Thomas agreed. He looked up at James, “We can go.”

James softly smiled and pressed a kiss to Thomas’ lips. It was soft, quick, but there and reminded him of something.

James is his family, too.

Hell, even everyone who works at the school could be counted as family.

And a goddamn better one than this shithole offers.

* * *

“How was your dinner?” Alexander asked John softly, watching the man through the bad quality. John is half asleep, absolutely drained from today and from this week in general. He’s been ignoring most of Hercules, Alexander, and Lafayette’s messages in the group chat, mainly because all of the messages were...well, positive.

John doesn’t want to be a buzzkill and he’s beyond happy for his boyfriends but it’s still disappointing to hear all about the supportive family dinners when John is sitting miserable and looking at Facebook profiles of his aunt’s coworker’s daughters and pretending to be interested in them.

So, he spent most of his week texting, believe it or not, Thomas.

The two never really speak inside of school but when Thomas accidentally texted John instead of someone about ‘his stupid fucking homophobic and racist family’ the two fell into a hole of constant rants and irritation.

At least someone understands.

“Uh...” John rubbed his eyes and dragged off. “Fine.” He lied – terrible. It was terrible. Spent mostly with his family members poking jabs at him for becoming an art teacher and congratulating his sister Martha on being accepted into Uni to become a lawyer.

The jabs were expected.

There was also a lot of making fun of John for not having a girlfriend – those things were expected, too.

Alexander frowned. He can tell John isn’t telling the truth but doesn’t want to push him any farther. “That’s good.” He hummed, continuing to look at John in silence for a little while. Lafayette couldn’t call them tonight, super busy doing ‘French things’ with his family. “We can see each other again in two days.”

“Two.” John rubbed his eyes and released a breathless laugh, “Thank God.”

“I miss you. I miss home.” Alexander spoke softly, looking around the room quickly. Hercules is currently downstairs with his family, helping them clean up. They didn’t need Alexander’s help, apparently. “I love Herc’s family, don’t get me wrong, but...you and Laf are very, very needed right now.”

John smiled fondly, “I need all of you, too.” He paused, “It’s...just, well, I miss you all.”

“We miss you too.” Alexander said, looking towards the doorway as Hercules walked in.

“Who’re you talking to?” He asked, running a hand through his hair.

“John.” Alexander replied.

“Ah. Hi, baby!” Hercules called out. Alexander looked down at John, seeing the man’s face finally light up into a genuine smile tonight.

“Hi.” John replied – chripped, more like it.

John was happy and excited upon seeing Alexander, too, but it’s clear that (despite all of them being in a very adoring relationship) that John has a huge soft spot for Hercules. Who wouldn’t? The man looks like he’s made of steel but is nearing the softest person in the world.

Hercules plopped down onto the bed next to Alexander, peeking over at John, “You look tired.” He commented.

John scrunched his nose and looked down at his phone – Thomas again. The lucky bastard left his hellhole house to go spend the next day or two with James’ family. John wishes. “I am.” He said, “I’m not a very outgoing person. So having an outgoing family is...tough.”

Hercules hummed, “I can imagine.” He said. “I had to spend the day with a woman who I was in love with for years, though...if that makes you feel any better.”

John smiled and shook his head, looking down, “Kinda.”

They talked for another hour or so before John fell asleep on Skype with them. Alexander and Hercules, though they would never admit it, watched John like two fucking creeps for a bit too long to be socially acceptable.

Alexander muted the call, making sure he wouldn’t wake John when he spoke. “I think we’re gonna have to pepper John is so much love. He’s drained.”

Hercules nodded in agreement. He watched as Max jumped up on the bed next to John. John (obviously) had to take his dog with him and he also had to find a taxi driver who was willing to let the dog in the damn vehicle.

This week, for John especially, was...a lot.

Alexander laid his head on Hercules’ shoulder, “He adores you.”

“John?”

“Mhm.” Alexander blinked softly. “When’re you going to actually kiss him?”

“Soon.” Hercules assured, “I just wanted to make sure.”

“Make sure?”

“That he was going to stay.”

Alexander’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at Hercules.

Hercules continued before Alexander could ask many questions, “I mean, like, poly relationships are hard to get used to. They’re extremely different from monogamous...even when we were all trying to get used to each other there were a lot of rough patches. Especially patches of dumb jealousy. I was for sure he’d get fed up and leave but...he’s handling it well.”

“He is.” Alexander nodded in agreement, “He just needed love, I think.”

“Yeah.” Hercules yawned, “Should we hang up the call or leave it?”

“Leave it.” Alexander replied, scooting the computer off of his lap and towards the wall so the laptop doesn’t fall off the bed in the middle of the night. “Did you talk to Laf?”

“Briefly. He’s doing a lot of stuff with his family and he’s packing to come home. Busy.”

Alexander sighed dramatically, laying down and rubbing his eyes. “I miss home.”

“Me too.” Hercules kissed Alexander, “We’ll be home soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for a lil while i have an EXCUSE  
> My excuse is: i got attacked by a cat lmao. I had to go to the hospital and get a shot, get the wounds cleaned out, & get medication bc HOLY FUCK MY LEG IS FUCK E D.  
> So i was a lil tired and droopy from my medicine so im sorry if this makes NO SENSE AT ALL bc i was HIGH AS A KITE WHEN I WROTE IT.  
> And i also accidentally made myself want to just add thomas and james to the polysquad’s relationship but im STOPPING myself. Why do i ship everyone??? why am i poly af???  
> Question of the Chapter: 21 Chump Street is finally on Spotify so this question is about THAT: Do you like Naomi or think that she had her reasons for doing what she did?  
> Answer: I KNOW THAT IT’S HER JOB OR WHATEVA BUT HOLY FUCKING SHIT I HATE HER SM. SHE MANIPULATED POOR LIL JUSTIN ALL HE WANTED TO DO WAS IMPRESS THE CUTE NEW GIRL IM SO ANGRY SHE RUINED HIS WHOLE FUCKING FUTURE.  
> That’s all. Thanks for reading and comments r dope)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're finally back at school, James talks to John and Thomas talks to Maria.  
> Also, I didn't edit  
> *wink*

Alexander hardly made it past the door of the teacher’s lounge before sighing loudly, practically dropping to the floor as he exclaimed, “Home sweet home! Oh, how I’ve missed you!” He obviously paid no mind to Hercules, Lafayette, Maria, Eliza and John behind him.

“This isn’t even your house, Alexander. You didn’t even make this big of a deal when we actually got to our apartment.” Hercules said, raising an amused eyebrow at his boyfriend who began to twirl around. He really is dramatic.

“I can work again!” He sighed loudly – blissfully, “I got back after my dumb week suspension only to leave again for break. But now I’m here again and nothing – I mean absolutely nothing – is going to distract me from my work.”

“Home!” Thomas exclaimed soon after, skipping into the room with James trailing behind him.

Alexander pursed his lips, “Okay...maybe one thing.”

“If any of you fight this early into the day – and after break – I’m killing both of you.” Maria announced, brushing past everyone and walking towards the coffee machine. Eliza snorted and shook her head, following after her wife.

“But I have so many things to argue over. Did you see the stuff he shared on Facebook?” Alexander asked. He stomped his foot a little bit and pointed at Thomas, who stopped skipping and stared at Alexander, arms crossed over his chest and eyebrow raised.

His...fighting stance, if you will.

“Me?” Thomas scoffed, “You should see the bullshit you share.”

“Uh...obviously I see it if I share it.” Alexander rolled his eyes, “Duh.”

“So...did, like, one week ruin your new bond?” Lafayette asked, eyes flickering between Alexander and Thomas. When they left the two were actually pretty fucking close, closer then they’ve ever been. And honestly it’s hard to tell if the two are playfully arguing or not.

Thomas and Alexander looked at each other and shook their head at the same time, “Of course not. But I still have the right to tell Thomas that he’s fucking wrong.”

“And I have the right to argue my defence.”

“And I, despite not having the right, will murder the both of you.” Maria called, voice dripping with sleepiness.

She’s not the most pleasant to be around when she’s tired.

“I’d take her word for it.” John squeezed past Hercules and Lafayette who were still in the doorway, walking into the room, “I wouldn’t take the threat lightly.”

“Thank you!” Maria waved her hand.

“He’s been here for a few months and you’ve already mentally scarred my boyfriend.” Alexander said dramatically, walking up to John and wrapping his arms around him, holding John close. John snorted softly. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” Maria waved her hand.

Alexander pulled away from John, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead before stepping away completely. John looked down at the floor and blushed – of fucking course he blushed, when does he not? - and made his way towards the circle table.

Hercules and Lafayette finally moved away from the doorway, Lafayette making his way towards the sofa. John followed after him as Hercules walked towards the coffee machine. John sat next to Lafayette and yawned.

He’s honestly so drained.

He had around a day to relax after spending a terrible week with his family and a day is not enough. The words ‘faggot’, ‘dykes’, and ‘queers’ are literally drilled into his mind because apparently the only thing his family is capable of talking about is how much they hate ‘The Gays’.

Which is...fucking awesome.

Note the sarcasm.

He didn’t even really tell Lafayette, Hercules or John about what happened. The only person that knows everything is Thomas which is still kind of a shock to John.

They went from never speaking a word to each other (mutual silent respect, really) to bonding over homophobic (and kinda abusive) families

Thomas and James sat down across from Lafayette and John, Thomas laying his head on James’ shoulder.

“So!” Eliza exclaimed, “How was everyone’s Thanksgiving?” She asked as she walked towards the small circle of chairs/sofas. She sat down on a chair, soon followed by Maria who squished next to her.

“Loud! No matter how many years I spend at Eliza’s house for Thanksgiving it’s always so damn loud.” Maria answered before anyone else had the chance, “I love you, babe, but your family is complete chaos.”

Eliza grinned and nodded in agreement, “I know. But it’s pretty amazing.”

“Mine was amazing!” Lafayette responded soon after Maria finished, “Sure, I am still suffering from minor jet lag but it was worth it. The food is a lot better than here in America, that is for sure. And I ate something that I did not cook for once which is very rare.”

“Was that a jab on Alexander and myself?” Hercules asked. He walked towards Alexander, laying a cup of coffee in front of the man who already isn’t paying attention to anything. He opened his laptop and his fingers are flying across the keyboard.

He did stop for a second to send Hercules a thankful smile, though.

Hercules then made his way towards the sofa and sat on the other side of John.

“Of course it was.” Lafayette smiled, “I love the both of you but I am the only one who cooks.”

“Well, you have me now.” John scrunched his nose and smiled at Lafayette.

Lafayette beamed, raised a finger to boop John’s nose, and then nodded, “I do.”

“Psh. Alex and I could cook for you.”

“Oui. But I do not want food poisoning, mon cher.” Lafayette joked, wrapping his arm around John’s shoulder. He poked Hercules’ arm.

“Wow!” Hercules exclaimed, “Wow. Do you see this? Those are hurtful words.”

“Those are truthful words.” Lafayette teased, “Do you remember the last time you cooked for me?”

Hercules pursed his lips, “Yes.”

“And how did that end?”

“Horribly.”

“Exactly.”  
“Can you guys stop lovingly bickering? I’m gonna puke.” Thomas said – he’s clearly joking and clearly didn’t meant it. But there’s still a slight emotion behind his eyes that John can’t pick up on.

James pinched Thomas’ arm softly.

“Well!” Lafayette exclaimed, raising an eyebrow at Thomas, “Fine. How was _your_ Tha—,”

John, out of pure panic, quickly squeaked, “Herc, how was yours?”

He doesn’t know why he panicked or spoke out so quickly but the thankful smile that John received was a good enough explanation in his head. He doesn’t want anyone to ask him about his Thanksgiving, either. He’d rather leave it quiet.

“Erm...good! It was good. I mean, I had an awkward dinner with a past-crush which actually wasn’t that awkward.” Hercules responded, “Alexander tried to fuck me on multiple occasions, too.”

“Well, we could’ve went without knowing that. Thanks for the mental image, though.” Maria said sarcastically, laying her head in the crook of Eliza’s neck.

“We didn’t _do anything_ since my brother and his fucking girlfriend were in the room next to us for most of it. Honestly, it was one hundred percent out of jealousy and spi—,”

“Alright! Next subject!” Eliza exclaimed.

* * *

“I’m still sorry for this. I swear, I’m practically the youngest teacher here and yet I still have no idea how to use any technology whatsoever.” John bit the pad of his thumb, bouncing up and down on his heels next to James.

He was the first person he saw whilst frantically walking the hallways. He has a few papers to photocopy and for some reason a photocopying machine is one of the things that he’s not able to put up with in this school.

He knows how to use the newer, fancier ones but of course this school doesn’t _have those_ so now he’s in a small room with James Madison who’s trying his best to explain how to use this old piece of complete shit.

“It’s fine.” James laughed softly, holding his hand out for John’s paper, which John quickly passed to him, “I didn’t know how to use it when I first came here, either.”

“Well, yeah, but you’re _old_.” James raised an eyebrow at John’s words. John quickly rushed, “Well – like, I mean, back when you became a teacher—,”

“You’re talking to me like I’m 60, John.” James said, clearly amused. Honestly, he has to deal with a lot of ‘old man’ jokes from Thomas anyways so this is his usual. “I’m 35 – is that really as old as you’re making it out to be?”

John bit the inside of his lip, “No?” He squeaked, “But you’re older than me.”

“Yeah...but you’re dating Alexander who’s _40_.”

“Yes...don’t remind me of the age gap.”  
James smiled more and continued, “Anyways, as I was saying: it was hard for me to use it, too. No more age jokes – I’m old, I get it.”

“Not as old as Alexander.”

“Are you bullying your boyfriend to make me feel better?”

“Yes?” John closed one eye and scrunched up his nose. “No. No, don’t tell him I said any of this. Just...teach me how to use this goddamn machine before I say something else.”  
James hummed and shook his head softly. He laid the paper on the machine and John watched carefully as James did what he had to do to work it – he occasional spoke. Low, calm, smooth. His voice is kind of intoxicating.

In...a good way.

It’s really, really attractive.

John blinked once it began to copy the pages. “That’s it?”

“Yes.” James stood up straight and John looked up at him.

“I assumed there was more to it then that.”

“You assumed wrong.” James joked. He raised his hand and ruffled John’s hair softly. John scowled.

“Necessary?”

“It felt like something that was necessary, yes.” James lowered his hand, “Sorry. Is there anything else?”

“No.” John bounced on his heels, “Don’t think so.”

“M’kay.” James turned around, about to leave the small room before he stopped and spun around quickly. John squeaked, backing up upon seeing how close they were. “Oh, and thank you for talking to Thomas over the break and for saving his ass back there. I...I don’t really relate to what he’s going through – my parents are pretty supportive. So I’m glad he had someone.”

John bit down on his lip, playing with his shirt sleeves, “No problem.” He said, “It was nice to have Thomas to talk to, too. I adore and trust my boyfriends but they can’t really...relate, either.”

“Well, it’s good you two have each other.” James said, “He would never say it but he’s thankful.”

“I’ll never say it to him but I’m thankful, too.”

James sent John one more soft smile, which John returned. James turned around and fully exited the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

“You’re kidding.”

Thomas sighed, looking over at Maria who’s staring at Thomas with bug eyes. He invited her over after work to mainly catch up with a few things. She’s been pretty busy and so has Thomas and they didn’t get much time out of school to speak to each other.

Thankfully, they were both not busy today.

“I’m not.” Thomas rubbed his eyes and sighed loudly.

He just told Maria about his stupid crush on Alexander – he wasn’t going to keep it a secret from his best friend (aside from James). He tells Maria pretty much everything. She’s good at keeping secrets. (Other people’s secrets, that is. She’s terrible at keeping her own.)

“Alexander fucking Hamilton? He’s taken by three people. Three! You two were sworn enemies for a while.” Maria pointed a finger and then took it back. She sighed, “Out of all the people in the world to develop a crush on, Thomas, and you chose Alex?”

“I didn’t chose anything! If I could have it my way, it’d be me, James, and the cute barista that works at Starbucks.” Thomas crossed his arms over his chest and sunk down into the sofa. He sighed, “It sucks. James keeps telling me to just tell him but I’d prefer not to.”

“It’d be awkward.” Maria nodded, “Since, if he did like you back, it would require a talk with his boyfriends and it’d either go perfectly or terribly. Not really an in between.”

“Yeah.” Thomas tapped his fingers against his arm, “And I’m not a homewrecker.”

There was silence for a little while before Thomas’ phone dinged twice in a row. Maria raised an eyebrow, “Who’s that?”

Thomas looked down at the phone, “Erm...Alexander.”

“Twice?”

“Typo.”

“Hm...” Maria clicked her tongue, “Speak of the devil and he shall appear.”

“Yeah.” Thomas texted Alexander back – it was just a question about the musical. Thomas decided not to question why he needed it.

“Anyways,” Maria crossed one of her legs over the other, “Tell Alexander.”

Thomas’ eyes widened, “What? I thought you were against this!”

“No. I’m just in shock and I think your emotions are dumb. But I want you to be happy or sad for a small amount of time. Not miserable upon seeing Alexander give any sort of affection to his boyfriends.” Thomas rolled his eyes at her, “And telling him will either get you with him or help you move on.”

“Can you stop giving me good advice?”

“No.” Maria leaned over and patted Thomas’ shoulder. She sent him a soft smile, “You have to do this. For yourself, for James...”

Thomas groaned, “I know! I know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never ever meant for John’s age gap w/ everyone to be so fucking LARGE. I just forgot that after 18 ages still EXIST and there are still AGE GAPS. Oh well. At least he’s 25 and not, like, 18 or some shit.  
> Obviously he wouldn’t be 18 he’s a teacher but shut up let me be.  
> Also age gaps will never ever become a ‘Big Deal’ in this story & they’re just there for HuMoUr PuRpOsES or w/e so if large age gaps make u uncomfy u can just pretend they’re all a lot closer in age than they actually are  
> Anyways!!!!! Sorry for updating late? It's like 6pm where I am and idk if that's late for u guys or not but I WAS B USY TODAY!! I MET ONE OF MY INTERNET FRIENDS AND I LOVE THEM WOWO  
> Question of the Chapter: Do you have any Internet friends? Tell me about them!!  
> Answer: I have a lot lmao?? Ky, Jude, Sandra, Alice, Hayley, and a lot more but yea they're my smol babies and i love them all sm??? I met Ky, Jude, Sandra and Alice a year ago and Hayley a few months ago and GAH DAMN they changed my life so much.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teenager asks Alexander a weird question.  
> Hercules, Lafayette and John are in on the same thing.

“Are you dating John Laurens?”

Alexander’s eyebrows furrowed, turning in his chair to see a small girl staring at him from his doorway. She looks young – maybe a freshman – and he sure as hell never seen her around here before. Her hair is brown and curly and she has a lot of freckles dotting her face – he can see some on her arms and neck, too.

“Uh...” Alexander said slowly. He took his hand away from his keyboard and spun around to face the girl more. “That’s private information. You shouldn’t ask a teacher about that sort of stuff. What’s your name?”

“Cathy.” The girl responded, nearly absentmindedly, “And I know. I’m curious.”

“Well, I’m sorry, I usually like answering student’s questions but not about another teacher’s personal life.” Alexander spoke calmly but he was still a bit confused and slightly upset that a student would out and ask him that question without any hesitance.

“So, yes?” She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

“Private information, Cathy.” Alexander repeated. He looked up at the clock, “Shouldn’t you be in class right now?” He asked, leaning back in his chair.

She held up a small note, waving it, “Bathroom.”

“You know I’m capable of giving you a detention, right?”

“Yes.” Cathy responded. The air around her was just...weird. Alexander doesn’t like to base students off of first impressions but right now? Just...odd. “But I’ll be going now so no need. Bye.” Cathy turned around and walked off, leaving Alexander sitting in his chair in confusion.

He was sat like that for a few seconds before there was a soft knock on his door. Alexander looked up to see Thomas who’s leaning against the door frame, looking out into the hallway in the direction Cathy walked, “Who was that?” He asked, looking back at Alexander.

“A kid named Cathy.” He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair, “She just...asked me if John and I were dating.”

“What?” Thomas’ face morphed into confusion, “Are you two...like, close? Well, as close as student and teacher can be – like Peggy with all of us?”

“Not at all. I haven’t seen her around until today.” Alexander pressed his lips together, “It was creepy.”

“Sounds creepy. What did you say?”

“Private information.” Alexander rolled his eyes, “Of course, that answer just made her automatically think ‘yes’ which is true. But still! Plus, she has class right now.”

“Did you give her a detention?”

“Ugh. No.” Alexander murmured, “I’m lenient.”

“Too lenient.” Thomas said, amused. Alexander is genuinely stressed out and baffled at the fact that a teenage girl just asked that question. She’s probably very extroverted and not ashamed of much. Besides, teenage girls have a weird infatuation with gay men anyways. “It’s probably nothing. No need to stress.”

“I’m just disturbed!” Alexander squeaked, “A small freshman just asked me if I’m dating another teacher without shame!”

“Teenage girls are weird.” Thomas said softly, “Don’t worry too much, Alex.”

Alexander rolled his head onto the back of the chair and closed his eyes, “This week has been intense.”

“How? We just got back yesterday.”

“That’s why! I’m still trying to get back into the swing of things and this happens.”

“It’s not as big of a deal as you’re making it out to be.”

“It’s still weird!”

“I just said this but: teenagers are weird, Alex. You can’t tell me that you weren’t weird.”

“Well, yeah, I was. But not _that_ weird. She absolutely gave negative shits.”

“And some kids are like that. You should see the kids in drama.” Thomas walked into Alexander’s classroom. He softly laid a hand on Alexander’s shoulder and squeezed it, “Relax.”

Alexander sighed softly and looked up at Thomas. Thomas had to ignore the absolute adoration he felt upon looking at Alexander, “You’re right. I’ll ask John about it later, though. She might be one of his students.”

“Probably.” Thomas smiled. Alexander smiled back.

* * *

Alexander didn’t get a chance to ask John that day, or the day after that, and by the third day he forgot about the incident altogether. After he sat back and genuinely thought about the situation, it wasn’t all that bad and he was 100% making a big deal out of a situation that shouldn’t be one.

As much as Alexander hates to admit it, Thomas was right.

And speaking of Thomas, he’s been acting a lot more different recently.

Alexander couldn’t exactly place his finger on how or why he’s different but he is. He’s more soft spoken around Alexander – he’s quieter, and if anyone knows Thomas at all, it’s that he’s never, ever quiet.

He’s also nicer – lets Alexander argue his points without interrupting him mid-sentence. He actually listens to what Alexander has to say and  _willingly_ handed over an argument to Alexander that Alexander wasn’t even halfway finished with.

Everyone else seems to be noticing it, too.

“Is it just me or is Thomas acting weird?” Hercules asked one day. They’re sitting at home in the lounge, John sitting in Hercules’ lap, drained. Hes been working a lot recently, nearly more than Alexander and it’s kind of worrisome. 

He’s been doing a lot of things for school and  hes been doing a lot of personal work that he’s selling. He won’t let Alexander, Hercules or Lafayette see any of it, though. Whenever he’s working on it in school (rarely – only when he knows it’s going to be a slow day) he spins the canvas around. 

None of them want to invade his privacy so they don’t push to see it. Still, he’s been working hard at it. Staying up a lot of late nights.

It worries Alexander and that’s when he realized how his boyfriends feel towards him, too.

“I’ve noticed it.” Alexander replied to Hercules, laptop on his lap. He was responding to a few emails from mostly students asking questions about their assignment. “He’s been, like, timid.”

“I’ve noticed it, too. Mostly around you.” John murmured, voice soft, tired. “But he’s changed slightly.”

“Maybe it’s a good thing.” Hercules said as he softly rubbed John’s side.

“Dunno.” Alexander shrugged, “Laf! C’mere! I have an important question!”

“Oui?” Lafayette called out from the kitchen before stepping into the lounge. He’s wearing a stupid apron that Hercules got him a while ago that says ‘Kiss The Chef’. Alexander always takes advantage of the apron, of course. It’s still dumb, though.

“Has Thomas been weird to you?”

“Oh. Kind of.” Lafayette nodded, “He gets very...strange around you. Not anyone else.”

“That’s what I said!” John raised his head slightly off of Hercules’ chest.

Lafayette smiled fondly at John and nodded his head softly, turning his attention back to Alexander. “Why? Is it a bad change? I thought it was kind of sweet. He is actually being nice! And he also agrees with you on some things.”

“I guess it’s okay?” Alexander said, “I’m just confused. We went from hating each other and everything the other person said and now he’s agreeing with me? Mid argument? Fishy.”

“Maybe he likes you.” Hercules joked, wiggling his eyebrows. John laughed quietly and Lafayette did, too.

Alexander paused.

Does he?

Is that a possibility?

It isn’t out of the realm – he has been acting a lot more nice to him and Alexander highly doubts it’s part of a late New Years resolution or something...and hes changed a little bit ever since they talked about Thomas finding someone to join his and James’ relationship.

...oh, God.

“Alex? Are you okay?” John’s voice snapped Alexander out of his thoughts. “You zoned out.”

“Oh! I’m...fine.” Alexander played with his shirt. What would be do if Thomas liked him? It’ll just make things awkward, surely – but...what if Alexander likes Thomas, too?

It doesn’t repulse him like it should.

It should make him shy away and, hell, possibly gag.

Alexander has three boyfriends! He absolutely does not need anymore.

...but...

There’s something about Thomas that makes Alexander feel giddy.

Like the feeling he had when seeing John for the first time.

Or the feeling he had when seeing Hercules and Lafayette for the first time.

_This isn’t good._

* * *

“Listen, you’re being obvious.”

Thomas’ eyebrows furrowed together, spinning around to face Hercules Mulligan. His arms are folded across his chest and when Thomas’ eyes flicked slightly to the left, Lafayette stood there as well, standing the same way.

Intimidating.

“Obvious with...what?” Thomas asked slowly, laying down a book he was looking at. He’s in the school library right now – it’s usually quiet during lunch so he slipped in to grab something to read. He didn’t expect to get followed in by Hercules and Lafayette.

“You like our boyfriend.” Lafayette spoke next, eyebrow raised. Thomas looked back and forth – anywhere but Hercules and Lafayette. The last thing he needed right now was to go face-to-face with two incredibly buff men.

Sure, Thomas is built too, but not nearly as much as them.

“No...I don’t.” Thomas lied, rolling his eyes and pushing away a blush. He refuses to give himself away. He thought he was doing a decent job so far at being discreet. Clearly not. “And I don’t know why you would even assume that. Hamilton and I? Really? Over my dead body.”

“Stop bullshitting us, Jefferson.” Hercules took a deep breath, “Listen, we aren’t mad.”

Thomas’ eyes narrowed, “You look mad.” He then rushed, “I don’t like Alexander, though.”

“I have resting bitch face.” Hercules said, to which Thomas snorted softly. “But anyways, even Alexander has noticed your shift in emotions. You aren’t exactly hiding it. And staring at Alexander with a fond expression doesn’t help your case, either.”

Thomas crossed his arms over his chest and kept flicking his eyes between Lafayette and Hercules. They know, and they aren’t backing down anytime soon.

“So what if I did like him?” Thomas asked – not exactly a yes or no – just a question. He didn’t give them any confirmation. “It’s not like I’d have a chance with him or anything since, y’know, you two plus John are dating him.”

Hercules and Lafayette looked at each other, “That’s true.” Hercules said, “However, if it would make Alexander happy, we’d be down with it. So would John.” Hercules tapped his fingers against his arm, “John couldn’t make it here since he has class.”

“Honestly? He would’ve ruined the ominous effect.” Thomas said. “He’s too small to be intimidating.”

“That is true.” Lafayette smiled.

“And also off topic.” Hercules bumped shoulders with Lafayette and then cleared his throat, “Tell him.”

“Excuse me?”

“Tell Alexander how you feel. He’s stressing out.” Hercules repeated, “and we think he may like you too.”

“I want you both to know that this is the weirdest thing to happen to me.” Thomas’ eyes narrowed a little bit.

“How so?” Lafayette grinned.

“I’m getting told by Alexander’s boyfriends to go after him. That’s not really a regular thing to experience.” Thomas ran a hand through his hair, “Plus, James wants to date Alex, too. Not just me.”

“We know. We have already spoken to him.” Lafayette grinned.

“You what?” Thomas asked, slowly.

“And that’s why we 100% know you like Alexander.” Hercules laughed.

Thomas’ eyes widened, then narrowed a little bit, and then he rolled his eyes with a loud sigh. Of course James told them. He’s not the type of person to back down from asking someone out. He’s going to do anything in his power to get Thomas in on it.

Including...this?

Still, this is so odd.

“Of course.” Thomas sighed loudly, “But that doesn’t matter, anyways. Alexander only has his eyes on you three.”

“You do not know that for sure.” Lafayette reached out his hand and patted Thomas’ arm. Thomas rolled his eyes a little bit. “He talks about you quite a lot.”

“A lot is an understatement.” Hercules joked.

“So what? You’re gonna try to play matchmaker?” Thomas asked, “I thought your relationship was closed?”

“It was.” Hercules stared at Thomas, into the mans eyes. Thomas doesn’t really enjoy making eye contact with anyone but he had trouble looking away. “But we want Alexander to be happy.”

“That is if he likes you.” Lafayette butted in quickly, “So do not get your hopes up. However, it is kind of obvious and I can tell when my Alexander likes someone. Let us do our thing. Is there anyone else that knows?”

“...Maria.”

“Good.” Lafayette bounced on his heels suddenly, absolutely losing the intimidating stance he was in a few seconds ago, smile taking over his face, “I’m kinda excited.”

“And I’m still in shock that you’re condoning this.” Thomas raised an eyebrow.

“Like we said: anything for our Alexander’s happiness. Besides, it’d be kinda cute.” Hercules smiled, grabbing Lafayette’s hand.

“Alright.” Thomas sighed, “But don’t tell him that I like him straight up.”

“Can we drop subtle hints?” Lafayette asked.

“I guess? Nothing too obvious.”

“Okay. And also, flirt with him more.” Lafayette poked Thomas’ arm.

Thomas’ nose scrunched, “I’m bad at flirting.”

“Well, get good.” Hercules pulled on Lafayette’s arm, starting to walk backwards to leave the library.

“That’s terrible advice.”

Hercules shrugged and smiled at Thomas, spinning around and dragging Lafayette out of the library.

Everything just got a lot more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chanting* JAMILTON JAMILTON JAMILTON  
> and james and james and james  
> Okay so! I have two questions for this chapter:  
> Question One: Shall I add Thomas and James to the Polysquad's relationship as a bigger poly relationship or have Alexander separately date each?  
> Question Two: If you could play any role on Broadway (setting ethnicity and gender aside) who would it be?  
> Answer to Question Two: I have a lot tbh lmao: Angelica or Thomas/Lafayette from Hamilton, Dawn from Waitress, Winnie from Tuck Everlasting, and Jared from Dear Evan Hansen are the main tho.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has been distant and working a lot.  
> His boyfriends pull together a dinner for him and try to get to the bottom of what's wrong.

John was working more and more and no one really knew why he had such a shift in emotions. He went from working minimally and staying around his friends as much as possible to distancing himself off from them.

At first, no one thought much of it. Maybe he was just tired that day or wanted to finish his painting real bad. They let that excuse pass for a week until it just...kept happening. Painting after painting, grading after grading, email after email...

Lafayette and Hercules quickly put the ‘Thomas Plan’ on a halt. Something was clearly troubling John – _their_ John – and there was no way they were going to let it slide anymore then they have already. Thomas’ love for Alexander can wait. Their love is currently hurting and it’s hurting them.

“What if he doesn’t even want to come over?” Alexander asked softly, watching as Lafayette made as much food as he physically could. He hasn’t seen John eat recently and he isn’t sure if hes been eating at home. The man has seemed to be getting thinner and it’s worrisome.

“We can only hope, mon chou.” Lafayette murmured, putting a chicken into the stove as Hercules walked into the kitchen as well.

“We shouldn’t have let it slide for so long.” Hercules said, guiltily. He felt the worse out of all of them. He should’ve interfered – asked what was going on or at least asked about his projects. But he didn’t want to bother John if he was busy.

He should’ve just bothered.

“He might be okay. We don’t know.” Alexander said but you can tell that he’s not even convinced. He isn’t okay. He’s a completely different person. Alexander then held his breath. “What if he doesn’t like us anymore?”

“Do not be so rash.” Lafayette scolded. He turned to face Alexander and Hercules. They both looked nervous, “He would have told us, surely. I highly doubt that John would ignore us instead of confronting us.”

“I guess.” Alexander kicked at the floor softly, “I hope it’s nothing.”

“We all do.” Hercules cooed. He tried to push away his own anxiousness for Alexander. The last thing him and Lafayette need on their plates is two of their boyfriends overworking themselves due to different details in their lives.

Hopefully John is easier to convince than Alexander, though. He’s never been stubborn.

“I will go call him now.” Lafayette paused, “we should have really called him before we started.”

Alexander laughed a little bit, playing with the edge of his shirt anxiously. Alexander has picked up a few nervous ticks from John (poor things – they’re just a bundle of nervousness) like picking at his shirt and occasionally tapping on his thigh.

“Oh well. Too late.” Hercules smiled softly at Lafayette and made his way over to Alexander. Hercules pulled the smaller man close to his chest and ran a hand through his hair, murmuring, “It’ll be okay, little lion.”

Ah...that nickname.

When Alexander first began work, he somehow managed to get into an argument with Thomas a few days later. Before that Thomas never really said much that pissed off Alexander (hell, Alexander would go and say that he went as far as idolizing the man) but Thomas said something – something Alexander forgets now – and Alex went off on him.

It was a bad day probably, but he was yelling and poking Thomas’ chest and making a lot of (very good) points. Everyone in the lunch room watched them with confusion and slight awe.

After that, Hercules and Lafayette had the genius idea of nicknaming him ‘little lion’ (because he was tiny and had a big roar).

He hasn’t heard the nickname in forever, though.

It brings a soft of comfort, in a way.

Like something familiar.

“I hope.” Alexander whispered against Hercules’ chest, “I love him, Herc.”

“You love him?” Hercules asked, holding Alexander closer.

Alexander nodded without a seconds hesitation. Of course he loves John. He loves John just as much as he loves Hercules and Lafayette. John is a part of his life now. Love seems to be an appropriate word – if anything, the word explains too little.

“Yes.”

Hercules rubbed Alexander’s back and nodded gently. He’s very hesitant with throwing around the ‘love’ word. To Hercules, it holds more of a meaning than just ‘I Love You’. To Hercules it means ‘I promise not to leave you’.

And...yeah, that may be dumb. But he’s so set on true love that saying love makes him scared and hesitant.

But y’know what?

“Me too.” Hercules kissed Alexander’s forehead.

* * *

“I don’t think wearing a tie is in order.” Alexander looked at Lafayette, eyebrow raised.

Thankfully, John agreed to come over in a little while (he had to shower and things like that). He didn’t sound too pumped to come over, though. It was a very dull ‘sure, I guess so’. It made Lafayette panic slightly.

Maybe John is starting to not like them anymore.

He pushed the thoughts away though. Of course he did. Having a negative mindset whilst hosting a dinner is not a good thing especially when this night is supposed to be about _John_.

Sometimes the three of them feel bad – like they’re leaving John out or something. But John lives a while away from them and all of them live together. Asking John to move in would be too soon, surely. So that’s most likely out of the question.

All they can really do now is...hope that everything is going to be okay.

“I must, mon chou! You know me. There is no way I can host a dinner without looking the part.” Lafayette hummed, watching as Hercules and Alexander set the table (with their fanciest China). They also have some unlit candles because why not?

“I’m wearing this.” Alexander looked down at himself. All he’s wearing is a green t-shirt and jeans.

“And you look beautiful.” Lafayette beamed. Alexander rolled his eyes.

“Plus, if John isn’t dressed in a suit – and I highly doubt he is -,’ Hercules laid down a fork, “He won’t feel underdressed.”

“You aren’t in a suit either.” Alexander commented.

“Well, no.” Hercules shook his head, “A button up, though. It’s more fancy than what you wear.”

“But you wear this to school!” Alexander exclaimed.

Hercules laughed and then shook his head softly. He’s happy that Alexander is a little less anxious now.

Soon, the doorbell rang. Lafayette perked up, beaming, “I will get it!” He exclaimed. Before Alexander or Hercules could disagree, Lafayette bolted out of the room.

Of course, though, the two followed suite.

Lafayette opened the door quickly, greeting John with a soft hug without hesitation, “Bonjour, mon petite! I missed you!”

“You saw me at work.” John joked softly. He hugged Lafayette back and released a soft breath, “I missed you too.”

Lafayette pulled away, pressing a soft kiss to John’s forehead and then lips. John looked at Lafayette and raised an eyebrow.

“Why are you wearing...a suit? And tie?”

“We – well, _I –_ have made you dinner!” Lafayette exclaimed, grabbing John’s hand and pulling him inside. Lafayette closed the door.

“Oh.” John bit his lip, “Y’didn’t have to.”

“It was the least we could do.” Alexander walked up to John and hugged him tightly, “We haven’t really spoken to you all week.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” John apologized gently. Alexander cupped John’s cheek, rubbing his thumb softly underneath John’s under eyes. They’re purple – he clearly hasn’t been sleeping.

“Don’t apologize. It was halfway our faults, too.” Hercules spoke up, smiling gently at John. He uncrossed his arms and held them out. John smiled, pulling away from Alexander and walking over to Hercules, allowing the man to engulf him into a tight hug.

He really did miss them.

He forgets how much they make him happy. They help him forget...a lot of shit.

Hercules held John for the longest, rocking him back and forth and rubbing his back. Hercules looked up at Alexander and Lafayette and sent them a look. John clearly doesn’t hate them nor want to leave them.

So what’s up?

“You three go sit at the table. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.” Lafayette clapped his hands softly after a few more seconds. John pulled away from Hercules and nodded softly. The three of them made their way to the dining room – the one with the big fancy table that they never really use (they usually sit at the table in their kitchen) and sat down.

“So, what’ve you been working on?” Alexander asked, looking over at John. John sat next to Alexander and Hercules sat on the other side.

“Just some paintings.” John murmured, “I’ve been selling a few. Not for very much profit but...enough.” John bit his lip and sighed, “And I’ve been very, very focused on finishing them which is why I haven’t been around.”

“Any other reason?” Alexander accidentally pried slightly. He knew he was supposed to wait until they ate but he needs to know. He wants to know what’s wrong. It can’t just be paintings.

Hercules sent Alexander a look and John softly shook his head.

“Nope. Sorry. Just focused.”

It was a lie. They could tell.

* * *

“Are we seriously playing Just Dance?” Alexander sighed loudly, “This isn’t fair at all!”

“Why isn’t it fair?” John asked.

They finished dinner not too long ago and, despite prying a little bit more, John wouldn’t tell them anything. He said it was ‘all the paintings’, that he’s sorry, and that he’ll try to focus on them a little bit more.

Neither of them bought it but they decided that he’d tell them when he’s ready.

“Because Lafayette and Hercules both danced as children and they’re super fucking good at it! Meanwhile I...” Alexander looked down at himself, “I did absolutely nothing. I can’t dance for shit.”

John snorted, “Me neither!”

“Oh God bless you.” Alexander sighed dramatically, wrapping his arms around John’s neck and hugging him softly, “I finally have someone like me.”

“Short and unable to dance?” Hercules joked. He kissed Alexander and John’s head as Lafayette sat on the floor, turning on the X-Box.

“Yes.” Alexander nodded. John smiled softly. “And he works too much,” Alexander pulled away and laid both of his hands on John’s cheeks, “Which you shouldn’t. It’s unhealthy.”

“I do not think that you are the person who should be lecturing him.” Lafayette stood up, brushing off his clothes. He got changed out of his suit as soon as dinner finished and into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Somehow, he still looks so fucking good.

“I think it’ll mean more coming from me.” Alexander said matter-of-factly. He looked into John’s eyes, “Even I take a break sometimes.”

“That is a lie.”

“Shut up, Laf! I’m taking a break right now.” Alexander looked back at Lafayette.

“But for how long, mon chou?”

Alexander rolled his eyes fondly, turned his head again and pressed a soft kiss to John’s lips, “Your paintings can wait as you talk to our friends – and us.”

“I know.” John whispered. He raised his hand to grab Alexander’s, lowering them as he squeezed softly. “I’ll be more smart about it.”

Alexander leaned in and hugged John quickly, pressed another soft kiss to his lips, and then pulled away, “Good!” He exclaimed, “Now let’s dance.”

“Are we gonna do one on one or all four of us?” Hercules asked, looking between his boyfriends. He felt his heart swell.

He adores them.

“One on one first! I want John to be blessed with watching the both of you dance first. Go! Go.” Alexander waved his hands, sitting down on the sofa. He held his arms out for John.

John walked over to Alexander and sat down, laying his head on the man’s shoulders.

“This is pressure.” Lafayette joked.

“Right?” Hercules laughed and shook his head.

“We must do our best to impress the maiden.” Lafayette clapped his hands, “Whoever wins gets his hand.”

“We all have his hand.” Alexander ran his hand through John’s hair.

“Whoever wins will have it more aggressively.”

“Why are we using me?” John murmured, face pressed against Alexander’s shoulder comfortably. He’s content. At peace for the first time in forever.

“Fine. Whoever wins gets both of them.” Hercules snorted.

“It is settled.” Lafayette pressed play on a song that John hasn’t heard before. The two lined up next to each other, faces now entirely focused.

“This is gonna be intense.” Alexander held John closer. The two watched.

Lafayette began by getting four perfects in a row – Hercules tripped once and got an ‘OK’ and after a few seconds, Alexander whistled and Lafayette took his eyes off of the screen, causing him to get three ‘X’s in a row.

He cursed loudly – something in French – and stuck up a middle finger to Alexander who only cackled loudly, too much pride in ruining his boyfriend’s chances at winning.

The two eventually got more into it, occasionally mumbling curses to each other. John watched intensely, eyes flickering back and forth between them. They’re amazing dancers and, honestly, this is kind of hot to watch too.

“Yes!” Lafayette exclaimed when the song ends. He turned to face Hercules, “Ha!”

“You won?” Alexander looked up at Lafayette. He wasn’t looking at Lafayette nor Hercules the whole time. He kept his eyes on John. (What? He’s beautiful and its been a few days since he was able to properly admire his beauty.)

“I did.” Lafayette grinned. Hercules groaned loudly, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Lafayette walk over to John.

He took John out of Alexander’s grasp, lifting him up easily (seriously...how?) and sat down, laying John on his lap, “Mine.” Lafayette reached out for Alexander, pulling him closer, “They are both mine now.”

“This is unfair, though! How did you even win? Alexander made you fuck up.” Hercules rolled his eyes. The man has always been a sore loser and it’s hilarious to see him sulk like a child just because he lost.

“Stop sulking.” Alexander opened his arms, “Come. Cuddle.”

“What? Are we not playing anymore?” Lafayette asked, watching as Hercules walked towards the sofa too. He lifted Alexander up (how are their boyfriends so strong?) sat down, and laid Alexander in his lap, laying a head on Lafayette’s shoulder.

“I’m content like this.” Alexander murmured. He hasn’t been close to all of his boyfriends – as a giant ‘cuddle group’ - in too long.

“Moi aussi.” Lafayette ran his fingers up and down John’s back softly.

They all sat in silence for a long time, listening to the replay snippet of the song that Lafayette and Hercules chose. It was nice, though. Them laying with each other. Alexander was halfway drifting off, eyes closed and head against Hercules’ chest.

John kept his eyes opened, looking around at his boyfriends.

He suddenly felt guilty.

He’s lying to them. Three men who made him a large dinner, invited him over, made him feel comfortable, loved, and wanted...and he repays them by lying?

Sure, the truth isn’t pretty, and John doesn’t exactly want to burden them with the knowledge but he also doesn’t want to lie. What if they find out and hate him because he lied? John isn’t sure he’d be able to live with himself.

So he took a shaky breath, “Guys?”

Alexander peeked open his eyes. Lafayette and Hercules looked at him. “Hm?” Hercules hummed.

“I have to tell you something.” John bit the inside of his lip, “I haven’t really been telling the truth...about why I haven’t been around.”

Alexander stiffened a little bit, his heart rate quickened.

“Do you want to tell us?” Lafayette asked softly, continuing to rub John’s back.

“I think so.” John nodded, “I just...didn’t want to burden you with the knowledge, I guess. I haven’t really brought it up and only one person knows.”

“Who?” Alexander asked.

“Erm...Jefferson.”

“Thomas?” Lafayette raised an eyebrow.

John nodded, “Yeah. We kinda have the same situation, I guess. We confide in each other.” John shrugged, “He understands. But its gotten worse and...” John gulped.

“You don’t have to tell us if you aren’t ready. And we aren’t mad that you didn’t tell us. We get it. There are some things you can’t exactly out and say to certain people.” Hercules soothed.

“I want to tell you, though.” John looked down.

“We’re here. We’re listening.” Alexander held his hand out and grabbed John’s.

John sent him a thankful smile and began, “I guess you all know that my dad is homophobic – I feel like I briefly mentioned it.” The three nodded, “Which is why I’m still 25 and in the closet to him and my whole family. Cause...well, my dad pays for everything.”

John licked his bottom lip, guilt on his face. “He made me find a nice apartment, a fairly expensive one that you can’t really afford in University nor with a teacher’s salary. But he insisted and I finally gave in. He paid for rent, sent me a cheque each month...” John closed his eyes.

“I knew nice things couldn’t last forever.” John cleared his throat, “He found out I was gay. He cut me off.” John gulped, “And now I’m stuck with an apartment that I can’t afford rent to. I can do maybe...another month, maybe two if I’m scarce with my food...and that’s why I’ve been working so much. I need the extra money my paintings give me.”

Alexander frowned deeply and raised his hand, wiping away a few tears that John didn’t even know he let slip. “How long ago did he find out?” Alexander murmured.

“A...a few weeks ago. I dunno the exact date. He called me and started to call me a faggot, a pansy...I told him I wasn’t! That I was straight. But he didn’t buy it. He said he knew.” John’s eyebrows furrowed, “I dunno how he figured it out. But he cut me off from him. From my family, too. Its been a lot to handle.”

“I’d say.” Hercules sighed, “I’m so sorry.”

“I can help with rent.” Lafayette suggested. He held John closer, “We cannot get your father back. Hell, maybe your life may be better without him. But we can help as much as we can money-wise. We are not going to let you starve.”

Alexander and Hercules nodded in agreement.

“I couldn’t...” John shook his head, “I couldn’t take money from you. None of you.”

“We want to help, baby.” Alexander squeezed John’s hand.

“Only if I get super desperate.” John said, “Only then.”

“Okay.” Lafayette kissed John’s temple. “And you’re right; none of us really understand the pain of having a homophobic family. But...we will be here for you. You can vent to us as much as you want to. And if you don’t, well, I’m sure Thomas is a great support.”

John nodded a little bit as Alexander continued to wipe his tears, “Surprisingly, yes.”

“He’s a good man.” Alexander said. The three looked at him, “But you didn’t hear that from me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally 3k words of fluff and a lil bit of angst but not enough to emotionally scar u. Hopefully.   
> So ya john’s dad found out hes gay,,,do u know howwwww,,,,  
> i made it v obvious lmao  
> Question of the Chapter: Are you LGBT+, straight, or questioning?  
> Answer: I’m pansexual BOIS!! Ive been floating between That and lesbian since the beginning of time but, yes, for now Im gna use pansexual n i think that’s what i am 110%.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and John are Best Broz  
> Some more stuff happens too but that's spoilers.

“You okay?”

John smiled up at Thomas softly. It wasn’t wide, nor exaggerated, but it was soft and there nonetheless. The two are the only people in the student lounge right now. People bustled back and forth in the hallways but no one entered, too busy. 

“I think so. Yeah.” John nodded as he pulled his legs up to his chest, holding his coffee mug with two hands. “I told them yesterday. They made this huge, extravagant dinner for me and Lafayette dressed up in a damn suit and...” John released a deep breath, “I couldn’t keep it from them. They _care_.”

“It’s obvious.” Thomas nodded at John. He smiled, “I’m happy for you. You deserve the support.”

John bit his bottom lip, sending another smile towards Thomas, “You deserve the support, too.” He knocked shoulders with Thomas softly, “Which is why I’m here. Are  _you_ okay?”

“Family-wise? Totally.” Thomas nodded and ran his tongue over his teeth, “They don’t really talk to me when I’m in New York which shouldn’t make me happy but it does.” He snorted, “As for the Alexander thing...”

“Emotions still there?”

“Yeah. Duh.” Thomas rolled his head back onto the sofa, “It’s weird to talk about it with his _boyfriend_.”

John took a sip of his coffee and scrunched his nose a little bit. Thomas made it for him and it’s a little bit bitter (he needs sweetness in his life) but he drank it anyways, “I’m rooting for you and Jem. Laf and Herc are, too.”

John, recently, has taken a liking to using ‘Jem’ instead of ‘James’. It’s like Jemmy but dumbed down a little bit. Thomas wasn’t exactly sure when it started happening and if it were anyone else he’d probably kill them for taking  _his_ nickname for James. But he doesn’t mind, surprisingly.

“I’m rooting for us, too.” He halfway joked. Rubbed his eyes softly, “I’m just worried he won’t like us.”

“I can’t say that he does for certain but...” John reached out and patted Thomas’ arm softly, “I’m pretty damn sure. He looks at you like he looks at Laf and Herc – doesn’t talk about Jem that much, though...” John hesitated. Sipped his coffee, “They don’t hang out enough, I recon. We have to work on their friendship/relationship, too.”

“You recon?” Thomas laughed softly.

“I recon.” John repeated, putting on a bad cowboy accent, tipping an imaginary hat, “Wait...isn’t the hat tipping thing—,”

“M’lady.” Thomas cut him off. Sent a playful wink.

John smiled and laughed quietly, “Yeah. Fuck boy chic.”

“I-Think-The-Friendzone-Is-A-Real-Danger chic.”

“If-I’m-Nice-To-A-Woman-They-Have-To-Have-Sex-With-Me chic.”

“I-Want-To-Fuck-Ponies chic.”

“John!” Thomas laughed again, louder, and then his eyes connected with someone at the doorway.

John turned his head, eyes connecting with Alexander’s, and then Theodosia’s. He has no idea how long they were there but they clearly heard enough.

“Should I ask...?” Theodosia dragged off, walking into the room hesitantly.

“Probably not.” John and Thomas said together.

Alexander’s eyes flicked between John and Thomas and he smiled. His eyes brightened. He and Theodosia walked towards them. Alexander squished himself between Thomas and John. John could see Thomas tense up and he grinned. “Cock block!” Theodosia exclaimed.

“Am I blocking a cock?” Alexander raised an eyebrow, turning his head to look at John.

“Mmm. No. Close, though. Talking about Pony-fucking really turns me o—,”

“I’m officially quitting my job.” Hercules deadpanned from the doorway, watching his boyfriends (and Thomas) talk. Theodosia looked halfway embarrassed and amused. John couldn’t believe the damn words that came from his mouth.

“People are just coming in at the most inconvenient times, aren’t they?” Thomas asked. He relaxed his shoulders, pressing them against Alexander’s. Poor guy looks like he’s about to explode.

“There’s context behind that statement.” John rushed.

“Do I want to know it?” Hercules asked, amused.

“No.” Theodosia said simply, “You don’t.”

Hercules shook his head, walking over to Alexander and John. He kissed both of their cheeks, raised his hand to ruffle Thomas’ hair. Thomas scowled at him and Hercules winked, nodding towards how close Alexander and Thomas are.

Thomas flushed.

“Then I won’t ask. However, John, I’m usually pretty open minded with kinks...” Hercules sat on a chair by himself. Raised an eyebrow, “But I’m not really into ponies. Sorry. Slapping and stu—,”

“Hercules.” Alexander deadpanned.

John flushed, like Thomas. Why is he dating them, again?

“Sorry.” Hercules snorted.

“Besides, talking about sex and teasing our little John is rude. Especially when you haven’t even kissed him yet.”

“You haven’t kissed him yet?” Theodosia asked quickly.

“Don’t call me little.” John sank into the couch, drinking his coffee again. It didn’t help the warmth from embarrassment spreading through his body.

“He’s waiting. He’s a waiter. Hopeless romantic stuff.” Alexander replied, wrapping an arm around John.

“That and I just...never saw a right time.” Hercules shrugged, “I want it to mean something.”

“First kisses always mean something.” Thomas spoke softly. His voice is a little wavery so he cleared it, sat up straight, put on a false stance.

Alexander raised a questioning eyebrow at Thomas, then looked at Hercules, “I guess.” He shrugged, “But...hopeless romantic  _stuff_ .”

“Well hurry up ‘cause I wanna fuck.”

“Alexander!”

* * * 

“That’s amazing.”

John flushed softly, looking back at Hercules who’s watching him paint. They’re currently at Hercules, Lafayette and Alexander’s apartment. John needed to get out of his own house and into a bigger space. He asked if he could bring over his canvases and paints. His boyfriends were supportive and eager, of course.

However, Lafayette and Alexander left to go get groceries and run some errands which left John and Hercules alone for a little while. 

“Thank-You.” John whispered, breathing softly as Hercules wrapped his arms around John’s waist, watching his boyfriend paint. It isn’t anything spectacular – just landscape of the view outside his apartment window. But he began to add random, brighter colours since he doesn’t remember which colours are actually outside of his apartment since he isn’t there right now.

“Can I buy it? When it’s done?” Hercules asked. He rubbed some bare skin on John’s hip. Wasn’t suggestive or anything like that – just soothing. John bit his lip.

“You sure?” He asked. Quiet. “I can just make you something.”

“Absolutely not. I want to buy it. Art is hard and expensive and you deserve to get paid for what you do.” 

John bit down on his lip softly to sustain a large smile, “Okay.” He whispered.

Hercules hummed, squeezing John tightly. The room seeped into silence and John continued to paint, Hercules continued to watch. They stood there for...God, maybe fifteen minutes in content, easy silence before Hercules spoke up again.

“Can I kiss you?”

John almost choked on air.

He wasn’t expecting...that. Hell, he wasn’t even expecting Hercules to ask. He just assumed that he’d straight-up kiss him just like Alexander and Lafayette had. Hercules did prove himself to be a lot more different, though.

“I...yeah.” John squeaked. He laid down his paintbrush, “If you...want.”

“Do you want?”

_Yes. More than anything,_ John didn’t say. He nodded, “Yes.”

Hercules smiled softly, spinning John around. John squeaked again, raised his arms to wrap them around Hercules’ neck. Hercules stared at his lips for a few seconds before bending down and pressing them firmly against John’s.

_Safe. It felt safe._

Hercules grabbed John’s hips softly, then raised a hand and pressed his palm against John’s cheek. The kiss lasted for, God, John has no idea (wasn’t exactly focused on that) but they only pulled apart when they heard the front door open.

Hercules and John both grinned widely as soon as they pulled apart, pressing their foreheads together, staring into each others eyes.

“Honeys! We’re hom-well, well, well,” Alexander cut off. He raised an eyebrow, then grinned and bounced on his heels, “Baby!”

“Oui?” Lafayette walked in. He paused. Hercules and John pulled away from each other completely, John’s cheeks bright red. Hercules looks sheepish – awkward. Like two teenagers who just got caught making out by their parents. “...oh.” Lafayette laughed quietly, “Finally.”

“I told you that if we left them alone they’d kiss. Aw! My babies!” Alexander walked up to them, hugging both of them tightly. Lafayette did, too. He kissed Hercules over Alexander.

“You guys purposely left together so we’d kiss?” John asked, voice slightly muffled by Alexander’s shoulder.

“Of course we did. We knew that Hercules would not kiss you otherwise. He needs to be alone.” Lafayette replied, “of course our Alexander was correct with his assumptions.”

“You guys are ridiculous.” Hercules said fondly.

“Ah. You love us, mon cher.” Lafayette grinned.

“Mmm.” Hercules hummed. He hugged his boyfriends tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was *finger guns* short and messy. Like me.  
> Sorry.  
> But my bois! they kiss! they've been together for,,,how many chapters now?? Jeez.  
> Also, I uploaded a one-shot called Unfamiliar. It's Laf/Herc and its so fluffy itll make ur teeth rot so go give that a lil read and comment of u wanna  
> Question of the Chapter: Where are you from?  
> Answer: I am from,,canada. a canadian writing about the founding fathers,,,yep, that's me!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Maria argue.  
> {Chapter Warning(s): there's use of the word whore to describe ones self. idk if that's a warning or not  
> OH and there's a lot of sexual jokes && talk about sex and stuff and yaaaaaaa}

“Someone tell Eliza that I’m never speaking to her again.”

“Someone tell Maria that I’m never speaking to _her_ again.”

John raised his head, and then his eyebrow, as he flicked his eyes between Maria and Eliza, the two of them standing side-by-side with their arms crossed over their chests. They look like two children who just got into an argument about wanting the same teddy bear.

“What...happened?” James slowly asked, sticking one of his fingers between the pages of the book he was reading. He was sitting next to John with Thomas’ legs across his own. Thomas’ foot is on John’s thigh and, to be honest, not surprising.

Thomas drapes himself across anyone. He always takes up the sofas, too. Everyone has gotten used to it and just accepted the fact at hand.

“She doesn’t want to go anywhere for our marriage anniversary!” Eliza exclaimed, voice loud and a bit scary for the first time since John has really known her. She’s typically calm and collected – never angry.

“I just think that it’s a tad ridiculous! We’ve been married for years now and we always spend an unnecessary amount of money to go dumb places that we get sick of after two sunburns.” Maria scoffed, walking away from Eliza, “So now she’s angry at me for it but I’m just being honest.”

“I’m angry because our anniversary means something. The both of us vowed to stay together for the rest of our lives on that day and we should celebrate that. Not push it to the side!”

“Why does this even matter to you?” Maria turned around. She narrowed her eyes.

John sunk into the couch as he watched them argue. He hates, more than anything, watching couples argue. It always puts an unsettled feeling in his stomach. Thomas and James seem uncomfortable, too.

Aaron and Theodosia walked through the door a few seconds later but stayed at the entrance, eyebrows furrowed. Watching.

“What do you mean why does this matter?” Eliza demanded, “I love you and I want to celebrate my love for you.”

“ _I mean_ : you’ve already been married. Same-old-same-old right?” Maria scoffed.

Eliza glared – she genuinely _glared_ \-- “You’re gonna bring up my divorce? How about I bring up how many men you slept with just to make your way through Univer—,”

“Okay!” Thomas and Aaron exclaimed at the same time, loud. Thomas shot up.

Maria’s face paled and Eliza’s did, too.

“N...no, baby, I didn’t mean it like th—,” Eliza began, voice quick. It cracked a little bit. Regret.

“I know what you meant.” Maria sent her a stone-cold look. Eliza reached out to grab her wife’s hand but Maria snatched it back, shoving past Eliza as she walked out of the room.

There was tense silence for a while. Thomas spoke first, “Fucking seriously, ‘Liza?”

“I didn’t mean it!” Eliza exclaimed. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed loudly, “I was angry. She was...she was being moody all fucking day and I didn’t _mean to say it_.”

“But you did.” Thomas shook his head. He quietly scoffed and rushed out of the room, following down the hallway after Maria.

“What just happened...?” Aaron asked slowly. Eliza looked at him and Theodosia slapped Aaron’s arm harshly. John and James looked at each other, sharing a similar ‘what the fuck?’ and curious look.

“I’m fucking stupid.” Eliza cursed. A tear rolled down her cheeks and she wiped it away quickly, stood up straighter. “Jesus. Sorry you guys had to see that.”

“It’s okay. Talk to us about it?” Theodosia suggested softly, a frown on her face.

“Uh. No thank you. I have to go see Angelica.” Eliza declined quietly. She didn’t say anything else and walked out of the room, wiping her eyes again. Theodosia, Aaron, James and John all looked at each other. It was silent for a while.

“So, anyone care to explain?” Aaron asked. Theodosia rolled her eyes but she didn’t hit Aaron again. She wants to know what’s going on, too.

“I dunno what happened.” John responded, “They were fighting about going on a trip for their anniversary and then Maria mentioned Eliza being divorced and then Eliza mentioned Maria sleeping around to...get through university?”

“Jesus Christ.” Theodosia cursed, “Eliza used that _against her_?”

“It was more of a hit back...” John paused. Then he sighed, “yeah.”

“Well that...isn’t good. It’s sore. A bad subject. No one brings it up let alone use it...against her.” Theodosia wrapped her arms around herself, “I’ll go find Ria.”

“Thomas is already.” James said softly.

“I know. But she needs comfort right now.” Theodosia bounced on her heels once, leaned over and kissed Aaron’s cheek, and then walked out of the room.

Aaron, John and James shared a similar look of ‘oh fuck’.

* * *

“Jesus, and I know I fucked up a lot but...did she have to say it? I brought up her divorce, yeah, sure, but we joke about it all the time. I...I just didn’t think she’d say that to me. Am I overreacting? I’m overreacting aren’t I? Oh my God what if she finds me disgusting?” Maria rambled, pacing back and forth quickly in front of Thomas and Theodosia.

They’re in the teacher’s lounge across the school – the one that George King, Samuel Seabury, Charles Lee and John Adams use. But Maria didn’t know where else to go. She isn’t really in the mood to cry in a gross bathroom today. So, this place was the best place to go. No one is here right now, though, which is good.

“She doesn’t find you disgusting, babes.” Theodosia said softly, “She married you, didn’t she? She married you even after she knew what you did to get money. Besides, it isn’t a bad thing. Prostitution isn’t bad—,”

“It’s _illegal_.” Maria hissed, “It’s illegal and I slept with men for money instead of going out and getting a normal job because I’m...I’m a whore. I’m a gross whore. No wonder Eliza...” Maria paused. Her eyes welled with tears, “What if she doesn’t trust me?”

“’Ria, don’t be ridiculous.” Thomas frowned. He stood up and walked up to Maria, “she loves you. She trusts you more than herself – hell, more than Angelica.”

Maria shook her head, covering her face with her hands as Thomas wrapped his arms tightly around Maria’s shoulders, hugging her. Maria whimpered, “I regret it so much, T. You have no idea. I wake up every night feeling...pathetic. You guys had _struggles_. I...had sex. I had sex and that’s how I got through it.” She whispered.

“Eliza didn’t work. At all.” Theodosia mentioned, “Neither did Thomas. Neither did Lafayette...’cause they were rich. And I’m not talking down on them – or you, T,” Thomas nodded. He didn’t care, anyways. This is about Maria. “But at least you worked for it.”

“By selling my body?”

“It’s a job.” Thomas turned Maria around, took her face in his hands and stared into her eyes, “would you talk down about any other sex worker?”

Maria shook her head a little bit. She moved her eyes to the ground.

“Then why are you talking about yourself like this?” He asked gently, “You’re here. You’re a teacher, you paid off your student loans in, what, a year? Because that job gave you money. Would you have preferred slaving away at a minimum wage job? Seven dollars an hour? Would you have preferred that?”

Maria shook her head again slowly and blinked away more tears. “No.”

“Well?” Thomas sighed. He moved his hands from her face and hugged her close again. “Eliza loves you. She fucked up, m’kay? She doesn’t do it often. Eliza isn’t like that. She was mad.”

“I shouldn’t have said what I said, either.” Maria sighed. She pulled away from Thomas and wiped at her eyes, “I...I’ll go find her. Thank you. I’m sorry for being...a mess.”

“Don’t apologize. We’re all messes.” Theodosia laughed. She stood up and enveloped Maria into a tight hug, “We all love you and we don’t care how you got here. All that matters is that you’re here, with us, _now_. The past is the past.”

Maria released a wet laugh, “I love you guys too.”

“Now go get her.” Thomas exclaimed, “Don’t let her get away.”

“I won’t.” Maria sent the both of them soft smiles, rushing out of the door. As soon as she left, of fucking course, George King walked in slowly, eyebrow raised, followed by Charles Lee and Samuel Seabury.

“Well...” George said slowly. He laughed, “Trouble in paradise?”

“Nothing we can’t fix.” Theodosia spit. She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Right. Well, can you fix it...somewhere else?” George asked, expression disgusted – bored, too. “This is our space, thanks. We’d prefer it if you _didn’t_.”

“We’re leaving.” Thomas muttered.

“Good.” Samuel squeaked. He’s...trying to be intimidating. Clearly.

George held his hand up to silence Samuel from speaking further, “good.” He repeated. The three of them stepped to the side to allow Thomas and Theodosia to walk out.

As they were walking by, Charles held his foot out and tripped Thomas as he was walking. Thomas stumbled a bit (but thankfully didn’t fall). He glared back at Charles, “Very fucking mature.”

Charles sent him a fake smile and George sighed, “Boys.” He said, stern.

Thomas and Theodosia got uncomfortable when Samuel and Charles both stepped back and put their hands behind their back and walked down the hallway quickly.

* * *

“Think they’re in a BDSM relationship?” Alexander laughed loudly, looking between Thomas, James, Lafayette, Hercules and John. Thomas just told them about what happened when they were talking to George and the others.

“Hot.” Hercules said absentmindedly, not really paying much attention to the conversation. John is sitting on his lap (there’s no need. There is plenty of room on the other sofas but he doesn’t mind) and his arm is around John’s stomach softly.

“Good to know.” Lafayette said. He snorted as Hercules raised his head.

“What?” He said. Then he thought over what Alexander had just said, “Oh! No...no. I mean,” He wiggled his eyebrows, “If you’re up for it.”

“Shut up.” John murmured. Turned red.

“Any-fucking-ways!” Thomas exclaimed, “it was so weird. He said ‘boys’ and they were like...trained animals...I dunno. Made me uneasy.”

“What? You two vanilla?” Alexander motioned his fingers between Thomas and James.

“Is...angry sex vanilla?” Thomas asked.

“It can be.” Lafayette responded. He raised his eyebrow, “You two did not strike me as a vanilla relationship.”

“Learn new things every day.” James said, “besides, we’re into _stuff_. But like...I don’t tie him up.”

“What stuff?” Alexander wiggled his eyebrows and brought his legs up to his chest, laying his head on his knees.

“None of your business.” Thomas scoffed.

“That’s boring.” Alexander pouted, “For example, Herc likes to be scratched. Weirdo. Laf likes hickeys. Weirdo. John likes...” Alexander paused, “Love and affection...,”

John snorted loudly, nodding softly. He does like that. Also a few things that...well, his boyfriends will never, ever know for as long as he is alive.

“And you?” James asked. He raised an eyebrow.

“Me? Nothing.” Alexander pressed his tongue against the bottom of his mouth. Smiled all fake-like. “Kisses. Adoration. Coming is a big one.”

“He also likes to be degraded.” Hercules said, still absentmindedly. He didn’t try to correct himself or continue up on it this time, though.

Alexander narrowed his eyes, “Thanks for that. Asshole.”

“Welcome, baby.”

Thomas laughed loudly, “Really? That’s rich!”

James narrowed his eyes sightly, like Alexander, and looked over at Thomas, his eyebrow raised, “Baby...” He trailed off slowly.

Thomas froze, “I want you to shut the fuck up right now.”

Alexander’s eyes flickered between the couple quickly, “I want to know!”

“You will not.” Thomas said. “Anyways! Did anyone hear from Eliza or Maria? I haven’t spoken to Maria since morning.”

“Non,” Lafayette responded, “I saw Eliza earlier, though. She did not look good.”

“Ya. They had an argument. Maria and Eliza, I mean.” John pouted.

“Did they?” Alexander asked, “Why didn’t I hear of this?”

“You were working.” John responded.

“Ah,” Alexander hummed, “What happened?”

“Dumb stuff. Eliza mentioned Maria’s prostitution gig and used it as...well, as a bad thing more or less. Maria got upset, of course, and Eliza got upset at herself...dumb out of character stuff for both of them.” Thomas briefly explained, “I thought Maria was gonna go get her. But...”

“They will be fine.” Lafayette said, “They are a very strong relationship. The two of them are together until the end.”

Thomas nodded, “I hope. Maria can’t take another heart break.”

“Neither can Eliza.” Alexander said. He sighed. “They’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOO some Maria and Eliza !!! WOW!!  
> I love Marliza I am so in love with them theyre the softest bbs ever and they make my gay lil heart swoon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> But I made them sad. Bc I am Evil.  
> OH AND HERE’S SOME PLOT DEVELOPMENT ON MARIA?? She has a backstory!! whaa??????  
> Speaking OF plot development: i feel like ive said this before but this story has no end goal?? its gonna have some bumps in the road to keep it interesting i guess but for the most of it is just??? gay shenanigans featuring Theo and Aaron  
> Oh, and also: Sex workers are great people. This chapter isn't used to degrade them or make them seem bad - sex work is super dope! Support sex workers!!  
> Question of the Chapter: How many of y’all reading this are actually Poly?? If you are, how did you find out you were?  
> Answer of the Chapter: I!! AM!! But I’ll be – at least for now – v content bein in a monogamous relationship. And as for finding out...I’m pretty sure fan fiction helped me. Before that the thought of having more than one significant other was Wild. But now here I am...I want them all. I want to collect as many signifs as possible. GIVE ME THE LOVE


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's holiday season and John is in the livin room stressin'  
> (The living room is his classroom)

Weeks eventually passed and Christmas was quickly approaching. School was to be let out in a few days for Christmas break and the teachers and students collectively were all freaking out. Exams, tests, projects, grading, everything was piling up and up and up and at this rate John is stressing out about how he’s going to do at the end of the school year when everything is even _more_ stressful.

He has to admit though, he has it a lot better than Alexander, James and Theodosia.

Those poor souls are absolutely mournful. English and Math are hardcore subjects to teach (and to learn. John knows from experience) so he can’t imagine how they’re dealing with the stress of that. And, God, he doesn’t want to know what’s going on with Angelica and Washington.

But, aside from the school stress, John has his own stress at home. He knows he can’t continue living in the apartment he’s in – it’s too expensive. He has presents to buy for all of his coworkers, too, and that on top of groceries, his dog’s food, rent, bills...it’s all too much.

He’s going to have to move – or figure out something.

He’s not even sure if he can take care of Max anymore.

“Christmas gifts: what do you all want? ‘Nothing’ is not an acceptable answer.” Eliza bounded into the room, looking at John, Lafayette, James and Thomas. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at them.

Eliza and Maria did, in fact, make up that day and after that nothing was too tense. Maria got her own way and they didn’t travel but Eliza did plan an extravagant dinner. It worked out in both of their favours and everyone was relieved.

“Surprise me.” Lafayette responded as he tightened his hold around John’s waist. John looked up from where he was grading a few art assignments – they had to draw with strictly pen and use no erasers. Some art was a mess, some was a masterpiece, and a few he knew didn’t try at all.

“Fair enough.” Eliza snorted. She moved her head to look at Thomas and James.

Thomas was sat between James’ legs as James played with Thomas’ hair. It’s pretty out of character for their relationship from what John knows. They’re a lot better now – they communicate more (thank God. If they didn’t John, Lafayette and Hercules would not be trying to get them together with Alexander) but playing with each others hair in public?

All John knows is that Thomas was stressing out about the small Christmas play he has to put on every year – apparently the lead doesn’t know the lines and the play is in two days. Poor guy.

“Socks would be dope.” Thomas responded, leaning into James’ hands. He released a soft breath and John smiled a little bit at Thomas. He’s allowed to admit when people are cute and Thomas is being cute right now.

“Ooh! Yeah.” James nodded in agreement. “We’re in desperate need of socks. Double points if they’re grossly-cliche couple ones.”

“Since when did the both of you do ‘grossly-cliche’ couple things?” Lafayette asked. He looked down at the paper that John was on, kissed John’s temple softly, and then focused his eyes back on James and Thomas.

“We aren’t.” Thomas responded. He pulled his legs up to his chest.

“But matching socks are nice. Besides,” James ran his hands down Thomas’ shoulders and massaged them softly, “If we lose a pair, we’ll have another sock to go by.”

“But then it is just three socks.” Lafayette raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Thomas said, “Still better than one.”

“Touche.” Lafayette clicked his tongue. Eliza raised her eyebrow at them but didn’t say anything, bouncing on her heels.

“So!” She clapped her hands, “Hercules and Alexander: what do you think they’ll want?”

“Herc needs new needles. His are dull.” John replied instantly. He marked a 95%’ on the art he was looking at and then noted, ‘great job! Pick colours more carefully’.

“I live with him and I did not even know that.” Lafayette commented. John scrunched his nose softly, turning his head up to look at Lafayette.

“I’m observant.”

“Oui.” Lafayette smiled. He bent down and pecked John’s lips quickly. “Et my dear Alexander will be content with coffee.”

“Coffee. Of course.” Eliza snorted, “Maybe a coffee machine?”

“Non.” Lafayette replied quickly, “Too expensive. And that was my idea.”

“Okay, okay.” Eliza waved her hands, “And John?”

John looked up from the papers, biting his lip, “Uh...” He trailed off, “Doesn’t matter. Nothing too expensive, I beg.”

“You’re cramping ‘Liza’s style.” Thomas laughed.

Eliza snorted, “Paints. How about paints? You like paints. Oh! How about those cute little mixing knives I see on Instagram? Both. No. Shut up, you didn’t hear me.” Eliza spun around and walked out of the room.

John pursed his lips, “Those are expensive.”

“This is Eliza we’re talking about. She goes all out. Don’t feel bad.” James smiled at John. John huffed.

“I still feel kinda bad.”

Lafayette kissed John quickly again and then turned his head to look at James and Thomas, “So,” He began, “Christmas is the holiday of lov—,”

“That’s Valentines Day, Laf.” John whispered.

“Well...oui. However, Christmas is cuter.” Lafayette cleared his throat, “Anyways, this is your time to pull a movie on our Alexander. The both of you.”

“How are we even going to have an excuse to see Alex?” Thomas rolled his eyes, “It’d be kinda suspicious to ask him to hang out during the holidays when he’s obviously supposed to be with you guys.”

“Washington is having a Christmas party like every year.” Lafayette reminded Thomas, “And we are all going. You two better be there, too.” He wiggled a finger.

“So what? Just kiss him?” Thomas rolled his eyes, “no.”

“Or talk.” Lafayette shrugged, “Alexander doesn’t drink much during Christmas parties – they are a relaxed time for him – so at least act drunk and spill your soul out. And James,” Lafayette paused, “Just do it sober.”

“Why does Thomas get the handicap?”

“Because you...” Lafayette trailed off, “I do not know. You seem like the type of guy that does not pine.”

“You’re right.” Thomas dramatically sighed. He closed his eyes, “And fine. I’ll try. I’m not promising anything and there’s a gigantic possibility that I’ll chicken out.”

* * *

“You look stressed.” Hercules said, leaning against the door frame of John’s classroom. John looked up from the art he was still correcting and leaned into his chair a little bit, nodding. He doesn’t have much time to lose – he can’t stay in the school forever and he’s hoping to get everything done before he has to leave for the day so he can work on some paintings _and_ some art that he has yet to ship out that people have bought.

Plus, he has to work on the art that Hercules commissioned, too. John doesn’t know what Hercules wants done yet, he didn’t have the chance to ask and Hercules (thankfully) isn’t in a rush, but he’ll have to ask him sooner than later. He needs the money.

“That obvious?” John asked. He rubbed his eyes softly and released a loud yawn, stretching his arms up over his head. His eyes flicked to the window for a second. It’s nearing dark already and what time is it? 5?

Fucking Winter.

“Is it the work? I’m not the most artistically talented but I can help a bit.” Hercules suggested, frowning softly as he walked towards John. “I can brutally critic the clothing if anyone put clothes into their art, though. I’m good at that.”

John forced out a small smile and then shook his head, “nah. You don’t have to. You have your own work. Besides,” John cleared his throat and took his ponytail holder out of his hair, running his hands quickly through his hair before putting it back up, “It’s not just that.”

“No?” Hercules leaned his hands on John’s desk, looking down at John, “what’s wrong, then?”

John sighed and hesitated. He’s not sure if he should dump all of his dumb concerns on Hercules or if he should stay quiet – but then he thought more about it and...they don’t want him to stay quiet anymore. They want him to talk.

“Money.” John shrugged, “I didn’t realize how goddamn expensive rent was at that place until recently. I dunno. It’s kinda spoiled to say but: everything was handed to me.” John picked at the skin around his finger nails. “But when my dad found out I was gay I just...it was so sudden. I didn’t have time to think about it before he cut me off. I must sound like a brat. Multiple people have it worse—,”

“Doesn’t matter how bad people have it. Your problems matter.” Hercules frowned, “How bad is the rent problem?”

“Dunno if I’m going to make it next month. I thought that I was okay with the rent-thing for at least a few more months. I guess I was wrong. My dog’s food is expensive, bills and rent, fucking food for myself – not to mention gifts for all of you!”

“Ah,” Hercules sighed. He walked behind John, kissing the top of his head and massaging his shoulders, “Fuck. Well, listen, how ‘bout this: for your Christmas gift, Laf, Alexander and I will pay your rent.”

“No way, Herc.” John refused, “That’s too expensive. The most I can get for you guys is, like, a fucking painting made by me or a stupid shirt o—,”

“Babe.” Hercules said sternly, “Anything from you will be perfect.”

“That’s cliche and a lie.”

“Cliche and not a lie. Seriously, we’re all satisfied with the simplest things.” Hercules kissed John’s cheek, “Alexander will sob if you buy him something over two dollars, Lafayette will sob if it comes from the heart, and I’ll sob anyways because you gave it to me. Because it came from _you_.”

John nodded hesitantly, “but it’s still too much. You paying for my rent. I—I can’t take from you guys like that.”

“We’re going to do it. And after Christmas, we’ll help you look for apartments. Cheaper ones.” Hercules said, “Okay? You can do this. Only the holidays and everything will be okay.”

“Okay.” John released a shaky breath. Hercules smiled, spinning John around in his chair, leaning down to press a soft kiss to John’s lips.

“We adore you, Laurens.” He said fondly, “we want to help you. You’re in our relationship now – you’re with us for as long as you’ll have us.”

John smiled up at him.

He truly does not deserve these wonderful men in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my baby is stressed out :( NOOOOO  
> But ya his dad made him get a rlly expensive apartment (i feel like i mentioned that before) and clearly he isnt able to keep u w/ it on top of max, groceries, and shit like that so his boyfriends r being good rich boyfriends and payin for him.  
> Sugar daddies?? No  
> i kinda wanna make a sugar daddy au now tho. SCREAMS.   
> Anyways i might write a christmassy smut thing based off of this story bc i want this story to stay ~clean~ (or well,,,,,,no smut. A lot of dirty jokes. No smut. Maybe.)  
> Anyways sorry if this chapter is a little off or something. My friend is sleep deprived and she keeps rambling to me so ive been writing with someone babbling in my ear for two hours.  
> Question of the Chapter: What’s your favourite season And do you enjoy summer?  
> Answer of the Chapter: MY FAVOURITE SEASON IS FALL YE BOI. And also i hate summer i hope it dies im miserable and warm and my thighs r chafing and if i get one more flybite i might turn INTO a fly.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes shopping for Christmas  
> (or, well, he ponders what to get his boyfriends)

“Is it bad that I have virtually no idea what to get my boyfriends? I was thinking maybe I would paint something for Laf, for free. Hercules doesn’t want me to paint anything for him that’s free, he wants to pay for it, maybe get Alexander one of those vintage notebooks but that’s too cliche...Hercules? God, I have no idea.” John rambled to Eliza as the two of them, joined by Angelica, Thomas, Theodosia, and Peggy (who had to tag along because she didn’t have a ride to the mall otherwise) walked throughout the mall.

“Laf would adore the painting.” Theodosia mentioned, despite John not talking to her. It’s fine, though, he needs all the advice he can get. “He adores you and decorating his house so if he can get a two for one? Seems dope.”

“What would I paint, though?” John asked and sighed loudly, running a hand through his hair. He didn’t put it up today (big mistake – it’s windy as hell) but he mainly didn’t put it up because he couldn’t find a ponytail holder.

Maybe he should get a haircut.

“You, Hercules, and Alexander.” Angelica suggested. She walked and stood next to John’s side. The two never speak all that much, Angelica is always too busy downstairs in the office to really pop up to say ‘hello’ to any of them. She’s nice, though, and she likes him which is good. “Maybe add Lafayette in there, too. If you want.”

“Maybe. Yeah. That sounds decent.” John nodded his head slowly, taking a deep breath. He shouldn’t be so nervous about damn gifts. Hercules gave him a pep talk the other day and John should listen to him – he’s right. Whatever John gets them will be good enough.

But he wants everything to be perfect.

This is his first Christmas with his boyfriends – he doesn’t want to give them virtually nothing. Their gifts should be carefully planned out.

But...what do you do if your boyfriends deserve the world and you have no money?

“I have to drop in here.” Theodosia said as they passed by Lush. She paused her steps, “I was about to lie and say that I wanted some bath bombs but Aaron ran out of the body wash he likes so I need to pick up more for him.”

“Mr. Burr uses body wash from Lush?” Peggy raised an eyebrow.

“Mmm.” Theodosia nodded, “bubblegum scent. Don’t laugh!” She grinned as Eliza covered her mouth and snorted a bit, “he’s sensitive.”

“Clearly.” Eliza cleared her throat, “Go get your man his manly things.”

“Shall be done.” Theodosia grinned brightly at her coworkers and friends, waving a bit as she entered the store and the others walked away.

“I never speak to Burr anymore.” Thomas mentioned, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Me neither.” Eliza hummed, “He’s reserved, though. I don’t know much about him in general. I think the two people who know the most are Theodosia and Alexander.”

“I never speak to any of you anymore.” Angelica pouted, “I’ve been so busy this year.”

“That’s fine. You’re in our hearts.” Thomas laid a hand on his heart, grinning widely.

“I better be. The school is alive because of me.”

“What about Washington?” Peggy asked. She shoved her phone into her jean pocket, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked around. John knows that she’s looking for someone but he isn’t sure who.

Angelica waved her hand, “him too, I guess.”

“Oh! And speaking of Washington,” Eliza clapped her hands, “are you guys going to his party?”

John nodded and Thomas did too, slowly. John snorted a little bit. The party could quite literally make or break Thomas’ and James’ relationship with Alexander and, to be honest, it’s kind of giving John a bit of anxiety.

He wants it to work out with them.

“Can I go?” Peggy asked.

“Absolutely not.” Angelica said, instantly.

“And why not?”

“Because you’re a student. I know you think you aren’t but, believe it or not, you don’t work at our school.”

“But I’m the leader of, like, three clubs. I deserve to be there.” Peggy huffed loudly, “you let me go to every other party but an old-people Christmas party is too much for me to handle?”

“Exactly. I’m glad you understand.” Angelica cooed. She reached up to pinch her sister’s cheeks, who batted her hands away, irritated expression on her face.

Eliza stopped outside of a jewellery store, grabbing Angelica’s forearm, “I need your help.” She said, “Finding a necklace for ‘Ria. Something red. Peggy, you help me too. Or sulk. Whatever.” Eliza looked at John, “do you know anything about jewellery?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Shitty. Okay, well,” Eliza turned back to her sister, “I’m bad with this and it has to be perfect so you’re helping me.” Angelica groaned a little bit but nodded anyways, “And I’ll see you two later – maybe. Last day of work tomorrow! Then break! Hell yeah!” She exclaimed, eyes bright, pulling her sisters into the store.

John shook his head softly, “wild.”

“I love them.” Thomas grinned. He bumped shoulders playfully with John, “So, what’re you getting Hercules and Alexander, then? You have Laf’s gift sorted.”

John shrugged, biting on his lip. “Like I said, maybe a journal for Alexander. He’s always running out so it could come in handy for him. Some nice pens. A jacket – he needs a new jacket.” John listed off. His shoulders sunk. _He can’t afford that_.

“And uh...as for Hercules...” John pressed his lips together, “I wanted to get him a new sewing machine. He’s always complaining about his but sewing machines are so fuckin’ expensive. So, maybe something else.”

“I can help you pay for the machine.” Thomas suggested.

John shook his head quickly – everyone keeps passing their money to him. It’s frustrating. He can do this himself. Hes got this, “No. Thank you, though. I’ll get him...something – duh.”

“Well, Hercules is a hopeless romantic.” Thomas said. John nodded at his words, “So get him something from the heart.”

John bit down on his bottom lip and slowly nodded. “Yeah. Okay...okay. I’ve got this.”

* * *

“Maybe he can live with us? I mean, it isn’t that big of a deal, right? Even if he doesn’t want to sleep in the same bed as us – which he does when he sleeps over, anyways – we have a spare room. He can help pay rent, he...” Alexander ranted, looking at Hercules and Lafayette as he paced back and forth in his living room.

Hes been stressed out about John’s current living situations more than John has, really. Hes been trying to think of good alternatives that will get John through Christmas a bit easier than focusing on the stress of going apartment-hunting.

“He has a dog, mon chou.” Lafayette reminded, voice soft, sad. That’s the only reason Lafayette won’t ask. He would love to have John living with them. It’d be a lot less stress for the rest of them.

“Maybe...they can make an exception? Max isn’t a bad dog. He’s trained, he sleeps throughout the nights, he’s quiet—,”

“Baby.” Hercules frowned, “I don’t think they’ll make an exception.”

“Do you think they’ll take a bribe?” Alexander stopped pacing, “I don’t like knowing that John is suffering like he is.”

Lafayette shook his head slowly, “I do not think they will. And none of us like it, Alexander, but this is what is happening right now.”

“I’m going to call our landlord.” Alexander said after a few seconds of silence. Lafayette and Hercules both shot Alexander the same look. Not an angry look by any means, but a look of ‘let it go for now’. But this is Alexander.

Does he truly ever let anything go?

“Don’t piss him off.” Hercules begged, watching his boyfriend pick up his phone.

“I’ll try.” Alexander went to walk off.

“Wait,” Lafayette called back. Alexander spun around, “We did not even ask John yet. Do you think we should wait?”

“No. If we tell him and the answer is no, he could get his hopes up just to be crushed.” Alexander shook his head. Lafayette sighed, watching his boyfriend disappear down the hallway. Lafayette scooted towards Hercules, laying a head on his chest.

“I wish our John did not have to deal with all that he is going through. First being outed to his dad, then to struggling with rent. It is too much. He deserves the world and this is what he is getting in return.” Lafayette murmured, voice soft.

Hercules nodded, pulling Lafayette close, “I know.” He sighed, “I would do anything to just protect him. But...all we can do is wait, I guess. And listen to Alexander fight with our landlord.”

“Our neighbours have a cat, oui?”

Hercules nodded, tracing patterns in Lafayette’s side, “yeah. But they own the place.”

Lafayette licked his bottom lip and huffed loudly, “well then we should be able to have a calm chien!”

“We should. We’ll see. Alexander is convincing.”

“He is.” Lafayette smiled gently and nodded in agreement. He curled more into Hercules. “So, for Christmas, we are getting John...money? For rent?”

“Yeah.” Hercules nodded slowly, “I wanted to get him something more but...he needs this. Bad.”

“Will he be angry if I get him something else, too?”

“Probably.”

Lafayette hummed, “oh well.”

Hercules shook his head fondly, “he’ll freak out.”

“Oh well.” Lafayette repeated and shrugged, “I love him and he deserves it.”

“He does.” Hercules agreed. “But...he might feel bad.”

“He should not.” Lafayette declared.

“But he might.”

Lafayette sighed and closed his eyes. “This is so complicated.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a filler chapter bc i needed something between this and them fuckin out for christmas break  
> and i also got an idea as soon as i finished this chapter for the ~near future~  
> So get hype???  
> && this story is nearing chapter 30 and i didn't realize?? but ya this story is super fun to write since there is quite literally No End Goal so i can fuck around as much as i want eat dick  
> Question of the Chapter: if you could cast one celebrity for a role in hamilton, who would it be and which role?  
> Answer: I'D CAST CUPCAKKE AS HERCULES/JAMES. SHE WOULD BE SUPER DOPE AND I DONT WANT ANY DISAGREEMENTS


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and James are angels.

“He said he’ll get back to me and I’m stressing out.” Alexander admitted, flopping down next to Thomas on the sofas in the teacher’s lounge. Today is the last day until Christmas break and there’s not much to be done besides be lazy. Usually, Alexander isn’t all up for laziness, but all he wants to do at the moment is wallow away as he tries to figure out something for John. At this rate, he’s going to have to wait until Christmas is over, anyways.

“So...no straight answer about the animals yet?” Thomas asked, frowning. He knows briefly about John’s situation – hes been getting bits and pieces from John himself and some stuff from Alexander, Hercules and Lafayette. So, Thomas knows what’s up with him and it fucking sucks.

“No.” Alexander scoffed, “which is stupid! Hercules, Laf and I lived in that apartment for so long now. He knows we’re trustworthy. Why can’t we have a damn dog? I even told him he could raise the rent a bit! But, no, just a ‘I’ll get back to you on it’. Fucking asshole.”

“Don’t think so negatively.” James spoke softly, arm around Thomas’ waist and book in his hand. Alexander forgot he was there for a second – he’s quiet all the time.

“It’s hard to think positively!” Alexander whined. Thomas bit his lip and cleared his throat. James snorted.

“If push comes to shove, John can stay with us.” James looked up from the book, and at Alexander. Alexander’s eyebrows raised. Thomas’ did, too. “Our apartment allows dogs, we have a spare room, and it wouldn’t be a big deal. At least until you all figure something out. Just for the holidays.”

“Really?” Alexander asked slowly. “But you two are dating. Wouldn’t it be a little awkward to have someone who you aren’t dating...in your apartment? What if you want to have sex—,”

“We can be quiet.” James closed the book, laying it on his lap. Thomas rubbed both of his lips together as he listened. He likes John, so the idea of him staying with them for a little while doesn’t seem like a terrible idea, “bring it up to him.”

“I will. Today. Are you both one hundred percent sure, though?”

“Definitely.” James smiled. Thomas then nodded quickly and grinned. It’d be nice to have John with them – Thomas can genuinely talk to him about stupid parent issues and John can understand – John understands him.

“Thank you! Fuck, thank you so fucking much.” Alexander sat up on his knees, wrapping his arms around Thomas and James tightly. Thomas held his breath, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Alexander’s waist quickly. James chuckled, patting Alexander’s side since that’s all he could really do.

“Did I walk into a threesome that does not include me?” Alexander pulled away from hugging Thomas and James, watching as Lafayette and Hercules walked into the room. Alexander rolled his eyes fondly, both at Lafayette’s outfit and Lafayette’s words.

For some reason, Lafayette decided to wear a stripped shirt and a scarf today. Don’t get Alexander wrong, he looks amazing, but he also looks like a French stereotype and it’s kind of cute but also kind if ridiculous.

“Mmm. No.” Alexander scooted away from Thomas and James completely. Thomas released a loud but quiet breath, slumping against James’ chest. He has it hard for this boy.

“Ah.” Lafayette raised an eyebrow at Thomas, who covered his face and blushed. He has never felt this way about any man in his life – besides, well, James – and it’s driving him fucking insane. “So why the hugging?”

“James and Thomas said that John can stay with them ‘til we figure something out...for Christmas.” Alexander responded. He beamed.

“Woah. Seriously?” Hercules asked, “you know he has a dog, right? Like, huge dog,” Hercules put his hand up to his mid-thigh, “But he’s calm.”

“That’s fine.” James nodded. He kissed the back of Thomas’ neck gently. Thomas closed his eyes to avoid Lafayette’s teasing gaze. Asshole.

“Oh. Wow. Okay, so,” Lafayette clapped his hands, “all we have to do is tell John. Which...should be fun in itself. What is he even going to do, anyways? Just leave and never come back?”

“Well, no. Probably not.” Alexander snorted, “we’ll figure it out.” He looked at Thomas and James, sending them a soft smile, “Seriously, thank you both so much.”

Thomas shrugged, sending Alexander a smile that was meant to seem a bit sarcastic but probably looked way too fond, “anything for you.”

* * *

“They’re what?”

John’s eyes widened, flickering between his boyfriends quickly. The three of them are sitting in a coffee shop right now. Lafayette wanted to go somewhere besides their apartment and, since school is over now and Christmas is here, he wanted some hot chocolate. They were going to watch snow fall too, like some cliche Christmas movie, but there’s none on the ground. Just dampness.

“They’re letting you – if you want – stay with them until we all figure something out.” Hercules repeated. He wrapped his hands around his cup, “we were trying to figure out a way for you to stay with us, but our landlord isn’t budging.”

John licked the bottom of his lip, contemplating. Should he accept this? It’s practically a handout, right? And God, the last thing he wants is a fucking handout. But if he accepts this, he’ll be a lot less stressed, he’ll have more time to spend with his boyfriends during the break, he’ll be able to buy his boyfriends and friends the things they deserve for Christmas...

“You’re sure they’re okay with it?” John asked slowly, raising his cup to his lips and sipping. It’s still hot as hell, and burned his tongue, but he tried not to flinch. He did, however, and Alexander snorted. John sent him a playful glare.

“Yes!” Alexander smiled. He kissed John’s temple.

“They are. They said so. They have an extra room, their apartment allows animals, and so on.” Lafayette reached across the table to grab John’s hand. “After Christmas, we will go apartment hunting with you so you can live on your own again.”

John gently nodded. Honestly, a huge part of him wants to be with his boyfriends, all the time. But he’s scared they’ll be moving way too fast – hell, they’ve already been moving _super fucking fast_ and 3 months together is too little time to move in.

“But, we are not sure about the...moving predicament.” Lafayette wiggled his finger. John frowned a bit.

“Oh. Right.” Hercules nodded, “When’s your lease up?”

“Uh...” John trailed off. His eyes widened a bit, “fuck. Four days.”

“Four days?” Alexander snorted.

“Yes. I mean...I didn’t mean to wait this long. But I procrastinated. Which I guess is a good thing?” He shrugged, rubbing his eyes. “But yeah. It’s up in four days. I forgot to renew it...which I guess is super convenient.”

“Very.” Hercules nodded, “So, you want to move in with Thomas and James? For the time being?”

“For the time being? Yeah. I’ll be out after Christmas, tell them that.” John bit his bottom lip and smiled at his boyfriends. Three people who care so much about him. Three people who went out of their way to try to find a way to make John happier and more comfortable.

What did he do to deserve them?

Hercules nodded, “We will. And you should come over tomorrow, before Washington’s party. We have a surprise.”

Alexander narrowed his eyes at Hercules, confused for a few seconds, “we do?”

“Wait, what is it?” John asked. He pouted, “I need to know. Right now. I don’t like surprises.”

“Alexander, think back to last year,” Hercules said. Lafayette snickered, “And John, you’ll like this one. Promise.”

Alexander was silent for a few more seconds before his eyes widened and he shook his head quickly, “Oh my God, Hercules! No! Not this year. Please, please, please for the love of Go—,”

“Suck it up.” Hercules grinned. He leaned over to kiss Alexander’s forehead. John looked at the three of them.

“This doesn’t seem like something I’ll like.”

“It is good. It is cute.” Lafayette assured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a rlly bad filler because i honestly had No Idea what to write for the chapter between last chapter and Washington’s party so, alas, it’s this.  
> But ya John is moving in with Thomas and James for a lil while. It isn’t gonna be forever, just til after Christmas and stuff, but my boy cannot deal w/ rent and it was stressing him OUT.  
> Also, this story is not following very realistic ‘Adult Human’ things and I know that but this story is rlly only for fun and laughs so, oh well, life’s hard.  
> Question of the Chapter: Have you ever watched a Hamilton Bootleg? If so, what cast? And do you support bootlegs?  
> Answer: I have watched two fully and one halfway through. I’ve watched the OBC (minus Thayne), Hamilton Chicago (OH MY GOD IT’S SO GOOD), and a little bit of the bootleg with Andrew Chapelle & Javier (i can’t find the full thing so if someone wants to email it to me that’d be dope). AND I clearly do like bootlegs. I live in Canada and I’m a tiny child who cannot afford a v expensive plane ticket, hotel, and Hamilton ticket to see the show. I will see it one day, trust me, but until then I have my trusty bootlegs to keep my company.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Washington's Christmas party.

“Hercules, I love you, I really do, however I just-so-happen to despise this and everything you stand for at this moment in time.”

John giggled, looking down at his body, and then between his boyfriends. Hercules’ ‘surprise’ was matching Christmas sweaters – all terribly ugly, terrifying designs, the colours used are only green, white, brown and red, and John is kind-of-sort-of absolutely in love with them.

His is a reindeer – the nose is red and sticking out of the sweater and the rest of the sweater is green. He must admit, they’re a little scratchy, but he can get past that because they’re  _cute_ and he and his boyfriends are really going to Washington’s party looking like overly cliche love-birds that they are.

Alexander’s is a Santa Clause, wearing a red hat with red cheeks. The rest of the sweater is green like John’s.

Hercules’ is a Christmas Tree – the whole sweater is bright red. He looks completely adorable in it. Imagine a big, buff, intimidating man wearing a bright red Christmas sweater. It’s an amazing thought.

And lastly, Lafayette’s is  a snowman with a pipe in its mouth. Lafayette’s is the only sweater that has other colours than green, red, white and brown. The whole sweater is red like Hercules’.

And they all look fucking adorable.

“It’s cute.” John beamed. Hercules perked up and smiled.

“Alexander despises them. Clearly.” He nodded his head towards the pouting man.

“Why? They’re cute. We look cute.” John bounced on his heels. He and his family never really had cute Christmas traditions. It was more-or-less going to sleep early, waking up early, eating Christmas dinner with an overly-religious family as they talked about how ‘the gays are ruining the world’ and then a turkey coma for around 1 week.

That was his Christmas. But the fact that these men – his boyfriends, no fucking doubt, are willing to do cliche Christmas things is overwhelmingly joyful.

Johns never really liked Christmas. Always a negative holiday for him. But he isn’t going home, he’s going to be living with Thomas and James (sure, not the most ideal situation, but it’ll do and he’s eternally grateful) he has friends that care for him (genuinely care. And they accept John for who he is) and he’s...happy.

He’s happy. So, so happy.

“We do! I agree, my dearest John.” Lafayette wrapped an arm around John’s shoulder, kissing his temple. Alexander sighed softly, softening a little bit upon seeing the both of them. He...God, he can’t even act mad right now.

This is John’s first Christmas with them. He has to make it perfect. No pouty behaviour.

“Fine. We look cute.” Alexander gave in. He released a soft sigh. The giving in was worth it to see Hercules’ smile. “Can we go now? I want to get the taunts over with.”

“Who’s going to taunt us?” John asked softly.

“No one...brutally. King is gonna be there. Along with his minions.” Alexander replied. He walked up to John and kissed his nose. John scrunched it up.

“Ah.” John hummed softly.

“We also have competition.” Lafayette looked down at John and grinned, “Maria, Angelica, Eliza, John Church – Angelica’s husband, and Thomas – James does not like to participate – always try to out-Christmas us.”

“Weird mix. Not all in a relationship. And...then there’s lonesome Thomas.”

“Yeah. Well, he enjoys watching his boyfriend prance around like a fool. Besides, the tradition began last year and last year Thomas and James were not... _healthy_.” Lafayette grimaced slightly. John pouted and nodded.

Yeah, the tension between them at the beginning of the year was unbearable. They’re a lot better now.

Good for Alexander.

_Shit. Wait._

Thomas and James are confessing to Alexander tonight.

* * *

“I forced James to join so, by law, we have out-Christmased you.” Thomas raised an eyebrow as he brought his glass to his lips. Red wine. Alexander nearly laughed at how ridiculous he looks. Like a mom.

“That’s not how out-Christmasing works.” Alexander responded, eyes flickering across the room for a second before coming back to Thomas. “Besides, we deserve to win because we have John Laurens – human embodiment of sunshine _and_ ,” Alexander raised his hand, pointing towards Lafayette who’s chatting with Angelica, John next to his side, “Laf has tree-shaped earrings. He went all out.”

“He has holes in his ears, though. So, unfair.”

“Angelica and Eliza do, too. But did they put in earrings? Uh...I think not.”

“But Angelica and Eliza did Christmas-themed makeup.”

“We don’t own makeup!”

“Sounds like a _you_ problem.” Thomas drawled softly. Alexander scoffed, rolling his eyes playfully as he crossed his arms over his chest. He watched as Thomas took another sip from the glass, his pinky out.

Alexander raised his eyebrow at Thomas’ ways of holding drinks but didn’t mention it. Lafayette is the same, but Lafayette has an excuse – his excuse is him being a rich French guy. But, hey, Thomas looks pretty amusing doing it.

James walked up to them a few seconds later, wrapping his arms around Thomas’ waist and laying his head on his shoulder, standing behind him. He closed his eyes, “George King is testing my patience.”

“What’s he doing?” Alexander asked gently. He stood on his tippy toes, catching a glimpse of George talking to Martha Washington. She looks irritated but she would never tell him to go away. She’s far too polite.

“Being George.” James replied blandly.

“Yeah. That explains it.” Thomas snorted, taking another sip of his wine before laying it down on the fireplace they’re leaning against. “Avoid him.”

“Trying. He’s like a leech.”

“Where’s Samuel and Charles? Aren’t they up his ass?” Alexander questioned, flicking his eyes between James and Thomas. He smiled softly. Their relationship is so much healthier than it was last year. Last year, they avoided each other like the black plague.

“No idea. They came in with him.” James shrugged.

“Huh. Probably poisoning the food.”

“HA! Yeah,” Thomas laughed. Quick but loud. “Probably.”

The three talked for a few more minutes about everything and nothing. Some gossip about coworkers (workers they disliked, obviously), Alexander pried a bit towards their ‘Polyamourous adventures’. He was hesitant to bring it up at first since he wasn’t sure if James knew that Alexander knew, but it was easy when James talked about it naturally. Thomas was definitely awkward, though.

Lafayette soon walked over, a hand on his hip. Alexander snorted. He looks ridiculous.

“Can I steal these two?” He pointed a thumb towards James and Thomas.

Alexander raised an eyebrow, “...yeah. Sure. Can I ask why?”

“Non.” Lafayette responded, grabbing onto Thomas’ arm and pulling him. Thomas grabbed his wine and followed after Lafayette. James sent Alexander a gentle smile and followed along, as well.

Alexander stood by himself for a few seconds before shaking his head and walking off to find someone else to talk to.

“If you’re going to pull us away, it’s going to look more and more obvious.” Thomas pulled his arm from Lafayette’s grasp, raising an eyebrow as they disappeared into the kitchen. No one was there, thankfully.

“We need to speak about what you are going to do. The both of you. Will James lead the conversation? Will you be sober or drunk?”

“I don’t know. I’m bad with emotions but so is James.”

“But I talk about them, at least.” James crossed his arms over his chest, “I can lead if necessary. I’m not that nervous about it.”

“Okay, well I am shitting myself. So...” Thomas released a shaky breath, bouncing up and down on his heels. “When does this party end?”

“Like...2? I do not know. Alexander usually does not like mingling for too long with a lot of people when he is sober. And all he had so far was half a glass of wine.” Lafayette peeked out of the kitchen doors, watching Alexander walk up to Hercules. “So...”

“Fuck. Great.” Thomas took his phone out of his back pocket and checked the time. 11:30. “Great, great, great. I might chicken out. I’m most likely going to chicken out.”

“Do not fret. I am sure it will be fine.” Lafayette squeezed Thomas’ arm softly.

Thomas nodded, taking another shaky breath. He turned, burying his face into the crook of James’ neck. “What if he hates me?”

“Alexander will not hate you.” Lafayette assured.

“Okay, but it’s a possibility.”

“A rare possibility.”

Slowly, Thomas nodded, “let’s hope.”

* * *

“The only drunk people are Thomas and George.” Hercules observed, sitting on the sofa with Alexander on one side and John on the other, “Oh. And Angelica.” He watched the woman dance to a Christmas song hes never heard of in his life. It isn’t even very upbeat. He has no idea where Lafayette is.

“Angelica is always drunk, I think.” Alexander leaned into Hercules’ side, eyes closing. He’s tired as balls – he has to admit. It’s only 12:30 and all he wants to do is sleep. Being with a large amount of people tires him out and despite the fact that he spends a lot of his time with these people in school settings, hanging out with people and being sober at the same time is...exhausting.

“She’s wild.” Hercules nodded. He wrapped his arm around Alexander’s waist, nervously. Thomas and James haven’t spoken to Alexander about their feelings yet and Alexander is clearly ready to go home. John is starting to drop off, too.

“She got drunk off wine.” John murmured. He leaned into Hercules’ side as well.

“Angelica can get drunk off of water.” Alexander snorted. “She’s magic like that.”

“She can turn water into wine?”

“Vodka.”

John giggled, closing his eyes. Hercules held the both of them close, eyes flickering around the room at everyone.

A few people have already left – Aaron and Theodosia had to leave because they were going to England to visit Theodosia’s family early as hell, and Hercules can tell that Eliza is slowly wearing down, too.

Maria is being bugged by King, which isn’t new. He isn’t doing much besides trying to talk smoothly to her and it is, in fact, failing miserably. She looks more irritated than anything else. Seabury and Lee are next to his side, not saying anything. Adams didn’t come, thankfully.

Eliza is talking to Mr. And Mrs. Washington, all three of them keeping a close eye on Angelica.

Thomas and James are standing in a corner, close together, talking. Thomas looks nervous – of course he does. Even the drunkness can’t take anxiousness away. James looks nervous too, which is a first for tonight.

Hercules took a soft breath as Lafayette emerged from wherever the hell he was. His eyes flickered around the room, landing on Thomas and James in the corner, and then on Hercules, Alexander and John. Hercules could see him roll his eyes and then smile beyond fondly, rushing over to Thomas and James.

He laid a hand on Thomas’ back, whispering something to them.

Alexander watched with half-closed eyes, “What’s Laf doin’? How is he still walking around with energy?”

“He’s an extrovert.” Hercules replied – which isn’t a lie and everyone knows it. Between Hercules, Alexander, John and Lafayette, Lafayette is the person who will talk until he can’t anymore. He’s a charmer and he loves people.

“Guess so.” Alexander nodded.

A few minutes passed, some tired rambling between John and Alexander that Hercules occasionally had to butt into because their plans were absolutely ridiculous (maybe we can go to Disneyland tomorrow), and (we should adopt a baby).

They said one thing that Hercules agreed on, though, and that was going to see a movie.

He’s surprised that they aren’t even drunk. John may be a little tipsy on wine, Hercules is unsure of how big of a lightweight he is, but Alexander is just _tired._ His sweet boy.

Alexander and John flinched at the same time when Lafayette bounded over, voice too loud for the setting, “mon cher! Mon petite, I need the both of you in the kitchen right now!”

Hercules released a loud breath. Okay, good, Thomas and James are doing this.

“Okay.” Hercules unwrapped his arm from Alexander, who whined loudly in protest. He stood up slowly, pulling John up with him.

“Why don’t you need me?” Alexander pouted softly, “Am I not loved?”

“You are very loved, always.” Lafayette cooed. He bent down and kissed Alexander’s forehead, “did you have coffee today?”

“Two cups.”

“No wonder you are so tired.” Lafayette hummed, “we will make you some, yes?”

“Please~.” Alexander smiled.

Hercules shook his head, dragging John and Lafayette off after Lafayette smoothed out Alexander’s hair and talked for a few minutes too long.

They stumbled into the kitchen – well, John did. He caught himself on the kitchen island and snorted loudly, “I am...a human disaster.”

“You’re tired. So is Alex. Thomas and James better hurry up.” Hercules sighed nervously, passing John off to Lafayette who grinned, cooing loudly at John. Apparently tiredness is practically the equivalent of drunk.

“They should not take long. James is not a sugar coater.” Lafayette held John close to him, kissing the top of his head a few times in a row, “and are you sure you are allowed to make coffee?”

“No. But people have been making hot chocolate so, same difference.” Hercules replied, flicking on the coffee machine.

“Is it happening? Is this _happening right now_?” Maria walked into the kitchen, bouncing up and down excitedly.

“They are confessing. Oui.” Lafayette nodded. He held John closer when Maria kissed the back of his head softly for no other reason than accepting the fact that John looks adorable. Maria raised an eyebrow and then snorted.

“Don’t worry, Mama Bear. I won’t take your cub.”

“Bet’cha that you didn’t intend for that to sound so kinky.” John murmured.

“You’re right.” Maria poked John’s cheek. “How do you think it’s gonna go?”

“Alex likes Thomas. We can all tell it. It mightn’t be as...intense towards Thomas and James, yet. Like, Thomas adores Alex. Alexander cannot even touch him without Thomas blushing. Alex can’t get one inch close to Thomas without...emotional combustion.” Hercules opened a few cupboards in a row before finding the mugs, grabbing one. “But Alex does like Thomas. As for James? I don’t...know. Which is the scariest part.”

“James is closed off.” Lafayette mentioned.

“But so was I when we first met him.” Hercules raised a finger. “James needs time to get used to Alex and...hopefully he agrees. And if he doesn’t? Oh well. I mean, there’s four of us, which is enough. If Alex doesn’t like him there’ll be some heartache, a bit of sadness, but we’ll all get through it.”

“If he hurts my baby I might riot, though.” Maria opened up one of the cupboards, making a loud noise when she saw some cookies. She took them down, opening up the package.

“If you hurt my baby I will riot.” Lafayette muttered. Then sighed. “If Alexander does not want this, no one is getting mad at him.”

“Right. Sorry.” Maria ran a hand through her hair. She stepped back a little bit, peering out into the living room, cookie in her mouth.

“What’re they doing? Does he look angry? Happy? Scared?” Hercules asked, putting a little bit of milk into Alexander’s coffee. He usually likes it just black but Hercules doesn’t want him to get too hyper. He seems good and ready to sleep now which is rare.

“He’s blushing.” Maria responded, “oh! Oh! Alexander just hugged James. Wait, James is blushing. Code Red, James motherfucking Madison is _blushing_.”

“They are hugging?” Lafayette asked excitedly.

John raised his head, pulling away from Lafayette quickly, bouncing towards Maria, peeking out.

“Oh. _Oh_ they look so cute.” John beamed.

“So he’s taking it well? How close do you think they are to finishing?” Hercules asked. He laid the coffee off to the side, turning off the machine and then walking towards John and Maria. Lafayette joined suite.

“They look happy. All of them.” Maria hummed, “oh. No, wait...”

Hercules snorted as he watched Alexander raise his eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

“They’re fighting now, aren’t they?”

“Oui. Definitely. Let us bring Alexander his coffee.”

Hercules quickly nodded, grabbing the mug. He cleared his throat a bit as four of them all suspiciously walked out of the kitchen at once, making their way towards Thomas, James and Alexander.

“--saying that I would’ve done this when I wasn’t drunk and it would’ve been a lot cuter. But, this is still cute. But you might not remember it.”

“I’ll remember it. I’m not drunk. Him? He needed some liquid courage.”

“What? Did he assume I was going to react negat—oh. Hi.” Alexander held his hands out for the coffee as soon as he saw the mug. Hercules handed it to him, bending down to kiss the side of Alexander’s head.

“Hi. It went well? Sorry if we’re intruding but...”

“It went well. It’s fine.” Alexander grinned. He scoffed playfully, “But I can’t believe you knew. All of you. And no one told me.”

“They...swore not to. They wanted this.” Thomas slurred slightly. He isn’t overwhelmingly drunk (thank God. He only had wine) but he’s at the point where he will say anything.

Alexander hummed, sipping the coffee slowly. John sat down next to Alexander and, since Alexander was turned to face James and Thomas, laid his head on Alexander’s back, closing his eyes. Alexander looked up at Maria, Hercules, Lafayette, and then at John the best he could, “We have a date!”

“Ooh. When? I’m all for this.” Maria asked.

“A few days. It would’ve been sooner but Christmas stuff and John is moving in.” James responded.

“Temporarily.” John called out sleepily.

“Yeah.” James nodded, “and Thomas probably needs a few days to comprehend this.”

“I..am fine. Shut up. Totally all for this. I’m not...” Thomas took a deep breath, reaching his hands out to cup Alexander’s cheeks. “I like you.”

“I know. I like you too.” Alexander snorted.

“Good.” Thomas smiled, “good.”

“Mkay. Hurry up with your coffee. John is tired and I know you are – or, were – as well.” Hercules demanded softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is one hundred percent fluff.  
> I was contemplating, at first, to make Alexander not like them back /enough/ but I didn’t want any Christmas-based drama. Christmas is MY TIME, bitches. MINE. I love Christmas sm so the next few chapters are most likely going to be fluffy all the way around.  
> Anyways idk why i made john and alex so sleepy i feel sleepy rn so i reflected my tiredness onto THEM. And i cannot wait to get john drunk af in one of these chapters i am prepared bc?? his drunk ass self is gna be so cute JUST YOU WAIT.  
> Question of the Chapter: Do you stan just Hamilton or do you also stan the cast(s)? (Hell, do all of yall reading this even Stan hamilton)  
> Answer of the Chapter: i used to only stan the musical bc i was scared of getting attached to the cast but here i am. Im in love with everyone -- the OBC, Broadway, Tour, and Chi. My babies. All of them.
> 
> Also, HAPPY DEATH DAY ALEXANDER HAMILTON


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter that *dabs* sucks

“They both like me...and you all knew. The three of you knew and no one told me. Who else knew?” Alexander rambled, voice soft as himself and his three boyfriends were tucked into bed, John and Alexander face-to-face inside, Hercules cuddling John and Lafayette cuddling Alexander.

“Go to sleep. Talk in the morning.” John whispered, yawning loudly for the millionth time since they laid down, eyes closed. He reached out to grab Alexander’s hands, holding them close to his chest.

“I can’t sleep now! This is weird. You guys are one hundred percent okay with this?” He continued. John couldn’t see him (due to his eyes being closed. Duh) but he could practically see the guy looking at the three of them with owlish eyes, concerned.

“One hundred and fifty.” Lafayette said, voice a lot lower than Alexander’s, speaking into the bare skin on Alexander’s neck. Alexander shivered when he spoke.

“Okay...” He said slowly, “Herc? John?”

“We tried to get you together with James and Thomas, didn’t we?” Hercules asked. His voice held a bit of irritation for about one second before it disappeared. “Of course we’re okay with it, baby. We want you to be happy.”

“But you guys do know I’m happy with you, right? I don’t need anyone el—,”

“We know.” John assured, squeezing Alexander’s hands tightly. “If we didn’t want this, we would say. Do you want it?”

“Yeah. A lot. I mean, I didn’t really think about it before...” Alexander’s voice drifted off for a few seconds. Then he spoke again, louder, causing John to jump. “But it’s nice! It seems nice. James is really great and Thomas is a _dick_ but he’s a good dick.”

Hercules held John closer to his chest when he felt the man jump. Lafayette spoke. “That is good, sweetie. Well...I do not know if calling Thomas a dick is a good thing...”

“It holds admiration.” Alexander said, voice becoming more tired. Hercules half regrets giving him the coffee now. But at least he’s not jumping off the walls and at least he doesn’t feel the urge to stand up and do some work. Not like there’s much work to be done on Christmas holiday but...this is Alexander.

“Of course it does.” Hercules snorted, “Go to sleep, babe.”

“Okay.” Alexander nodded, and finally closed his eyes.

The room was silent for a while. Hercules drew patterns in John’s hip, Lafayette occasionally kissed the back of Alexander’s head, and John ran his thumb across Alexander’s knuckles. Relaxing, calm, content. And then...

“John, are we moving stuff into Thomas and James’ apartment tomorrow?”

If John’s eyes were open, he would’ve rolled them.

He spoke with a groggy voice, “today, technically. Yeah. I mean, you guys don’t have to help.”

“We are helping.” Lafayette said sternly, “but please. All of you: shut up.”

“I was just asking a question.”

“A question that could have been asked in the morning.”

* * * 

“Okay, please tell me that this is all of the boxes.” Alexander gasped, laying a box down on the ground, leaning against the wall of Thomas, James, and now John’s apartment. He ran a hand through his hair that fell out of the ponytail holder mid-stair so he couldn’t put it back up.

“I think it is.” Lafayette nodded, laying a box on top of the one Alexander put down. Lafayette isn’t beat out at all – asshole. Alexander, however, is a whole different story and in his defence, he hasn’t worked out since University.

“Good.” Alexander breathed, rubbing his eyes harshly. “Where’s Thomas ‘n James?”

Hercules snorted, stretching out his arms. “John said that they were going to be gone for a little while today, right? Or something.”

“Ah.” Alexander tapped his fingers against the top of his thigh, “I see.”

“Lemme guess; you want to speak to them.” Hercules raised an eyebrow.

Alexander scoffed, “duh! Thomas was drunk when he confessed everything to me. Drunk! I wanna talk about it with them when we’re sober and not overly-tired. What if they regret it? Oh my God...”

“They don’t regret it.” John walked into the room, tossing some hair out of his eyes before grabbing a box to bring into his room. “With the way that Thomas looks at you, he sure as hell doesn’t. And even James, an emotionless wall sometimes, looks at you like you’re one of the best things to walk on this earth. So...they don’t regret it. Don’t worry.”

“I’m kinda worrying. I mean, it’s what I do.” Alexander sent John some playful finger guns, who smiled and rolled his eyes, spinning around to bring the box into his room. Alexander watched him leave, shamelessly watching his ass and, when he was out of ear-shot, looked at Hercules and Lafayette.

“Can we fuck him sometime soon?”

“Alex.” Lafayette laughed loudly. He kicked Alexander softly with his foot, “shut up.”

“What? I’m just saying. He’s beautiful and I want to. But he’s Southern. I bet you he wants to wait ‘til marriage.” Alexander bit his bottom lip. He shook his head, “No...he doesn’t seem like the type of dude.”

“We will one day.” Hercules fondly rolled his eyes. “ _Maybe_.”

“Maybe.” Alexander clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He grabbed a ponytail holder off of his wrist, tying his hair up quickly. “Can I fuck him first?”

“Absolutely not.” Lafayette said instantly.

Alexander scoffed, “why? When was the last time I ever topped  _anyone_ ?”

“I do not know.” Lafayette responded. He bent down to grab a box to help John, “not with us, that is for sure. But, in our defence, you are the bottom.”

“And John is a bottom-bottom.” Alexander pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek. “So I deserve it.”

“Oui. But you might be too brutal. Hercules first.”

“But Hercules is big. So...he could rip him in half.”

“Fine. Then I will go first.”

“Listen, guys, as much as I appreciate the talk of who’s fucking John and who isn’t, does it have to be in my doorway?”

Alexander flinched a little bit in surprise and then flushed, a little embarrassed when seeing Thomas and James, Thomas with his arms crossed over his chest and eyebrow raised in amusement.

“It is also John’s doorway now.” Lafayette winked, turning and walking to John’s room.

Hercules snorted, sending Alexander a look of ‘talk to them’, grabbing a box and following after Lafayette.

Alexander, Thomas and James stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds.

Alexander spoke first. “Sorry. My fault. I started the conversation.”

“Of course you started the conversation.” Thomas breathed out a laugh, tone fond. Has he always talked to Alexander like that? Has Alexander just been stupidly blind? Or...well, deaf.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alexander watched as Thomas stepped around the boxes, walking into the living room.

“Whatever you want it to mean, darlin’!”

Alexander scoffed softly, crossing his arms over his chest as he tried his best to push down a stupid blush over being called fucking ‘darling’. What is he, 15 again?

“He’s a lot less...touchy-feely sober.” James said slowly, watching his boyfriend walk off. “He still likes you a lot, though. But Thomas and emotions? Big mess.”

“Both of you aren’t that good, huh?”

“Ha. Guess not.” James shook his head. “But...you know, we’re better. It’s better.”

“It is.” Alexander smiled softly, eyes running over James’ face quickly. He seems a bit awkward – nervous, even. It’s odd to see any emotion on James’ face that isn’t...well, nothing. But maybe that’s just Alexander’s fault. Hes never really taken time to properly look at the man and he’s beautiful. “Can the three of us talk, though? Sober?”

“Mhm.” James nodded softly, “of course. Do you want water or something?”

“Coffee?” Alexander grinned, biting his tongue as he smiled.

“Of course.” James laughed, reaching out to pat Alexander’s arm softly, disappearing into the kitchen. Alexander bounced on his heels for a few seconds before spinning around, walking into the living room where Thomas sat, looking at a TV that’s not on.

“Interesting show.” Alexander commented, crossing his arms over his chest.

Thomas looked up, “oh yeah. Right? Super intense.”

“Really. _Riveting_.” 

Thomas laughed, patting a spot next to him for Alexander. Alexander walked over to him, sitting down. Not touching, but fairly close.

“Sorry for being drunk last night. I needed some help.”

“Don’t apologize. Wish you were sober, though. Would’ve made the occasion more memorable.” Alexander was about to say something dumb, like, ‘one for the grand kids’ but he decided against it before it slipped.

“Eh. We can make every other occasion memorable.” Thomas looked over at Alexander and smiled softly. Alexander looked up to him and felt himself relax a little. This is okay.

Everything is okay right now.

“Okay, so, we’re gonna go get Max right now! Do you want to come?” Hercules asked, head popping into the living room.

Alexander tore his gaze from Thomas, “Uh...” he looked back at Thomas. The man simply shrugged – a small gesture of ‘you can leave or stay’. Alexander looked back at Hercules, “I’ll stay and bring some stuff into John’s room. Can I snoop?”

Hercules shrugged, “Hey, John, can Alex snoop through your stuff?”

Distantly, “yeah I guess! Be warned!”

“He said ‘yeah, I guess’.”

“I heard him, Herc.” Alexander said, smiling. Hercules shrugged, walking into the room and bending down, kissing Alexander quickly. He looked at Thomas, patting the man’s arm, “Behave.”

“Yes, dad.”

“And don’t call me dad.”

“Yes, sir.”

Hercules blinked once, “you’re a lot like Alexander.”

“Is that an insult?”

Hercules raised his hand, doing a ‘so-so’ motion with it, “Ehhhh...”

“Wow.” Alexander said sarcastically, “I love you too.”

“I love you more.” Hercules laughed, kissing Alexander’s head, “We’ll be back in a little while!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS  
> ALL IT IS, IS SEX JOKES AND JUST BAD FILLER STUFF I DESPISE IT BUT, here, take it. Have it. I dont want it anymore. GAG.  
> Question of the Chapter: What's your favourite TV show?  
> Answer of the Chapter: Mine is currently Brooklyn Nine-Nine. GOD BLESS THAT FUCKIN SHOW. AND ALSO One Day at a Time!! it's such a beautiful show i lOVE IT  
> Twitter: @bwaydodle  
> instagram: @bwaylaurens


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve, bois

Days passed and John settled in with Thomas and James rather easily.

Sure, there were a lot of differences that came with living with two other people, differences that he didn’t realize he wasn’t used to until it came to it, but otherwise; he was happy. He didn’t have too much stress over rent and over Christmas gifts (that he bought mostly last minute, by the way.)

It was weird to wake up to breakfast already being cooked by Thomas or James depending. He used to wake up to Lafayette or Hercules cooking whenever John slept over their house, but it was never every day.

John has yet to wake up before the both of them, so he has yet to return the favour, but he’s going to try one day. He was thinking Christmas Day, but he, Alexander, Lafayette and Hercules already agreed that John was going to be sleeping over there during Christmas Eve. They wanted to have a proper ‘first Christmas’ together.

And for once, John can actually stay for a long period of time without worrying about Max.

And, speaking of Max, the dog has taken a huge liking to James and vice versa. John was a little bit irritated about it first, (“he’s _my_ dog, he shouldn’t trot towards James first when we both get home!”) but, honestly, seeing James with a dog is kind of cute so he stopped getting mad after a little while.

So, all-in-all, everything is nice. Their apartment is cute and whilst James and Thomas both respectively have their own quirks that John can find himself getting irritated with easily (James snores... _loudly_ , and Thomas leaves hair in the bathroom sink. Gross.) John is fine with it. He has his own annoying quirks too that he’s sure Thomas and James will bring up one day.

“What time are you leaving?”

John turned away from his easel, looking at Thomas who’s leaning against his bedroom door frame, arms crossed over his chest. John tends to not close his door –  a h abit. He’s for sure that could get awkward one day but he’ll try to get better at it.

Hes already caught James watching him paint a few times. John should probably be freaked out, but whenever he asks James, James just says ‘sorry. You looked so happy and calm it was...interesting’. And he walks away.

So, whatever.

“Uh,” John reached his arm out to grab his phone. He checked the time, “around 3:30 I think. Laf wants to make dinner with all of us and he also wants to bake too many cookies, apparently. I dunno. He’s super into Christmas.”

“Yeah.” Thomas snorted, “Hercules and Lafayette are, mostly. Isn’t Alexander a Grinch?”

John smiled softly, laying his paintbrush down, nodding. “Somewhat. He isn’t extremely irritable or anything. Besides, I’m sure he’ll enjoy Christmas a lot more now. It kind of marks you guys confessing, in a way. Which is  _cute_ .”

Thomas snorted and blushed a little bit, looking down. “Guess so. We still have to plan a date.”

“After Christmas. I can leave, too. Stay at their apartment – Alex can come here. If y’all need privacy.”

“Did you just say ‘y’all’?”

John paused. He narrowed his eyes jokingly, “You heard nothing.”

Thomas laughed, shaking his head. “Right.” He said. “And we might – I dunno. Is Alexander the type of ‘hook up on the first date’ guy?”

“We haven’t had sex yet. So probably not? I don’t think he’ll mind if you do or don’t.”

“Oh, yeah. Right.” Thomas clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “James went out to get take out for dinner, by the way. Pizza. I told him to get delivery but he didn’t want to risk the delivery person driving in the snow? Yet he risked himself. Dumbass.” Thomas tapped his finger against the door frame, “he also took Max with him?”

“He took Max to go get delivery?”

“Ya.” 

John chuckled, “ridiculous. I think he’s replacing you for a dog.”

“Great. Just what I needed.” Thomas smiled brightly. “Also, your gift is underneath the tree from James and I. Take it with you when you go. Along with Alex’s, Lafayette’s, and Hercules’.”

“Noted. Yours is under the tree, too. You don’t have to take it anywhere I’m just...saying.” John snorted. He didn’t get them anything too fancy, persay. He got Thomas a playbill of _Wicked_ and _Anastasia_ (they’re fucking expensive, dude) – and the _Anastasia_ playbill is signed. He didn’t know what else to get Thomas, honestly. He also got him the book that _Dear Evan Hansen_ was based off of – so, well, Dear Evan Hansen. He figured that Thomas would be content with musical-based things. (Expensive musical based things, at that.) And thankfully everything came in time for Christmas.

As for James, he wasn’t sure what to get him at first. James isn’t exactly an open book type of person. And John tries not to be rude but Math teachers aren’t the most...exciting people ever.

So, John decided on some cologne. That’s all he was going to get him at first. It was pretty expensive, anyways. But, he came across a shirt in the mall that said ‘4 out of 3 people are not good at math’. He’s hoping it succeeds in both making James cringe and laugh at the same time.

“Oh, and also! I got Max a gift, too.” John spoke quickly.

Thomas blinked, “you did what?”

“I bought Max a gift.”

“You bought your dog a gift?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Thomas raised an eyebrow, “okay. Of course you did.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Absolutely nothing.” Thomas grinned, “I’ll be sure to give your dog his fuckin’ gift.”

“Thanks, you’re a peach!” John exclaimed. Thomas rolled his eyes softly, smile still on his face as he turned away and walked down the hallway. John chuckled, turning to add a few more finishing touches to the painting he made for Lafayette.

* * *

“Can you believe how whipped Thomas already is for Alex? I mean, c’mon!” John ranted as soon as himself and his three boyfriends walked into Alex, Lafayette and Hercules’ apartment. John’s arms only filled with two gifts. Lafayette offered to hold the two other ones.

Hercules released a loud, booming laugh, nodding quickly in agreement with John’s words. Alexander wasn’t in John’s apartment for long – just long enough for him, Hercules and Lafayette to help out with John’s things, but as soon as Thomas set eyes on Alexander, it was purely hilarious.

He acted like a teenager trying to impress his crush with all kinds of stupid things. Quick mumbles, frantic stumbles, as if they haven’t seen each other since Thomas confessed – as if they haven’t hung out briefly since then.

And the funniest thing was that Alexander was totally falling for it.

“He is very easy to love.” Lafayette smiled, kissing Alexander’s temple. Alexander rolled his eyes and blushed a little.

“Shut up. He was ridiculous. But it was cute – he was cute. He’s cute.” Alexander pursed his lips, “he...gah!”

“James isn’t any better, though.” Hercules mentioned, “he wasn’t speaking but the look he gives Alexander is...just pure love. Same look he gives Thomas. The same look we give you.” He bumped shoulders with Alexander softly.

Alexander looked down and smiled, “fuck off.”

“We are just saying, mon chou. It is absolutely adorable.” Lafayette walked into the living room with the gifts and John followed suite. The two of them added the gifts to the already pretty large pile. It’s not as big as it is when John’s home (not to sound like a spoiled brat) but he has a bunch of siblings along with cousins, aunts and uncles that visit during holiday times. Hell, this is the first time he wasn’t home for the holidays.

And...oh yeah. It’s because his family wants him to burn in the firey pits of hell. Fun.

John’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked at the ground. He really didn’t think about it all too much – him being nothing to them now. He shouldn’t care though, right? He has a new family now – a stronger one. A family that loves him.

But, y’know. The rejection still stands. It still hurts. Bad.

“Hey,” John flinched a little when Hercules laid his hand on John’s lower back. He didn’t realize he was standing around and staring and that Lafayette wasn’t even in the room anymore, “are you okay?”

“Uh,” John shrugged and cleared his throat, “I should be fine. Just...thinking.”

“About what?” Hercules wrapped his arms around John’s waist, pressing his back to his chest.

“Family – my dad.” John closed his eyes. “First Christmas without them. They’re bigoted dickheads but here I am, almost crying over them. A-and I shouldn’t.”

“Babe,” Hercules held John closer, “You’re allowed to be sad about it, you know? It’s a huge change. And they’re your family. Do you want to call them? Your siblings, at least?”

“Maybe. Maybe tomorrow.” John bit his bottom lip. Hercules nodded, turning John around. He looked down at him, staring into his eyes. John blushed.

“We adore you, okay?” He spoke softly, “We have you. We weren’t here since the beginning, but, hey, you’re a part of us now okay?”

“I know.” John smiled.

“Good.” Hercules bent down, kissing John gently, “now, let’s go change into our matching onesies.”

“Our...wait, what?”

“Matching onesies.” Hercules repeated, “Laf’s idea.”

* * *

One large dinner and too many cookies to count later, the four of them were cuddled up on the sofa, watching an old  _Rudolph the Red_ _N_ _ose Reindeer_ movie, John’s head laying on Hercules’ chest, Hercules’ arm wrapped tightly around Lafayette, and Alexander’s head on Lafayette’s chest. Cozy and nice, and dressed in dumb matching onesies.

“I bet you the person who made this movie was a crack addict.” Alexander whispered, more-so absentmindedly than anything.

Lafayette raised an eyebrow, “and why is that?”

“There’s a large, hairy snowman putting a star on top of a Christmas tree...and a reindeer with a red nose who has a crush on a lady reindeer.”

“But this story has been around way before this movie.” John reminded Alexander, voice gentle.

“Well...ya. But that person was probably a crack addict, too.”

John laughed, closing his eyes as he relaxed more against Hercules. 

“I have not even heard this story until I came to America.” Lafayette said, “I do not know why. I am sure it is talked about in France, too. But then again, we do not celebrate Christmas like Americans. It is a lot less...intense. Less religious.”

“Are any of us here even religious?” Alexander asked. He stretched out a little bit, wiggling from Lafayette’s grasp and laying himself across Hercules and Lafayette’s thighs. John looked down at him, bringing his hand down to play with the man’s hair.

“I’m not.” Hercules said, “my moms were both very keen on their sons not being religious. I mean, don’t have anything against religion – but they do. Dunno.”

“I’m not. Obviously.” Alexander snorted.

“I like to believe that there is something bigger out there. But non, I am not exactly religious.”

John stayed silent for a little while. Alexander looked up at him, eyes questioning. “I...” John began, “Sort of. You can’t exactly grow up in a house that’s constantly pounding God into your head without being a little bit religious. I don’t read the bible or anything, but the thought of God – being a good man, of course – is kind of comforting.”

“Accepted.” Alexander raised his hand up, caressing John’s cheek. John snorted. The position looks uncomfortable but Alexander doesn’t really seem to mind.

John smiled and turned his head, kissing Alexander’s hand quickly.

“We should move this to the bed now.” Hercules said, quiet and soft, watching the two of them.

“Can we bring it to the bed sexually?” Alexander grumbled out loud. John flushed, unsure if Alexander even meant to say it. But knowing Alexander, probably. “It’s a tradition to have sex on Christmas Eve~.”

“Alex.” Lafayette breathed softly. He shook his head, looking at John, “you do not have to...join us. However, Alexander will be persistent towards the two of us, at least. But there is a no option. And if you do not want us to have sex at all, then please, s—,”

“I’m down.”

“Wait, what?” Alexander sat up, “You are?”

John nodded, “I mean, yeah. We’ve been dating for months now. I’m frustrated, I know you guys have been having sex so it isn’t as much frustration on your guys part b—,”

“Oh. No. Alexander has been extremely irritable.” Hercules chuckled. He kissed John’s forehead, “are you one hundred percent sure?”

“Mhm.” John blushed, “don’t be too...intense, though. I haven’t—,”

“Are you a virgin?” Alexander asked. He sat up on his knees.

John slowly nodded.

“Oh my God. Oh my God.” Alexander whispered, “you little _baby_. Okay. We’ll be nice. Slow. Romantic. Flower petals – Laf. Do you have any flowers we can destroy and lay on the be—,”

“I don’t want to have sex in flower petals, Alex. I know how sex works – I’m not a damsel. I’ve watched, like, porn—,”

“Oh, baby, no.” Alexander grabbed John’s face in both of his hands, “we are about to blow you away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no sex eat ass  
> like they abt to eat john’s badum tsssss  
> anyways i snuck like 3 seconds of angst in there for no reason other than “why not?”  
> and also im so excited for summer to end and finally be blessed with cold weather, fall, and theN CHRISTMAS. HELLLLL YAAAAAAAA.  
> Question of the Chapter: What are you currently//what do you want to be when you’re older? (Job wise)  
> Answer of the Chapter: I’m aggressively juggling rn ngl. I want to go to University for art but I want to be an author so it’s a back and forth of ‘this, or this??? this, or this????’. So I’m not one hundred percent sure. Artist or author or maybe both. We’ll see. I’m stressed dhefue
> 
> insta; bwaylaurens  
> twitter; bwaydodLe


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas and everyone is sappy and cries.

John woke up the next morning – not first, but not last, Alexander tucked into his side, breathing softly against John’s neck, hair sprawled over his face. John smiled fondly down at him, smoothing some of the hair out of his eyes, peering around the room.

Lafayette and Hercules are gone – most likely making breakfast or something along the lines. It took a few seconds of thinking in silence for John to remember what today is – and then for John to think back to the activities that happened last night.

He flushed, closing his eyes again. It was pretty...intense. Intense, but in a good way. Those men made him feel as if he were the best, most precious thing in the world and John has never felt that good (sexually) in his life.

And sure, right now his ass is paying up to the activities last night, but it’s fine. Lafayette is...big. He’s pretty big – but not nearly as big as Hercules and, to be honest, John is a bit nervous for Hercules to actually fuck him but he’s also kind of excited.

John opened his eyes again simply to roll them. Hes had sex with them once – he should calm down a little bit.

“Oh! You are awake.” John’s eyes snapped towards the door where Lafayette stood – no longer naked – wearing the onesie from last night. John nodded slowly, running his hands through Alexander’s hair as the man snored softly. “I am sorry I was not there when you woke up. Hercules needed some help in the kitchen.”

“It’s fine.” John smiled softly, blinking slowly. He yawned. “I had Alex to keep me company.”

“Sleeping Alexander.” Lafayette mused, voice and expression fond. He walked towards the bed, sitting down next to John. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, “how are you feeling?”

John closed his eyes and blushed, knowing what Lafayette was referring to. “Emotionally? Amazing.” He responded. Lafayette chuckled, “I’m in a little bit of pain, though.”

“Just a little bit?”

“Right now.” John looked up at Lafayette, “I haven’t tried to move yet.”

Lafayette smiled brightly, pressing a quick kiss to John’s lips. “Well, the pain will fade. If it is too bad, we can give you something to ease it. I am glad you enjoyed last night, however. It was a long time since Hercules was able to...erm, baby someone during sex. Alexander is not really into...vanilla things. Nor am I. So,” Lafayette ran his hand through John’s messy hair, “it was nice for him. He likes to care for people sometimes.”

John smiled, “well, I liked it. So he can do whatever anytime.”

“Do not let him hear that. It will go to his head.” Lafayette cooed, “now, do you want to get up? Have some coffee? Or – oh! I can make us all hot cocoa. And Alexander coffee.”

“Sure.” John nodded. “Hot cocoa. Not in a coffee mood.”

“Nor am I, mon petit.” Lafayette pressed another quick kiss to John’s forehead and scooted out of the bed, “wake Alexander up?”

John slowly nodded, watching Lafayette walk out of the room. He giggled softly. Seeing him in that onesie really is something.

John adverted his attention to Alexander, “Alex.” John whispered, continuing to run his hands through Alexander’s hair, “Alex, wake up. It’s Christmas~.”

Alexander grumbled lowly, “Christmas can wait.”

“Christmas can do no such thing.”

“And why not?”

“’Cause it’ll make Laf sad. You don’t wanna make Laf sad, do you?”

Alexander hesitated for a few seconds before sighing quietly, opening his eyes and looking up at John. “You used my weak spot, Laurens.”

John smiled, “I know.” He kissed Alexander’s forehead, “Now up! Laf is brewing your coffee.”

“Good.” Alexander said. He sat up and poked John’s side, “How’s your ass?”

“Sore.” John winced when he sat up as well, “hurts.”

“Feels good, though, right? A good sore feeling.”

“You’re a kinky bastard, aren’t you?”

“Mmm.” Alexander winked, “you’ve seen nothing yet, my love.”

John shook his head softly, not even trying to push away the blush that rose on his cheeks as he sat up fully, hissing under his breath at each movement. Alexander didn’t even seem in pain (AND HE TOOK HERCULES!). John is in absolute shock at this man’s abilities.

“Do you need help?” Alexander giggled, holding up one of the onesies.

“I am capable of doing this myself.” John grumbled. “But pass me my onesie, please.”

“Of course, your Highness.” Alexander joked, tossing it to John. John rolled his eyes but still grinned as he pulled on his onesie. Before he could do so, he became a little hyper aware – he’s naked right now.

He shoved on the onesie as quickly as he could given the pain in his ass, and closed his eyes softly. Last night was...an experience, okay? It was nice, and romantic, and the three really cared about John. But at first? It wasn’t so great.

John forgot just how insecure he was until that point. And he is. His body doesn’t make him the happiest, he has too many freckles, and doesn’t feel...good enough. Not at all. Ever. Hercules, Alexander and Lafayette seemed to catch up on it last night – called him the prettiest boy in the world. But still...

“C’mon!” Alexander held his hand out, “I shall help you to the bathroom.”

“I can walk.”

“Have you tried?”

“No.”

“Well. You’re going to need assistance.”

* * *

“Happy Jesus Day!” Alexander exclaimed, voice loud and booming through the quiet apartment as he walked towards Hercules and Lafayette, who’re both in the kitchen (like usual in the mornings), Lafayette with two cups in his hand.

“Don’t...call it that.” Hercules said slowly and released a soft laugh.

“I’m respecting John’s religious beliefs.” Alexander said, a bit too proud of himself as he wrapped his arm around John’s waist. John flinched a little bit due to the pain. Lafayette noticed right away and pouted deeply.

“Oh, mon petit. Here, allow me to get you something for the pain.” He passed off two of the mugs to Alexander and John. Alexander didn’t hesitate to drink out of his, despite the fact that it’s extremely hot. Alexander scrunched his nose.

“This is hot chocolate.”

“Huh?” Lafayette turned back, “Oh! Oh, that is John’s. Switch.”

John giggled quietly, swapping drinks with Alexander. He took the cocoa in both of his hands, smiling up at Hercules as he walked towards him and Alexander, “you’re hurting?” He teased quietly. John rolled his eyes and looked down.

“Yeah.”

“Aw,” Hercules cooed loudly. He looked at Alexander, “you?”

“I’m fine.” Alexander took his hand away from John’s waist, “as per usual.”

Hercules shook his head, “you used to be in pain every time we had sex, too. Remember?”

“Of course I remember. And it does hurt. I just know how to handle it now. You’ll learn, babe.” Alexander kissed John’s cheek, “Now; can we open presents?”

“After breakfast.” Hercules replied. Lafayette walked up to John, two painkillers in hand.

“Here.” He hummed, “my poor John. I am sorry.”

“Don’t be. It was good.” John giggled, holding the painkillers in his hand, walking (waddling) towards the fridge to get some water since his hot cocoa is too hot to take his pills with and he doesn’t really want to take pills with something like hot cocoa, anyways.

“Oooo. It was good~~. We should do it again. Tonight. Just a suggestion.” Alexander said, trying to seem as passive as possible.

“No.” Hercules disagreed right away, “give John some time to regroup. He’s in pain, Alex. He’s not a slut like you.”

“Yet.” Alexander chirped. John’s eyes widened as he poured some water into a glass.

“Slut?”

Alexander giggled, “you innocent, innocent little flower. I adore you.”

John rolled his eyes and grumbled, medication now in his mouth as he spoke, “I’m not innocent.” He said, taking some water in his mouth and then swallowing.

“You’re right. You lost your innocence last night.”

“Will you ever stop teasing him?” Lafayette asked, beginning to quickly set the table. Nothing fancy, but Lafayette is French so it’s still...something nice.

“Uh...probably not. No.” Alexander responded.

Hercules laughed.

Breakfast was finished being cooked and they all sat down to eat it. Alexander ate the fastest (he usually does. He’s nonstop.) but today he just wants to open gifts. John tried to keep his eating at the same pace as Lafayette and Hercules (he doesn’t like to finish too early or too late) and, eventually, they were all finished. Alexander poured up another cup of coffee and they were all piled into the living room, Alexander on the floor in front of the tree, John sitting on the couch curled up into Lafayette’s side, and Hercules sitting on the floor a bit away from Alexander, camera in his hand. (“For the photo album!”).

Alexander demanded he opened his gift from John first, and instantly John was a large bundle of nerves, not sure if his gift for Alexander will ever be enough. Aside from the journal he got him, John also decided to buy him a book full of political essays. John isn’t sure if he’d like it, but Alexander raves about politics a lot so maybe. And, also, he got him a pack of new pens. Nice ones.

Alexander opened the package quickly, eyes flicking across the gift. It took him a few seconds to register, “oh.” He whispered. Voice soft, nearing awe.

“I..I’m sorry if it’s not enough. Money stuff. But I tried to get you something I assumed you’d like.” John rushed quickly. Lafayette squeezed him. “And the notebook is pretty big. It’ll keep you occupied for a little while. And then pens are nice – I think? My artist mind does anyways. And essays! You like essays? You make your students right them all the ti—,”

“Babe.” Alexander cut John’s rambling off. John looked down at Alexander sheepishly – shy. “Baby, God, it’s fucking perfect. Seriously.” Alexander stood up, walking over to John. He wrapped his arms around the man (best he could with John being pressed against Lafayette), “thank you so much. So, so much.”

“You’re welcome.” John blushed. Alexander pulled away and pressed a soft kiss to John’s lips.

Gifts continued on – Hercules made Lafayette a sweater with the French flag laying on his heart. Lafayette cried like a baby at it, and hugged Hercules for what felt like hours.

Lafayette and Hercules combined bought Alexander a brand new coffee machine. Alexander raved at it for nearly 10 minutes, reading the box back and forth (including the French and Spanish on the box).

Alexander and Lafayette apparently couldn’t help but buy John something (despite helping pay his rent on his stupid apartment that he has a huge hate for now) so they settled on a pack of Prismacolors, Lafayette saying that ‘I watched a lot of art YouTubers! They all said that these were very nice.’. John’s eyes watered, nearly cried. He doesn’t deserve such loving men in his life.

“Okay. Laf,” John leaned down and grabbed the gift for Lafayette – the painting of all of them. “T-this doesn’t even remotely come close to what you guys got me...but...”

“Oh, mon petit, do not say such foolish things.” Lafayette spoke fondly, shaking his head and tearing open the gift slowly. John watched him anxiously, Lafayette now sitting on the ground next to Hercules (since he hugged him and cried for a long ass time), John by himself on the couch, and Alexander still in the same position he was.

Hercules saw the picture before Lafayette did, it seems, or registered it first at least. He released a soft gasp.

“It was kinda Angelica’s idea. And Theo’s. Also Herc’s.” John murmured.

“Wow.” Lafayette breathed. He seemed at a loss for words.

“If you don’t like it I’ll buy you something after Chris—,”

“John Laurens.” Lafayette spoke, running his fingers along the painting delicately. “This...is absolutely stunning. Oh my Gosh. Oh...c’mere,” Lafayette demanded, “Now. I need to hug you and I will cry any second now.”

“Don’t cry.” John begged softly, walking over to Lafayette. Lafayette laid the painting aside gently, taking John into his lap and held him close. “Please. I’ll cry then.”

Lafayette laughed softly against his shoulder but, John could tell by his shoulders moving, that he was indeed crying. “It is so beautiful. You are so talented.” He spoke softly against John’s shoulder, “I am absolutely in love with it. And I am in love with you.”

John held his breath, “me?”

“Oui.” Lafayette looked at John, eyes red but happy. Happy and content. “I love you very much.”

“I love you too.” John giggled, eyes welling with stupid tears. Here he goes. This day so far has just been...a lot of crying.

Lafayette kissed John’s forehead.

“I love you guys too.” Alexander chirped, finally moving from his position and towards Lafayette and John. He wrapped his arms around both of them.

Hercules...hesitated.

He looked between the three of his boyfriends, the words on his tongue but not quite able to find the proper push for him to say it. But, John looked over at him, with his beautiful green and watery eyes and smiled softly and...fuck.

“I love you all.” He spoke softly. It seemed to surprise Lafayette and Alexander a little bit. But, John allowed the biggest smile Hercules has ever seen to spread onto his face. He opened his arms the best he could.

“Hug.”

Hercules nodded, scooting towards his boyfriends and hugging them all, pressing firm kisses onto their foreheads in the process. John hummed, feeling comfortable, at ease, and warm in their grips. Home.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before Alexander pulled away, complaining about his knees hurting because of his position.

They continued to open a few gifts after that. Angelica and Eliza’s, Thomas and James’ gifts (Thomas got something for Alexander that was pretty sentimental, in a way. John doesn’t know the meaning behind it but it made Alexander’s eyes well with tears.)

And, also, Alexander exclaimed his distress about Thomas getting him such a nice gift because he apparently got Thomas a dildo because “he always seems to have a dick up his ass, anyways.”

So...

And then, the last gift under the tree was Hercules’, and John sighed. His nerves were pretty much completely gone with giving gifts to Lafayette and Alexander and having them react in such a positive way. He shouldn’t have been nervous to begin with.

John handed him the small box, “it was custom made.” He said.

Hercules nodded. He patted his lap for John to sit on when he opened it and John snorted, crawling out of Lafayette’s lap and onto Hercules’. Lafayette only huffed slightly but didn’t let it bother him too much. Alexander and Lafayette leaned in as they watched Hercules open the gift.

John laid his head into the crook of Hercules’ neck as he opened it, watching out of the corner of his eye. Hercules’ eyebrows furrowed, looking down at the necklace in the box. John grew nervous for a little while upon not hearing anything from Hercules. No words, no gasps, just silence.

He took the necklace out of the box gently. John looked up at him and moved away a little bit. Hercules’ eyebrows furrowed more and he focused on the necklace. A silver, small circle with a heart on the front of it – where Hercules is looking.

“It’s beautiful.” He finally said. John released a nervous gasp.

“Um,” John grabbed at the necklace softly, turning it over to show Hercules the back.

He read it slowly – on the back, wrote out, was ‘H. J. A. L’. The beginning of all of their names.

Hercules smiled brightly. Eyes welled with tears.

And, “Jesus Christ, we usually don’t cry this much during Christmas.” Alexander whispered. Hercules snorted in agreement. John raised his hand to wipe away a tear that fell down Hercules’ cheek. “What does it say?”

“It’s the beginning of all of our names.” John said, flushed. “It’s a bit sappy but...I dunno. Herc is a sap, so.”

Hercules laughed again, holding John closer to him. He handed the necklace to Lafayette when the man held his hand out to see it, pressing a few multiple kisses to John’s face – his forehead, cheek, nose, chin, then lips. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome.” John scrunched his nose, running his fingers up and down Hercules’ cheek fondly. “Thank you, too. All of you – for everything.”

“You are welcome.” Lafayette spoke up. He handed the necklace to Alexander. “We love you, mon petit. We will do anything for you and we adore everything you have given us today, and every day.”

“Good.” John smiled.

The rest of the day went on – they did a lot of overly sappy things, cuddles, watched Christmas movies, and then at 4pm they all went outside in the snow. It didn’t last long before Alexander complained about the cold, but it was good enough. Long enough. John knew, at that point, that life is...kinda worth it. Things are hard sometimes, but as long as he has these three men with him, he’ll be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so they cried a lot bc theyre sappy in love babies and i lov them :(((  
> Also SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS HARD TO FOLLOW ALONG WITH!  
> Comments make me v happy ! (especially the long ones wink)  
> thank u so much for reading!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john is sick and everyone is concerned.

“Jesus, dude. You look terrible.”

John rolled his eyes, trying his best to ignore the throbbing sensation in his head when he did so, looking at Thomas who stood at his doorway, arms crossed, leaning against the arch. John blinked his burning eyes.

“Wow. No way.” He muttered sarcastically, voice cracking halfway through ‘no way’. He cleared his throat and then swallowed, flinching at the pain.

He’s sick – fucking sick. It was bound to happen eventually. John’s immune system is absolutely terrible and the cold weather definitely was not helping his cause. But, despite him knowing and despite him feeling it a few days prior (and ignoring the symptoms) he’s still fucking pissed off.

He had plans for today and comissions to work on as well. He was going out to skate like dumb love-struck teenagers with his boyfriends and it was going to be _cute_ and _cheesy_ but here he is, practically dying in bed and has to cancel his plans.

“Ha.” Thomas snorted at John’s voice crack. He held up a thermometer, wiggling it back and forth. “Jemmy said to do this to make sure you aren’t _actually_ dead. Which you look.” He joked softly, stepping into the room.

John watched him with annoyed eyes. Their friendship has started to drift into playful bickering and John doesn’t mind it at all. The playful jabs  have become so regular over a short amount of time and it’s nice, in a way.

It’s not bickering like Thomas and Alexander used to (and still) do, more so playful than actual heat to it.

“No, I think I might actually be dead. Which is shitty – I know you loved living with me.” John smiled a little, looking at Thomas with half-blurry vision. Thomas nodded slowly, handing the thermometer to John.

“I must admit, I’ll miss your paint in the sink.” He said sarcastically, “and on the floor. And—,”

“Okay!” John exclaimed. He does leave paint everywhere – a bad habit he used to have at his old apartment and still has. “I get it. At least I don’t shed like a dog. Even Max isn’t as ba—,”

“Sh. Less talk, more temperature-checking.” Thomas pressed his finger to John’s lips. John scoffed as Thomas pulled his hand away but popped the thermometer into his mouth underneath his tongue, clicking it on.

“Jemmy is gone out to get some stuff to make soup for you.” Thomas softly pressed the back of his hand to John’s forehead.

“You don’t have to baby m—,”

“Stop talking with the thermometer in your mouth.” Thomas scolded, “and he takes pride in caring. And I don’t want you to die in my apartment. Do you want me to call your boyfriends?”

“I can.”

“Stop talking.”

“You asked me a question!”

Thomas huffed as the thermometer beeped. He plucked it out of John’s mouth who curled more into his sheets, shivering violently all of a sudden. He was extremely warm a second ago. Thomas looked down at the numbers and hissed.

“Fever.” He pouted, “you’ll be fine, but stay in bed. And don’t do something stupid like lay out in the snow to break the fever, for the love of God.”

“Yes, dad.” John muttered, then coughed loudly. He curled more into the blankets, “I wouldn’t wanna do that anyways.”

“Good. I’m calling your boyfriends.” Thomas stood up.

“You don’t have to. I can! I have to cancel plans anyways.”

“I’ll cancel them for you.” Thomas lowered his hand to run it through John’s hair, pushing it from his face. It took Thomas a few seconds to realize what he was doing and snatched it back. John, too delusional for much, didn’t even realize what he was doing.

Thomas sent him a soft, awkward smile and walked towards his bedroom door, leaving it open slightly.

* * * 

“You’re making a big deal out of your actions, Thomas.” James rolled his eyes, listening to Thomas ramble about how ‘stupid’ he was that he touched John as if they were _dating_ , raving about how ridiculous it is and how it felt _nice_ to care for John.

“Was I? God, what if he thought it was weird?” Thomas paced back and forth, watching James cut up vegetables for the soup they’re making for John. 

“He didn’t think it was weird, I’m sure.” James soothed. “Besides, he’s completely out of it. I doubt he’ll remember anything. This is like being drunk but w—,” James stopped his speaking as he heard a soft creek on the floor.

Thomas spun around, face-to-face with John who has a blanket around his head, only his face showing. “Why’re you out of bed?” Thomas demanded. John shrugged, wobbling a little bit as he tried to stay upright.

“I’m bored.”

“Bored? You’re supposed to be getting better!” Thomas huffed. He walked up to John, wrapping an arm around him to make sure he doesn’t fall over.

“And I was lonely.” John whined, laying his head into the crook of Thomas’ neck. Thomas’ heart jumped.

“Laf, Hercules and Alex are gonna be here in a few minutes.” James said softly, watching the two of them. He’d never admit how cute the sight is and James knows that it’s probably John being too tired, too sick, too overwhelmed with feeling right now.

Still...kind of cute.

Jesus, they’ve lived with him for almost two weeks and the two are treating him as if they’re his boyfriend.

John scoffed loudly, resulting in him having a coughing fit. Thomas flinched slightly before continuing to keep John up, rubbing his back. “I’ll bring you to the couch, okay? You can see us from there. You won’t be alone.”

“Mkay.” John grumbled. Thomas and James connected eyes for a second and James smiled softly, going back to chopping up some vegetables. Thomas helped John to the sofa in the living room. 

“Lay down.” Thomas whispered. He heard a loud knock from the front door, causing Max to begin barking loudly. Thomas rolled his eyes, “get the door, Jemmy!”

“On it!”

Thomas looked down at John, “do you want to go to your room now tha—,”

“No. Here.”

“Okay.” Thomas watched as John laid down, situating himself and nuzzling into the couch, blanket still wrapped around him as if he were a burrito. Lafayette, Alexander, and Hercules soon rushed into the room, Max on their tail, trying to sniff them and jump up on them.

“Oh, mon amour!” Lafayette exclaimed. John flinched and whined, burying his face into the sofa. “You are ill. I brought you some medication – did you give him any already?” He looked at Thomas.

Thomas shook his head, “no. He didn’t want any.”

“Stubborn.” Lafayette scolded. He sat down on the edge of the sofa, next to John’s legs. “You need it, it will make you feel better.”

“I’d rather die.”

“Does he have a fever?” Alexander asked softly, trotting up to Thomas and hugging him. Thomas hugged back softly. He nodded.

“Yeah. He doesn’t seem to be breaking it anytime soon. He got worse since I last checked on him.”

Alexander hissed, “cold shower.”

“No.” Thomas said quickly – at the same time Hercules did. Thomas cleared his throat, blushing slightly at showing the same protectiveness his _boyfriend_ is showing. “Let him get better on his own. Please.”

Alexander seemed to hesitate at first. But slowly he nodded. “Fine.” He said, bending down next to John’s head. He ran a hand through the man’s hair, stopping when it got to the ponytail holder. “Why is your hair up?”

John shrugged a little, “in my face.”

“Babe.” Hercules spoke up, “Alex, take it down for him. It’ll make his head worse.”

Alexander nodded, obeying despite John’s irritated grumbles. Lafayette looked at Thomas, “Will you please get our John some water?”

Thomas’ heart leaped at the use of ‘our John’. He knows for a damn fact that Lafayette isn’t adding him into the ‘our’, and he hated himself for wishing that Lafayette was.

Jesus, he and James haven’t even gone on a first date with Alexander and Thomas is already over here having a crush on John? Seriously?

Maybe it’s just protective instincts. Being an older brother of many meant a lot of illness and becoming used to taking care of them. So, maybe it’s just him wanting John to feel better. Like a younger brother. Sure, he’ll feed that to himself until it becomes creepy.

“Of course.” Thomas nodded, disappearing out into the kitchen. He looked at James and released a loud breath.

“Y’know,” James plopped the vegetables into a pot, “you should wait to crush on John after our date with Alex. Just an idea.”

Thomas narrowed his eyes. “Firstly: fuck you.” He walked to the fridge and pulled out the water, “secondly: I’m only being so protective because John is like a brother to me.”

“Don’t make it weird, Thomas.”

“I’m not!” Thomas huffed defensively. He took down a glass from the cupboard, pouring up some water. “I don’t like him, okay?”

“Are you really going to push this down like you did with Alexander? Will Hercules and Lafayette have to corner you again? Make you confess your feelings at one of Washington’s parties whilst being piss-drunk on wine?”

“No. Absolutely not.” Thomas gripped the glass in his hand, “we’re still trying this poly thing, Jemmy. What if...what if you’re not even into it? What if we go out with Alex, and you _hate_ it? I know what I am – I know who I am. I love you, I care so much for Alexander...but I can’t let myself get attached to anyone else unless you’re sure.”

“I’m definitely sure about you and Alexander.” James assured, “and as for John? Well, we haven’t talked much. I’m sure...if I tried...”

“Don’t force it. Besides,” Thomas looked at John. His eyes softened. His head is in Hercules’ lap now, Alexander still kneeling down and running his hand through his hair, Lafayette talking to him softly. And Max is up on the sofa (where he’s not allowed to be but still goes anyways. Thomas is the only person who doesn’t want him on the sofa, so he’s outnumbered). “He’s happy with them.”

“I love you, but I want to punch you in the face sometimes.” James rolled his eyes. Thomas shot him an offended look. “You know what polyamory is, right?”

“No, Jemmy, no idea. Please. Enlighten me.” He muttered sarcastically.

James scoffed, “accept the emotions and stop calling John your little brother.”

Thomas pursed his lips and sent James a  _look_ , one that James just smiled at. 

* * *

“When is your date with Alexander?” Lafayette asked, eyes flicking between Alexander, James and Thomas. The three of them are curled up on the love seat, Alexander squished between James and Thomas, his head on James’ shoulder. Thomas needed some very, very important cuddle time with both James and Alexander to try and ignore his stupid gnawing feelings towards John. Fuck John. The pretty asshole.

James snorted, “no idea.” He looked down at Alexander who smiled sleepily. “We need to figure out a date still. When’s good for you?”

“I’m never busy unless there’s work and...no work yet for another few days.” Alexander nuzzled his head against James, allowing Thomas to draw soft patterns into his hand. Thomas’ eyes landed on John, who’s sleeping peacefully, head on Hercules’ lap, legs on Lafayette’s lap.

“I think we should go out after John is better.” Thomas spoke up. He tore his eyes away. “Just, y’know...don’t wanna leave him alone while he’s sick.”

“Do not be foolish, Thomas. You are acting like he has no other boyfriend besides Alexander.”

“Besides, I was thinking we should bring John to our house. Take care of him there. We don’t want to burden you guys w—,”

James’ eyes flickered towards Thomas, who looked at a bit of a loss. He cleared his throat and cut off Hercules, “I think he should stay here with Max. John told us once that when he’s sick, the dog worries like mad and...well, I don’t want him up whining at night.”

It’s a bold lie. Max does not give a shit. He is a lazy dog who just likes John’s body heat when he’s sick. Still, a decent lie, because Hercules nodded.

“Makes sense.”

They all spoke for a while about a lot of random crap, getting to know each other a lot more than they do, before James got up to take out the soup for each of them. Hercules wiggled John awake.

“How’re you feeling?” He whispered.

John grumbled in response.

“That’s a terrible answer.” Alexander spoke, now curled into Thomas’ side since James got up.

John weakly shrugged.

“Better than before?” Lafayette asked.

John nodded slowly, “a little. ‘M cold.”

“You can’t be covered up too much.” Hercules sighed. He lifted John up despite a few quiet and weak protests, holding the smaller man close to his chest. He kissed his forehead. “Our poor boy.”

John, eyes closed, mumbled something into Hercules’ chest that only Lafayette and Hercules were able to hear. Alexander didn’t even realize he spoke, too busy fiddling with Thomas’ fingers mindlessly. But Thomas, who creepily kept his eyes on John, noticed.

Hercules’ eyebrows furrowed slightly. He raised his head and then looked back down to John, “he’s over there.”

Thomas shuffled Alexander a little bit, mostly expecting John to be looking for Alexander – of course he would be. But John whispered something else, and Hercules nodded hesitantly. “He wants you.” 

“Alex?” Thomas asked. Alexander turned his head and sat up a little bit.

“No, you.” Hercules responded.

Thomas’ eyebrows raised, “what?”

Hercules shrugged.

John turned his head a little, “you’re warm.”

“I’m sure Hercules is warm too...” Thomas trailed off. No way in hell is John doing this.

John shrugged weakly. “But you’re soft  _and_ warm.”

“Sorry my muscles are causing discomfort.” Hercules joked softly.

“S’fine. And Alex is always cold so he won’t work. Laf’s too uncomfy too.”

“I...okay.” Thomas dragged off. Alexander scooted away from Thomas to let him stand up and Thomas did so, walking towards the sofa. He sat down between Lafayette and Hercules and John, very weakly, crawled off of Hercules.

Thomas caught him before he face-planted into the couch, moving him around so he’s laying comfortably against Thomas’ arm. Thomas, with great hesitation, wrapped his arm around John’s waist. 

Alexander released a quiet laugh from the love seat, raising one of his eyebrows in pure suspicion at the two. “Did you both fuck without telling us or something?”

Thomas’ face flushed, “Alexander!” He exclaimed. John jumped a little bit in surprise, squeezing his eyes shut more. “No. Obviously not.”

Alexander raised his hands, “my bad. This is just gayer than it was a few days ago.”

“He’s sick. And I’m warm and apparently need to work out more.”

“No.” John spoke against Thomas’ shoulder. “Don’t.”

Thomas snorted a little bit, the laugh coming out slightly shaky. Thomas didn’t even feel emotions like this towards John until today. Before that it was friendly admiration...

Or...

“Alright,” James walked into the room, 6 bowls of soup on a tray. He laid the tray on the coffee table, eyes connecting with Thomas’ briefly. Then his eyes trailed down to see John, “uh?”

“Thomas is soft _and_ warm.” Alexander grinned.

“And apparently John is a child when he’s ill.” Hercules said.

“It is adorable.” Lafayette cooed. He bent down, face-level with John, and ran a hand through his hair before kissing his forehead, “and his fever seems to be going down a little bit. He is not as hot.”

_Yes he is._

“Okay. Good.” James grinned at Thomas, a sly one that Thomas wished to slap off James’ face then and there. “John, you need to eat okay? You haven’t all day.”

John huffed.

“You have to eat, mon petit. You will get even sicker without food.”

Another huff.

“Please, John?”

John hesitated at Thomas’ words.

Then, “fine. Whatever. But my throat hurts so if I cry it’s your fault.”

“The more John talks about his symptoms the more I’m convinced they had sex.”

“Alex.” Thomas rolled his eyes, scoffing underneath his breath as he pushed John up a little bit so he can eat easier.

* * *

Multiple days passed and John got better after day 4. Lafayette, Hercules and Alexander were around a lot, helping out with everything. Despite Thomas, James, and John telling them multiple times that they have it under control, they all refused to leave. Like concerned mothers.

But, John is fine now. He still has a hell of a cough but he can walk without falling over, his head doesn’t hurt anymore, and his fever broke a few days ago.

But, yeah, as soon as he began to get better, he didn’t stick around Thomas as much. It was clearly a droopy thing. He needed someone warm and soft and decently kind and Thomas was there.

“Hey...” John trailed off, walking into the kitchen, dressed for the first time in days in a pair of black jeans and an orange sweater that looks like it belongs to Lafayette. “Listen, thank you for taking care of me and shit. I become a crybaby when I’m ill – so, sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Thomas waved his hand, filling up Max’s water dish. The dog walked back and forth impatiently at his feet. “I don’t mind. I had a lot of siblings who I helped when they were ill. So, really, don’t apologize.”

John bounced on his heel and nodded, “okay.” They stood in silence for a while, Thomas bending over to give Max his water. He patted the dog’s head softly, standing up and looking back at John. He spoke once more, “and I’m also sorry for hugging into you like I did. Won’t happen again.” He snorted, “sorry if it seemed like I had a...erm...” John pointed between the both of them, “a thing for you or something.”

Thomas’ heart dropped. _Just slightly_. “No...” He laughed awkwardly, “no don’t worry about it. You were in need.” He snorted, “and sick. It’s fine.”

“Okay! Good.” John grinned, spinning on his heel to walk back into his room. Thomas watched him walk away and released a shallow breath.

“Good going, Jefferson.” He hissed to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright time to push along the fucking huge ass relationship DAMMIT  
> i need to update the relationships too eowfhie  
> anyways poor thomas :((   
> ‘n thanks everyon ewho suggested a chapter dedicated to john bein sick. Idk if this was fluffy enough and i know most of u wanted more fluff between john, laf, herc and alexander but IDC HERE’S SOME THOMAS AND JOHN FLUFF AND THEN ANGST BC SUFFER   
> ok  
> comments r super nice and they make me so happy i love u guys  
> instagram: bwaylaurens  
> twitter: diggindiggs


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is distressed.

“You...like John? John as in Laurens? John as in Alexander, Lafayette, and Hercules’ boyfriend!? Thomas Fucking Jefferson!”

“Yes! Oh my God!” Thomas hissed at Maria, shoving her softly, “now if you could shut the fuck up and not yell it across the school, that’d be greatly appreciated.”

Maria stared at Thomas with wide eyes. School just started up again after Christmas break and since the two didn’t really speak much due to busy schedules after Thomas realized he had a stupid fucking crush on _another_ person in that relationship so he couldn’t tell Maria. He assumed that whilst they were alone in the teacher’s lounge it would be decent but he wasn’t expecting the loud, dramatic outburst.

“You...” Maria took a deep breath. She slid back onto the sofa, crossing her arms over her chest, staring up at Thomas. “You, my good friend, are a slut.”

“Thanks, ‘Ria.”

Maria smiled softly. She sighed, raising her hand to rub Thomas’ arm. “I meant it with love.” She paused for a little while, the two sitting in silence. Then she spoke again, “What’re you gonna do about it?”

“I don’t know.” Thomas rolled his eyes. “He already said that he didn’t want it to seem like he was into me. So obviously he isn’t. So, that sucks. At least with Alex there was a little bit to go off of. But John is completely uninterested.”

“You can ask Alex to pry?” Maria suggested slowly.

“Yeah right!” Thomas exclaimed, “we still haven’t even gone on our first date. Let alone telling Alexander that I like his boyfriend.”

Maria nibbled on the inside of her lip, “does James like him...?”

“I dunno.” Thomas crossed his arms over his chest and rubbed his eyes. “He told me not to deny my emotions but that doesn’t mean he likes him. He’s just overly fucking supportive now.”

“Better than being distant.”

“Yeah.” Thomas took a large intake of breath. “And what sucks the most is that I can’t avoid him.”

“Avoid who?” Thomas flinched when John bounced into the room, bag filled with art supplies in his hand. He dropped the bag down softly next to the edge of the couch Maria and Thomas are sitting on. Thomas stared at him for a few seconds too long. At the strands of hair falling out of his ponytail, at his black t-shirt with a small cartoon turtle on it, at his freckles, at...everything.

“Uh,” Thomas waved his hand, “King.” Maria snorted.

“I’m sure you could avoid him if you tried.” John plopped down on the opposite couch.

“I don’t think he should avoid him. I think he should face him head on.” Maria punched Thomas’ arm, standing up from the sofa. She pulled her pants up as she did so and her shirt down.

“No offence, Maria, but that’s a terrible idea.” John laughed.

Thomas pointed at John, “I’m in agreement with him.”

Maria rolled her eyes, flicking Thomas’ head before slipping out of the room, leaving Thomas and John alone. Before she left, she threw Thomas a wink that John didn’t see. The room enveloped into silence. Nothing tense – they’ve been in a lot of silences lately. Still, they used to never be in silence. They always had something to talk about. Some inside joke or something interesting. Now Thomas just...doesn’t want to talk.

Every time John makes him laugh he can feel his heart clench. Why is it that as soon as he figures out his issues with Alexander, this happens?

“When’re you, Alex, and James going out? Alex is getting impatient and I’m sick of hearing him talk about you constantly.” John grinned, tone holding amusement and teasing but, still, like an arrow through his chest.

“Uh,” Thomas whistled, “probably Friday if he isn’t busy. We were supposed to during the break but you got sick and—,”

“Could’ve taken care of myself.” John cut him off, smile wide. “You’re like a Mama Bear.”

“Like I said...siblings.” Thomas fiddled with his fingers and cleared his throat a little bit. 

“Mmm...” John hummed. He sighed, “listen, I feel like things are a bit weird now after I was so clingy. I’m sorry.” He snorted, “I can’t control my brain when I’m sick. I sort of space out and turn into a fuckin’ needy child. It’s weird.”

“It’s okay.” Thomas assured. But is it? “I didn’t mind.”

“Okay! Good.” John breathed, “you are warm though. I was right about that.”

“And a little chubby.”

“That’s a good thing.”

Thomas smiled softly at John.

* * * 

“Is Thomas okay? He is like...” Lafayette shook his hands back and forth quickly, leaning against the doorway of James’ classroom. James looked up, leaning back in his chair and raising an eyebrow. “A little crazy around John.”

“He’s fine.”

“Is he?” Lafayette pried softly. “Because I feel as if he is about to kick John out any second and I would appreciate it if you two waited until he goes apartment hunting.”

“We aren’t kicking him out, Laf.”

“Then what is wrong?” Lafayette whined. He walked fully into the classroom, pressing his palms on the wood of the desk, staring down at James. James looked up at him and took a deep breath.

“John and Thomas are fine. There’s just some stuff going on that Thomas doesn’t want to talk about. But I assure you,” James clicked the pen he was using, “that he’s not being kicked out anytime soon. We enjoy John staying with us. He’s good company.”

Lafayette narrowed his eyes, eyes running across James’ face for a few seconds. James leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. Suspicion overtook Lafayette’s face even more, “good company or  _good company_ ?”

James took a deep breath. He removed his eyes from Lafayette. “What goes on inside of mine and Thomas’ head is none of your business.”

“You like another one of my boyfriends.” Lafayette deadpanned. He rolled his eyes, “my God, I know that I have good taste but must you take all of them?”

“We’re not taking anyone.” James muttered, “and I don’t like John, anyways.”

“...why not?”

James raised an eyebrow, “why’re you asking me that?”

“Because he is absolutely amazing and beautiful. Why do you not like my John? That is insane.”

“You just got angry at me because you thought I liked him.”

“Well, yes, but now I am angrier that you do not.”

“You’re a confusing dude, Lafayette.”

“I pride myself with that.” Lafayette raised his hand and poked James’ chest softly. “So Thomas does like John?”

James blinked, “I’m not answering that question.”

Lafayette hummed, “okay. So he does.” He grinned as James rolled his eyes, “you are okay with it?”

“Thomas can like who he likes. I know he won’t do anything without my permission and your guy’s permission.”

“Hm.” Lafayette hummed. He leaned closer to James, the two now almost touching noses. James furrowed his eyebrows, backing away a little bit from Lafayette’s sudden closeness. “You are a good boyfriend, mon ami.”

“...thanks?” James said slowly, the two’s breath mingling and hitting each others’ faces. James wasn’t sure if it was his mind or something else but he was for sure that Lafayette was going to try _something_.

But instead, the taller man jumped away abruptly. “You are welcome!” He exclaimed, now standing at full height again. “I will see you sometime soon, oui? And schedule a date with my Alexander. He is absolutely miserable.” Lafayette beamed, waving his hand as he walked out the door.

James released a loud breath, rubbing his eyes harshly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this is a very, very short chapter.  
> But i broke up with my girlfriend the other day and im not dealin well w/ it and IM SO SAD lol so writing has been kind of difficult for me??  
> anyways laf is a huge fukin tease lmao. I wanna push this gah damn relationship along faster!!  
> comments make my world go around <33


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander, James and Thomas /finally/ go on their date.

“You look gorgeous, Alex. Stop being so dramatic.”

Alexander glared at Hercules through the mirror hes been looking into for the past 5 minutes now, trying to figure out what looks wrong in his outfit because, goddammit, it isn’t perfect. He doesn’t look perfect. Nothing looks _good enough._

Tonight, finally, is his date with Thomas and James. Alexander was for sure he wouldn’t be nervous, that everything would be okay. Because this is just Thomas and James, right? They’ve known each other for years. Nothing different.

Hell, this isn’t even the first romantic thing they’ve all done together. There’s been plenty of other things. So why is Alexander stressing out about this all of a sudden?

Maybe it’s the fancy restaurant that Thomas said they ‘must’ go to. Alexander has been to many restaurants with Lafayette, specifically, in the past, but Alexander knows Thomas and knows that Thomas goes above and beyond. More so than Lafayette.

“No I don’t.” Alexander whined. He tore his eyes away from the mirror, turning to fully face Hercules. “Should I even go?”

“Of course you should go! Do not be ridiculous.” Lafayette scolded softly, leaning against the bedroom door frame. “Are you having second thoughts, mon chou?”

“About my relationship with Thomas and James? No.” Alexander released a shaky breath. “No, not at all. It’s just...the both of them...they’re so _posh_. They’re both rich despite having shitty salaries and...and I know that you have money,” Alexander nodded towards Lafayette, “but you’re _different_ about it.”

“Different?” Hercules snorted. He sat down on the bed, looking up at Alexander. “Did you just say that Lafayette is different with his money? Baby, he bought a 50 dollar throw pillow two weeks ago.”

“Which I’m still mad about,” Alexander pointed a finger at Lafayette. He then sighed, wrapping his arms around himself and closing his eyes. “And I guess you’re right. I’m thinking too much into it. James and Thomas...they’re James and Thomas. They _like_ me for _me_.”

“Oui.” Lafayette smiled at Alexander brightly. He walked up to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and kissed his cheek. “Now, what are you doing with your hair?”

Alexander shrugged softly, relaxing against Lafayette’s arms, “I dunno how to match hair with suits.”

“I will figure something out. And,” Lafayette released Alexander and grabbed the brush from their dresser, “You do need to wear suits more. You look ravishing.”

And he does. The suit isn’t anything fancy. It’s black and he only has it because he stood at Eliza and Maria’s wedding (which was a little bit awkward for their families but to Alexander, Eliza and Maria it was just amusing), and it’s a little bit too small for him now, but it still works.

“Don’t care how good I look. They’re uncomfortable and I hate them.” Alexander shook his hands a little and sighed, “and no man buns please.”

“Fine.” Lafayette said, raising the brush to comb out Alexander’s hair. There are a few knots but a lot less than normal. Usually, Alexander’s hair is a rat’s nest but apparently James really likes to play with Alexander’s hair and, as a result of that, Alexander brushes it more. It’s weird what that man will do to please his significant others. “I will just leave it down, okay?”

Alexander whined, “But Laf, you know I hate that.”

“Oui. Today is a day of stepping out of comfort zones.” Lafayette grinned. Alexander rolled his eyes and scoffed quietly. Alexander knows, full well, that this is also a way for Lafayette to get what he wants. He loves when Alexander’s hair is down but Alexander...does not.

“You’re pushing it, Laf.” Hercules grinned. He looked down at his phone, “Thomas said that he’s going to drop John off when they arrive.”

“Good!” Lafayette cheered.

* * *

“God, I haven’t been on a date in forever.” James muttered, fixing his suit slightly without a mirror as he walked into the living room where John sat with a laptop on his stomach in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He looked up at James.

“What, you and Thomas lost the date portion of your relationship?” John asked, voice soft and teasing. James laughed, walking over to the window, trying to see his reflection in it as he fixed his suit to the best of his ability.

“Our dates consist of sharing conspiracy theories before we go to sleep. That’s about it these days.” James spun around, “You’ll understand when you’re older. Hey, does this look alright?”

“You’re acting like I’m 15 or something.” John rolled his eyes, and then studied James’ suit. Grey with a crooked tie. It’s simple, but suits him. James is a simple guy. “And, uh, the tie is crooked. Why can’t you look in a mirror?”

“Thomas kicked me out of our room. The one in the bathroom is too high and apparently you don’t have one in your room.”

“I see no need. Plus, mirrors creep me out. Some real demon shit, y’know?” John tossed his laptop to the side and stood up.

“Your thought process concerns me.” James mumbled. He raised an eyebrow as John walked up to him. “What are you doing?”

John looked up at James, “Fixing your tie. What do you think I’m doing? I can’t let you look like a fool in front of my boyfriend. That’s just...rude.”

“You don’t have to be so sassy about it.” James grinned, and allowed John to do what he was doing. James looked down at the smaller man – shorter by a fair amount. John is shorter than nearly everyone, though. It’s cute, in a way.

“I have to sass someone if I don’t have Alexander to bug tonight.” John murmured, “Laf and Herc don’t deserve it.”

James chuckled lowly, continuing to look down at John. At his freckles, the stray hairs flying out of his ponytail, everything. “And Alexander does?”

“Mmm. He returns it. So, yes.” John nodded. He finished up with James’ tie, patting the man’s chest a few times, and then looked up.

John held his breath a little bit, unaware of how close the two were to each other until at that point. John ran his tongue against his bottom lip, patted James’ chest a few more times, then cleared his throat, “uh...t-there you go.”

“Thank you.” James whispered. Any other louder sound seemed inappropriate at the time.

So, of course, “Hercules is wondering if you’re going to their house, John. We’ll drive you.”

John took a large step away from James, and turned to Thomas who, thankfully, wasn’t looking up. John was about to answer him before his face fell, “what are you wearing?”

Thomas stood there in a magenta suit, a white bow tie around his neck. The suit is pretty dark and thankfully the magenta isn’t bright but...is he really, honest to God, wearing that?

“A suit?” Thomas looked down at himself, then up at John. He raised an eyebrow.

John sucked in his bottom lip and then released a soft sigh. He shouldn’t expect anything else from Thomas. Of course he would wear something like that on a first date.

“Okay.” John snorted, “you look great.”

And, sadly, he does. Only Thomas would be able to pull off a suit like that.

Thomas stared at John for a few seconds. The air got a little bit tense around the three of them – tenser than it was with just John and James. So after some thick silence, John spoke up, “yeah. Can you bring me to their house? You guys are coming back here tonight, right?”

“Hopefully if all goes well, yes.” Thomas smirked.

John blinked at him, “if it didn’t go well where would you go? Sleep on a bench?”

Thomas blinked, unamused. “You think you’re funny don’t you?”

John grinned, “very.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you’re making me walk. Can I just...go inside and then you knock? This is outrageous. Screw you and ‘wanting to do things right’. Seriously.” John wrapped his arms around himself, the words posing no real threat or having no real heat at all. He does wish that he could be inside to see Alexander hear the door knock and the look on his face, though. It’d be adorable.

But instead, he’s forced to stand outside with the two men who, for some reason, make his heart jump somehow. John hasn’t really thought about how he feels around them. How his heart swells almost painfully.

And he won’t think about it. Not now, maybe not ever.

“Stop complaining. You’re starting to sound like Alexander.” Thomas waved his hand, and then knocked softly on the door.

John grinned, knocking his arms with Thomas’, “clearly you don’t mind that.”

Thomas rolled his eyes but still found himself blushing, just slightly. “Shut up.” He muttered, holding out a small bouquet of flowers. He insisted on picking them up before they got there.

John tapped his foot against the floor, waiting impatiently for one of his boyfriends to open the door. He looked up at James, “nervous?”

“Me?” James looked down, and as quickly as he looked down, looked back up again. “Uh, no. No. Excited, but not nervous.”

“Cute.” John grinned. And, when he said that, the door flung open. The first person he could see was Lafayette and as soon as the door was opened, John slipped inside, leaving Thomas and James standing outside.

Alexander stood, awkwardly and beautifully, next to Hercules.

“Oh! Mon amis! Bonjour. You are here for my Alexander, non?”

“Laf,” Alexander held his hand out and grabbed his boyfriend’s arm softly, “Stop.”

“I am asking a simple question. Ah! Roses!” Lafayette grinned, “Look, mon chou. They brought you flowers.”

“I’m aware.” Alexander snorted, a blush rising to his cheeks at Lafayette’s embarrassing ways. He always has to go all out when it comes to anything. Especially acting like the embarrassing parental figure. “Sorry.”

Thomas and James grinned and they both shrugged. They know Lafayette. They know how he acts.

Hercules walked over to John, wrapping an arm around his waist. He leaned down and whispered, “poor Alex.”

John shrugged, “They all deserve it.” He smiled.

“Here, pass those to me. I will put them in water.” Lafayette held his hands out for the roses and everyone in the room knew that Lafayette would enjoy them far more than Alexander.

Thomas held the flowers out and Lafayette grabbed them, leaning in to press soft kisses to both James and Thomas’ cheeks without thinking, and then bounced off into the kitchen.

Thomas and James looked at each other, eyes a bit wide, hearts pounding. Did he just...?

“He’s French.” Alexander waved his hand, “don’t fret.”

James felt his shoulders droop slightly without knowing why.

“Now, let’s go before he comes back. Hi, baby, you look gorgeous.” Alexander quickly kissed John.

John looked down at the sweatpants and sweatshirt he didn’t change out of. “Thanks? So do you. Kick ass. Be safe.”

“Always!” Alexander waved, slipping out the front door and closing it. Just as they did so, Lafayette ran back. He pouted.

“Ah, he left. Without as much as a goodbye.” The pout was soon replaced by a smile, “mon petite! I have missed you. Come, I want to teach you a new card game that Hercules and Alexander taught me a few nights ago.”

John nodded, watching Lafayette zip around. He’s usually a pretty outgoing and quick person, but never like this. He seems nervous. Most likely for Alexander.

“What game?” John whispered up to Hercules, who snorted.

“Skip Bo.”

* * *

“I would’ve been satisfied with an overly lit diner and cheap food.” Alexander looked around the restaurant – an Italian one (so not French, much to Alexander’s surprise) that Alexander has, obviously, never been to before. And, despite Alexander knowing a large amount of languages, Italian is not one of those languages so he’s mostly stumped staring at the menu.

Thomas’ face grimaced, “Only the best for the best.” He flirted shamelessly. Alexander snorted, “Besides, that’s more...second date material. Definitely not first.”

“Don’t let him feed you lies. His definition of ‘cheap diner’ has coffees that are 12 dollars.”

“And that’s cheap.” Thomas laid down his menu, “to me.”

“Most coffees are pretty expensive nowadays. What kind?”

“Black.”

“Black!?” Alexander whispered, eyes wide. “What?”

Thomas shrugged and grinned, “the best for the best. I’m talking about myself now. I’m the best.”

Alexander breathed out a laugh and then closed his menu, “I can’t read this.”

“I’ll order for you.” James said, laying his menu down as well. He grabbed Thomas and Alexander’s, putting them in a small pile. Alexander raised his water – that they already ordered and that was one of the only things Alexander could really order – to his lips and sipped slowly.

“Not gonna lie, I haven’t been on a first date since I started dating Jemmy around 5 years ago so I forget how these things work.”

“Just talk.” Alexander waved his hand, “but if you mention your political views I’ll punch you because they’re wrong.”

“I’ve changed my political views, _actually_.”

“He did research because he liked you.” James murmured, raising his lemonade to his lips.

Alexander raised his eyebrows, and grinned. “Is that so?”

“Mmm.” Thomas chuckled. He crossed his arms over his chest. “I wanted you to like me and the easiest way to get to your heart is through politics.”

“That, and good grammar. And freckles, apparently.”

Thomas and James both found themselves humming softly in agreement. Alexander didn’t pick up on it.

And so, the night continued. James ordered for himself and Alexander – some sort of pasta dish that looked nice, smelt nice, and tasted amazing. Thomas ordered for himself and what he ordered, Alexander would not be able to tell you.

Their conversations continued on, raging from politics to childhood memories shared between James and Thomas and to how they realized they were gay.

They also talked about how Thomas’ musical is coming along and Thomas raved about the students. “They’re amazing, beautiful, all of them. The girl I cast for Wednesday is _perfect_ and the Gomez almost made me fall off my chair”. He invited Alexander to watch rehearsals and Alexander agreed. It sounds amazing.

Slowly, James opened up more about what he does usually. He avoided the subject of his teachings – math. He said that it bores most people and he’s right. But he did talk a little bit about it – his class, mostly, and the kids there. All bright in their own ways.

And halfway through, Alexander learned a few things about James: one, he knits; two, he likes to be called a specific thing that has to do with parental roles in bed. That one accidentally slipped out. Apparently it’s also how Thomas gets his own way.

Alexander isn’t necessarily complaining, though.

The night nicely folded to a close. It was great, going out with the both of them. Alexander truly had nothing to be worried about. Sure, he couldn’t read the menu and sure there were times when there were slightly awkward silences but, all-in-all, a good time.

Thomas paid the bill before Alexander could even offer to split it, mumbling something along the lines of ‘shut the fuck up and deal with it, Alexander’. So Alexander did so with much hesitation.

The three men stood up, Alexander wiping down his suit a little bit, and they walked outside. “Do you want us to bring you back to your house? Or...” Thomas trailed off. He cleared his throat. What _do_ you ask after dates? That? When Thomas and James went on theirs, they both lived together...

“You could...” Alexander trailed off, “ _or_ you could take me to your guy’s place?”

And, if the sly grin on his face was any indication...

“You’re a minx, Hamilton.” James said – voice nearing a growl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then they had sex if you didnt realize that already  
> anyways james has a daddy kink that’s cool   
> & everyone is sloWly beginning to develop feelings for each other. Lafayette is weaseling his way in, John is caught in the middle of everything accidentally, alexander just knows what he wants, and hercules is not let in on anything happening yet. My poor big goof.  
> AND THAT IS ALL. HERE IS ANOTHER FLUFFY CHAPTER W SOME PINING.  
> & also if u couldnt tell i haven’t been on a proper date before. AGGRESSIVE AND LONELY SHRUG  
> Comments make me sosososo happy i Love hearing from you guys
> 
> twitter; diggindiggs  
> insta; bwaylaurens


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander explains why he didn't come home last night.  
> Peggy asks a series of questions.  
> John is QuEstIoNinG tHinGs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains,,,Sex Talk  
> (alexander briefly spills the beans about him fukin)  
> (nothin too explict)

“Alexander Hamilton!”

Alexander pushed his lips between his teeth as he pushed into his apartment, hoping that Lafayette, Hercules and John were still asleep or _something_ of the sorts. But it’s 12pm and if Hercules or Lafayette slept past 12, Alexander would’ve assumed they died.

“...yes?”

“You did not call us at all! We called, texted, and we did not know if you were okay!” Lafayette appeared in front of him, eyes narrowed, hands on his hip, looking _scared_. Alexander frowned. “You could have called. At least once. Even a text that said ‘I am okay’!”

“I’m sorry.” Alexander frowned deeply. He kicked off his shoes. “I...was held up.”

“Held up? Held up with what? That you were gone all ni—,” Lafayette trailed off. He blinked once. “...oh.”

Alexander laughed awkwardly, rubbing his arms. “Yeah. The night escalated and my phone died and afterwards I was too tired to get up.”

“You had sex on the first date?”

“Yes.”

Lafayette released a loud breath, pulling Alexander into a tight hug, “I am glad you are okay.” He kissed the side of Alexander’s head firmly. “And I am assuming you had a good time too, oui?”

Alexander grinned cheekily, “a very good time.”

Lafayette tsked, “John and Hercules are in the living room. I want details.”

“You pervert.” Alexander joked softly, standing on his tippy toes to kiss Lafayette quickly. He walked through the house and into the living room.

John looked up first from where he sat, pressed against Hercules’ shoulder, loud horror sounds coming from the screen. He looked Alexander up and down, “Are those my sweatpants?”

Hercules tore his eyes away from the screen, looking at Alexander. He snorted.

Alexander was wearing light grey sweatpants and a sweater that John recognizes as Thomas’, and anyone could really recognize it as Thomas’ considering the bright purple colour. “Yes.” Alexander responded, “they’re the only pair that sort of fit me.”

John  laughed , “okay.” He patted the sofa next to him, “come here. I missed you and I want to know why you didn’t come home last night.”

“Mon chou did not just go on a date. He got the full package.” Lafayette slapped Alexander’s bum softly and Alexander squeaked, watching Lafayette walk past him, sitting down in Hercules’ lap. Hercules released a loud ‘oomfh’, and then chuckled lowly.

“How was it?” Hercules asked, eyes following Alexander who sat next to John. John raised his arm, allowing Alexander to curl up next to him.

Alexander, without any shame, began to speak. “It was amazing. I never thought I’d see Thomas submit to  _anyone_ but damn can James turn him into putty.” He whistled. “And James has a daddy kink!  _A daddy kink_ !”

Lafayette released a loud laugh, burying his face into Hercules’ shoulder. 

John raised his eyebrow and tried to push down a slight blush. Hearing about Alexander’s sex life? Okay. Sure. But hearing about his sex life between Thomas and James? Two men whom he shares a living space with? Talk about awkward.

“And James asked me to get some lube, right? He said it was in the closet in a box. So I got up, went to get the lube, opened the closet and, bam! Fuckin’ sex toys everywhere.” Alexander snorted. “Fuckin’ buttplugs, dildos, vibrators, handcuffs!”

“You are acting awfully surprised, mon chou. Have you never looked underneath our bed?”

John nearly choked on his own spit.

“I just didn’t expect them of all people to be into that! They seem so vanilla. And now I’m in heaven.”

John took a deep breath and shook his head, “you guys have...handcuffs?”

Hercules raised an eyebrow, “I sometimes forget that we’ve only had sex once. Yes. Alexander is into a lot and wants to try everything, always. So we do it sometimes. Not always...but it’s nice to switch things up.”

John flushed.

Alexander cooed loudly, kissing John’s cheek, “you can try one day. We can be Herc and Laf’s bitches.”

“Alexander.”

John pressed his forehead against Hercules’ bicep, “I can’t tell if you’re ever joking or not.”

“It’s usually not.”

* * * 

John had trouble looking Thomas and James in the eye for multiple days after that.

Hell, he had trouble staying in the same room as them.

Whenever Thomas or James would walk into the living room, John would wait a few seconds and stand up, dismissing himself to ‘work on comissions’ or ‘do some work’. Sometimes he did those things and other times he laid on top of his unmade bed, staring at the ceiling.

This shouldn’t bug him so much. They’re men with an active sex life. So what?

‘ _So what’_ is John now imagining them in his dumb little ‘sex fantasies’, that’s so what. Along side Hercules, Lafayette and Alexander is now James and Thomas and John cannot snap himself out of the daze.

It’s because they’re attractive – that’s it. It’s not because he likes them in that way and it’s sure as hell not because they’re into what they’re into and it will never be the fact that James Madison has a  _daddy kink_ .

Because...gross. Right?

“Uh, Mr. Laurens?”

John looked over at his door, eyes landing on Peggy, hands fiddling with the edge of her bright yellow dress.

“Yeah?” John asked, rolling his chair back to look at her. He doesn’t have an idea why Peggy is here – she doesn’t have any classes with him.

“Can I ask you something? I’m asking for Sally.” Peggy stepped into the classroom. “And I also need to ask you something for Mr. Jefferson but that’s not as important.”

John chuckled as she waved her hand and John nodded. “Of course.” He said, “Come in, if you want to.”

Peggy nodded, looking at the empty classroom as she made her way inside. She laid stood next to his desk, “So, Sally had a quest—,”

“Why can’t she come ask me herself?”

Peggy pursed her lips and then sighed, “she’s a bit...anxious.” Peggy responded, “and she would never, in her life, ask you herself.” John nodded slowly. He tries to make himself as open to his students as possible but, sometimes, there are those kids with mental illnesses and who are just too shy to say anything and John understands that.

“Okay. Thank you for asking for her, then. What is it?”

“It’s about her recent assignment. I don’t know what it’s really about but she’s stressing out over it and she keeps raving about not knowing what to do a-and it sucks that I can’t help her.”

“Okay.” John tapped his fingers against his desk, “she wasn’t here when I explained it thoroughly to the class. She said she understood but...”

Peggy snorted, “yeah. Sally lies.”

“I can see.” John licked his bottom lip, “okay. Basically, she has to make a huge collage of things that made her who she is. From a baby to now. She can draw it, use cutouts from magazines, anything as long as it describes who she is. Tell her...the deeper the better.”

“Okay...” Peggy played with her fingers. “Okay! Got it. Thank you. I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.” Peggy grinned, turning to walk out the door.

“Of course. But, Peggy!”

Peggy turned on her heel, cocking her head to the side.

“What was it Mr. Jefferson wanted to tell me?”

Peggy blinked once, and then twice, before grinning, slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand. “Right!” She exclaimed, bouncing back to John’s desk, “he wanted to know if you’ll be there for rehearsal tonight. He said he needed your help on a few set design things and he wants you to see everything.”

John sucked on his bottom lip.

John already told Thomas that he’d be there. He told Thomas he would come and check it out one day and now he needs his help, apparently, and even though John has been avoiding Thomas as much as he can without making things suspicious, he wants to be there.

As a friend. As a coworker. As an apartment mate.

“Of course.” John nodded, “yeah! Tell him I’ll be there.”

“Cool.” Peggy smiled, “you’ll like it. The drama club is fuckin’ amazing.”

And, with that, Peggy turned around and completely slipped out of the room. John opened his mouth, about to yell at her to ‘not say fucking’ but she peeked her head back into the room.

“Sorry for saying fucking. Don’t tell Angelica.” And then she was off again.

John laughed softly, leaning into his chair with a loud sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A SHORT FILLER CHAPTER?  
> Yep, that’s me!  
> In every single story that has Peggy and Sally that I make, usually results in Peggy and Sally dating. Why??? Sally and Peggy literally have No Correlation to each other at all yet, here I am, shipping them to The Next Extreme.  
> Am I okay?  
> ANYWAYS: i have a new fan fiction up! It’s called A Journey Unknown and, of course, it’s about My Poly Boys. Pllssss go give it a read and a comment (PLS) it has two chapters up no and im So excited for it<33  
> COMMENTS MAKE MY WORLD GO ROUND <3


	39. Chapter 39

At the end of the day, John found himself pushing into the drama room, a large castle painted on the outside of the door and, even though it isn’t inside of the actual classroom, it looks nice and John guesses Washington and Angelica both allowed it. And, if not, clearly they didn’t mind and clearly they kept it.

John stuffed his hands into his pockets when he entered the room, taking slow breaths. This is only Thomas and a bunch of students. Thomas, a close friend and housemate, and some kids who he teaches along with a few he doesn’t know. Nothing to be nervous over.

The door closed loudly behind John and when it did, Thomas turned his head from where he sat close to the stage, directing where to put some of the set softly. His face brightened and he stood up, “you actually came!”

“Yeah.” John snorted. He rubbed his arm softly as Thomas walked towards him, “I wasn’t going to duck out or anything. I wanted to see how everything’s coming along.”

“Amazing. Everything is coming along amazingly.” Thomas gushed. He pointed towards the stage, “see her? Her names Dolley. She plays Morticia and she’s perfect. Beyond perfect.”

John smiled softly at Thomas’ excitement. Thomas, despite being a loud and outgoing person, doesn’t usually talk too openly about the things that makes him happy. So this is something new and something really enjoyable. Seeing Thomas happy makes John beyond happy.

“Who’s designing the costumes?” John asked. He looked up at Thomas, who turned his head back to John quickly.

“Hercules and his class, along with some help from Maria.” Thomas bounced on his heels. “I think they’re finished with Wednesday’s outfits and Lucas’.”

“Perfect.” John beamed. He had no idea Hercules was helping out with Thomas’ outfits. But then again, John didn’t really ask. “Do you think I can see them?”

“Hercules is supposed to be coming here soon. So hopefully he brings the costumes.” Thomas flicked his finger for John to follow, walking towards the stage again. John followed after him, eyes landing on multiple students. Some sat on the floor with pencils, markers and glue sticks, others sitting on the stage reading lines out loudly. Two girls on the stage – Dolley and someone John doesn’t recognize – singing.

A comforting place despite it being so hectic.

“Dolley, go through _Death is Just Around the Corner_ one more time and then we want to start from the top!” Thomas yelled, snapping his fingers. Dolley nodded once at Thomas and the girl who stood next to her quickly scurried off of the stage. “Everyone who needs to be on stage, go backstage! Everyone else, come down.”

A few people hopped off of the stage, others running up the stairs towards backstage. Thomas sat down and John sat next to him, eyes trained on Dolley. The music soon started and she began – actions and all (or so John assumes).

“Remember; hopefulness! She’s happy about death. No fear.” Thomas called out. Dolley continued on with singing, growing more into it as time went on. John grinned. She’s amazing.

The song ended all too soon for John’s taste, “amazing! Focus a bit more at the beginning, though. Otherwise; fantastic.” Thomas clapped his hands. Dolley beamed and walked off, disappearing behind a curtain. “So?” Thomas leaned towards John.

John looked at Thomas, leaning back a little bit due to their closeness. “She’s amazing.”

Thomas grinned and nodded. His smile faltered just a bit when John moved away but he thought nothing of it, settling back into the chair again. Just as he was about to open his mouth to call out more orders, the door opened, ringing through the theatre. Had John been that loud coming in?

John and Thomas, along with a few curious kids, turned their head towards the door. John’s face lit up upon seeing Hercules holding measuring tape and a few pins in his hands.

“Mulligan.” Thomas greeted loudly, not standing up like he had done with John. Mostly because Hercules has been here multiple times already, “who do you need to get the sizes of now?”

“Uh,” Hercules clicked his fingers, “Abigail? Abigail C. Hi, baby.” Hercules walked up to the both of them, leaning down to kiss John’s cheek softly. John blushed as a few people ‘awed’ at them. 

“Hi.” John grinned.

“She should be backstage.” Thomas responded. He smiled a little at the affection between Hercules and John. Almost fond. “Wait...Abigail C?” Hercules nodded, “oh! She’s out sick today, I think. That’s what Peggy told me anyways.”

“Ah, shit,” Hercules cursed. Then he cleared his throat, “I mean shoot. She’s the only ancestor I haven’t gotten measurements for.”

“She should be here tomorrow. If not, she’s out. Shes been missing too many practices and I can’t keep her under those circumstances. We need everyone focused.” Thomas sighed, leaning back into his chair. John pouted softly. Poor guy.

“Okay. Tell me if she’s here tomorrow, then.” Hercules patted John’s head softly. John snorted.

“I will.” Thomas smiled up at Hercules. Hercules smiled back at him, turning to walk away. “Hey! If you want, you can watch the show? John is.”

Hercules turned back. He sucked in his bottom lip and looked between John and Thomas, hesitance clear. John knows for a fact that Hercules has a lot of correcting today. But, of course, being the push over he is, “I can watch for a few minutes, I guess.”

* * *

There are a few things John noticed throughout watching the musical.

One: Hercules stayed the entire time. Whenever a song ended, John could tell he was about to stand up and finish but Thomas would simply look at Hercules, smile, turn back to looking at the stage, and Hercules would stay. Just like that. The actions in general made John extremely suspicious. But Hercules is polite. Maybe that’s the reason.

Two: Hercules touched Thomas as much as he could. Casual pokes, mostly, to get his attention. But he did it a lot. Whether it was to comment on someone’s performance or to just give Thomas a soft nod of appreciation, it was there.

Three: Hercules laughed at every single thing Thomas said. Was what he was saying funny? Most of the time, no. Bad puns and comments under his breath throughout the show. When he’d stop the cast and make critics, Hercules would smile and snort.

And that lead to one conclusion, “You like Thomas!”

Hercules’ eyes widened a little bit as the two exited the auditorium. He raised an eyebrow at John’s outburst, looking behind them to make sure no one was in the hallway and to make sure Thomas wasn’t following them. He isn’t – they still have an hour of practice – but...

“I don’t like Thomas.” Hercules rolled his eyes and, dammit, why couldn’t John see if he was blushing?

“Yes you do!” John huffed. He trailed after Hercules as Hercules made his way towards his classroom. “You like him, it’s clear! How long have you liked him? Are you gonna tell Laf and Alex? Oh my God, are you gonna join into Alexander’s relationship with them? Oh!-,”

“I’m not telling anyone.” Hercules hissed, voice low. “No one needs to know.”

“So you do like him!” John squealed, a bit too loud for the mostly empty hallway. John grabbed onto Hercules’ arm as they walked. “Do you like James too?”

Hercules clenched his jaw, staying mostly silent until they reached his classroom. He closed the door and locked it, “yes. I do. I like them both.” Hercules ignored John’s overly excited expression – like a damn child on Christmas day. “ _But_ no one needs to know. James likes Laf, Thomas likes you, and no one likes me. That’s how it roles.”

“Wait, James likes Laf?” John’s eyebrows furrowed, “Wait...Thomas likes _me_?”

“Yes, and yes. Laf is aware and you’re oblivious.” Hercules sighed. He shoved a few things in his bag. “So...yeah.”

“Did you say no one likes you, by the way?” John crossed his arms over his chest, “You have three boyfriends, Herc!”

“I do,” Hercules nodded. “But they never join the relationship because of me at the beginning. It always starts with Alex or Laf. And that’s the same here.” Hercules’ usually guarded expression dropped a little. He sighed. “I’m used to it.”

“Baby...” John frowned, “you know that I love the three of you equally right? There’s no one I love more than the three of you. You’re my universe and I know we haven’t been dating too long b—,”

“I know.” Hercules assured. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked up to John, laying his hands on his hips. “I know and I’m not saying you don’t. Don’t worry. There’s no jealousy here. I just wish, sometimes, James and Thomas would at least look at me. But that’s just me talking like a teenage girl.”

“You have to flirt! You flirted all the time with me. What’s stopping you with James and Thomas?” John raised his arms, wrapping them around Hercules’ neck, looking up.

“I’ve known James and Thomas a long time, John. It’ll be suspicious if I suddenly walk around kissing their hands.”

“Start casual. Subtle.” John nosed at Hercules’ chin. “I believe in you.”

Hercules raised an eyebrow, “you’re really into this.”

“I want you to be happy.”

“Hm.” Hercules eyed John. Up and down, “You like them.”

“What? Me? No. Thomas is my best friend, James is good moral support. I’m strictly you three. Three boyfriends is enough, thank you very much! That is all. Goodbye. See you later. I love you!” John stepped away from Hercules, pulling the door open. He didn’t miss Hercules’ booming laugh as John bolted out the door.

* * *

When John got home, he went straight into his room, mostly to think.

Hercules likes Thomas and James. Thomas likes John. James likes Laf. Does James like John? Does Thomas like Laf? Do James and Thomas both like Hercules? So many questions, so little time to think them over.

And the more John sat and thought about it, the more his mind would drift off towards the little word that James likes to be called. And it’s Alexander’s fault for putting it into John’s head in the first place – a word John was for sure he wouldn’t like. Especially in bed.

_Especially with his daddy issues._

But he keeps thinking about it. Mainly to turn himself off and away from at least James but, sadly, all it succeeds in doing is turning John on to no end and then things get even worse from there on out. Jerking off to two men who he has to see regularly and he isn’t dating? Yeah. No fun.

John flinched a little bit when there was a soft knock at the door. He groaned, looking up at the ceiling, then closing his eyes for a few seconds. He can do this. These people are just his house mates. Close friends. He can look them in the eye.

“Yeah?” John called out.

“Can I come in?”

James. Great.

“Yeah. Sure.” John sat up, rubbing his eyes softly and fixed his shirt. He wasn’t doing anything gross but he doesn’t want James to think he was even if he wasn’t. Isn’t it suspicious to just bolt into your room after a long day at work? Yes.

James opened the door fully and hesitantly. Max instantly trotted inside, jumping up on John’s bed. John cleared his throat, petting Max quickly, then looked at James, stood in the doorway. “Yeah?”

“You okay?” He leaned against the door frame, “you rushed inside and completely ignored me when I asked if you wanted some hot chocolate. A bit of out of character.”

“Oh!” John exclaimed. He shook his head, “no! No, I’m fine, don’t worry. My brains just been a bit jumbled lately.”

James frowned, “do you wanna talk?”

John had to stop himself from snorting. Talk about these issues? With James Madison? Ha! Yeah right. What would John even say?

“ _It’s just that my boyfriend told me you have a daddy kink and I literally am not able to get it out of my mind and, also, Hercules likes you and Thomas. Just saying.”_

“No. No, it’s okay.” John waved his hand.

“Are you sure...?”

“Yes, daddy.”

John paused.

James paused.

Silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha...  
> so...yeah, that happened.  
> Thank you SO MUCH to LeoTheSoubrette for the idea that made even Me cringe to write. Iconic.  
> So, yes, John DID. THAT!!!  
> Happy cliffhangers *raises top hat*  
> Also, I feel like Thomas doing The Addams Family Musical was just an excuse for me to geek out about TAFM. The musicals amazing y'all. Listen to it!!!!!  
> I LOVE COMMENTS SO MUCH!! JS *wink*


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward conversations.  
> Awkward flirting.  
> An every day occurrence, really.

John and James stared at each other in silence for what felt like centuries. John was for sure that James could hear his heart from where he stood across the room, pounding wildly against his chest. He should explain himself, obviously. Tell James that this awkward moment is entirely Alexander’s fault – though it isn’t. It’s his own fault for pondering it for longer than necessary. He shouldn’t have even been pondering it.

“Did you just...call me ‘daddy’?”

James was the first to speak, voice awkward and hesitant. John gulped and James could definitely hear that. John picked at the hem of his jeans, closing his eyes as he breathed through his nose.

John cleared his voice, “...no?”

Bad lie. James heard him loud and clear. Hell, John is for sure that half of New York heard him. Still, he could spit out a poor lie in hopes James would drop the subject and never speak of it again.

“Yes you did.” James pressed. He crossed his arms over his chest and John raised his head. Dammit, how does James look so composed? Why does he always look so composed? “Why?”

John licked his bottom lip and rolled his eyes, “uh...” He began eloquently. “Alexander...told me...you had a daddy kink...” Bad start, “and I kept thinking about it and I guess it just...slipped out?” Even worse.

James raised an eyebrow, “why were you thinking about it?”

John blinked. Once, twice. He should’ve expected James to ask that question. Why was he thinking about it? Ah, right, because he kinda-sorta really likes James and Thomas and, apparently, John is a disgusting human.

“I dunno? Because you’re my housemate and it’s weird?” John lied. It sounded a lot more believable than the dumb first lie. Because it should be weird. But, with John’s luck... “and I’m wondering if Alexander is so into it that he’s going to do it with Herc, Laf and I.”

James kept his eyebrow raised. He didn’t seem to believe the lie, but nodded anyways. “Okay.” He said. “That’s the only reason?”

_No._

“Yes.”

James nodded again, “I’m cooking a meal on Saturday – a pretty big one for Theodosia’s birthday. Invite Hercules and Lafayette. I already told Alexander.” James uncrossed his arms. And, once he was turned around, “by the way, having a daddy kink isn’t something to be ashamed of. Just...leave it to your boyfriends.”

When he left, John collapsed back onto his bed with a groan.

* * *

The rest of the week went uneventfully.

John refused to tell his boyfriends about what happened (if he did, they (specifically Alexander) would never let him live it down) and for a few days he couldn’t even be in the same room as James and still can hardly look him in the eye.

He thankfully didn’t bring it up since, though. He kept their conversations friendly and as normal as possible.

Whenever John and Hercules got some time alone, John pestered Hercules about his crush on Thomas and James and, in return, Hercules would pester John about his. There would never be any information given, though. Hercules shut him down and John shut Hercules down.

John, Angelica, Eliza and Maria all went out shopping for a present for Theodosia. They all chipped in some money and got her an electric can opener. Maria complained that it was boring and Angelica shot back with “we are adults, Maria. If I got one of these, I would probably cry from joy.”

John wrote that down in his notes.

And then, slowly, Saturday rolled around. Everyone packed into John, Thomas and James’ (pretty small) apartment. But, thankfully, it was everyone John knew. All coworkers. His friends. His boyfriends.

Alexander, who graciously bought a store-made pizza.

Hercules, who brought apologizes for Alexander’s ‘shitty food idea’.

And Lafayette, who bought cookies. Good cookies.

“Go talk to James.” John murmured, standing up beside Hercules, wine in his hand. John has never been a huge fan of wine – he prefers things that are a lot sweeter – but Thomas gave it to him and John didn’t want it to go to waste. God only knows how much Thomas spent on it.

“Ha.” Hercules laughed once, eyes floating across the room, landing on James. He stood talking to Aaron and Theodosia, smiling and at ease. John mentally cursed.

He’s beautiful.

“You have to!” John pouted, “getting to Thomas is easy but getting to James takes a lot. You gotta make him love you~.”

Hercules rolled his eyes, “baby,” He began, “I appreciate your help. Really, I do. But I can hardly handle you three. Adding two more onto that equation?” Hercules wrapped his arm around John’s shoulder and held him close.

“I’ll flirt with Thomas if you flirt with James.”

Hercules stayed silent for a few seconds. Then, he sighed, “Deal.”

John grinned brightly, standing up on his tippy toes to kiss Hercules’ cheek. He didn’t really think what he had said through until Hercules walked away.

_He has to flirt with Thomas._

John licked his bottom lip, watching Hercules stand up next to James. He nudged James’ arm and just by Hercules’ stance, John could tell he was doing it. He was flirting.

John pushed down the excitement and pride in his chest.

He’s so cute.

John spun around, trying to find Thomas. He did, after a few seconds, talking to Angelica, Washington and Washington’s wife, Martha. John took a deep breath and fixed his shirt. He doesn’t talk to Washington often and when he does, he’s going to be awkwardly flirting with Thomas. Great.

_Anything for Hercules._

He walked over, plastering a large smile on his face. Martha was the first to look over, sending John a soft smile and cutting off the conversation Thomas was having with Washington, “Hello! John Laurens, right?”

“Correct.” John nodded his head. Hes met Martha once at Washington’s Christmas party – an amazingly sweet woman who deserves the universe. He held out his hand for her and she grabbed it, shaking it softly.

“Nice seeing you again!” Martha exclaimed, “George has been telling me recently all about your art and how amazing it is.”

John grinned and flushed. Seriously? “Really?”

“Yes! He was thinking about paying you to make us a painting for our living room.” Martha beamed. “But I would like to see your art one day beforehand. Would that be okay?”

“Of course. Just...email me.” John nodded quickly. Doing business on his day off. Go figure.

“Of course.” Martha smiled back at him.

Thomas grinned. He nudged John’s side, “John’s amazing. When he isn’t painting he’s sketching or something. Never stops. He says he needs to ‘get better’ but I already think he’s the best.”

John flushed at the unexpected compliment, “shut up. There’s always room to improve.” He murmured, trying to push the smile off of his face. Damn Thomas.

“How’s there room to improve when you’re perfect?”

John was about to shoot back, tell him something cliche like ‘no one is perfect’ but he stopped himself with a thought.

_Is Thomas flirting with him?_

Surely it could just be friendly compliments. But...is that all it is? Maybe...

“Thank you.” John settled on saying, voice soft and nearly inaudible. The conversation soon continued on, Washington, Martha, Angelica and Thomas mostly chatting about Thomas’ musical. John listened, occasionally butting in.

“Thomas is wonderful with them. He’s pushing them a lot – in a good way. And I can tell that when everything’s finished that it’s going to be perfect.” John said, smiling up at Thomas. Slow flirts. There’s no way he’s going into it fully. Not yet. (Maybe not ever.)

John touched Thomas’ arm sometimes and laughed too hard at his shitty jokes. Angelica seemed to catch on first.

She raised her eyebrow at John and then looked at Washington and Martha, “We should leave them be to check on dinner.”

“No! It’s fi—,” Thomas began.

Washington cut him off, “God. You’re right.” He said. “Sorry for keeping you two! Please, excuse us.” He smiled warmly and walked away, Martha on his arm. Angelica shot John one last look, a look of ‘talk to me later’.

John isn’t sure when the two of them got so close. He isn’t extremely close to her – not as close as he is with, say, his boyfriends (but that’s understandable) but the few shopping trips and coffee trips they went on together definitely brought them closer than he’d expect to be with the vice principal.

“Well,” Thomas crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled, “I guess I have to check on the food.”

John nodded, “do you need my help?”

Thomas looked down at John. He was silent for a few seconds before nodding, “if you want to. Go get James, too, if he isn’t busy.”

“Yes, sir.” John raised his hand in a salute, mentally cursing at himself as Thomas chuckled and walked away.

First calling James daddy and now Thomas sir?

Shoot him now.

John walked off to find Hercules, opening a few doors when he wasn’t in sight. He opened his room door, and when he did there was a loud squeak. John furrowed his eyebrows, flicking on the light.

He simply rolled his eyes when seeing Lafayette and Alexander, John’s blanket pulled to his chin and Lafayette, sitting there in all his glory.

Weirdos.

“Fuck!” Alexander exclaimed. He dropped his head onto the pillow, “fuck you. Dishonour on your family, dishonour on your cow! I thought you were, like, Washington. Or even worse; Angelica.”

“Why would Washington or Angelica even come to my room and oh my GOD why are you two having sex right now?”

Lafayette blinked.

“We...are not.”

John’s eyes raked across Lafayette’s naked body quickly, “right...couldn’t this wait?”

“Non.”

“Of course not. Listen, did any of you see Herc?”

“Non. As you can see, we were very busy. Thank you for ruining the moment, by the way.”

“Anytime.” John said sweetly, “and lock the door next time.”

Alexander rolled his eyes as John stepped out of the room, locking it himself and making his way down the hallway. He rolled his eyes upon not finding them in any of the rooms.

He made his way back down the hallway, banging on his door when Alexander got slightly too loud, and then continued. His eyes raked the room and he cursed to himself when seeing Hercules talking to Maria and Eliza.

He bounced over to him, “hi! I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

“Clearly not good enough.” Hercules raised an eyebrow down at John. He smiled apologetically when John interrupted Maria mid-word but she didn’t seem to mind, picking up where she left off.

“Clearly.” John scoffed, “found Laf and Alex going at it, though.” He whispered.

Hercules grinned, “Typical.”

“Definitely.” John wrapped his arm around Hercules’ bicep, “Girls, can I steal him?”

“Sure!” Eliza beamed.

“Take him. Hes been ignoring me anyways.” Maria waved her hand. Her jokingly annoyed voice gave away her sarcasm.

“Tsk.” John laughed, pulling Hercules away. As soon as he did he laid his hand on his hip, “So...?”

“He’s oblivious.”

“What?!”

Hercules shrugged, “Theo and Aaron caught on nearly right away. James just smiled at he and thanked me when I complimented him. Either he’s blind or he really, really does not like me in that way.”

John bit his lip, “blind.”

Hercules shrugged. He kissed John’s forehead quickly, “I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: pushes out this flaming piece of garbage  
> I’m sorry. This is a dumb filler. I’ve been very busy and school is starting in 3 days and my anxiety is like “HELLO!!!”. I’ve been too tired to write and URRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH  
> I’ll try to do better!  
> Don’t hate me  
> Comments are dope, btw!!!!!!!!!


	41. Chapter 41

“I think Hercules was flirting with me last night.”

Thomas raised an eyebrow, lowering the book he was reading – book 4 of the _Narnia Chronicles_ – and set his eyes on a confused, stressed-looking James. Normally, James is calm and collected. Hes always been the level-headed one. Except for now, apparently.

“What?” Thomas laughed. He doesn’t doubt it for a second. James is gorgeous, kind, smart, and the fact that people flirt with him isn’t surprising. But Hercules Mulligan, of all people? The person who couldn’t even kiss John until a few months into the relationship? _Really?_ Sure, he flirts with people he doesn’t know regularly, but hes known James for years.

“I think Hercules was flirting with me last night.” James repeated. He sat down next to Thomas, dropping his head back against the wall behind the sofa. Thomas watched his boyfriend, eyebrows furrowed. Confused.

“You think?” Thomas folded the page he was on at the top and closed the book, laying it on his lap.

“Yes, I think. I don’t know if he was just being friendly or...more than that.” James ran his hand down his face.

“Ask him.”

James’ eyes widened, “are you insane?” He demanded, “walk up to Hercules and ask if he was flirting with me? Really?”

“I mean, yeah.” Thomas shrugged, “there’s no other way to find out. Are you okay with it? Him flirting.”

“Maybe?” James shrugged. He opened his eyes and looked at Thomas. “I don’t know him that well. The only thing we really have in common is...well, Alexander. I don’t see why he’d flirt with me or even be interested in me in general.”

“Seriously?” Thomas snorted, “you two have an insane amount in common. You’re quiet, refuse to rush into things, like weird sitcoms, both of your favourite time of music is fucking _jazz._ Who likes _jazz_?”

“Jazz is a beautiful genre, actually, and I’m a bit offended that we’ve been dating for so long and you still can’t wrap your head ar—,”

Thomas held his hand up, “shush.” He said. “Hang out with him more. If he’s flirting, it’ll be obvious. And hey, why not date another person? People are cute. So is Hercules.”

“Do _you_ like him?”

“Y’never know.” Thomas shrugged. He stretched his arms above his head, “besides; you know who I like.”

“And you know who I like.”

Thomas and James made eye contact. Thomas groaned loudly, “we both like someone who’s dating Alexander...and maybe Hercules...and Alexander himself. Obviously.”

“Mhm.” James ran a hand through his hair. He scoffed. “We’re a mess.”

“A mess indeed.” Thomas nodded in agreement. He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, “but we’ll figure it out!”

“Let’s hope.” James snorted. He looked at Thomas for a few seconds in silence, admiring his boyfriend’s face. The two, since John moved in, haven’t really gotten much alone time and James knows that he hasn’t been doing enough for and with Thomas. Between adding Alexander to their relationship, having a new housemate, dealing with crushes, and work; its been a bit hard.

And James doesn’t want to make a repeat of what they were like at the beginning of the year. He would give everything he has so their relationship doesn’t turn out like that again.

James leaned down, hooking his arms underneath Thomas’ legs. Thomas squeaked gently, wrapping one arm around James’ neck. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

“I love you.” James murmured softly, tucking his face into Thomas’ neck.

“I love you too...” Thomas trailed off. He laid his head on top of James’. “What’s up? Are you okay?”

“Me? I’m fine.” James quickly kissed Thomas’ neck twice and then cleared his throat. “I just want you to know that I appreciate you.”

“I know you do.” Thomas assured. He licked his bottom lip and played with James’ curls.

“Good. But I should show it more.”

“You don’t have to. Love isn’t materialistic.”

“Not even with materials. Just in general. I’m not the most romantic person.”

“I know that.” Thomas laughed softly. He isn’t. James expressing emotions isn’t a very frequent thing. Thomas loves him despite that, though. “And I’m okay with it.”

James released a breathy laugh over Thomas neck, “I just wish I could do more.”

“Don’t talk down on yourself. Hey,” Thomas leaned back, grabbing James’ head in his hands. He looked down at him, shifting his position so that he’s now straddling James, staring into his eyes. “You’re perfect the way you are, alright? We work. We’re working. You don’t have to be insecure. I love you and I’m not leaving you just because you get really hot at night and can’t cuddle most of the time or because we’re too busy to go out on stupid dates. I _love you_.” Thomas rubbed his nose against James’ gently. “Okay?”

“Okay.” James laid his hands on Thomas’ waist, “and you’re perfect to.”

“Thank you.” Thomas grinned, knowing that’s the most eloquent James is really going to get.

The two sat in silence for a long time after that, staring at each other and picking apart each others’ features (fondly). Thomas made a soft remark about how James should shave and James playfully shot back with a ‘you should, too’ despite the fact that James hasn’t seen Thomas without a beard since 12th grade.

Around 15 minutes in, the two heard the front door slam and then someone clear their throat, “Sorry for ruining this...” John began speaking and Thomas snapped his head towards the man, hair shoved up into a messy ponytail, wearing a sweater and pyjamas that are definitely not his. “But Laf asked me to ask you guys if you wanted to go get, erm, pizza? It isn’t a fancy occasion,” John wiggled his pyjama-pant clad legs, “but y’know...you’re Alex’s boyfriends and we never see you enough together.”

“I mean...” Thomas looked at James, “do you want to?”

“Sure.” James stretched out, “I haven’t showered yet, thou—,”

“Does it look like I have?” John raised an eyebrow, “c’mon! Alex and Laf are impatient men.”

* * *

“You look very, very out of place.” Alexander commented, pointing towards Thomas and James with a fond smile. John looked away from Hercules’ phone, where Hercules was showing him a picture of his families’ dog, and giggled.

“They do.” He agreed. Alexander, Hercules, John and Lafayette didn’t even bother to get dressed at all today. They felt no need to get dressed to go to a dumb, rundown pizzeria so they didn’t. As for James and Thomas, however, they don’t get changed into pyjamas until the very last minute and they change every single morning. So, they’re wearing a button up and some jeans.

“They look cute, though, oui?” Lafayette raised an eyebrow, laying his head on one of his hands, eyes flicking towards James and then Thomas.

Thomas scoffed and looked down. John didn’t miss the red cheeks. “Out of place but cute? Odd compliment but, hey, I’ll take it.”

“It’s a good thing. But next time you have to dress in the dress code. Sorry, I don’t make the rules.” Alexander shrugged.

Hercules raised an eyebrow, “but you did make these rules.”

“You guys have rules for going out and eating pizza?” James laughed.

“Not usually.” Lafayette waved his hand. John watched how James’ attention immediately went towards whatever Lafayette is about to say. Thomas’ as well. “But Alexander has decided that whenever we eat here, we must look as unpresentable as possible. Do not ask me why, ask my – sorry, I apologize – _our_ Alexander why.”

Thomas turned his gaze back to Alexander. “Why?”

“Because...pyjama pants can stretch. If we’re going to go out to eat pizza we’re not half assing it. Not anymore. You two,” He pointed between Thomas and James, “will either not be able to eat a lot because your pants are tight or you’ll have to unbutton them. Both unfavourable. Well...the pant unbuttoning isn’t that ba—,”

“Alex.” Hercules shook his head slowly, “shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH IM THE WORST   
> I cannot write at all lately im so sad?? a lot has been happening at school (aka bullying weeoo that’s some super fun stuff!) so whenever i sit down to write im like :///////// which is whatever.   
> I pushed this out. Some thomas/james fluff and then some SUPER POLY FLUFF. Noice.  
> Comments r dope <33333333


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after realizing that sitting around is doing nothing, john and hercules take advice from an unlikely person.

__“Laf, you know I love you _so much_ , and you know that I would give you the world, but if you don’t have a good reason why you’re drawing in my _good, expensive_ sketchbook I will personally chop off your dick and feed it to my dog.”

Lafayette looked up from where he sat in the corner of the chair inside of the teacher’s lounge, John’s perfect sketchbook (only used for the best of sketches), sitting in his lap, an orange, dollar store mechanical pencil in between his fingers. He smiled at John, one of those large, charming smiles that – if John weren’t on the verge of a mental breakdown – would be cute. “You have been with our Alexander a bit too much. It is unhealthy, non?”

“You know what’s unhealthy? Me cutting off your fingers with a rusty cleaver.” John glared, and crossed his arms over his chest. Lafayette smiled once more, bigger and more amused if possible, as if John could ever threaten Lafayette.

“I am not ruining your book, mon petit.” Lafayette assured, looking back down at the sketchbook. “Do not worry.”

“I have so many sketchbooks! Why do you have to choose the one that isn’t from the Dollar Store?” John whined, stomping over to Lafayette. He sat next to the Frenchman on his knees, holding his hands out, “Pass.”

“Non. I am not finished.”

“So you _are_ drawing in it!”

“Oui, I did not say that I was not. However, I am not ruining it.” Lafayette raised his pencil, pressing it against the tip of John’s nose. “There is a difference.”

“Can I at least see it? And can you finish before next period? I don’t have a fun time watching my 9th graders yell at each other for an hour instead of doing their work. It’s better to just ignore them and fail them if they don’t do their work.”

“You really are turning into Alexander.” Lafayette whistled softly. “And non. I want it to be a surprise!”

John pressed his lips together then allowed his shoulders to droop. No matter how hard he tries, John can never hold a grudge against Lafayette. Even if he somehow catches John’s sketchbook on fire, John knows for a fact that seeing Lafayette’s sorry eyes will only make him forgive him within a second.

“Fine.” John kissed Lafayette’s cheek quickly, then sighed, sitting down on his bum, “Have you seen Herc today?”

“Well,” Lafayette raised an eyebrow, “Yes. I have. I do live with him, you know.”

John blinked a few times and looked up at Lafayette with an unamused expression, “You know what I meant.”

“I do! I just love to mess with you.” Lafayette cooed, “Non. I have not seen him inside of the school. I think he has just been hiding out in his room, avoiding Thomas and James.”

John’s eyebrows furrowed, and then his eyes widened slightly, “Why…would he be avoiding them?”

Did Hercules tell Lafayette and Alexander about his crush? John wouldn’t be surprised, there’s not much Hercules is able to keep from his boyfriends, but you would think that Hercules would tell John first, right? Or you think that John would be there?

“To hide his crush easier, of course.” Lafayette said passively. He looked up at John, watching his face morph into shock. “Did you not know? It is so obvious!”

“Did he tell you?”

“Ah, non,” Lafayette waved his hand and continued to draw, “He did not. However, our Hercules is not a very secretive man. I have known him since I was 20, mon amour. Besides, Thomas and James are very cute, oui? I do not mind him liking them. If I can accept them and Alexander, of course they have my blessing with Hercules.”

“I’m not gonna lie I feel like this is some sort of set up.”

“Set up how?” A sly smile appeared on Lafayette’s face as he turned his eyes back to the paper, “What, are you scared that I am going to mention your crush, too?”

John’s eyebrows furrowed quickly and his heart, without consent, began to speed up nearly instantly, “Crush?” John demanded, “Crush on who? You, Herc and Alexander? Yes! On anyone else, no? Not at all. Absolutely not. Jesus, Laf, what would’ve given you that idea?”

“Mon amour,” Lafayette chuckled. With his free hand he grabbed John’s hand. “You are very hilarious, but I can also read you. Not anyone can look at someone as if they are the sun. The looks you give dear Thomas and James are very similar to the looks you give our loves.”

_Great._

If hes been this obvious the entire time, how obvious has he been in front of James and Thomas!? The two men whom he lives with!?

“Does Alex know?” John asked after a while. No point in trying to hide it and no point in lying to Lafayette. If he knows, he knows.

“Ah, non. Alexander is very how you say…oblivious.”

John giggled quietly – he totally is.

“Plus, do not feel bad about your crush dear.” Lafayette wrapped an arm around John’s waist. He passed John his sketchbook and John looked down at it without a second thought. He smiled softly, on the page being 4 poorly drawn – but clearly recognizable – men, the four of them. The drawing style seems to perfectly mimic his when he was 10, but nonetheless, John’s heart swelled.

Before he could look up and gush (a bit too much) about Lafayette’s work, Lafayette leaned down and whispered, “I may also like them.”

+++

“So what!? We’re just gonna add Thomas and James to our relationship!?” John exclaimed, arms flying up in the air as he paced back and forth inside of Hercules’ classroom, ignoring Peggy and Sally sitting in the corner sewing and hemming a few outfits. He likes those kids anyways, and may have threatened Peggy with a lot of detentions if she tells anyone, anything.

“Thomas and James don’t even know we like them, John.” Hercules sighed softly. Of course John had to tell Hercules nearly right away. Lafayette likes them too, which is a huge deal! But also a complete game changer. At least things are slightly less confusing, yet this somehow makes everything harder.

“I know!” John whined, “That makes it worse, right? ‘Cause if Laf wants, he can swipe the both of them off of their feet. You could too, you know. But me?” John huffed, “I’m clumsy and confused and all over the place and I cannot, for the life of me, flirt.”

“I can help you!”

John narrowed his eyes, spinning around to face Peggy. He pointed a finger at her, “You stay out of it, bocaza!”

“I don’t know what that word means therefore, if it’s bad, it does not hurt me.” Peggy put down a needle and thread, laying her head on her hand. She grinned, a sort of grin that Angelica would give him. Damn siblings. “Seriously, though, your situation is so sad. I can help! I’m a pro in dating, if I do say so myself.” Peggy raised an arm, wrapping it around Sally’s shoulders who, with a bright face, pushed her off almost instantly. Peggy rolled her eyes fondly, then smiled again, “See? She loves me.”

Hercules rubbed his face, “I’m not stooping low enough to take advice from a 17-year-old.”

“18. My birthday was very recently.” Peggy did finger guys at Hercules, “I’m an adult. Take my advice.”

“No.” Hercules and John said quickly at the same time.

“Ugh, c’mon!” Peggy stood up from where she sat next to Sally, walking towards John with a skip in her step. Despite John being (quietly) quite fond of Peggy, she does definitely push his buttons sometimes. But the perfect combination of personality between Angelica and Eliza makes him not be able to completely get angry at her. There’s a charm to her. “Thomas and James a—,”

“You call them Mr. Jefferson and Mr. Madison.” Hercules mentioned absentmindedly, then narrowed his eyes, “And you aren’t helping us. We shouldn’t even be speaking about this matter with children in the room.”

“I’m an adult!”

“You’re under our care!” Hercules shot back.

John sighed loudly, sitting down on top of one of the desks as he watched Peggy and Hercules argue a tad bit dramatically. Maybe, honestly, he could take her advice. He isn’t all that much older than Peggy and, despite the fact that the two definitely shouldn’t be bringing high schoolers into their personal lives, they could take all the help they can get.

“Let’s hear her out.” John cut off Peggy’s words mid-sentence. She looked irritated for a second but her face was soon overtaken with joy.

“Yay!” She exclaimed, “Okay, so, firstly; you have to figure out if Thomas and James likes all of you.”

+++

Cue ‘operation polyam’.

Peggy’s idea – a terrible, terrible name, yes, but easy nonetheless.

Her idea was to get Maria, bless her soul, to interfere. Pry questions, ask about John, Lafayette and Hercules, and more. Along with that, Eliza agreed (or demanded) to be added to ‘operation polyam’ too, meaning the two of them now have a double date with James and Thomas.

Peggy demanded Hercules and John tell Alexander, which the two men decided would be best as well and, with Alexander on their side, they could figure out more to do with Thomas and James.

Sally, from the corner, suggested quietly that Hercules should spend some more time with James. John agreed, patting Hercules’ back in the process. Peggy said that he could ask him to help with measurements since James is a math teacher.

Hercules rolled his eyes but agreed. James may think he’s a dumbass after this, but if it works out it’ll be worth it.

Peggy told John to continue being casually domestic. There’s not much else John can really do without it being suspicious, really, so to just continue life as he usually does. Bake with James, watch romcoms with Thomas (‘platonically’), and occasionally ask one of them to be a muse for his art.

The plan was, seemingly, easy.

And, seemingly, fool proof.

Peggy promised to read everyone from the side lines, and Sally said she would too. It’s definitely an odd thing to get children involved in such a thing that isn’t school, but this is Angelica and Eliza’s little sister.

Her life is drama and being helpful.

_Operation polyam is a go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bangs on a desk like Hercules does in Aaron Burr, Sir and My Shot*  
> So?? Im back! Hi! I’M SO SORRY FOR BEING AWAY FOR MONTHS AND THEN COMING BACK W THIS T E R R I B L E CHAPTER. But honestly, I had no idea where I was going w this story but now im okay?? I think I’ve got this.  
> The story is, as I’ve previously stated, not exactly the most ‘story driven’ story (that’s on purpose) but right now: end goal is operation polaym.  
> Let’s…do this.  
> [updates on A Journey Unknown and Project Texts may be sooner than later. Who knows])

**Author's Note:**

> SO NEW FAN FICTION.  
> I also have one called 'Project Alex' up right now with five chapters so if you wanna read that, go ahead :^)  
> How're you guys liking it so far?? I hope a lot??  
> Comments and Kudos give me vAlIdAtIoN


End file.
